First Mutant
by David D. Amaya
Summary: With the government looking down upon mutants as a threat, what if a mutant were living at 1600 Pennsylvania Ave?
1. Disclaimer & Notes

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

**Disclaimer & Notes**

* * *

Dedication

I would like to dedicate this repost to one of the best writers, & closest of friends, I had the pleasure to have known in my lifetime, Kelly "Kielle" Newcomb.

**.-=K=-.  
_10/22/1972 - 9/22/2005_**

As a charter member of OTL, and having served the Fan fiction community as the founder of CFAN (The Comics fan-Fiction Network) the originator of the TCP (Tales of the Common People) Fan-Fic concept SubrealiCon and her home of the internet, The Subreality Café. Kielle has penned beta-read or had kind words for just about every up-and-coming on-line author…

Including me.

Though the privilege I have had in knowing you was all too short, the love  
and support you have given me, and countless writers here on OTL during your  
Fan Fiction writing career will never be forgotten.

* * *

The X-Men, Generation X and all related characters are the property of Marvel Comics Group.

The Parkman family, Oz, Agents Nichols, Woods, Block, Ziegler and Senator Crane are my original characters and any resemblance to any Washington personalities are not intended.

Elements of this story were formed from the fan fiction story arc "A Friend in Need" By Somogyi, and are used with her permission. (Thanks again Somogyi:)

All other facilities and landmark images are property of their respective owners.

**Notes: **The United States Secret Service uses everyday words to describe events, places, and persons whom they will gladly risk their lives to protect.

Here is a list of Secret Service Codenames used in this story.

**The First Family;**

**Knight:** President Anthony Harrison Parkman  
**Kaleidoscope: **First Lady Ariel Holden-Parkman  
**Kilowatt: **First Kid Cyrus Parkman, age 12  
**Kryptonite: **First Kid Andromeda Parkman, age 8

**Events, Divisions, People, and Locations;**

**Castle: **The White House  
**Rainbow Trail: **Route through Washington DC  
**Horsepower: **White House Presidential Protective Division  
**Lizard: **Secret Service Mobile Command Post  
**Stagecoach: **President's Limousine  
**Staircase: **First Family Detail Officer  
**Bandbox: **Secret Service White House Unit  
**Baseball: **Secret Service Training Academy in Beltsville, MD  
**Blackboard: **Secret Service Protective Intelligence Division  
**AOP: **Assault on the Principal _(an attack on a protectee)_  
**Glynco: **Federal Law Enforcement Training Center, Glynco, GA  
**Blowtorch: **Secret Service Executive Protection Command post  
**Checkmate: **Washington Special Coordination Unit  
**Sandlot: **Sidwell Friends School  
**Transit: **Emergency Escape Route  
**Ringside: **Madison Square Garden, New York  
**Acrobat: **Andrews Air Force Base, MD  
**Huntsmen #####:** New York City Surveillance Helicopter  
**Softpack: **A shotgun  
**W32:**Hyde Field Airport (It's FAA code)  
**Bulldog: **Washington VIP detail  
**Curb Side: **Washington National Airport  
**Punch Bowl: **The Capital Building  
**Sheepskin: **Charles Xavier  
**Wheels Down: **Aircraft has landed  
**Shadow: **Private VIP Security  
**Lightfoot: **Madison Hotel Washington, DC  
**Pincushion: **The Rayburn House Office Building  
**Clothes Brush: **Senator Robert Kelly  
**Center Stage: **Washington Convention Center, DC  
**Fadeaway: **The Secretary of State  
**Football: **The briefcase that houses the nation's nuclear launch codes  
**Eagle: **President Bill Clinton  
**Cactus: **Camp David, MD  
**Challenger: **Presidential Night Watch  
**Blue Light Special: **Urgent Message  
**Candlestick: **VIP Mobil Command Post  
**Fiddler: **Secret Service Ordinance Disposal Unit  
**Sandstone: **The Longworth House Office Building  
**Redwood: **Undercover Secret Service Field Agents  
**Hercules: **Secret Service counter-sniper response unit  
**Horsehide: **An ambulance  
**11-99: **Officer needs emergency assistance(A radio code)  
**Citadel: **The Supreme Court Building  
**Tourniquet: **DC General Hospital  
**Cement Mixer: **Situation Room, the White House  
**POTUS: **President Of The United States (an acronym)  
**STU: **Secured Transmittal Unit  
**Cowpuncher: **Air Force One  
**Fencing Master: **Secretary of the Treasury  
**10-19: **Return to base (A radio code)  
**Magic: **Chopper Coordination Command Post  
**Carpet: **Army Garage, The White House  
**Code 5: **A Stakeout  
**DT-25: **Defense Technology Number 25 Distraction Device, (A Flashbang Grenade)  
**DSS: **Diplomat Security Service

**Now that you cleared the legal junk, read on. . . .**

_**© David D. Amaya 2003  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_First Mutant_**

**By David D. Amaya**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

"Horsepower calling Lizard. Over."

"Lizard responding on Oscar, Tango, five-niner. Over."

"Status on Rainbow Trail. Over."

"Rainbow Trail secure," said Lizard. "ETA for Stagecoach? Over."

"Lizard, ETA for Kaleidoscope, and company for Rainbow Trail 0900 hours. Stagecoach to depart Castle 0845 hours. Over"

"Roger Horsepower, status on Staircase. Over."

"Lizard, Bandbox reports fresh meat out of Baseball will report to Blowtorch for duty on Staircase. Over."

"Horsepower send the meat our condolences. Lizard Out."

"Will do, Lizard. Horsepower over and out."

******************************  
Room 4, 1600 Pennsylvania Ave., Washington, and D.C. 0800 EST. Day 1  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Getting up for back-to-school shopping with mom was never supposed to be fun for a 12-year-old.

Cyrus Parkman dreaded this trip more than usual this year.

He could still remember the time he got his sister Andi to spill formula on a shirt he hated.

But the trick had backfired, as the store clerk made his mother buy the tacky, and now sticky, button-down.

Cyrus was tempted to try again because he knew the clerk wouldn't even think to try to push his mother around this time.

"'Because _I'm_ Ariel Parkman,'" Cyrus mimicked. "'And my husband is _Anthony Harrison Parkman, **the President of the United States!'"**_

Cyrus knew his mom loved to say that phrase, but sometimes he wished he wasn't the son of the President.

He remembered back to five years ago, when he was living in Seattle, in a modest home on the Puget Sound.

His dad was only a senator spending most of his time in DC, but at least Cyrus had his Uncle Jake and Oz and all his friends to hang out with.

Oh, how he missed the days of rollerblading around the Space Needle, the camping trips with his friend, Oz's dad near Mt. Rainier, watching the Mariners at the Field, taking the ferry to Bainbridge Island.

But those days were over the day two stupid James Bond wannabes told his dad that his friends were a _'security risk.'_

"Why does my dad have to be so damn important!" he said to the four walls. "Why can't **_my_** dad be fine as a shoe salesman like Mark's or a lawyer like Billy's?"

Cyrus then opened the curtains on the window reviling an otherwise breathtaking view of the Washington Monument, from the same bedroom as other First Kids like Tad Lincoln and John F. Kennedy, Jr.

"Why do we have to live in a town that don't even have a good baseball team?"

Cyrus remembered the start of last season; his dad threw out the first pitch at RFK. The Mariners were in town to face the Orioles at Camden Yards and Cyrus was forced to wear a Nationals jacket! To make matters worse, Ichero belted a Grand Slam to win it for his beloved M's.

"I hate this town," Spat the First Kid. "Why do I gotta be here."

A knock came from the door interrupting his tirade on the nation's capital.

"And why do I have to be shadowed by the _'Men in Black.'_"

Without waiting to be asked to, the door was opened by his _'executive babysitter,'_ Special Agent Woods.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Cyrus," Woods said. "You only have _28_ minutes."

_Of all the Double-O Zeros in the universe, why do I get the **'Human Stopwatch,'**_ Cyrus thought to himself. "Okay, Okay, be right there," he finally said aloud.

After Woods left, Cyrus then decided to start this day with some fun.

"Ok, let's see what'll drive Woods loony toons this morning," He said as he examined his wardrobe.

***************************  
Just outside the White House, 0805 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Well Lariat, looks like I'll be seeing you on the news a bit more often," said the older man.

"I would doubt that," replied the man called Lariat. "You know that I am _shy_, Charlie."

Special Agent Charles Black laughed. Not any Agent could get away with calling him Charlie, but the Lariat wasn't just any other Secret Service agent.

"Seriously Kordel," Charlie continued. "This is a big step, haven risen through the ranks like you did is such a short time span. You earned your shot at the Crown. You deserve it."

"No," countered Special Agent Kordel Nichols, "You more than helped along the way. Remember those counterfeiters out of Victoria. I would be _dead_ right now if it were not for you. I should not have received this post alone, **_especially_** after my run in with Crane."

"Maybe you're right Lariat," said Charlie. "But many other agents would have given their front teeth to pull what you did to Crane, besides I'm getting too old for running alongside limousines, after all, jumping on top of letter bombs is a game for the young."

Charlie opened the door and the two agents entered the White House.

For Agent Block it was almost old hat, haven served under every President since the Kennedy Administration with three separate tours in Executive Protection, but for Agent Nichols, Washington DC was totally new to him as he never been posted to a Government installation in the nation's capital before, let alone the President's home!

"I'd love to give you the Grand Tour, Lariat," Agent Block said, "But they have someone who does that during the week anyway."

Leading Agent Nichols to a secluded room that is not on the public tour, the two agents found themselves at the desk of Ron Ziegler, the agent in charge of the White House Detail.

"You have an impressive jacket here Nichols," Ziegler read Agent Nichols service record. "Been with the agency since you were 16 in the Stay-In-School Program as a clerk in the Boston field office. Three administrative promotions. You was even editor of the office Newsletter by your second year.

"Graduated mid-term from high school, straight to Boston University. Graduated magna cum laude with masters' in Journalism and Business Administration. Applied for inter-agency transfer to Treasury Enforcement the day you graduated.

"Aced your Treasury Enforcement Exam. You're still the only one to ever do that Nichols. Four years in the service in Deep Cover Ops and already six commendations for merit. And you want to chase after limos now is it?"

"No, sir," Agent Nichols replied. "I just want to serve my country, sir."

_"Spare me the class cheer!"_ Agent Ziegler shouted. "I don't think you're deserving of this post. And frankly, if I were your agent in charge when you pulled that stunt with Senator Crane I'd have you reassigned to chasing hackers in Alaska!

"You're damn lucky you had Agent Block here kiss ass all over Capitol Hill for you to get this assignment, But I think I can find a way to punish you right here."

*******************************  
Cyrus Parkman's room, the White House, 0815 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Opening the doors to his room, Cyrus was hoping Wood's would wig on him, and what he had on would not disappoint.

He had on mismatched shoes and socks, his shirt had a mustard stain on it, his jacket had a rip in it, his tie had a moth hole, and his hair was a mess.

_Man I look like a dork,_ Cyrus thought. _But that look on Woodsie's mug made this all worth it!_

**_"What are you doing!"_** shouted Woods. "Get back in there and but on something decent!"

"But I don't have a thing to put on, Woods."

Agent Woods stormed into Cyrus' room to find his wardrobe a mess.

All the shirts were wrinkled, the suits and pants were all mismatched, and all of his shoes were scoffed.

"What is going on here Agent Woods?" asked a female voice from the doorway.

_Oh man!_ He thought. _First Mom's about to have kittens!_

"You look silly CJ," the little girl next to his mother giggled at big brother.

"Mrs. Parkman, I can explain," Woods began. "Cyrus here..."

"I'm just having a little trouble with my closet, mom," Cyrus interrupted.

"I do not want to hear it, and I do not have the time to listen," said The First Lady. "Cyrus, you will change _this instant._"

Then she turned her tirade over to Agent Woods. "I do not appreciate the way you are looking after my son, Agent Woods," she began. "But, I do not have the time to discuss it. See to it that Cyrus dresses in decent attire, we must depart within the hour."

"Of course, Mrs. Parkman."

"Come, Andromeda," She grasped her daughter's hand. "Cyrus must change."

"See you later CJ," Andromeda waved at her brother.

"Beat it Squirt," Cyrus called out.

As the First Lady and her assigned agents were out of earshot, Woods grabbed Cyrus by the arm and pulled him close.

"I know you have some clothes in here, **_FIND THEM!_**" He shoved Cyrus in to the closet.

Just as Woods left, Cyrus reached out the window and pulled in the suit he stashed just before he un-tidied up his closet.

_Maybe school shopping will be fun this year after all,_ Cyrus thought to himself as he undressed. _I mean, Woodsie seemed to enjoy it!_

*******************************  
The National Place, F Street Washington, DC 0830 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I cannot believe we got switched back to field duty, Charlie," Agent Nichols as he walked through the mall's entrance, after flashing his badge at the guard. "If he were there he would have done the exact same thing!"

"I know, Lariat," Agent Block. "All most anyone would. Heck, some of the other senators on the Hill would want you to get a medal for what you did."

"But none of them guards the President," said Kordel.

"I don't think they fear Knight as much as they do that old war-horse Crane." Charlie added. "Besides you're still young, you'll get your shot at Knight any time now."

"But we have to go through a shopping trip with Kaleidoscope, Kryptonite, and Kilowatt first," Agent Nichols shot back.

"Don't beat yourself up so, Lariat. Besides you went back-to-school shopping with Rosie, didn't you?"

"That reminds me, Charlie. Are you wearing your vest?" replied Kordel.

"That bad, huh?"

"And I did not have the press corps following us around then."

***********************  
Just outside the White House, 0845 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Well Agent Woods, I see you finally have Cyrus looking presentable this morning." quipped The First Lady. "Now come along children into the limousine."

"Horsepower calling Lizard. Over."

"Lizard responding on Oscar, Tango two-five-niner. Over"

"Stagecoach departing Castle. Over. ETA to Rainbow Trail 15 minutes. Over"

"Roger that Horsepower. Stagecoach ETA in 15. How about Meat. Over."

"Meat now at Rainbow Trail. You can send your condolences personally. Horsepower out."

"Roger, Lizard over and out."

**************************************  
Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Westchester County, NY 0850 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

All was relatively quite at the X-Mansion this morning.

Most of the X-Men having just finished eating breakfast, were preparing for a Danger Room workout session, but Jubilation Lee, who was still at the mansion to recuperate, opted to watch television before an intense private session with Jean Grey, who agreed to allow her to watch cartoons.

"Thanks 'Mom,' " she had told Jean.

It had been about seven months since she and Everett Thomas were brutally attacked in Boston at the hands of Sebastian Shaw and Tessa. She had regained full control of her motor skills and was re-learning the finer control of her mutant powers.

The time she spent with Generation-X was still a blur though, but thanks to Jean and Scott, who became her legal guardians, and the rest of the X-Men, more of her memories were coming back to her.

"Time for some quality television viewing," she said.

As she flipped the remote control, looking for Scooby-Doo, but instead of the animated Great Dane and his friends, many of the networks and even a few local stations had a live feed to a Washington shopping mall.

Reporters had mentioned that President Parkman's two children were going back-to-school shopping, while the President was in Europe for a NATO conference.

"Saving the world through shopping? Rad!" she quipped just as a large black limo pulled up to the front entrance.

* * *

"Horsepower calling Lizard. Over."

"Lizard responding on Oscar, Tango two-five-niner. Over."

"Stagecoach approaching Rainbow Trail. Repeat, Stagecoach approaching Rainbow Trail. Over."

"Roger Horsepower, Stagecoach approaching. Rainbow Trail now monitoring. Lizard out.

"10-4, Horsepower over and out."

******************************  
Presidential limousine, Just outside The National Place 0859 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Why do we always have to come here, mom?" Cyrus asked the First Mom. "I hate the junk they have here."

"Because this is where America comes to do their shopping," said his mother.

"Do they have a Chubbies & Tubbies or places like at Northgate or Sea-Tac?"

"NO they **_do not,_**" she remembers all too well the vintage grunge-wear Cyrus used to sport back in Seattle when her brother-in-lay Jacob would shop for his nephew's clothes. "We live in Washington now and we have to dress accordingly."

_"We lived in Washington before and it was better than this one," _Cyrus mumbled as the Presidential limousine stopped in front of the mall.

* * *

"Lizard calling. Stagecoach landing."

"Showtime, Lariat!"

"This is just a shopping trip, right Charlie?"

*****************************************  
Recreation Room, Xavier Institute 0900 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Puh-leeze," said Jubilee to the TV screen. "Who cares if the Prez's kids need some Underoos, gezz?"

Surfing the tube, it seemed that every channel had the shopping exploits of the First Family.

"I mean when I go to the mall, you don't see all that hoopla."

"Can't understand why, chér," came a voice from behind the young pyrotechnic, playing with a deck of cards. " 'De loud yellow coat, wit' dat bright red, blue and green suit jus' a lil' too much for the six o'clock news, non?"

"Hey, Gumbo," Jubilee replied. "Don't you have a Danger Room session this morning?"

" 'Bout ta ask ya the same, Petite," Gambit asked the young mutant.

"Convinced _'Moms'_, to let me watch some 'toons, but everyone has this on," she said gesturing towards the onrush of reporters, crowding a mother and her two children on the satellite feed from DC.

* * *

"I'm bored, mom," Cyrus informed his mother while she conversed with an overly helpful clerk.

"I'm talking with this helpful young man, **_dear_**," First Mom replied.

"That's 'cause the double O-Zeros got the whole joint evac'd," he countered.

"_CYRUS!?_ His mother exclaimed through clinched teeth. "Where is your grammar?"

_"Tacoma,"_ reciting the punch line of his favorite joke under his breath.

**_"That is not very funny young man,"_** Andromeda added trying to mimic her mother's stern voice.

"That is enough, **_the both of you,_**" the First Lady said. "Here Cyrus, go and try on this suit."

"Mom, I gots plenty suits," he replied. "Why can't I go to school in my retro threads?"

**_"CYRUS JAMES PARKMAN!"_** his mother called out through a Colgate smile for the press corps. "You will go in to the changing room and try on this suit."

"OK, mom." _Or is that madam First Mom,_ he finished to himself, taking the double-breasted pinstripe suit (with traditional foulard tie no less,) into the dressing room.

_(Two minutes later...) _

"Mom, it doesn't fit."

"It should dear. It is your size, just like the rest," the First Lady answered.

"It don't fit, **_Ma_**_,_" came the reply from the fitting room.

"Oh bother," Mrs. Parkman sighed. "Woods, would you go and assist Cyrus," she told more than ask the agent.

Woods for his part seemed to almost storm into the fitting room.

_"Oh-oh,"_ Andromeda said almost in a whisper, hoping her mother would not hear. _"CJ's gonna get it now."_

But Agent Nichols overheard the President's daughter.

"I shall be right back, Charlie," he informed his partner.

"Where you going, Lariat?"

"Let us just say I saw this before," Kordel replied as he followed Woods into the dressing room.

* * *

"Oh, geez!" said Jubilee over 200 miles away. "Like, the First Baby needs two wet nurses to help him put on his yuppie diapers."

"Jubilee!" admonished Scott who walked into the room behind her.

* * *

"What are you **DOING, _Cyrus?_**" Agent Woods demanded.

Cyrus was sitting in the last changing stall, playing a hand-held video game, his suit still on its hanger.

"It doesn't fit," Cyrus replied, not even taking his eyes off the small screen. "The arms are too short."

"How do you know if you don't try it on first?"

"I just know. I got one of them ... what-da-ya-call-em ... _prime-a-notions_."

Woods slapped the video game out of his hand, grabbed Cyrus' arm and leaned close.

"You **will** put on that **damn suit _right NOW!_"** Agent Woods grunted while Cyrus looked at him in fear.

"What the hell is going on here," cane a voice from behind them.

Turning around, Woods found a man in a three-piece suit like the one he had on wearing dark sunglasses.

"Who the hell are you?" Woods asked.

"Special Agent Kordel Nichols," he said, flashing his Secret Service badge. "Now leave him alone and walk out."

"Nichols, huh. I heard of you. I was just helping Cyrus out. Right Cyrus?"

Cyrus just looked at him dumbstruck.

"**I said _'Right Cyrus.'_"**

Agent Nichols suddenly grabbed Woods by the throat and slammed him against a wall. Taking off his sunglasses with his free hand he glared Woods dead in the eye.

"I saw and heard the entire exchange," He he squeezed on Woods' neck. "Now you have two choices; A. You can go and tell Mrs. Parkman that this suit is undersized. Or B. I drag you out of here and explain to the First Lady just _WHY_ you died of asphyxiation," as his grip became noticeably tighter.

_"Lariat, what's going on in there?" _Both agents heard through their earpieces.

"Nothing Agent Block," Nichols spoke into the Comm unit in his wrist. "Cyrus just needs a fuller cut on the sleeves. **Right, Agent Woods?**" He squeezed a little tighter, then released the chokehold on his neck.

Woods looked at him with daggers flaring in his eyes, but Kordel looked back with a stair of pure ice.

"Yea," Woods replied into his own mic. "I was just going to get a bigger size now." Then he left the room with the suit.

Cyrus just looked at him in awe. No other agent ever talked to each other like that while in the White House. It was also the first time someone put Woods in his place.

The agent picked up the hand-held device off the floor and reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small flask.

"Here Mr. Parkman, this will help calm you down."

Cyrus just looked at the metal container. "Is that ..."

"_OF COURSE NOT!_ It is Avian. I do not drink on duty."

Cyrus took the flask, unscrewed the top and took a swig. Sure enough it was bottled water.

"Are you injured, Mr. Parkman?" the agent asked him.

"Ya, Woodsie is a jerk," he replied taking another swig .

"Well, it takes one to spot one," the agent remarked. "Now when he returns, _please_ try it on this time, Mr. Parkman."

"_'Mr. Parkman'_ is my pops, Secret Squirrel, call me Cyrus."

"My name is not 'Secret Squirrel', Cyrus, it's Agent Nichols, Kordel Nichols."

"Well, _Nickels,_ I don't need a babysitter."

"Is that so?" asked Kordel. "Well, what you do need is to grow up and get through this trip with your mother and sister, _without_ another hassle." Then he turned to walk out of the room caring the PSP with him.

"Hey! That's mine!" he exclaimed.

"You can have it back when you are better behaved," Kordel shot back. "Besides you could do without Tetris warping your mind."

"It wasn't Tetris it was _Metal Gear_," Cyrus said as he pounded at the light switch in frustration. The lights dimmed for just a second, but when the lights came back, on the switch seamed to glow bright red and started to hum loudly.

Agent Nichols heard the humming sound, looking at the glowing switch, he suddenly grabbed Cyrus by the wrist and threw hit to the floor and landed on top of him just a heartbeat before the light switch ...

_... Exploded._

_

* * *

_A muffled sound came in from one of the Comm units assigned to frequency Oscar, Tango two-five-niner.

"All agents report. What the Hell just happened."

**_"Horsepower, explosion at Rainbow Trail! Repeat, explosion at Rainbow Trail!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

The blast, small in size as it was, still was powerful enough to blow the changing stall to bits.

The rest of the fitting room, the shop, and the rest of the mall was thankfully still in one piece, just as Agents Woods, Block, Ziegler, Mrs. Parkman, her daughter and several other agents, news reporters and camera crews rushed into the room to find Cyrus on the ground with an agent on top of him.

Debris from the changing room's destroyed stall surrounding them as the news photographers were squeezing off film and video shots for, what will undoubtedly be, the lead story on the evening news.

**_"CYRUS! ARE YOU HURT?"_** His mother cried out.

"Yea, yea, mom. I'm fine," Cyrus replied, surpassingly calm. "Just get this Secret Squirrel **_off_** me!" He said trying to shove Agent Nichols off him.

"Lariat are you all okay?"

"I shall be fine, Charlie."

"What happened?" the shocked First Lady demanded.

Cyrus looked around at the room like a kid who was about to be grounded for his next eight lifetimes. "Well mom, I ..."

"A power surge," Agent Nichols interrupted the President's son. "The lights dimmed, then came back on, I heard a humming noise then I grabbed your son and moved him out of the way."

The press then bombarded him with questions.

**_"Agent, do you suspect a bomb?"_**

**_"Was this an act of sabotage, agent?"_**

**_"Agent, what is your name?"_**

**"Get these people the hell out of here!"** Agent Ziegler shouted. **"This isn't the Press Room!"** As other Secret Service agents tried to force the press corps out of the room.

"I don't know what would have happened." said the store's owner, who looked like he was expecting to be placed in front of a firing squad. "We had the electrical systems checked out last night!"

"We scoured this room, sir," One of the agents assigned on the advance team spoke up. "I examined the light fixtures personally only five minutes before Kaleidoscope arrived."

"So it was a surge?" Agent Block inquired.

"If it was a surge," he replied. "Then why wasn't the rest of the lighting in this room effected."

"And where were **YOU** when all of this happened, Agent Woods?" The First Lady asked her son's principal agent.

"Well..."

"Agent Woods was getting another coat for Cyrus, ma'am." Agent Nichols replied.

"Well then, if I have to deal with faulty wiring, we will be leaving," Mrs. Parkman announced. "Come along children, we are going home."

**_"Back to Seattle?!?"_** Cyrus asked with hope in his eyes.

"No, the White House, Cyrus."

Cyrus just shrugged his shoulders at Agent Nichols trying to suppress the smirk forming on his lips.

"Well, ya can't blame a guy for **_trying_**!" As they left.

* * *

"You guys hear that?" Logan asked, who also joined in watching the First Family's televised shopping trip with the X-Men.

"Goddess," Ororo exclaimed. "That sounded something like, an _explosion_."

Just then all the heads on the television screen turned towards the changing room curtain, then three agents, the First Lady, her daughter, and several news crews rushed in.

What they found was a shot straight out of old Iraq War footage.

The President's son was on the ground with what appeared to be an agent on top of him, shielding him from the small blast, with pieces of the room all around them.

**_"CYRUS! ARE YOU HURT?"_** cried out The First Lady.

_"Yea, yea, mom. I'm fine. Just get this Secret Squirrel **off** me!" _

**_"WOW!"_** exclaimed Jubilee, "Just look at all that senseless damage! Reminds me of our last trip to Madjipoor!"

_"What happened?"_ The shocked First Lady asked.

_"Well mom,"_ started her son. _"I ..."_

_"A power surge ...."_ A Secret Service agent replied.

"That was **_not_** caused by a power surge," Scott announced with authority.

"What happened, Scott?" asked Jean who could feel the tension the group felt at witnessing the events on the news.

"The First Kid, was caught in a big **_blow out sale!_**" Jubilee chimed.

**_"Agent, do you suspect a bomb?"_**

**_"Was this an act of sabotage, agent?"_**

**_"Agent, what is your name?"_**

"If ya ask me," said Jubilee. "I'd swear that the Cajon blasted the joint."

"Ain't my style, petite, 'de Gambit, he use bit mo' _panache_, non?"

"Perhaps," Professor Xavier entered the room. "But, maybe you are on to something, Jubilee."

"What do you mean Professor?" asked Scott.

* * *

**End of Chapter one**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

**_Chapter 2  
_**

* * *

"Horsepower, calling Blackboard, Come in. Over."

"Blackboard responding on Romeo, Echo, two-one-six. Over."

"Blackboard, report on Rainbow Trail. Over"

"Rainbow Trail secure. No devices. Over."

"What of AOP? Over."

"Preliminary results in, Horsepower. Stand By.

"Horsepower, preliminary results. No known explosive compounds or signs of tampering. Over"

"So it was a surge? Over."

"Negative, Horsepower. Preliminary testing on electrical systems shows no conclusive evidence. Over."

******************************  
Cyrus Parkman's Room, The White House 1200 EST. Day 1  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After finally convincing his mother that the whole incident at the National Place was just a power surge, Cyrus went to his computer to Email Oz back in Seattle about the eventful, but at least dork-suit less, trip.

Oz was the only friend to stick by him after he made the move from the Emerald City to the Nation's Capital, despite Cyrus being over two thousand miles away. And used the hacked account Oz set up for him so that their private thoughts couldn't be monitored by the Secret Service.

* * *

**To: _OzΘUslink .net_**

Yo, Oz!!

How things on the Sound?

Pretty lame here 'Cross the Potomac.

Hope U ain't watching the tube 2nite.

Took a nas- T wipe out with a 00-Zero.

*IT* happened _again_ :-\

But no coroner, no foul I always say! 'Sides, what they gonna do? Bust *Moi* de First Kid??

Mom 'most went *Postal* on Woods, who nearly went same, but he got his **FINALLY!!!!!**

This new Squirrel, Quarter, did a Bruce Lee move on Woodsie straight to the jugular!

Shudda seen the look on his grill! I thought he'd be filling his boxers with fudge!!:-)

Squirrel took my PSP though. And I was on the Ravine mission too :-(

At lease I didn't bring home any yuppie pampers this year. But nay, can't go stylin' in my Soundgarden Tees though :-\

Guess another year of undercover work in D.W.E.E.B.-vill as Secret Agent "Kewl Dude!"

Cyrus looked up at the poster of Ichiro superimposed next to the Space Needle. That only made him more homesick than that morning.

So how's your crew? BTW, thanks 4 the Pix of your camping trip to Rainer.

Sure miss those days. Guess the only way I'll ever get to see Bainbridge Isle is if El Presidente gets booted outta La Casa Blanco (Didn't think the K-Watt wuz by-lingo, did ya? ;)

* * *

A knock on the door startled Cyrus.

"What?" he said to the door, as he turned off the monitor.

"Cyrus," said the disembodied voice of Agent Ziegler. "Can I come in?"

"If I say _'No,'_ will you leave?"

Opening the door, agent Ziegler only popped his head inside.

"Your father is on the phone, Cyrus. Line four." Then Ziegler closed the door.

"Yo, dad," He said to the Chief Executive on the phone. "How's the weather over there?"

"Just fine, Cyrus," said the President. "I heard about what happened at the National Place this morning. Is everyone all right?"

_Didn't need to say 'Are you alright, son?'_ he thought. "I'm ok, Dad, really no biggie."

"I see Agent Woods was there to protect you."

"Are you kidding dad!" he almost screamed into the phone. "Woodsie wasn't even near there when the power blew! Some other Double O-Zero tackled me like a QB in a blitz.

"I don't like that clown Woods anyway," he continued. "Like I said it was no biggie. I'm ok, but the dressing room could use a fresh coat of Krylon, though."

"As long as no one was seriously hurt," said his dad.

_You mean 'As long as you are safe, Son,'_ "Ok, dad. When ya comin' home?"

"In a few days," said the president. "After that your mother and I have a campaign trip through the South, after you and Andromeda start school."

"Ya sure just love that power rush, don't ya President Dad?" he mumbled.

"What was that, son? I couldn't quite make that out?"

"I said, as long as you have fun, dad" he said.

"Well, we'll be back in Washington for the Senate Hearings on Mutant Affairs at the end of the month. I'll call again soon. Good night Cyrus."

"Night, Dad" he said as he replaced the receiver and powered up his monitor.

* * *

Well, gotta be signing off, Oz.

Call ya again tomorrow. Same bat-time, same bat-station.

* * *

Then he clicked the _'Add Sig.'_ button that added his thoughts about his sentence in the White House;

"There are a number of things wrong with the city of Washington. One of them is that everyone has been too long away from home." - D. Eisenhower

**Yours 'Til Puget Sounds,**

_KillowattΘ Acme. Whitehouse .gov_

******************************  
Office of WHCA Operations 1230 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Well Agent Nichols, it would seen that my evil plot nearly backfired," started Agent Ziegler. "Here I was, content to allow you to spend your sorry career protecting the President's limo, when _you had_ to pretend to be a hero."

"Nothing heroic, sir," replied Agent Nichols. "Just doing the job I swore to do."

"SPARE ME!" Ziegler bellowed. "I'd like nothing more then to personally drum you out of the service, but I have a hole to fill on this detail, and I have orders _directly from the Director, himself_ on just how to fill it.

"As of this moment, Agent Nichols. You are on Crown Watch."

_Executive Duty,_ Kordel thought, as this is the assignment he wanted since before he joined the agency. _I'll be protecting the First Family._

"You will be the personal agent assigned to one; Parkman, Cyrus James, Codename: Kilowatt. You will begin your tour starting at 0700 Monday.

"You will accompany Kilowatt to his school," continued Ziegler. "Sidwell Friends School in Upper Northwest."

"What about Agent Woods?" Kordel asked.

"Don't worry about Woods," said Ziegler. "He has suffered enough. Now you get stuck with him."

"Thank you, sir. I won't let him down."

"It isn't **him** I'm worried about," said Ziegler. "You screw up just _one inch,_** I'LL DROP KICK YOU OUT OF THE SERVICE, _MYSELF!_ DISMISSED!"**

* * *

As Agent Nichols left Ops, Agent Block joined him.

"Heard you got Crown, Lariat," said Charlie.

"You mean I got _'crowned,'_" replied Kordel. "I pulled Kilowatt."

"I was told that Woods got transferred to Glynco," said Charlie. "So you got the First Kid, huh."

"Yes, all this time I was hoping to draw Knight." He replied simply.

"Kordel, look at me. Back when you were a kid, your friends wanted to be doctors, lawyers and even ballplayers and astronauts, right?

"Well I can't see any kid, especially considering were _you_ grew up, who wanted to grow up to be a Presidential javelin catcher, especially at our salaries.

"So, what was it with you, Lariat? Because you were born on November, 22?"

Agent Nichols was born on the anniversary of the assassination of President Kennedy.

"Actually, I did not know a thing about Kennedy until I heard about Hinckly."

In March 1981, John Hinckly Jr. shot President Reagen in Washington.

Agent Block was on Executive detail, but was not in DC that day, and sometimes blamed himself for the President getting hit.

"I see," said Charlie. "So, you're what about eight-years old, see this nut-ball take a pot-shot at the President on TV and turn to Rosie and say, _'Auntie Em, I want to take one for the Gipper.'_"

"You know, Charlie. You missed your calling," quipped Kordel. "You could have had a future in vaudeville."

"I'm serious, Lariat. I mean what makes a kid _want_ a dangerous job like this? I know it isn't all the charming people we meet. Is it the exercise package?

You know, the running alongside limos, chasing after counterfeiters, jumping on bombs, that sort of stuff?"

"I would guess that is the reason why we get the big bucks, Charlie," said Kordel._  
_

_"**Shit,** when did that start?"_ replied Charlie. "Come on, Lariat, let's celebrate. I know this bar that serves the best $20 hangover in DC."

******************************  
Ready Room, Xavier Mansion, 1345 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After the X-Men completed their Danger Room scenario, Scott asked the question they all had from that morning.

"Are you _sure,_ Professor?"

"Yes, Cyclops," Said Professor Xavier. "Cerebro detected Alpha Class mutant abilities the precise moment that accident happened in Washington."

"It is not that we doubt Cerebro's detection abilities, Professor," said Jean. "But, this **_is_** a little hard to grasp, especially with those new anti-mutant bills now before Congress."

"Yes, Jean," said the professor. "It is rather distressing considering the Parkman Administration's non-committal stance on the issue of mutant persecution."

"Do ya suppose dat 'de President, _he know?_" asked Gambit.

"I would seriously doubt it, actually," continued Xavier. "First of all the President does have a busy schedule which takes him out of Washington quite often.

And the fact that such tight security at the White House would possibly prevent his knowing that his very son ...

**_"... is a mutant."_**

* * *

**End of Chapter two**

**_© David D. Amaya 2007_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_First Mutant_**

**By David D. Amaya**

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

******************************  
Cyrus Parkman's Room, The White House 1200 EST. Day 1  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Horsepower calling Checkmate. Over"

"Checkmate Responding on Zulu-Quebec nine-one-seven. Over"

"Kilowatt and Kryptonite to arrive Sandlot, ETA 0800. Report status. Over"

"Horsepower, Sandlot secure. Monitoring station in place. Transit standing by. Over"

"Roger, Checkmate. Good job. Horsepower out."

"10-4 Horsepower. Checkmate over and out."

* * *

_"Now, that Woodsie flew the cuckoo's nest, let's see what new type of deviltry I can cook up for Agent Dime's first day."_

******************************  
Agent Ziegler's Office, WHCA Ops 0700 EST. Day 4  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Welcome to your first day of Staircase Duty, Agent Nichols."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't thank me yet, Nichols," Agent Ziegler said. "You have yet to prove you should be assigned to this detail, but I have my orders.

"You will accompany Kilowatt to his new school, Sidwell Friends, **Codename:** _Sandlot._ **Location:** _Upper Northwest, Washington, DC._

"Kryptonite will be accompanied by Agent Reynolds, A veteran to this detail, I might add. This is a one-man assignment; the school has had other Presidential children enrolled so they are aware of our security measures.

"You **WILL** be in close contact with protectee at ALL TIMES. Do you understand me, Nichols! You are to be _his shadow_. That means in **ALL OF HIS CLASSES.** Then you are to take him straight here after classes finish for the day. Do you read me? _STRAIGHT HERE!_ You are not, I repeat _**NOT**_, to screw this up. Do I make myself **CLEAR!**"

"Perfectly clear, sir," Nichols replied.

"Now get out of here and make sure Kilowatt is ready for school," Ziegler continued. "You will be flying solo on this assignment, so remember _**DON'T FUCK UP!**_"

"Yes, sir," Nichols turned to leave.

"One more thing, Nichols," Agent Ziegler called out. "Just because the Director is impressed with your jacket don't mean shit to me, you got that?"

"Got it, sir" replied Nichols as he tried to keep the grin from forming.

_'The Director is impressed,'_ he thought. _I like the sound of that, even from Ziegler._

******************************  
Cyrus Parkman's room, 0722 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Cyrus, Are you ready for school?"

"Almost Dime, I'm still putting on my clothes."

"That's _'Nichols,'_" he corrected from behind the door. "Do you have everything else?"

"Let's see," said Cyrus as he looked through his backpack. "Folders? _Check._ Pens? _Check. _Pencils? _Check. _Paper? _Check. _Dork repent? _Check. _Hemlock poison? _Check. _Secret launch codes to NORAD? _Check. _PlayStation Portable ... Hey! Where's my PSP?"

"I said when you are better behaved,'" countered Nichols. "You have not passed the requirements just yet."

_Proper grammar and high moral standards,_ Cyrus thought. _That'll change!_ "Will you go see if Andi is ready yet?"

"Of course. Back in a moment."

_Maybe this guy is all right,_ thought Cyrus. _Maybe I shouldn't do this after all._

**_YEA, OF COURSE I SHOULD!!!_**

One Minute and 59 seconds later

"Okay, Andromeda," Special Agent Jennifer Reynolds, held the President's eight-year-old daughter as they walked to Cyrus' room. "Let's see if your brother is ready for ... _**GOOD LORD OF CREATURES BIG AND SMALL!!**_

_Gee, the scream was even better then I hoped for!_

For Cyrus, you see was dressed in a tie-dyed Pearl Jam T-shirt, faded blue jeans, a beat-up old pair of Chuck Taylor's and a Seahawks cap turned backwards.

Nichols jaw dropped, while Andi just giggled.

"You look even sillier than the other day, CJ." She informed Big Brother.

"_Agent Nichols._ Are you not aware of Sidwell's dress code?"

"Of course," started Agent Nichols. "But I ..."

"I thought we got to dress casual for the first day. "Right Andi?" he said while trying to shield the wink from her agent.

"Id'a know," his sister's replied.

"Well, Agent Nichols make sure that Cyrus is dressed in his blazer," said Agent Reynolds. "We will be waiting in the Reception Room. Come along Andromeda."

"Bye, CJ. Bye Nickels." Andi waived at them then left the hallway.

Nichols turned to Cyrus, who braced for the worst.

"Come on, get changed." he said. "We are going to be a little late, but what the hay, it is only the first day right?"

Cyrus went back into his room, almost regretful of the look on Nichols face.

_Yea, sure screwed up that one._

******************************  
Xavier Academy for Gifted Youngsters, Snow Valley, Mass 0700 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Xavier Academy. Sean Cassidy, speaking?"

"Hi ya, Irish!"

"Jubilee, lass! How are ye."

"Not to bad. How's things over there?"

"Fine, fine, we all miss ye though."

"Is it all right if I can speak to Paige for a little while?"

"Sure, I'll get her, she'll be thrilled to talk ta ya."

"Hey there, Jubilee" said Paige.

Paige Guthrie was Jubilee's roommate at the academy before she was attacked all those months ago.

It was Paige who found her broken body in that Boston warehouse, and went into hysterical shock. But after Jubilee was released from the hospital and returned to New York with Jean and Scott, they called each other every day.

"Hi ya, Hayseed! How's the rest of the gang?"

"Oh, they're all fine. Everyone says 'hi.' So how are you coming along, Jubes?"

"Better, my memories are coming back. By the way, do you still wake the roosters with that step-aerobic thing?"

"Yea," Paige giggled, but deep down she still missed all those arguments about how she got up so early in the morning, fueled by her passion to lead the X-Men, one day.

"Hey, did you guys catch the news yesterday?'

"What about, Jubes?"

"The President's kid," said Jubilee. "There was this mall-shattering KA-BOOM in DC. Seems a light switch went kablewey on the First Kid."

Paige remembered seeing that as it was the lead story on the news all day long.

"Yea, we saw it," said Paige. " Angelo thought, and I quote; _'He probably made those Secret Service _vatos _plant that bomb, so he wouldn't have to get those monkey suits.'_"

"I could understand that, Page, but when some creep tried to harm a poor defenseless shopping mall, I, like, feel its pain too."

Page laughed. _Yep, Jubes is sure returning back to normal,_ she mused. _**Whatever that is.**_

"Who are you taking to, Sweetie?"

"Just 'ol Hayseed."

"Can I speak to her?"

"Sure, Um Paige, _'Moms'_ wants to talk with you, bye."

"Hello, Paige. How are you today?"

"Oh, just fine, Jean." said Paige.

When Jubilee was coming out of Nero-surgery, Paige and Jean, leaned on each other for support during the toughest parts of Jubilee's recovery, and have been closer ever since.

"Do you know when Jubes might come back to school?"

"Most likely the beginning of the next semester. Right now she is doing real well and is almost 100%"

"That's great Mrs. Summers ... I mean, Jean"

"Is Sean there, Paige? I would like to speak with him."

"Sure, he's right here." She then handed the receiver to the Gen X headmaster.

"Morning, there, Jean," he said.

"Good morning, Sean. Were you watching the news last night?"

"Sure, Jean, Do ye mean the explosion in Washington?" Asked Sean. "It was all over the news last night and even made the front page of the Globe. Seems the agent who helped the Parkman lad is from Boston."

"Yes, we were watching it when it happened yesterday morning." said Jean. "Sean, did you notice anything ... _unusual_ about that explosion?"

"Now that ye mention it, aye, it did look a bit unusual for a power spike." The former Interpol agent replied.

"Sean, the professor says that the President's son is a mutant."

_"Are ye sure, Jean?"_ He asked as the surprise was hard to keep out of the Irishman's voice.

He knew, as did Jean, that there were hundreds of people who's latent mutant abilities manifest itself for the first, and generally unexpected, time every day. But he never dreamed that there would be a mutant living in the White House!

"Jean, what about the President? Surely he ..."

"The Professor doesn't think he knows, Sean," replied Jean. "The President is still out of the country on government business."

"But with those bills before the Senate." remarked Sean still stunned about Jean's statement about Cyrus Parkman. "Do ye suppose he'll push for a repeal of those damnable anti-mutant laws?

"Honestly, I don't know, Sean. The professor is due in Washington at the end of the month for the Senate Hearing on Mutant Affairs, maybe he can gain a private audience with President Parkman."

"Do ye think he'll let his son come here for schooling?"

"That was a possibility the professor has been entertaining, but with the President's hectic schedule and his re-election campaign it will be tough, if even possible."

"I wonder if the lad even knows he is a mutant?" said Sean.

******************************  
Sidwell Friends School, Wisconsin Ave,  
Upper North West, DC Third Period 1005 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Good morning, class. Welcome to Public Speaking.

"My name is Ms. Brookhiser, and I will be your instructor for this school year.

"As many of you know, he have a 'special' student joining us this year ..."

_Oh, man. Not again, _Cyrus thought. _At least Malia warned me about this! _

"Many of you may recognize him from television. Cyrus Parkman, the son of President Anthony Parkman." She reminded her students as she gestured then to applaud.

_Gee, I wonder of Chelsea got this reception from D.W.E.E.B. Master Control? __They might as well put this to music._ he thought through a painted-on smile he used many times before.

"And because of his _'special circumstances'_ ..."

_At least Quarter will get some._

"His _'friend'_ will accompany his to all of his classes. Special Agent Kordel Nichols."

She gestured to applaud again, but Agent Nichols just sat there, seemingly unfazed.

"All right class. For your first assignment of the new school year, I would like for you all to write a five-minute presentation about an historic figure from Washington who you would like to introduce to the class.

"Tell us something about what the person is like, their background and what you would say or do together for one hour. The assignment is due next month and there will be no extensions for any of you."

A hand shot up from the class.

"Yes, Laurence?"

"Ms. Brookhiser, does that mean that Agent Nichols has to do the assignment too?" The class burst into giggles, but Agent Nichols seemed oblivious to the laughter directed at him.

_Oh, man, how many times are we going to do this scene today?_

"No, Mr. Flemming, Agent Nichols is exempt.

"Now students, get out your textbooks and turn to page 139 and read the chapter entitled 'Enunciation Pitfalls,' then..."

Another hand shot up.

"Yes Mr. Flemming?"

"If Agent Nichols doesn't have to do this assignment, why do we?" Leading to another round of giggles.

_'Cause he packs a 9-mm semi-auto, Dork._

"Agent Nichols has already graduated from Boston College, Mr. Flemming, Now if you will all ... Yes, Agent Nichols?"

"Ma'am that's Boston University not BC," Corrected Agent Nichols. "I was a Terrier, not an Eagle."

"BC, BU, PU," quipped Laurence. "What's the difference?"

"BU won the Bean Pot Trophy in hockey this year again." Nichols shot back.

"Big whoop." Laurence mumbled back.

_Oh yea,_ thought Cyrus. _This is gonna be a long day._

******************************  
Sidwell Friends, Lunch Period 1209 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Cyrus reached for an apple to complete his lunch tray and he and Agent Nichols proceeded to an empty table at the center of the lunchroom.

Almost everyone stopped talking and started to point and whisper _"Look, that's the President's kid."_ And it depressed Cyrus.

Looking out the window, he saw a picnic-type bench in the center of the small field.

"Nichols, I think we should dine all frisko today." And he took his tray and headed out the door.

* * *

Cyrus sat on the picnic bench, while Nichols sat on top of the table, looking around for any signs of trouble.

"Lighten up, Penney," He told the agent. "No one's gonna snatch me."

Then he noticed a large bruise on his apple. "Poison me, _maybe_, but not a kidnapping."

Just then they heard a crowd of boys sitting on the table about 30 yards from them, obviously talking about them from the way they all looked up at them every so often. Laurence Flemming did most of the talking.

"Hey, Dime. Do you think you could ... _ya know_ ... get lost for a few?"

"I can not leave you alone, Cyrus," Nichols replied.

"Aw, come on? I won't be _alone._ 'Sides, Quarter, what's gonna happen anyway?"

"Actually, I do not want to know the correct answer, ever."

Cyrus shot him a pleading look. "Come on. I don't know anyone here.

_"Please?"_

Despite the voice inside him reminding him about Secret Service regulations, the voice that reminded Kordel of his own childhood won out.

"All right," he said sliding off the bench. "I'll be right next to that tree."

Nichols then walked about 20 feet away and pretended not to notice the group walking over the Cyrus' table.

"So, you're the President's son?" asked Laurence.

"Yea, that's me," Cyrus replied, taking a gulp of milk.

"Why didn't you come and sit with up in the lunch room?"

Cyrus took a bite of his club sandwich and pointed at were Agent Nichols was standing, seemingly lost in thought.

"He carry a gun?"

Cyrus nodded while still chewing the bite of sandwich.

"Is it loaded?"

"Nah," Cyrus lied. "What's gonna happen, somebody poison my food? _Say anyone want my apple?"_

"No thanks. Say, we saw you on TV the other day."

_Don't anyone in DC watch Cartoon Network?_ "Yea, shopping with _'the Mom.'_ What a drag."

"Saw Nichols, too.

"Looks like he was butt-fuckin' ya just before the power blew. Did he cum too hard?"

Cyrus spit out his milk in astonishment, while the other boys laughed at him.

Agent Nichols couldn't quite make out what they said, but prior experience told him the way he spit out his moo-juice that Cyrus was in for a school yard brawl.

"Yea, that's a good name for you, _the First Fag._"

Cyrus jumped to his feet.

"Oh look, the fag getting all _'prissy'_" Laurence taunted. "What ya gonna do gay-boy, take a slap at me?"

Cyrus drew back his left arm and swung for Flemming's jaw with all his 12-year-old might.

Then was stopped cold by a right hand ...

Agent Nichols' hand. He grabbed the punch just before he got within a foot of the load-mouth boy.

"Yea, looks like the First Fag can't even fight his own battles without his love protecting him."

"Shut your mouth, _Dork!_" Cyrus yelled while being restrained by Nichols

"And who's gonna make me, your wet nurse?"

"What are you kids doing?" a voice came from behind them.

It was Ms. Brookhiser, his Pub. Speaking teacher.

"You boys better get out of here before I have to call the principal," she told them. "The fifth period is about to start anyway."

The boys ran off, but not before shouting a "See ya First Fag" over their shoulders.

Cyrus wanted to chase after them, to rip their guts out, to tear their heads off and...

"Cool it, Cyrus," Nichols told him. "They're gone now."

"Cyrus," asked Ms. Brookhiser. "What did those boys say to you?"

Cyrus stopped fidgeting. "It's all right Nichols, I'm fine. They were just talking some trash, that's all, Ms. Brookhiser."

"Are you going to be all right, Cyrus?" she asked.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine, I'm fine"

Just then Agent Reynolds and Andromeda walked up.

"You look mad CJ, you okay?" His sister noted.

"Yea, I'm okay, Squirt." he said.

"What happened here?" Agent Reynolds asked Nichols, but Ms. Brookhiser answered for him.

"It seems some boys were teasing Cyrus, while Agent Nichols was derelict in his duty."

"It wasn't his fault, Ms. Brookhiser," Cyrus interjected. "I asked him to give me some space, Agent Reynolds. How am I going to get to know anyone here if no one can get in close?"

"That's not the point, Cyrus," said Reynolds. "We have regulations ..."

"Yea, _'life liberty and the pursuit of happiness ... unless you are the President's kids.'_"

"Those boys will just have to cool off a bit," Ms. Brookhiser said. "I will leave you to do your job now, Agent Nichols." then turned to leave.

"Gimme a break. I don't need the protection of the _'Men in Black,_'" said Cyrus. " I couldda taken all those chumps myself."

"Be that as it may Cyrus," said Nichols. "They are both right, though. I messed up. I'm sorry Cyrus. That won't ever happen again, I promise."

_Oh, great. Just when I was starting to get a little elbow room, some other jerk screws it up!_

Just then a cell phone rang.

"That's Ziegler," Agent Reynolds responded. "He wants a report via the STU-8 in the office. Agent Nichols, look after Andromeda, I'll go and call in."

"No, I shall do it, you watch Cyrus, I will call Ziegler, he probably wants to yell at me some more anyway.

"I shall be back in a moment, Cyrus. ay I borrow some paper?"

"In my bag," he said pointing to here he left it on the table. _"Just don't defuse the bomb."_

Nichols reached in and pulled out a notebook and departed for the Administration Building.

_This is a crappy day after all. It is gonna be a long **YEAR!**_

******************************  
Sidwell Friends, outside 5th Period 1300 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"All right students. Line up now. Two lines. Boys on the left, girls on the right. That's it.

"Now, I'm Mr. Baker and I will be your American History teacher. Now it is a tradition that I start each class with a question on the US Constitution. The side that gets the correct answer, gets to be seated first."

_Yep, this class, **BITES,**_ Cyrus from the back of the boy's line. _Why couldn't __Malia have warned me about this!_

"Now can someone tell me what the 21st amendment to the Constitution says?"

_"It repeals the 18th amendment, ending prohibition in 1933,"_ whispered Agent Nichols.

Cyrus hand shot up. "Yes, Mr. Parkman?"

Cyrus repeated Nichols answer.

Correct, Mr. Parkman. I see that your stay in the White House gives you a sense of history, just like it did young Miss. Clinton. Yes students, the 21st amendment is the first and only amendment that repeals a previous one, the ban on the sale of liquor.

"Mr. Parkman, you may lead the rest of the boys to your seats."

"No way I'm gonna follow the gay-boy," came a familiar voice from the front of the line as he reached for the door. "I'm first."

_** ///SPALSH\\\**_

_**"WHAT THE SHIT!"**_ Came the cry from Laurence Flemming, just inside the door.

Several students pushed their way to the door to find a metal pail hanging over the door and on the ground was a large amount of red-colored liquid and ice.

The bulk of which had fallen on Laurence's head.

"What is this **OUTRAGE!**" shouted Mr. Baker. "Never in all my 40 years of teaching has anyone _dare_ to pull a stunt like this!"

_Ah, but you have many moons full of teaching ahead of you!_] A big grin formed across Cyrus' lips.

"Seems to me that this _prank_ was obliviously meant for Mr. Parkman," Agent Nichols pointed a finger at Mr. Baker

"You call for a janitor to mop up this mess. I will take Cyrus to the principal's office until it is save to return. And you ..." he pointed to Laurence. "_You are all wet._ Find some dry clothes. Come along Cyrus."

As they turned the corner towards the principal's office, Cyrus was trying not to laugh so hard, that his eyes were bulging out.

Nichols saw this and said. "_Very well!_ Let it out, Cyrus."

Then like a balloon, the President's son burst with so much gut-busting laughter that tears were rolling down his cheeks. Heads popped out of closed classrooms to look, displaying his badge Agent Nichols made the heads return.

When the President's son finally stopped, _from exhaustion,_ Nichols looked him in the eye.

"That wasn't very funny, Cyrus," he told him. "What if that happened to you? I don't think that you would appreciate it if someone dumped a pail filled with Punch on you."

"Well, Ms. Brookhiser did say that he had to Kool-Aid ... I mean, cool off!!"

_This is gonna be a **GREAT** day after all!!!_

******************************  
Unmarked Secret Service staff car,  
Southbound on Connecticut Ave 1538 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You're looking better, CJ." Said his sister in the seat next to him.

"Yea," he grinned. "This was a crappy day, but it all turned out for the better."

"What happened to brighten up you day, Cyrus?" asked Agent Reynolds from the drivers seat.

"You remember that dork that stepped up to me at lunch? Well, somebody dumped a bucket of punch on him. I mean _ALL OVER_ I mean a _total soaking,_ I mean ..."

"We get what you mean, Cyrus," said Agent Nichols, who was starring at the road ahead of them. "That was not very funny."

"Well, I guess you're right, Nichols. It wasn't very funny. _**IT WAS HILARIOUS!** That stuff will **NEVER **__come out!"_

Reaching into his bag, Cyrus found the bruised apple from that afternoon and threw it out the car window.

The car turned the corner just before the fruit rolled into a storm drain, then exploded popping a manhole cover three feet into the air.

******************************  
Private office of the President of the United States, The White House 1741 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**///Knock, knock, Knock\\\**

"Come in, Agent Nichols."

"I was told that you wished to speak with me, Madam First Lady?" Agent Nichols asked.

Standing from behind the desk which Richard Nixon drafted his resignation, Jimmy Carter signed his daughter, Amy's report cards, and her husband Anthony Parkman signed countless Executive orders, Ariel Parkman, walked around the working piece of Presidential history and coolly regarded the agent.

"Agent Nichols, despite Secret Service protocols, I do not wish to be addressed as _'Madam First Lady.'_"

"I apologize... 'Ma'am?'"

" _'Ma'am,'_ will do in a crunch, but I prefer _'Mrs. Parkman,'_" she took to a more comfortable couch near a large television set.

"Agent Nichols, do you know why I sent for you?"

"No, Ma'am. But I would imagine that it would have something to do with your children's first day at Sidwell."

"It is not _'crunch time'_ yet Agent Nichols. I will let you know when it is. But your imagination is quite correct, it is about my son.

"I received a telephone call from a Mr. Baker." The First Lady continued. "You do recall a Mr. Baker, do you not, agent? Apparently he was appalled to find a bucket placed over his classroom door in a childhood prank, and he had the **GALL **to blame _**MY**_ son."

"Mrs. Parkman, I can assure you that Cyrus had absolutely nothing to do with that incident," Agent Nichols explained. "He was on the field until the bell for his fifth period history class. He had absolutely no prior knowledge of that prank."

"Really Agent Nichols?" Mrs. Parkman asked her son's newest detail agent. "Mr. Baker thinks that it was in response to this," She reached with a remote control and turned on the television.

On the screen was a videotape of a _'news magazine,_' in the bushes of Sidwell, taping the confrontation between Cyrus Parkman and Laurence Flemming.

_Media whores,_ Kordel thought

Agent Nichols was clearly about 15 feet away, as the group of boys approached Cyrus. All seemingly was well, until Cyrus spit milk all over the table. The First Lady then hit the pause button.

"Agent Nichols, what is your explanation for this _**OUTRAGE!?"**_

"Ma ... Mrs. Parkman," Nichols corrected himself. "Your son is new to this school. He told me himself that he has no friends here in Washington, and he asked if I could give him some space so the other children wouldn't feel threatened by my presence. Those boys seemed all right until..."

"Until you gave him his space."

"No, until they called him a ... Made some, rather disparaging remarks towards him.

"All he wanted was to make some friends, blend in, he doesn't want to be isolated from his classmates."

"Are you finished, Dr. Spock?" Mrs. Parkman fumed. "Because you have some nerve Agent Nichols, to speak to _ME_ in such a candid manor!"

"Mrs. Parkman. I believe that you would rather I spare politeness for honesty."

Mrs. Parkman flashed him a stone-faced stare. Almost masculine and defiantly un-First Lady-like.

"You are quite correct, agent Nichols," she finally said. " I would rather people in this city respond with honesty over politeness. My husband does admire a man with more courage than intellect, but you Agent Nichols, seem to have an equal amount of both. Considering what the Director told us of what happened with Senator Crane, I can see why he had Woods removed from this detail in place of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Parkman."

"That was not a complement," she said dryly. "Just an observation, that is all.

"You may go now," She replayed the scene in the schoolyard that afternoon. "By the way Agent Nichols. If Cyrus did not setup that bucket, do you know who did?"

"I absolutely, do not have the faintest idea, Mrs. Parkman." He then left the room.

******************************  
Cyrus Parkman's room, 1906 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_**To:** OzΘ USlink. Net  
_

Yo! Oz-ze!

How's de Sound doin' in the absence of the K'Watt??

Things went from way lame to UN-tame here 4 a change.

Take a peek at "Hard Line" 2nite B-4 you read the rest of this, OK???

Come on Oz? Good things come to those who are patient!

Yea, Secret Agent Chump stopped me from making dork chops out those clowns. :-e

Their leader (you could tell that he was the one that had a thought and got crowned king) got a K-A baptism though. :-

King Nothing walked into US History and instead ran into a rainbow of fruit flavor!! 4 real man! Somebody did the 'Ol bucket-full-o'-water-over-the-door bit, with a fruit twist!! :'-)

Used Kool-Aid and Ice! Oh Yea!!

Man I wish I could shake the hand of the devious mind who thought of that!!

* * *

A knock on the door brought his feeling of joy to a halt.

"Cyrus, can I can come in?" asked Agent Reynolds.

"Sure just keep an eye out for my death traps."

"Cyrus, Agent Nichols forgot to give this back to you this afternoon," she said as she handed him the spiral-bound notebook that Nichols had taken out of his bag at lunchtime.

"Thanks, by the way, Agent Reynolds, where is he?"

"Getting chewed out, I would assume," said Agent Reynolds. "He should have never left your side, Cyrus."

_"It wasn't his fault!_ It was that jerk, Flem-wad!"

"That wouldn't have happened in the first place if he did his job."

"I asked him to give me some space," he argued. "How am I gonna make any friends here if he is all over me like a bad haircut."

"But Cyrus, We have regulations ..."

"Regulations ... that is all anyone ever says to me here! There is a regulations forbidding me to see my friends from back home, so I don't have any anymore! There's regulations against reading comic books at the Library of Congress. _THEY WERE INTENDED FOR THE FIRST KIDS!!_

"There's regulations barring this, There's regulations against that! At least you get days off from being my warden," Cyrus shot back. "When do I get credit for time served here in the Executive Penitentiary!"

"But, Cyrus ..."

"But nothing, just get out of here!"

As Agent Reynolds closed the door, Cyrus threw the notebook at the closed door.

When he got up to retrieve it, he saw an impression on the first black page, just passed his English notes .

Curious, he grabbed a crayon from his art desk and lightly rubbed the page.

It reviled a handwritten class schedule of Lawrence Flemming, along with a blueprint of the pail gag.

Notes on the bottom of the page even told the answer to the 21st Amendment.

Although it was clear that it has been scribbled off the original page, he could see, like a master painter signing a masterpiece, the letters;

_** KN.**_

"I'll be damned," exclaimed Cyrus.

Shaking the notebook out slipped an opened packet of Tropical Punch flavored Kool-Aid.

"Wondered how he knew what flavor the punch was!"

Another knock, another anti-Double-O Zero statement.

"If I told you once, I told you girl scouts a zillion times, _I HATE THIN MINTS!_"

"Cyrus, it is Agent Nichols," said the voice from behind the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure, Nichols," he said putting away the notebook.

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions, or rather my inaction.

"I just spoke to your mother. She saw that bit on the news, and I think she better understands your situation."

"Hey, As long as that spaz Flem-wad got his that's all," said Cyrus. "By the way, Reynolds gave me back the notebook."

"Good," said Nichols. "But like I was saying, I violated regulations and you were humiliated. I shall try to give you some breathing room, but I promise you, that will _NEVER _happen again."

"It's kewl, Nichols," he said extending his right hand.

Agent Nichols took it in his and shook it firmly.

"Good night, Cyrus."

"Nite, Nichols."

As Nichols closed the door, he returned to his E-mail;

* * *

Hey Oz, just found out who did the pail detail on His Royal Arrogance.

Looks like the K'Watt has a new partner to do battle against the forces of D.W.E.E.B. (The Dumb Washington Evil Executives of Boredom)...

And me thinks, he carries a badge =)

Yea, life in D.W.E.E.B.-vill may have just gotten better, now if only I can get my PSP back!

_**Yours 'Till Puget Sounds,**_

_KillowattΘ Acme. Whitehouse .gov_

* * *

**End of Chapter three**

**_© David D. Amaya 2007_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_First Mutant_**

**By David D. Amaya**

**_Chapter 4  
_**

* * *

******************************  
Xavier Academy for Gifted Youngsters, Snow Valley, Mass. 0900 EST. Day 5  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ms. Frost, Professor Xavier is on the telephone for you."

"Thank you Monet," Said Emma Frost as she strode to the phone. "Yes, Charles?"

"Emma, do you have the information I requested?"

"Yes, Charles, you will have it on your desk within the hour, but I would still like to know why you have asked for this information?"

"It may be nothing, but I can not allow any room for error on this."

******************************  
Sidwell Friends, Lunch Period, 1206 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After careful examination, the seventh apple appeared to be satisfactory to Cyrus as he carried his tray toward the empty table he left yesterday.

But unlike the pointing and whispering, there was...

_Applause_.

Like all school gossip, word spread quickly about Cyrus' run-in with Lawrence Flemming and the subsequent drenching, which the school as a whole, quickly credited the President's son, who earned the moniker; _Citrus Punch Parkman._

"Gee, you'd think my dad was here playin' to the Party," he said.

"Do not do it, Cyrus," Agent Nichols warned.

Cyrus looked at him with a wide grin.

"DO **NOT **DO IT."

But Cyrus did, he...

Took a deep bow to his, now adorning fans, who cheered his name,_ "Citrus Punch! Citrus Punch! Citrus Punch!"_

Citrus Punch then held up his Ham on Swiss like an award prize, and addressed the crowd;

"I would like to thank all those responsible for this _award._ The makers of red colored soft drinks. The manufactures of ice buckets that can be balanced over a doorframe. And last, but surely not least. Mean people everywhere, for without whom all this," he said wiping away a _'tear.'_ "would not be possible. Thank you."

"Having no political messages in your speech," Agent Nichols noted asthe cheers died down. "Let us continue with your lunch, shall we Cyrus?"

"My, are you _jealous,_ Agent Nichols?" he replied with an all-knowing smile.

******************************  
Sidwell Friends, Sixth Period, 1411 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"All right, students," said Mrs. Kaufman, the Computer Instruction teacher. "You will have exactly 30 minutes to find and download all the information you need for your assignments in your other classes. When you are done, you can then e-mail the pen pals we set up on yesterday, and tell them about your day."

Yea, I'll e-mail my _'Pal'_ all right, Thought Cyrus.

Then using the web browser in front of him, called up the password-protected site that he was all too familiar with.

His best friend, Oz.

With all the surveillance at the White House, they felt that the MiBs would read e-mail sent to Cyrus in Washington, so he communicated with his friend via the Web page his browser was now loading.

* * *

Got 2 go K'Watt, and think about what I said about your partner, Secret Squirrel (Hey, wouldn't make u Morocco Mole?? :} He, He He.)

_**Yours 'Till Puget Sounds,  
**__OzΘ USlink. Net_

* * *

"What are you reading, Cyrus?"

Startled, he clicked the "Home" Button and quickly returned to the Sidwell Friends Home Page.

_"DON'T **DO** THAT, NICHOLS. _Ya gonna give the Pres' kid a stroke."

"What were you reading, Cyrus?"

"Just some stuff for my oral report," he said. "Ain't no books in the library worth a nickel."

"Very funny, Cyrus," said Nichols. "I shall book you a club date in Las Vegas for the 18th."

_Okay, Oz,_ Cyrus thought. _I'll do it!_

**********************  
Office of Charles Xavier, Xavier Institute, New York 1420 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Do ye think we should go this route, Charles?" Sean asked over the phone. "Maybe the lad is hiding it from him as well."

"This may be our best bet, Sean," Scott replied who was seated with Jean and the professor. "If Professor Xavier can not gain a private meeting with President Parkman, his son will undoubtedly use his powers in public again."

"I know your concerns, Sean," Charles added. "But if we can get the President to see our point of view, it may turn the tide with those who view mutants as a threat, to see that all mutants are somebody's brother, sister, daughter, or son."

"Not to mention his son's use of his powers," Scott added. "If he is not careful, he could cause a great deal of damage, maybe even harm himself accidentally."

"Given the information Emma has given us this should not be a difficult task," Jean offered as she read the dossier the White Queen had delivered earlier that day.

"Yes, but his _Secret Service bodyguard?_" Sean was surprised at this angle.

"Yes, Sean," Charles explained. "The agent assigned to the President's son may be the link we need to address our concerns to the President himself."

"The question is, can we trust him?"

"A better question, Scott, is how can we be sure that he knows that the lad he is protecting a young mutant?"

"I believe that if young Mr. Parkman would confide his secret to anyone, it would be Agent Nichols, as he is the only one that he is in close contact with throughout most of the day, my friends."

"Special Agent Kordel Nichols, United States Secret Service," Jean read aloud as she skimmed over the dossier. "He's from the Back Bay part of Boston. Started with the Secret Service when he was still in high school as a clerk in the local field office.

"He graduated top of his class with degrees in business and writing at Boston University. Joined the Service full time after graduating," she continued. "Received a perfect score on this entrance exam and decorated six times for valor under fire and executive duty after only four years of field duty, _and he is younger than Bobby Drake!"_

"Charles, this sounds like an extremely motivated lad on the fast-track," The Generation X headmaster noted. "Especially considering his background."

"Yes, Sean," the Professor added. "Apparently he took great lengths to hide his past, even when he was still young. He must have planed a career in federal law enforcement for a long time."

"But why hid this information, Professor?" Scott asked.

"I would imagine he did not want his past to interfere with his chosen career."

"And there is no evidence that he would have a hatred for mutants," Jean continued to overlook the dossier. "To the contrary, he would seem to be very non-biased.

"He was an active member of the ACLU while in college, was a student member of AIDS Project: New England and the Rainbow Collation, and his application for Enforcement Division of the Secret Service shows many hours logged with programs to feed and help the poor and homeless. Even as he played varsity ice hockey."

"Aye, but nothing in his jacket shows if he is prejudiced against mutants."

"On the contrary, Sean. Emma also added stories from his tenure with the student newspaper and literary magazine at Boston U. Since his sophomore year he spoke out against anti-mutant groups, especially the Friends of Humanity."

"But what you have in mind is still a little … how do the students put it? _If-ie._" Said Sean.

"Right now it is out best option, Sean, but if you have any alternatives, I would be happy to pursue them."

"All right, Charles. Anything to help the lad."

* * *

**End of Chapter four**

**_© David D. Amaya 2007_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_First Mutant_**

**By David D. Amaya**

**_Chapter 5  
_**

* * *

******************************  
Cyrus Parkman's Room, the next evening, The White House 1837 EST. Day 6  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A knock on the door saved Cyrus from a boring dose of _"I Am the Cheese."_

_"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!"_ Cyrus recited.

The door opened and in walked Special Agent Nichols.

"Cyrus, we have to talk."

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Nichols. Pull up a chair!

"So what's on your mind?"

"This," He handed Cyrus a printed document.

* * *

Konnichiwa, Cyrus!!!! Nanika atta?!!!

U're right, you couldda taken all those jerks, and left handed even!

Em. City just ain't the same without the K'Watt. I mean the air is cleaner, it hasn't rained in three whole days, and that smell *finally* went away.

**==JJ==**

I miss ya, Dude.

The chichihaha Parental Units say 'Hi.'

Tell your dad to swing the big bandwagon over to the Left Coast. We could do a Number at the Hilton, just like 'ol times!!! :-)

As 4 the big OZ, ain't got no gripes this time. Meds seem to work *this week* and I gained 3 ##'s.

Doc's think I can go back to school in a few days. *DAMN* what a drag. But at least I don't have your lack of fashion sense.

BTW, here is a new PIX of the Oz at your fav hang, 'de Needle.

Do you have *it* under wraps yet?

You know it's eating ya to tell someone, so it might as well be your *Partner.*

Saw your new Squirrel 'Watt, He don't look so tough, so you might as well fess up. I mean if he's willing to do the pail detail, he's got 2 B Kewl. Right??

Oh Yea, almost forgot. Grabbed the info of your Pub. Speaking job. Tell me how your teach thinks.

U know only *U* would try to find a loophole in a homework assignment 'Watt Well you know what they say, Tade kuu mushi mo sukizuki!

Got 2 go 'Watt, and think about what I said about your partner, Secret Squirrel (Hey, wouldn't make u Morocco Mole?? :} He, He He.)

_**Yours 'Till Puget Sounds,  
**__OzΘ USlink. Net_

* * *

_"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?"_ The President's son exclaimed as he read the password-protected document.

"Oz's web site."

"Aren't there laws against invasion of privacy!?"

"Not since the Patriot Act. Now if you do not trust me after this, I understand, but I am well within my duty to find out if there is any potential threat I need to know about. I apologize that I intruded, but I had to know for sure that what was in that letter you tried to hide from me was not a potential threat to your safety."

For a 12-year-old who just had his privacy violated, he took it well.

Considering that Nichols admitted it right away, instead of keeping it to himself said how much Nichols respected Cyrus.

_Heck, Woodsie wouldn't of told me, and he didn't have to._ he mulled in his head. "Okay, Nichols. I'm still a little pissed, but its kewl. I mean, you told me right? And no one else in your shoes would've crawled in here to beg forgiveness.

"But it isn't me who you have to say sorry to," he grabbed the phone and dialed a number by heart. "You have to apologize to Oz yourself.

"Yo, Oz, ya got five? We need to chat. Yea he's right here, he needs to chat too." He then hung up the phone.

"Wait, let me talk to Oz."

"Nope," he he powered up his computer. "Oz doesn't do the long distance thing. You have to meet Oz in a chat room, online."

The screen said _Seattle Storm Chat Room._

"Isn't that a public chat room?"

"Not this time a year," explained Cyrus. "No one'll think of looking for me here, so I rap with Oz here a lot."

* * *

_**PowerPlant**_ logged in at **06:39 EST**

**{PwrPlnt}**Yo Oz hurry up!

_**EmeraldWizard **_ logged in at **03:40 PST**

**{EmWiz}**Fast enough 4 U 'Watt?

**{PwrPlnt}**Yea, brought someone to say hi.

* * *

"Well, say hi," he said as he slid the keyboard to Nichols.

* * *

**{PwrPlnt}**Hello, Oz. this is Special Agent Kordel Nichols.

**{EmWiz}**Hi ya Nichols! How's things on the Potomac??

**{PwrPlnt}**Fine. And in Seattle?

**{EmWiz}**It's raining. *Big surprise.* :-o  
I don't think you had Cyrus make a call just to get the weather report, AN??

**{PwrPlnt}**No.

* * *

"Well?"

* * *

**{PwrPlnt}**Oz, I acquired your web page and read the message you had for Cyrus. I acted within the scope of my duties and operated within federal laws to find out if there is any potential threat I need to know about.

I apologize.

* * *

After a long pause, Oz Replied;

* * *

**{EmWiz}**Guess "Emerald City" was 'bit 2 obvious 4 an SS agent, huh?

**{PwrPlnt}**Actually it took a while.

**{EmWiz}**What did K'Watt say?

**{PwrPlnt}**He said he forgave me. But I had to say apologize to you.

**{EmWiz}**No, I mean exactly what did K'Watt *tell* U??

**{PwrPlnt}**He said, "It's cool."

**{EmWiz}**4 future reference, it is spelled "KEWL."  
I 4-give U AN, but please don't do it again, OK??

**{PwrPlnt}**I do not make promises I can not keep.

**{EmWiz}**At least UR honest. Speakin' 'bout honesty, AN, Where did you get that pack of KA for Flemming??

**{PwrPlnt}**How did you know about that?

**{EmWiz}**Ask the K'Watt.

* * *

Cyrus then showed Kordel the rubbing of his secret plans and the incriminating packet of Kool Aid.

* * *

**{PwrPlnt}**Mr. Chairman, at this time I wish to exercise my Fifth Amendment rights.

**{EmWiz}**Ha, Ha!!! U are 'most as good with the 1-liners as 'Watt.|-)  
Is K'Watt in the room with U??

**{PwrPlnt}**I'm right here, Oz-ze.

**{EmWiz}**Can I type 2 K'Watt Mono 2 Mono 4 a while AN??

* * *

"Oz wants to rap private-like, Nic. Could you go and get yourself some milk?"

"Very well, I owe you that much," Kordel said as he left the room.

* * *

_(Five minutes later)_

"You can come back in now, Nichols, I got something to tell you as well."

"What is it Cyrus?"

"Remember that explosion at the mall? Well, that happened before, about a year ago.

"I was in Em. City for a few days for a quick visit with Oz on Bainbridge Island, we ditched Woods and were slinging rocks into the water, when this large rock I threw glowed bright red then went off like a grenade in the water. I guess what I'm trying to say is ...

_...I'm a mutie."_

Kordel just looked thoughtfully before he replied to the news "I assumed as much, but do you know for sure?"

"Yea, Oz's Mom works at this testing lab in Tacoma. Oz bought me one of those home AIDS testing kits and Oz had it sent to the lab. I have that X chromosome-thing. I'm a mutie all right."

"Have you told your parents, Cyrus?"

_**"ARE YOU MAD, NICHOLS!**_ I tell the First Mom and she'll need mouth-to-mouth, and President Dad would probably make me lead a precession to Capitol Hill and make me the poster boy for the Mutant Registration Act.

_"'Yes, my fellow Americans, if it's good enough for Cyrus Parkman, **the First Mutant,** it's good enough for your little freak.' "_

"Do not sell your parents short, Cyrus. I do not believe your parents would react in that way."

"And how would know, you've only been here in DC for a few days."

"When I was on the school paper back at Boston U. I wrote many articles on mutant's rights. I know of many Members of Congress who do not hide the fact they are mutaphobic. Your parents do not fit the profile, and your father had voted against important bills, even crossing party lines to strike down bills be supported, when they carried Anti-Mutant ride-alongs while he was a Congressman."

"But have you ever met a mutie before?"

"Yes, I have. Many, in fact, that I am proud to consider my friends. But mutants try to hide themselves from the world especially in this political environment. But I was very active with a few mutant support groups in Boston."

"Look, I don't need a shoulder to cry on or anyone's charity," Cyrus told him. "What I need is a cure.

"What if that thing at the mall is just a sample? What if I would have used that mutie-thing on that dork Flemming, I couldda blew him straight to hell.

"What if I do that to you? What if I do that to my folks? What if I ... I do that to Andi ...." tears started to form in the young man's eyes.

Kordel just knelt down and looked him in the eye.

"It will be all right, Cyrus," he said. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Nic."

"Call me Lariat," he replied. "An old friend of mine used to call me that when I was younger. I would consider it an honor if you where to call me that every now and again."

"Ok 'Lariat,' I guess you could tell that Oz knows too, and that Oz knows that you know, ya know? So the $56 question is what we gonna do now?"

"I have something in mind. I have a few days off coming up. I shall look into a solution that will help."

_" 'A few days off?'_ You ain't gonna bail on me now, are you, Lariat?"

"No, but the only way I can think of helping will require professional help.

"Trust me."

_"Why do I not like the sound of that?"_

* * *

**End of Chapter five**

**_© David D. Amaya 2007_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_First Mutant_**

**By David D. Amaya**

**_Chapter 6  
_**

* * *

******************************  
Professor Xavier's Office, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning 1625 EST. Day 10  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Charles Xavier pored over the dossier on Agent Nichols that Emma provided for the better part of three hours until a call from the intercom broke his concentration.

"Yes, Ororo?"

"There is a telephone call for you, Professor. An Agent Elizabeth Frank with the United States Secret Service."

"Thank you please put her through."

"Dr. Xavier?"

"Yes Agent Frank, how my I help you?"

"I was calling concerning your protection during your stay in Washington for the hearings on Mutant Affairs. We have received numerous threats against you, so the Director has authorized that you and your staff be afforded protection by the Secret Service."

"How may I be of assistance, Agent Frank?"

"We would need to know the details of your stay in DC; the number of people in your visiting staff, when and were you will plan to stay while in Washington and any other itinerary you have during your testimony at the Senate hearings."

"I have a personal security firm to handle the personal safety of my staff and myself," Xavier told the agent, hoping not to have to reveal the true nature of his 'security.' "But, I believe that your agency can handle any arrangements you need to ensure safety in Washington."

"That will be fine Dr. Xavier, but we will need to send an advance officer to coordinate efforts between your private security and our agents."

"If I may, Agent Frank, may I ask the name of the agent you have assigned to this task?"

_"Special Agent Kordel Nichols." _

******************************  
Cyrus Parkman's Room, the White House 1650 EST. Day 10  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Well, Lariat?"

"Ziegler canceled my days off and gave me a last minute assignment."

"What? So you can't go to talk with-"

"I was not finished, Cyrus."

_**"MY APOLOGIES!"**_ He replied sarcastically. _"Do continue!_ So Z-Man called you to into his office, and...?"

* * *

"Nichols," Agent Ziegler began. "I'm canceling your days off, but since Agent Williams has already been placed on the rotation, I have a field assignment for you.

"You will go to New York as advance officer and coordinate the safety of one Dr. Charles Xavier, of the Xavier Institute. He will be testifying before the Senate Subcommittee Hearings on Mutant Affairs next week and we have received over fifty death and bomb threats already and I just sent two dozen agents to investigate the allegations.

"Xavier will bring his own people to guard him and his entourage, so you will act as lead team and coordinate the security necessary."

"What about Kilowatt, sir?"

"Agent Williams has rotated on Kaleidoscope's and Kryptonite's teams before, so seeming as though you haven't gotten him killed yet, he'll be even safer with him, but he won't have that luxury for too long, you'll be back to risk his safety when the hearings are through."

"I will not let the agency down, sir."

"The way you didn't let Kilowatt down the first day at Sidwell? _GET OUT OF HERE!"_

* * *

"Ziegler sure is a charming dude, ain't he, Lariat? But I guess you get to write the trip off as official business, now."

"Logistical issues aside I have a question to ask. Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Hell NO!! If they don't have to know, why tell them. Besides, Is much I wish my dad wasn't President anymore, I can't let dad blow re-election, Lariat. I can't stand this place, but my Uncle Jake always told me how much better things are for the country since Rainman and Shotgun left."

"Your father would be proud of you to hear you say that, but are you sure this is the course of action you want to pursue?"

"Yea, Lariat, I'm sure. You tell Mr. Clean that I need a cure. I can't live with this mutie-thing. When I found out I had it, I was afraid I'd blow myself up in my sleep if I ever had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep for weeks. I thought it went away until, well, you know the rest. I can't control it!"

"Have you tried to practice using your gift, Cyrus?"

_"'Gift?' _If this is a gift, kindly point me to the return desk! I'll exchange it for a three-inch break in my curveball! Besides where am I gonna practice blowing stuff up!?"

"I may know of a facility in here in Washington, if you are up for it?"

"When and were, dude?"

******************************  
Five hours later.  
Outside the DuPont Circle Shooting Club,  
Columbia Rd. NW, Adams-Morgan, DC 2105 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I gotta ask, Lariat. How did you know about those corridors under the White House? I only thought that stuff was in the movies."

"Charlie, told me when I was a rookie, Cyrus. Here, this is the place."

"You practice here, Lariat?"

"No, but I know the guard on the night shift."

"You guys, buds?"

"No, I just know a few things about his girlfriend," he explained as he knocked on the service entrance door. "The things his wife would like to know."

"You know, Lariat, you're a cad, _I like that!_"

"Who is it," said the man looking out at the pair through a slot in the receiving door.

"Agent Nichols," he replied flashing his badge.

"Do you have any references?"

He than pulled out a roll of bills. "My old friend Mr. Franklin and his family."

The man then opened the door and reached for the bills Kordel had in his hand.

"Just lock up when you leave."

"Did you bring what I asked?" said Kordel.

"It's on the range."

"Have a pleasant evening Perry," Kordel bade him farewell. "Say hi to the misses, for me.

_"And your lovely wife, too."_

The pair then entered the club and headed for the soundproof lower level shooting range.

"This is it, Cyrus," Kordel remarked when they entered the range. "What do you know about your mutant gifts?"

"Well, I can blow up rocks and light switches."

"Have you tried anything else?"

"Nope."

"That will be fine. Let us begin with a few experiments," Agent Nichols produced a large picnic basket from the range officer's desk.

"What's going on, you didn't jack that from Yogi Bear, did you Lariat?"

"I gathered some things to see what effect your powers have on various types of matter."

Agent Nichols pulled out rocks, balls, and other items of all shapes and various sizes out of the basket.

"Cyrus, please put these on," he handed the President's son a pair of ear pads and shooting goggles.

"Let us see what you can do with your abilities." Agent Nichols then loaded a gun target on the shooting range track and moved the target out ten yards.

"Here, try to blow the target with this," handing Cyrus a small football.

"Okay, now what?"

"Grip it in your hands and concentrate. Feel yourself _willing _your abilities to affect the ball. Then throw it to the target. You do not need to hit it, but the distance gives you an idea of range."

Cyrus closed his eyes and concentrated hard, and within moments the brown pigskin began to glow bright red and started to hum. He opened his eyes at the strange noise and saw the results of his mutant gifts.

"I did it._ I did it! **I DID IT!"**_

"And now you may want to get rid of it, Cyrus. May I remind you that is about to explode."

_"Oh, yea!"_

The President's son dropped back to pass the now-glowing ball, and threw a perfect first down toss to the target, just as It exploded burning a large whole in the target.

_**"YEA!"**_ Cyrus exclaimed hoping around proud of himself. "Look out Brett Farve! Looks like I bring new meaning to the term _'long bomb!'_"

"That was outstanding, but do not book your place in Canton just yet," Agent Nichols remarked as he replaced the target moving it now to the 20-yard marker. "This time, let us try something a bit more solid," Then handed Cyrus an apple.

He concentrated again, threw the fruit like a baseball and it too exploded, sending bits of apple all over the target range.

_"Bursting with vitamins and nutrients,"_ he remarked.

"Are you going to keep up the Bob Hope one-liners all night?" Agent Nichols asked as he replaced the fruit-encrusted target.

"Depends, got something I can't blow up?"

Reaching into the basket Kordel produced a small Coho salmon.

"Where do you think I am, Pike Place?"

_"Just throw the fish, Cyrus."_

"I feel a very bad salmon joke coming on."

_I bet it would not be the first time!_ thought Kordel.

Cyrus took the two-foot fish in both hands and threw the fish...

Which landed on the range floor with a resounding thud.

"Aw, gee and I was in the mood for some fish sticks."

"I would assume your powers do not affect animal matter, Cyrus."

"Either that or something _very fishy_ is going on here."

"Try a water balloon, Cyrus." Agent Nichols sent the new target back 25-yards.

Grabbing a water balloon, Cyrus tossed one to the target and it popped just over the target soaking it with a loud bang.

"Maybe I was wrong about this mutie-power thing," said Cyrus. "This could come in handy in a water balloon fight!"

******************************  
Kordel Nichols '65 Mustang, South bound on Columbia Rd., 2306 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"That was intense!" Cyrus exclaimed as they were headed back for the White House. "How did you know what to do with this Mutant-thingy? You aren't a mutant yourself are you?"

"No, Cyrus I am not." Agent Nichols replied. "But let me just say, _'Those who can, do so. Those who can not, teach it.'_"

"Thanks for the target practice, Lariat."

"I would like to say _'anytime,'_ But you know this is a one-shot deal. Agent Ziegler is looking for a reason to remove me from the service, so after I sneak you in your room, you are to go straight to sleep."

"Ok Lariat, but I gotta know one thing."

"Yes?"

"How am I gonna get the fish smell off my paws?"

"Damn," he grunted as he turned north onto Connecticut.

"Hey, Lariat, the pad's the other way."

"Yea, but you got to get the smell off your hands first."

"I'm all for that, but were we headed?"

"My apartment."

"Kewl, I get to check out the type of hovel my babysitter can afford on the bread crumbs the government pays."

******************************  
Apartment of Kordel Nichols, Wyoming Ave. Adams-Morgan, 2315 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Cyrus admired the quaint, three-room, second story flat his assigned Secret Service agent called home.

_Cramped is more like it,_ he thought.

"Not bad digs, Lariat. What ya shellin' out, $475?"

"$550 a month."

"You got screwed, dude. Where's the sink?"

"Upstairs, the door on the right."

"Hey, Lariat," Cyrus called down while he washed his hands. "What does a super secret agent do when he isn't saving the world from the scum of the universe?"

"I am a writer," he said as he checked his mail. "I do book reviews for a small magazine back in Boston."

"Do they know you carry a badge?"

"No, Cyrus. They e-mail me a list of books that are coming out, I pick one each week and e-mail my reviews under a pen name."

"How much they payin' ya?"

"Nothing, it is a hobby I enjoy," He said as he checked his telephone messages, while Cyrus decided to check out Kordel's study.

* * *

** MESSAGE 1, _4:01 P.M._**

Lariat, it's Charlie. How's Crown duty treatin' you? Give me a ring at the Lazy Q, tomorrow afternoon.

**_ END OF MESSAGE._**

* * *

** MESSAGE 2, _6:31 P.M._**

Kordel, I will expect you to return this message as soon as possible, but you are probably much too busy tarnishing your family name as a common Blue Collar peon!

We play an essential role of the economical upper echelon of this country. Each act in which we play a part, our family's role is vital! It is a role which you have forgotten!

And that foolhardy _'destiny'_ you have chosen! Of all the times I have been notified that you were maimed _'doing your duty!'_ Your only duty is to your family and your class!

You are too much like your mother. End this fools errand. Kordel. Why to you insist that you risk your birthright to protect someone of such lower breeding than the family Nichols.

_** END OF MESSAGE.  
**_

* * *

"What did that old bag mean _'protect someone of such lower breeding?'_" Cyrus was visibly upset about being insulted by a person he had never met. "And what the hell was that crack about risk your birthright?"

Kordel sighed before replying. "I do owe you a secret, so here is mine ...

"... I was born to an extremely wealthy family."

Cyrus just looked at him like he had told him he really was from the planet Saturn.

"You're rich?" Kordel nodded. "As in filthy rich? As in _'gotta lotta what it takes to get around' rich?"_

"Yes, when my parents were alive their wealth was greater than Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark combined. They died when I was very young and I was sent to live with my Aunt Rose and Uncle Garfield, you met her on the phone.

"Aunt Rose wanted me to go to Harvard, take over the family firm and be one of those stuck-up socialites with a trophy wife, drinking gimlets and congratulating myself for being above the trivial things, like life."

"What makes a rich kid like you jump in front of bullets at your pay, Lariat?"

"You know you sound just like Charlie Block," he replied. "One day, when I was still small enough to be a spoiled brat, I saw a documentary about President Reagan's assassination attempt. He was shot only two blocks from here at the Hilton Towers. I remember what Rose told me right after that."

"What?"

"'_Imagine "the Most Powerful Man in the World" he is not of superior breeding.'_ My Aunt always appraised people on a monetary scale.

"Right after that, I was fascinated with the Secret Service. When we moved to Back Bay when I was 16, I started to work after school at the Secret Service field office in Boston. When I graduated from high school, I went straight to BU, got my Bachelors' and transferred to Enforcement Division. I have served as a field agent for four years before that blast at the mall."

"Why didn't you say something before, Lariat?"

"Would it have mattered to you, Cyrus?"

"Yea, it mattered. Wouldn't have minded callin' ya '_Preppie_,' but I'll settle for '_Lariat_,' Kewl?" he said as he expended his right hand.

"Kewl," Agent Nichols replied as he shook it.

* * *

** MESSAGE 3, _7:31 P.M._**_  
_  
Good evening. This message is for Special Agent Nichols. This is Dr. Charles Xavier of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning in New York.

I apologize for disturbing you at your home, but I would like to speak with you personally about security arrangements during the hearings on Mutant Affairs.

You can call my staff or myself at any time of the day or evening.

I know you may not be available until very late, but if you can return this call at any time before midnight at the following number, it would be appreciated...

**_ END OF MESSAGES._**

* * *

"Call em, Lariat."

"I will, tomorrow."

"No, call him right now, it's only 11:30 and he did say anytime before midnight. 'Sides, this may be the only chance to talk to him about a cure."

"All right, Cyrus," he dialed the number left on the message. "I shall put him on the speaker so you can hear."

"Xavier's! Whadda ya want?" the gruff voice on the other end of the line barked.

"This is Special Agent Kordel Nichols, with the United States Secret Service. I am returning Dr. Xavier's telephone call. Is he available?"

"Just a sec. Hey 'Ro!" He yells for someone on his end. "Go an' tell Chuck the phones' for 'em!"

"Charming receptionist they got, don't they Lariat?"

"This is Dr. Charles Xavier, how may I help you?"

"Dr. Xavier, this is Special Agent Kordel Nichols, United States Secret Service. I am sorry to call you at such a late hour, but I did not return until just a few minutes ago."

"That is quite all right, Agent Nichols. I trust you would like to discuss security efforts for the Senate Hearings next week?"

"Actually I am calling on a personal reason, not on an official capacity."

"Stop beating around the bush, Lariat," Cyrus grunted. "Ask him."

_"I am getting to that,_" he grunted back.

"Agent Nichols, is there someone else on the line with you?"

"Yes, Dr. Xavier, there is. You see he is the reason I called. My friend would like me to ask an important question of you.

"Dr. Xavier, is there a way to cure a genetic mutation? To make a mutant, revert to _'normal?'_"

"Sadly there is no known cause for the x-factor that separates humans from those who are mutants. But my Institute does not primarily work to find the 'cure' per se, but rather I work with other mutants in helping them cope with their various mutations. We here assist in helping them harness their various abilities in a positive manner in a safe, non-hostile environment. And to help gain awareness to the fact that mutants are a productive part of society, not the monsters of fear many would have the public believe."

_"Shit,"_ The President's son grunted in despair. _"Am I gonna be a mutie forever?"_

_"Cyrus, please!"_ he whispered back

"Agent Nichols, is the person in the room with you a mutant?"

Kordel looked at Cyrus, and he nodded his approval.

"Yes, Dr. Xavier, he is a mutant. Apparently his mutant abilities surfaced about a year ago."

"May I speak with him, Agent Nichols?"

Cyrus took a deep breath and took a big plunge.

"Hello, Dr. Xavier."

"Good evening, Cyrus, it is good to hear from you. How are your mother and President Parkman?"

* * *

**End of Chapter six  
**

**_© David D. Amaya 2007_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**

* * *

**_

******************************  
Apartment of Kordel Nichols, Wyoming Ave. Adams-Morgan, 2334 EST. Day 10  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You know who this is, Dr. Xavier?"

"Yes, Agent Nichols," began the Professor. "In truth, young Mr. Parkman was the reason I called you earlier this evening, but I am rather surprised to speak with him at your home."

"Well, Doc," said Cyrus. "I just told Lariat, um, I mean Agent Nichols, a few days ago. He was trying to help me learn to control this mutant-stuff, so he snuck me out of the White House for a few hours so I can blow stuff up."

"I see," The professor replied. "What would you say is the extent of your control over your mutant gifts, Cyrus?"

"Well, when I concentrate I can make it happen and we're both still alive, for now."

"What would you say if I could assist you in that regard? I have a student who shares your unique ability. I could send Agent Nichols information to assist you in better controlling your gifts."

"That'll be great!"

A loud beeping noise interrupted their conversation.

"Dr. Xavier, I am sorry to interrupt, but I need to return Cyrus to the White House," Kordel explained. "I must get him home before anyone finds out that I took him off federally secured grounds. I shall attempt to find a way for you to speak with him at a more convenient time."

"Of course, Agent Nichols. Do what you must. Good night, Cyrus, It was a pleasure to speak with you."

"Same here, Doc, good night," Cyrus said as he disconnected the call.

"Come on, Lariat, we gotta boogie."

******************************  
Passageway under the White House, 2358 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

In a sight, straight out of a Tom Clancy novel, or any number of movies about the Capital City, two figures race in fear through the corridors of water pipes, electrical conduits and natural gas lines that connect many of Washington's landmarks and government buildings.

But unlike the movies, or print, this pair doesn't run in fear of being shot for their knowledge of a governmental conspiracy.

They run with the fear of a 12-year-old up WAY past his bedtime.

"Here's the door, Cyrus," said Kordel.

"Good, I'm beat," said the President's son as he reached for the secret panel behind his bookcase.

"Shh," said Kordel. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

* * *

"Cyrus? Are you in there? All right Agent Carr. _Open that door._"

* * *

"Damn, it's Ziegler!"

"Quick, Cyrus! duck under the bed!"

* * *

As the door opened, Cyrus crawled out from rumpled sheets and bedspreads on the floor. The President's son was sweating profusely and his chest was heaving like he was running.

"Cyrus, are you all right?" asked Agent Ziegler.

"Yea, I'm fine," he said between breaths. "I guess it was just a nightmare."

"Cyrus, why are you sweating?"

"I was dreaming that every senator on Capitol Hill was a rat and I was a piece of cheese. Then they all started to chase me like the pied piper."

"All right, Cyrus, try to get some sleep," Ziegler said as he shut the door.

"Okay, Lariat, Z-Man hit the skids."

"Good," Nichols said as opened the secret panel. "Try to get some sleep. Good night, Cyrus."

"Night, Lariat. Oh, by the way, thanks for tonight. Oz was right, it feels like a ton of bricks lifted off my neck. I'm glad I told you that I was a big bad mutant."

"I was glad to help, Cyrus. And I feel the same way, I am glad I told you that I am a wealthy miser. Good night '_Pauper_.'"

"Night, '_Preppie_.'"

******************************  
Sidwell lunch Hour, 1204 EST. Day 15  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Forget the apple, Cyrus. Just grab a sandwich and let us depart," said Kordel. "We are dining al fresco again."

"What's the rush, Lariat?" Cyrus asked.

A cell phone in Agent Nichols pocket began to ring.

"Here, Cyrus," said Kordel taking his tray and handing the President's son the phone. "It is for you."

Cyrus took the cell phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Cyrus, it's Jean."_

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Summers. How's things in New York?"

_"Fine, I hope you are having a good day at school."_

"Sure, it's okay, for school I mean. What did you want to talk about, Jean?"

_"I was wondering if those techniques I have been sending Agent Nichols have been working for you?"_

"Yea, they help a lot. I have better control over it in the past few days and I can even make it go away just like you said."

_"I'm glad to hear it, Cyrus, We're all proud of your progress here at Xavier's."_

"Thanks, Jean! Oh and can you thank that Reggie dude for the deck of cards, he was right about them being easier to throw, but could you ask him not to write notes in French, I had to ask Lariat to read 'em to me!"

_"His name is Remy, he's Cajun."_

"That's cool, but I'm taking Japanese here, but that's only 'cause I can speak it already! Are you going to come here for the hearings, Jean?"

_"Yes, my husband and I will make the trip as part of Professor Xavier's staff."_

"I hope to meet you in person when you get here. Maybe I can talk Nichols into sneaking out for a sit down. I'll bring the coffee. They serve Jamaican Blue Mountain here, it's pretty good stuff."

_"'Sneaking out for a sit down?'"_ Jean repeated. _"Cyrus, you **do** intend to go through with it don't you?"_

"Aw man, _not this again!_ Shoot, I'da know, Jean. Do you have any idea how hard it is, waiting 'til Monday for my folks to get back in town just so I can drop a bombshell on 'em? I mean it's not like I got polka-doted skin or turn into oatmeal at night. If I can keep three phone calls a day and a trip to the shooting range from 'em, I can hide this a little while longer. You know like until Andi gets married, has a couple kids."

_"That's only if you are comfortable in hiding the truth to the ones you love, kiddo."_

"Are you kiddin'!? The last person to tell the truth in DWEEB-vill was MLK and that was when 'back-in-the-day' was still 'Film at 11!'"

Jean chuckled at the young mutant's smart-alack retort. _"We discussed this Cyrus. You know it's the right decision telling your parents. They'll understand. **I know it in my heart."**_

"I guess you're right, Jean. Well, if the shock to my parents wears off quickly, and if I'm not grounded forever, maybe I can get you guys an access pass and talk to 'em about getting this under control."

_"That'll be good, I look forward to meeting with you, Cyrus."_

"Let me speak with her for a moment, Cyrus." Kordel asked.

"Sure thing. Jean, Lariat, would like a few words with you," he then handed him his phone as he took back his lunch.

"Mrs. Summers?"

_"Yes, Agent Nichols?"_

"I was hoping you could relay a message to Charles, for me. Please tell him I will be flying out to HPN-White Plains on Sunday night and will meet him Monday morning, to discuss arrangements for your trip to Washington."

_"I'll give him the message, Agent Nichols. We'll be looking forward to meeting with you."_

******************************  
Cyrus Parkman's room, The White House 1721 EST. Day 17  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So, how long ya gonna be gone, Lariat?" asked Cyrus after watching the end of the Mariners game on ESPN.

"Just a few days, Cyrus. I will be in New York to coordinate security for Dr. Xavier when he comes to testify before the Senate Subcommittee. Agent Williams will take over for me until then."

"I still don't know, Lariat. I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, Cyrus. They will be back from Charlotte by the time you get home from school tomorrow. Your parents love you. They will understand."

"Jean's been feedin' me that same line. I wish I had a wingman here to help me break it to the folks, Lariat."

"I as well, but you will be all right, Cyrus."

"But I still don't know what I'm gonna say. Jean suggested I write it down and act it out in my head, but it's not making it easier. This migraine hadn't gone away since Tuesday. When they call I feel like I'm gonna hurl. You know this isn't just another thing that just pops up at the dinner table, Lariat! _'Hi First Mom, President Dad!"_ he tells imaginary parents. _"Had a great time while you were gone, by the way **I'm a mutant and I blow stuff up.** Could you pass the peas?'_ Aw, man, I think I'm gonna hurl again! I'm still a bundle a nerves and they ain't even here!"

"Here, Cyrus, let me give you something that will help you shake the jitters."

Kordel loosened his tie and unfastened a necklace from around his neck and placed it on Cyrus, A platinum chain with a lasso pendant.

"Charlie gave this to me right after he took a bullet for me while on an assignment in Southern Texas. He said it brought good luck to everyone who ever wore it."

"Does it work?"

"Meeting you is more than enough proof of that. I have to take my leave, my taxi will pick me shortly. Have a good night, Cyrus."

"C-ya, Lariat."

* * *

**End of Chapter seven**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 8  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

******************************  
Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York, 0945 EST. Day 18  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Set atop a picture perfect setting in Southeastern New York State, Agent Kordel Nichols admired the mansion that housed the Xavier Institute his taxi pulled into.

_This reminds me of my childhood at the Vineyard,_ Agent Nichols thought as he pressed the speaker's button at the main gate.

_"Hello?"_ asked the young voice on the speaker.

"Hello yourself young lady, I am special Agent Kordel Nichols, United States Secret Service. I am here to speak with Dr. Charles Xavier."

_"Nichols, huh. Haven't I heard that name, like, on the TV?"_

"I would doubt it Miss, but you probably seen the family name on five-cent pieces around the country."

_"Weird sense of humor. **I like that,"**_ She said as the gates suddenly opened in front of Agent Nichols' cab. _"Come on in."_

* * *

"Agent Nichols, it is so glad to meet with you," said the man wearing red-colored glasses. "I'm Scott Summers, and this is my wife, Jean, whom you have already met on the phone."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. Summers," Agent Nichols extended his hand. "and it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Mrs. Summers. It is always good to put a face to the voice."

"Thank you, Agent Nichols," Jean shook his hand after her husband. "How's Cyrus?"

"He is doing very well. He asked me to say _'hello._' I would also like to thank you for your helping with his needs. We really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure, Agent Nichols."

"Please, call me Kordel."

"Sure, Kordel," said Jean. "We'd like you to meet with some of the others who will be making the trip to Washington," she said as she and Scott led then to the rec room to meet the rest of the X-Men, unbeknownst to the Secret Service agent.

"This is Ororo Monroe …"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kordel."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"This is Sean Cassidy, he is the Headmaster of our sister school in Massachusetts…"

"Glad to be meetin' ye, Lad."

"Likewise, Sean."

"… Jubilation Lee…"

"I meet the young lady already, on the speaker."

"Ya know, you look a lot taller in person than on the tube."

_"Jubilee."_

"And you sounded much older on the speaker, young lady."

"Touché, Secret Agent, Dude."

"We'd also like you to meet Rogue."

"Nice to meet ya, sugah, but Ah got one question. Why ya'll go around callin' ya'selfs the 'Secret Service' if everyone knows who ya'll are?"

"I would like to answer that one ma'am, but that is the secret part. " he replied with a grin

" … And Remy LeBeau…"

"Je vous souhaite le bonjar," said the man in the long trenchcoat.

"Je vous adresse mes reercieaents les plus sincers, Remy," he replied. "LeBeau, that's Cajun, if I am not mistaken? Are you related to Jean-Francois LeBeau, the chef?" asked Kordel.

"Non, don't ring de bells, he from Jackson Square?"

"No, Foggy Bottom, he is the new executive chef at a popular restraint called 'Cities' in Adams-Morgan," explained Agent Nichols.

" 'De Gambit wasn't plannin' on a trip to DC, but ya talked me into it, Scott," said the Cajun, already looking forward to sampling the cuisine of the Nation's Capital. "So, Mr. Secret Agent Man, see ya into 'de good eatin', non?"

"Actually, I am a vegetarian" said Kordel. "I learned where veil was derived from at a young age and decided meat was no longer appetizing for me."

"And lastly, but certainly not least, Dr. Henry McCoy."

Dr. McCoy for a change, had no fur covering his body, instead he was wearing a blue pinstripe suit and his fur was replaced by normal brown hair, complements to his image inducer.

"Indeed it is a pleasure to meet one who is charged with the difficult duty of protection of our democratically-elected, civilian commander-in-chief."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy. You know, we also safeguard the President of the United States." He replied with a joking grin.

_I'll say this for him, Jean. He does know how to make a first impression._

_I told you so, Scott. Not all federal agents are as uptight as Nick Fury!_

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you all. Is Dr. Xavier available now?" asked Agent Nichols. "I would like to get started with your itinerary and any special security measures we will need to undertake in Washington."

"Well, the professor is preoccupied at the moment," Jean replied. " Perhaps you would like to make yourself at home for a few minutes."

"That would be nice, thank you, Jean"

"I will have to ask for your sidearm, Agent Nichols," said the large muscled man with a scar over his eye. "I will not allow any weapons here."

"I am a federal law enforcement officer, and as such I am supposed to carry my service pistol while I am on duty. I have been instructed in carrying and handling of weapons in a safe manner. Just think that you are safer with it around."

Jubilee, Remy, and Rouge couldn't help but snicker.

"But anyway, come on Bish, hun. Ain't no bad guys here," said Rouge.

"It doesn't make a difference, I'll have to ask for your weapon, Agent Nichols."

"United States Code; _'Under the direction of the Secretary of Homeland Security, officers and agents of the Secret Service are authorized to carry firearms'_ I am to carry my sidearm at all times and am not to relinquish it under any circumstances,'" replied Agent Nichols.

"I'll ask one last time," Bishop said extending his hand. "YOUR WEAPON Agent Nichols."

_"Bishop!"_

"No, Mr. Summers, I can handle this. Mr. Bishop, are you not aware of the training Secret Service Agents receive in just the handling of weapons? I shall allow you to store my service pistol while I am a guest here, but you must prove you are competent in retaining my sidearm."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Please stand over here," Nichols said, motioning him to stand in front of him. "Now make a fist with your right hand and place it about eight inches in front of you."

Bishop placed his huge fist in front of his face.

"Now I will administer a filed test to determine if you can safely possess my weapon. Now I will try to pull your fist to 12 inches away from your body, your job will be to keep it at eight inches, with all your might. You succeed I shall allow you possession my weapon.

"Are you ready, Mr. Bishop?"

"Ready."

"Go."

**///BANG\\\**

Bishop hit himself in the nose so hard he staggered back several feet.

"Mr. Bishop you passed the brute strength test, but I am afraid you failed all three intelligence tests." Agent Nichols reported. "I will retain possession of my sidearm."

Remy, Jubilee, Sean, and Rouge burst into laughter, and a grin crept on Scott's face as well.

"I see you have met the rest of my staff, Agent Nichols," said Professor Xavier as he entered the room on a standard wheelchair. "I trust you had a pleasant journey from Washington?"

"I see you have never taken a taxi cab from DuPont Circle, Dr. Xavier, but yes I had an enjoyable trip."

"I would assume you have many questions about our itinerary during the Senate Hearings?"

"Yes, then we have something far more important to discuss." Said Kordel.

******************************  
Sidwell Friends School, Lunch period, 1203 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"That's the 11th apple you checked out, Cyrus. Isn't there one that could pass your finicky eye?"

"Hey, I'm from Washington State, apples are a big thing to us Agent Williams," said the President's son in defense of his inspection methods.

"I wants to be going on the outsides and eatin,'" said Cyrus.

"I want to go outside and eat," corrected Agent Williams.

"Well, since we are in agreement, let's go and enjoy the weather, Agent Will."

* * *

"Okay Agent Willie, this is how it works," said Cyrus. "I sit on the bench, you sit on the table. And if you spot an enemy spy named Flemming, set phasers to spank ray."

"Gee, how does Nichols keep from killing you, Mr. Parkman," he mumbled a bit too loudly.

"Two words Agent Bill; 'Pro Zak,'" he replied as he gulped some milk.

_Man, this milk tastes sour,_ he thought.

Then a few moments latter it was the last thought he would have before losing consciousness.

******************************  
Office of Professor Charles Xavier, Xavier Institute, 1555 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"The Massachusetts Academy?" asked Agent Nichols. "Do you mean the one located in Snow Valley? My mother attended there when it was an all-girls school. I was under the impression it was owned by Frost International the past five years."

"Actually, Lad, the school was founded about two years ago under it's current charter," said Sean. "and Emma Frost is still it's Headmistress. Not only do we help the students to control their gifts, but we also have an exemplary academic curriculum."

"You see, Agent Nichols, we do not wish the existence of the school to be known publicly," Professor Xavier added. "It is only known as a highly exclusive private academy for gifted youngsters."

"Of course, Dr. Xavier." Agent Nichols replied. "Though I can not speak for the President and Mrs. Parkman, I have discussed many possible options with Cyrus and he gave me his permission to speak on his behalf.

"He is more than willing to transfer to another school, especially one outside of Washington, but he expressly wishes to know what he will be getting into, and I do not mean a private boarding school, or having other young mutants as classmates.

"He just started at Sidwell only a few weeks ago and he does not have any friends. That is the biggest thing he is concerned with, other than controlling his mutant abilities, is interacting with the other students, being a normal child, but that will be tough, mutant abilities aside.

"Under Title 18 section 2749 of the United States Code; the President's immediate family are authorized protection of the Secret Service throughout the President's tenure and for the minor children of former Presidents, until they reach the age of 16. Even if the President is not reelected, that will mean he would have to be federally protected for the next four to five years. It has been hard on him at Sidwell, so you could imagine what going to a small private school with a federal agent might do to his social skills.

"I have been trying to give his some space so he can make friends, but having me around him like a _'bad haircut,' _I believe he refers to it, is still intimidating to the other students.

"And I doubt that you would be willing to allow even a small Secret Service presence at the academy. I know from my days working with mutant-family support groups back in Boston that mutants fear the government, and for good reasons especially in this political environment.

"But this whole conversation may be moot anyway. Cyrus has yet to explain that he has developed mutant abilities to his parents. But he did tell me that he was planning to this evening when the President and First Lady return from their campaign trip. Thanks in part to the polite prodding by Jean, here."

"We of course understand the young Cyrus' concerns, but we could work something out with the lad's parents," said Sean.

"No, Mr. Cassidy, even if they give their approval, it still presents major security problems," said Agent Nichols. "You do not understand the delicate nature of the Secret Service.

"The President, his immediate family, and all those in direct line of secession CAN NOT refuse protection by the Secret Service.

"Once the chairman of the national committee visited the White House to discuss some pending legislative strategy with the sitting President. As he was leaving for Union Station, the President offered to give him a ride in the Presidential Limousine.

"You see it had been raining all that week in Washington, and the President was supposed to go golfing with Tiger Woods that day, so he had cabin fever. He told his agents to swing the car around front that he wanted to go out, but his agents restrained him."

"Restrained the President?" asked Jean.

"Yes, you see when ever the President leaves the White House, we must have total security at all times. In that case we had to know exactly where they were going, to set up a travel route. Secure the place were he would visit, secure the travel route itself through Washington, and we had to contact the local hospital to make sure there was enough of the President's blood type available, just in case.

"That would have taken the better half of three hours, and all the President wanted to do was to take a joyride to the train station with a friend. A 20-minuet drive at the most for the rest of the world."

"Couldn't he say 'I'm the President, do as I tell you?'" said Scott.

Agent Nichols laughed. "I am sorry Scott, but that's the paradox of the Service. Any 15-year-old can tell you that the office of the presidency is much bigger that one man, but he is that man, and we will protect that man. And that goes for his family as well."

**///Buzz.\\\**

"Yes, Ororo?"

"Professor there is a telephone call for Agent Nichols, an Agent Owens, he said it was urgent."

"Thank you, Ororo. Agent Nichols you may use the cordless phone in the recreation room if you wish to speak privately."

"Thank you," Kordel rose from his chair. "Will you excuse me?"

_"Restrained the President of the United States?!" _Sean exclaimed after Agent Nichols closed the door. "And I just thought Secret Service agents were only that fanatical in the cinema."

"It might not be all that bad," said Jean. "I read that when Chelsea Clinton and the Bush twins were excepted to their colleges, the Secret Service installed bulletproof glass everywhere that they had classes, and even agents in her dorm room's.

"It might not be that bad, Sean, as long as we…" Suddenly her face changed to a look of dread.

"What is it Jean?" asked her husband.

"Something terrible has happened, Scott." Said the professor.

* * *

"Agent Nichols," he said in the phone.

_"Nichols, this is Nick Owens from Horsepower. we had an AOP at Sandlot."_

"Was it that little jerk Flemming again, well…"

_"No it's Kilowatt, he's been kidnapped."_

"IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE, I AM NOT LAUGHING!"

_"No, turn on CNN, The story just broke."_

Nichols then grabbed the remote from Jubilee's hand and turned to the Cable News Network.

"Hey, I was watching that!" cried out the young pyrotechnic.

_"Once again for those of you just tuning in, we have a breaking story from Washington. We have an unconfirmed report that Cyrus J Parkman the 12-year old son of President Anthony Parkman, was kidnapped sometime during the lunch hour break at Sidwell Friends School, where he and his sister Andromeda attend._

_CNN has not received confirmation on this event, but a press conference has been called for within the next hour…"_

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 9  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

******************************  
Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York, 1603 EST. Day 18  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_"To recap this breaking story the son of President Parkman, has been kidnapped..."_

Agent Nichols face dropped as Professor Xavier, Scott, Jean, and Sean came into the rec room.

_"Nichols, Nichols, are you still there?"_ asked Agent Owens on the other end of the telephone he was holding.

"Is this true?" he asked.

_"Yes, they found Agent Williams' body a block away, half his upper torso was missing, they had to ID him through his dental records."_

"Where is Kryptonite?"

_"She's safe, she's at Castle."_

"What about Knight?"

_"Knight and Kaleidoscope are in residence and have been briefed. The VP is at Ringside and is headed for Curbside_

_"Bureau and Justice are combing the streets looking for evidence as we speak, and Ziegler wants you here NOW. We have a Night Hawk helicopter en route from the Ft. Drum garrison. It'll land just outside the Institute and take you to Westchester County Airport, where we'll have a Gulfstream transport from Justice standing by to take you to Acrobat, then a Huntsman that'll carry you to Carpet. Your ETA is 90 minutes."_

_**"WHO WOULD DARE DO THIS!"**_ he bellowed into the phone.

_"We don't know, we haven't received any demands or clams of responsibility,"_ said Owens. _"It could be any number of groups; Hydra, AIM, foreign nationals, or any number of` mutant terrorist groups, the list is damn near endless."_

"Just do what you can at your end."

_"Roger that, Nichols."_

Nichols hung up the phone and just stared at the television blankly.

******************************  
Location unknown.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Cyrus moaned weakly.

His mouth was dry. He opened his eyes, but saw only ...

Darkness.

Pitch black darkness.

"Williams," he moaned.

He reached out with his hands. He felt wood. Like an oak desk.

He ran his hands along the surface. It was small. Only a half-arm length in front, and about a foot over his head.

Like a box. A small box.

Like a coffin. A small coffin.

His coffin.

He was never afraid of the dark. He was never afraid of small enclosures. He was once even stuck in the dumbwaiter in Oz's house back home for hours. But this was beyond creepy.

Was it daytime now, or was it night?

"Pull it together, Cyrus," he tried to tell himself, but his throat was parched.

He was thirsty. So thirsty he wished he could just blow this joint and drink the Pacific Ocean.

_Blow... That's it!_ He thought still too weak to talk.

Reaching out with both hands, he concentrated, like those lessons Jean and Remy had sent, and he would reduce his coffin to toothpicks.

He concentrated. Harder. Harder. Harder.

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

Then he finally noticed the small weight around his neck. Thick, smooth, cold metal.

Then he felt something else around his neck. Thin, with something hanging on the end, round, like a rodeo lasso. A lariat.

_Lariat,_ he remembered. Agent Nichols gave it to him just before he left for Xavier's last night.

At least he thought it was last night.

He had no way of knowing what day it was.

Cyrus drifted in and out of sleep. Dreams came to him constantly. Now another one started.

* * *

The scene he had dreaded the most, is taking place in the one room he likes the least.

The Oval Office.

His father is seated behind the desk which used to be part of the HMS Resolute. His mother is seated next to her husband. His cute, 8-year-old brat of a sister is playing with a few dolls behind Cyrus on the Executive seal that is displayed on the carpet.

"Well, son," his father says with a warm grin. "What is it you wished to tell us?"

"Mom, Dad, I don't know the best way for me to break this to you, so here goes. I... _I'm a mutant."_

"A mutant," his father repeats, his face cannot hide the disappointment.

He can only silently nod his head.

His mother places her head in her hands sobbing. "My son, _a filthy mutant!"_

Cyrus is now in tears. "I'm sorry!" he falls to his knees, the shame making him too weak to stand.

"But I love you CJ!" his sister puts down her dolls and races to him, throwing her arms around her big brother.

But just as she hugs him, she pushes him away screaming. Her arms are glowing.

_**"NO! ANDI!!"**_

His sister's arms explode. Her screams tear his very soul to shreds.

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"** his mother cries out.

_"NO!"_ He backs away from his mother in fear. _"DON'T TOUCH ME! **I CAN'T MAKE IT STOP!"**_

She slaps him, her hand begins to glow.

_**"ARIEL!" **_His father screams. **"MAKE THIS STOP!!"**

_"I CAN'T MAKE IT GO AWAY!!_

He grabs his son by the collar of his shirt and begins to hit Cyrus in the face.

_**"NO DAD!! PLEASE DON'T!!"**_

His father bursts into flames.

* * *

Someone was pounding on the door to his coffin.

Somebody WAS out there!

Was somebody robbing his grave? Was it the police, the FBI, mom & dad, finally?

The sudden flood of light blinded him.

"Who's there?" he whispered into the light. "Who's up there?"

Cyrus strained his eyes to focus. He couldn't see much of anything, he just kept blinking.

"Please help me," he tried to call out, but his throat croaked.

"Shaddup!" Shouted a gruff voice. Cyrus could smell the bad breath, cheep after-shave and BO.

"Please help me," Cyrus begged in a whisper.

"Damn little mutie! Who do you think you are?"

A fist rained down and connected with his jaw. It felt like a bomb had gone off in his head.

He tried to raise his arms to protect himself from another blow but he was too weak.

"I bet you wanna know why this is happening! Well little mutie, let me tell you a secret, our little secret. You're gonna die, mutie. And you are gonna do it for your country!"

******************************  
Xavier Institute, 1618 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Agent Nichols was numb.

He couldn't feel his feet, even though he was pacing along the Xavier Institute rec room.

He couldn't feel his hands, although he was wrenched them together.

He couldn't feel his chest. Although his heart was pounding in anxiety.

And although the thought echoed in the back of his head loudly, he couldn't feel the emotion.

Jean felt it though, as did Charles. They felt the Secret Service agent's feelings of ...

_Failure!_ Thought Agent Nichols. _I failed to do my duty to protect the President's son! In ten years I NEVER used any of my vacation days before! I gave them the opening! I should have used my old underground contacts back in Boston to contact Dr. Xavier instead of coming here myself! How could I have possibly been so reckless with a young man's life!_

"Kordel, you can't be of any help by blaming yourself," Jean inplored.

"Eye, Lad," Seanadded. "You can't be beatin' yerself up like this. It wasn't yer fault."

"Cyrus was my responsibility," Agent Nichols continued to pace. "I abandoned him. I failed to do my duty.

"He trusted me and I let him down, and now he has been kidnapped, and a fellow agent lies dead, all because of me! I should have been there to stop it."

"Believe me, Lad, I know," said Sean, as he looked over towards were Jubilee sat. "I know failure all too well."

"I wonder how the First Family is taking this terrible news." Ororo wondered.

CNN then returned to answer.

_"We're now going live to senior White House Correspondent, Wolf Blitzer, who is standing by."_

_'Thank you. I'm standing in front of the White House Press Room, where in just a few moments the White House Press Secretary, Devin Mahoney is to make an official statement about the alleged kidnapping of Cyrus Parkman, the son of President Anthony Parkman and First Lady Ariel Holden-Parkman.'_

_'Let's now go live to Sidwell Friends, the site of the kidnapping, where Greg LaFave is standing by.'_

_'This is Greg LaFave standing outside the main entrance of Sidwell Friends School. The same school that has taught Presidential children Chelsea Clinton and Andromeda and Cyrus Parkman. Now Sidwell Friends is a crime scene, as the Secret Service and the FBI, as well as Metro DC Police, are scouring the area and have now started a door to door search for the son of President Parkman."_

_"Let's go to exclusive videotape of an eyewitness account of the kidnapping."_

The screen then showed a man in his late 30s dressed in a spandex bike outfit with several microphones shoved in his face.

_"I was peddling northbound on Idaho, when I saw this kid in a red blazer getting shoved into a large newer blue colored Cadillac. Then this guy comes running out and leaped onto the car. They tried to speed off when they pass me. I hear this big *BOOM* and the guy falls off the back of the car. The guy's whole upper body from his neck to his gut was blown off. It looked like one of them mutants done this."_

"He's lying!" exclaimed Jean.

"No, he is telling the truth, Jean," said Nichols. "Owens informed me over the telephone, Agent Williams' upper torso has been blown off."

"No Agent Nichols, he did not see the agent getting killed, nor see the kidnapping," said Xavier, his eyes closed in concentration. "He is in league with the kidnappers."

"How would you know something like that, Dr. Xavier?" asked Agent Nichols.

"Jean, and myself are telepaths, Agent Nichols," said Xavier. "That statement has been rehearsed."

_So Cyrus WAS right about them,_ Thought Agent Nichols. "Does he know where they've taken Cyrus?"

"No," said Xavier gravely. "They must not have told him the location on the President's son. But I sense that he is most confident, like this abduction has been carefully planned, to the most minute of details."

_"Now let's go to the White House Press Room, where Press Secretary, Devin Mahoney is now about to address the Press."_

* * *

The scene on the television screen changed to a man who on countless times had to speak on behalf of the President to the American public. This occasion though Devin Mahoney looked like he would rather admit he was an enemy spy selling secrets to foreign powers then to have to confirm what he was about to say.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen at approximately 1 pm Eastern Standard Time. Cyrus James Parkman, the son of the President, was kidnapped by unknown assailants from the grounds of Sidwell Friends School in Washington._

_"Those same assailants also murdered the Secret Service Agent assigned to protect him. The slain agent's name will not be released pending notification of his family._

_"No ransom demands have been received as of yet and agents of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Secret Service are conduction a full investigation and search for the President's son."_

Then the Press Secretary was bombarded with questions.

_"Mr. Mahoney, we have received eyewitness accounts that mutant terrorists are responsible for the death of the agent assigned to protect the President's son. Can you confirm or deny this?"_

_"We have not received conformation on any known assailants, nor has any group claimed responsibility and we are in the process of questioning all potential eyewitnesses."_

_"Mr. Mahoney, was the President's Daughter, Andromeda also abducted?"_

_"No, Andromeda is safe at the White House and was not involved in the incident."_

_"Mr. Mahoney, what about the First Family? How are they coping with the news?"_

_"I'll tell you."_ Said a voice just outside the televisions view.

Despite the horrible news that he had just received, Anthony Harrison Parkman took the Press Room podium with the poise and levelheaded leadership, which had led voters to name him the 45th President of United States of America.

_"My fellow Americans. As you know, my son Cyrus James Parkman had been abducted from his school this afternoon here in Washington._

_"As can be expected, my wife and I are praying for a swift and safe return of our son._

_"I have already received condolence messages from Russian President Ustinov and Prime Ministers Lauder from Great Britain and McLellan of Canada._

_"The Federal Government will continue to function and will not be effected by this tragic event._

_"I would like to assure the American public that I have the utmost confidence in the Secret Service and the FBI as well as local law enforcement in the save return of our son._

_"I would also like to ask that every American, please include Cyrus in your prayers._

_"And Cyrus ... were ever you are ... if you can hear my voice ... Cyrus ..._

**_"I love you, son."_**

Then the most powerful man in the world, like any grieving father broke down.

Many of the X-Men were also moved to tears to hear the heartfelt words of the President, as the sound of an army helicopter could be heard, landing in the front of the Xavier Institute.

"I must be leaving," Agent Nichols said surprisingly calm.

"Kordel, Is there anything we could do?" said Jean still shocked by the news.

"The only thing you can do in this situation is to pray for a happy ending to this nightmare."

******************************  
Huntsman 3 Marine helicopter, en route to the White House, 1731 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Captain Dodge, what is our ETA to Carpet?"

"About 10 minutes, Agent Nichols," the chopper's co-pilot replied.

"Settle down Nichols," said Agent Leach who was on board the chopper with Nichols. "I know it's getting to you. It's got all of us jumpy, but you ain't doing anyone any good to go postal on us now."

"I can not help it," Nichols told the agent. "It was my watch and I dropped the ball."

"Hey, we all wish we were able to turn back time, Nichols," said the pilot. "But if you were there it would be you with your chest blown off."

"Maybe you are right, Major."

"of course he's right, besides if you were to have been killed back there," said Leach. "We wouldn't have anyone to be the scapegoat."

"If that is your idea of lightening up the mood," said Nichols. "I do not like it."

"Well then, you're gonna just hate this," he said as he pulled out his Sig Sower and pointed it at Nichols.

"Sure hate to do this, but it's the bosses orders, you understand, don't you Nichols?"

"Yes," He replied as he raised his hands. _"I understand."_

* * *

**End of Chapter nine**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_

/kbd


	11. Chapter 10

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 10  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

******************************  
Huntsman 3 Marine helicopter, en route to the White House, 1734 EST. Day 18  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So you guys," said Agent Nichols; a 9mm still pointed at him. "Who is the highest bidder? Iran, Latveria, Genosha, Albania?"

"No, a patriot," Leach said as he pointed his Sig Sower at him. "A patriot who will turn that mutie into a martyr.

"Now we can say that either you jumped after we found out that you had been paid off," he said. "Or we can officially wait until they find the incriminating evidence we planted, and then cap your ass!"

"That matters little here," said Nichols as he kept his hands raised. "What happened to Cyrus Parkman?"

"Don't worry about him anymore. You'll be joining the little gene joke soon enough."

"Hey," called out the chopper's pilot. "The news is coming in now."

"Punch it on the speakers. I want Nichols to hear the charges against him before he goes."

_**... A source close to the investigation, has told NewsRadio WTOP that evidence obtained by investigators has linked Special Agent Kordel Nichols of the Secret Service to the kidnapping of Cyrus Parkman this afternoon in Washington...**_

"Well guess this is good bye. So how do you want it? Over the side or right between the eyes?"

"Over the side," said Nichols. "I just had this suit dry cleaned."

"A sense of humor even in the face of death," retorted Leach. "I'll miss you Nichols. Say hi to Nixon for us."

Nichols opened the sliding door of the Marine chopper, and then paused.

"What's the matter, Nichols," asked Leach. "Afraid of falling?"

"No," he replied. "It is the sudden stop at the end that I am worried about. Could you give me a push?"

"Anything for a friend," said Leach. "I just hope you don't scream like a baby when you fall."

As Agent Leach reached to shove Nichols out of the helicopter, Nichols suddenly spun around, grabbed Leach's weapon and using his own momentum, fell out of the helicopter...

Screaming like a baby.

**"DID YOU MEAN LIKE THAT!"** Nichols called down, then pointed the semi-automatic pistol at the helicopter's flight crew. _"Take this bird to Castle, **NOW!"**_

The pilot pulled back the throttle forcing the helicopter to climb and making Nichols fall to the rear of the Boeing-made craft, as the co-pilot unstrapped and reached for his sidearm.

Nichols shot toward the cockpit, emptying Agent Leach's Sig Sower, striking the co-pilot in the leg and hitting the control panel, setting off many alarms.

"You just killed the electrical system," called out the pilot. "I have no control of this bird!"

Nichols then pulled out his own sidearm and shoved it into the pilot's neck.

"Then take us down," ordered Nichols. "Or the electrical system will not be the last thing to get killed!"

The chopper then started to dive towards the National Arboretum when another series of alarms went off.

"That's the steering!" shouted the pilot as the aircraft started to fall towards earth. "Were gonna crash!"

Then the helicopter crashed into the Anacostia River.

As the aircraft began to sink, Nichols inspected the flight crew. The pilot died in the crash, but the co-pilot was unconscious and was bleeding from the gunshot to his leg.

Nichols dragged the co-pilot out of the sinking craft and pulled him to shore. As they made it to the foot of the Allen Benning Bridge, the co-pilot regained consciousness.

Nichols grabbed him by the collar of his flight suit, pulled him close, and leveled his weapon in his face.

_"WHERE IS CYRUS PARKMAN!"_ He yelled.

**"WERE IS HE!"**

The co-pilot just grinned, right before he died.

Then he heard the sounds of sirens in the distance as he climbed out of the river bank to Benning Road and hailed a cab.

_"Addams-Morgan,"_ He told the driver and they pulled away from the crash site, just as the Metro District Police pulled up to the Anacostia.

******************************  
War Room, Xavier Institute, 1801 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"There's got ta be somthin' we could do ta find the lad," Sean told the rest of the X-Men as they were awaiting orders in the War Room.

"The Professor is doing all he can, Sean," said Scott. "He's trying to find Cyrus through Cerebro and the Secret Service and the FBI are doing all they can.

**///Buzz.\\\**

"What is it Jubilee?" asked Jean as she answered the intercom.

"You guys, turn CNN. It just hit the fan!"

_**... Nichols, a four-year veteran of the Secret Service has been with the White House detail for only three weeks.**_

_**To recap, Washington newsradio station WTOP has reported that Kordel Nichols, the agent assigned to Cyrus Parkman is involved in his kidnapping. We now take you to the banks of the Anacostia River where Lynn Vaughn is standing by with farther developments.**_

_**I'm standing on the edge of the Western bank of the Anacostia River, near the US National Arboretum, where a Marine Helicopter crashed into the river just a short time ago.**_

_**CNN has also received reports that a Secret Service agent that was on board fell out of the Boeing-made aircraft and died on impact at the Kenilworth Aquatic Gardens about two miles northeast of this location.**_

_**Early reports say that the helicopter pilot died in the crash and the co-pilot was found on the bank of the river with a gunshot wound to his leg. He has since died of his injuries as well.**_

_**Witnesses report that a man was spotted climbing up the riverbank and hailed a taxicab near the Allen Benning Bridge. Now if you have seen this unidentified man, you are urged to contact the Washington DC Metro Police.**_

_**The identities of the agent as well as the helicopter flight crew have not been released.**_

_**From the banks of the Anacostia River, near the US National Arboretum, I'm Lynn Vaughn, CNN, Washington.**_

the ringing of the telephone cut the silence like a knife.

"Xavier's?"

_"Mrs. Summers? Is Charles there? I urgently need to speak with him."_

"Kordel?!" replied Jean. "Are you aware that they're looking for you?"

_"Yes. Did the crash make the news yet?"_

"Yes. CNN says that you are involved."

_"I never believe what I hear on television anyway," he said. "I was set up, Jean. You have to believe me!"_

"Jean, allow me speak with him." The professor said as he came through the War Room doorway.

"Agent Nichols, This is Charles Xavier. We just heard the report against you. We know that the charges are false."

_"That is good to know, Charles, because I can not trust anyone right now."_

"Agent Nichols, where are you?"

_"Back in Washington." _He replied. _"I need some supplies from my home then I am going after the President's son."_

"Agent Nichols, you can not be serious."

_"I am dead serious, Charles. But there in a request I must make, but it is one you have every right to refuse. If, no, I mean WHEN, I rescue Cyrus, I must ask if I may shelter him at your institute, until it is safe to allow him return to the White House."_

"Agent Nichols, please turn yourself in." The professor implored. "The Secret Service must know your innocence. If you do not, you will just make yourself look guilty."

_"I do not care about apperences, Charles. That helicopter was sent to have me executed. They mentioned something about making him a 'martyr.' And they know that he is a mutant. Cyrus Parkman is MY responsibility. I failed him once, I will not make that mistake **AGAIN!"**_

"If I can not convince you to surrender to the authorities, then my answer is yes, Agent Nichols. I formally offer you and the President's son safe harbor here in my family's home for as long as it is required."

_"Thank you, Charles,"_ The line went dead.

"Professor, did you have any luck in locating Cyrus?" asked Scott.

"No, and Agent Nichols said he was going to track him down himself."

"We can't just stand here and do nothin', Chuck," said Logan. "That guy may be a G-man but he's only one man. Besides, I could find him easier that the FBI can."

"Professor," added Ororo. "Agent Nichols may be innocent of the charges against him, but he will need assistance in rescuing his charge."

"Very well," said the Professor. "Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, Gambit, Phoenix, Rogue, and Banshee will go and locate Agent Nichols and aid him in his search. I will continue to monitor Cerebro for any sign of the President's son.

"Go My X-Men, and good luck."

* * *

**End of Chapter ten**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 11  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

******************************  
Kordel Nichols Apartment, Adams-Morgan, DC 1807 EST. Day 18  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kicking open the door to his home, Kordel Nichols found that all was not as he had left it.

It had been only about an hour after the initial report about his 'involvement' with Cyrus' kidnapping, but apparently the Service was a bit too preoccupied to search his home yet.

After checking all three rooms he found, sure enough several large wrapped bundles of money sitting on the kitchen table and four large manila envelopes on his coffee table, just as the telephone rang.

_And that has to be the **'planted'** telephone message,_ thought Kordel as the answering machine picked up. _This may have been planed, but they are executing very sloppy._

_"Kordel,"_ started the distorted voice. _"As promised we delivered the money as well as the fake IDs, credit cards, badges, passports, and other documents you requested. Now all we need is the word and your brilliant plan will go smoothly ..."_

He then picked up the phone.

"Smoothly you say? This passport does not look _a thing like me!"_

_"Nichols!? How did you ... ?"_

"I guess your satellite provider does not get CNN. Your welcoming committee went for a swim in the Anacosta. Oh, and thank you for the cash advance, my landlord does not accept American Express. Now, _where is Cyrus Parkman!!!"_

_"You will be reunited with the little mutie in short order, Agent Nichols. Your death would have made things go easier, but I do so prefer the challenge!"_ with that retort the line went dead.

Kordel grabbed the envelopes, and went upstairs to his bedroom.

He tossed the envelopes to the floor then overturned his bed. Lifting the loose floorboards from underneath, he reached into the opening and pulled out a shotgun and several boxes of government-issue 12-gauge shells and a large stuffed gym bag.

Then he went into his study and reached behind the portrait of the Boston Tea Party, and opened the wall safe behind it.

Inside he grabbed a bulletproof vest and several extra clips for his Sig Sower, preloaded with illegally striated, Teflon-coated rounds, they went by only one name on the mean streets of the nation's capital.

_**Cop Killers.**_

Then, grabbed an old hockey-gear bag, he stuffed everything inside it.

Reaching back inside the safe, he then retrieved the last thing he would need.

The tracking device he was going to use to locate Cyrus.

_I hated to lie to him like that. __But if he knew the pendant on the necklace I gave him had a homing beacon, he would have never taken it._

Activating the device, it showed a strong signal southeast, out of Washington.

_Hang on Cyrus._

******************************  
X-Men Blackbird, En route to Washington, 1831 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Have you located Agent Nichols?"

"Yes," the Phoenix replied, her eyes closed in deep concentration. "He's headed out of Washington headed south on Suitland Parkway ... He seems to know were he's headed ... Wait ... I'm sensing something ... a signal of some sort ... That's it! Cyclops, he has a tracking device with him! It's pointing southeast of the city."

"He must have given Cyrus a homing beacon," said Cyclops. "Banshee, can you pick up that signal?"

"Aye, Cyclops, I have it," he said. " 'Tis originating near Andrews Air Force base in Maryland. The signal is strong and stationary. I'm feedin' the coordinates through to the navigation computer."

"Professor, we have located Agent Nichols and he appears to have a tracking device with him," said Storm. "We are changing course to follow the signal."

"Be cautious, my X-Men. A news report just said that an all-points bulletin has been issued for Agent Nichols," said Xavier. "They must now believe him a suspect in the abduction of the President's son."

******************************  
Agent Nichols' 1965 Mustang, Southbound on St Bornanas Rd, 1832 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" ... Nichols is described as 6' 1" 171 lbs., with black hair and blue eyes. He is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous. He is driving a midnight black 1965 Ford Mustang, Massachusetts license plate number ... "

_So much for using my badge to assist me,_ he thought as he pulled off to Brinkley.

The signal was getting stronger.

_Hold on Cyrus._

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 12  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

******************************  
Near Potomac Raceway, Fort Washington, MD 1905 EST. Day 18  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Agent Nichols surveyed the racetrack just north of his location. Even though it is closed on Mondays, it is hoping with activity.

"Eight patrols near the stables, in jeeps mounted with machine guns," he told himself while looking through night-vision binoculars. "Fifteen scumbags dressed as field hands patrolling the perimeter on horseback, all carrying semi-automatics. No visible guards near the pasture or the field house were the signal is coming from.

"Twenty-three to one. This is not good. I will have to find a way to even the odds a little."

_"Then I guess we'll just have to go in with one arm tied behind are backs, __**bub.**"_

Drawing his weapon while spinning around, Agent Nichols found himself pointing his Service pistol at a short muscular man wearing a mask who kicked the gun out of his hand.

Nichols then shot a scissor-kick to the man's head, which was expertly blocked, then followed up by an elbow to the agent's head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

The man then produced six claw-like blades from behind his wrists.

"Wolverine stop!" said a familiar voice that came running up from behind them.

Using the distraction, Nichols drew his backup weapon and pointed it at the two men.

**"UNITED STATES SECRET SERVICE! HANDS IN THE AIR!"** He bellowed at them.

_Wait Kordel!_ A voice inside his head pleaded, staying his hand.

Two women and a blond man landed from the sky like graceful birds, while a redheaded woman and a man in a long coat came running up to them.

He recognized those who chose not to mask their faces, and then lowered his weapon to low ready stance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked them.

"Helping you, Agent Nichols." Said Storm.

"Eye, lad," said Banshee. "We could'ne just let ye go off by yerself. You'll be needin' help on this one."

"I can assume then you are all mutants?"

"Yes, Agent Nichols" said Cyclops. "We're the X-Men."

_So Cyrus was wrong about them after all._

"I have read all the active reports on you," he told them aloud. "This is something out of your league. The President's son is being held captive here at this racetrack. I do not know who is responsible for the abduction, but they apparently know that Kilowatt is a mutant and that knowledge must be a motivating factor.

"Scott, I mean _Cyclops,_ as per title 51, section 18 of the United States Code, I am asserting field authority, as I am the only Federal law enforcement officer on-site and I am officially deputizing the X-Men to assist in the rescue of a federally protected hostage."

"Okay G-Man, but Jubes better not start callin' me Five-O because of this!"

"All right, Agent Nichols," Cyclops, replied "You've seen the layout, how are we going in?"

"We might as well do this by the book."

Nichols reached into his open car trunk and removed a large black grease board then drew a diagram of the track and the position of all the main buildings.

"Kilowatt is wearing a pendant that has a hidden GPS chip. He was not informed of the tracking device, so his captors would not know he has it on, so he must still have it with him. He is in this field house near the pasture," he indicated on the board.

"There are 23 guards on the outside, some are patrolling in jeeps armed with machine guns through out the complex, and there is a large number on horses patrolling the perimeter armed with semi-automatics, and an unknown number on the inside."

"There are seven guards inside that building," said Phoenix shutting her eyes tight. "All of them are armed with energy weapons."

Kordel then donned a ballistic helmet and removed a shotgun from a large gear bag. "I will lead the breech unit. Because of the extent of your mutant abilities I shall require the assistance of Wolverine and Gambit," he said as he pointed to the X-Men in question. "Once we insert and extract Kilowatt we might have to blast our way out. Once we gain entry the rest of you must create a diversion and hold off any advancement of the enemy forces once we extract."

"Phoenix, can you tell if Cyrus is hurt in any way?"

"Yes, Cyclops. They have an inhibiting collar on him. He's locked in a box and buried in a shallow pit near the center of the field house. He's heavily sedated and is suffering hallucinations, but he's physically unharmed."

"Once we extract Kilowatt we will fall back to this point and retreat."

"Quit yer yappin' G-Man and let's get goin'!" Wolverine said as he lit a cigar. "Let's move Gumbo, the fun's just startin'! "

* * *

Another dream started for Cyrus.

This time it sounded like a war.

He could hear the explosions, the gunshots, and the terror-filled screams.

Then the pounding on his grave again.

Someone was there.

_No, he's gonna kill me!_ he thought.

**"UNITED STATES SECRET SERVICE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"**

_"FUCK THE SWEET TALK, G-MAN! LET'S GET HIM OUTTA HERE! BUST THE LOCK GUMBO, WE'LL COVER YOU!"_

_Those voices,_ he thought, still groggy and too weak to call out.

Another loud bang, followed by a flood of bright light blinded him again.

Cyrus strained to focus on the three men who stood over him.

"Open Sesame mon ami." said the kneeling one.

_"CYRUS!"_ exclaimed the other. "We have Kilowatt! We are extracting **NOW!"**

"Lariat," he whispered.

"It's me, Cyrus," he said as he climbed down the grave and pulled him out of the small coffin.

Cyrus, still too weak, just slumped in his arms, and into blackness.

* * *

_"Cyke, we got the kid! He's okay! We're bustin' out!"_

"Professor, we've recovered the President's son, he is unharmed. We're going in."

"Excellent my X-Men," Xavier replied. Then he added the two words he had vowed never to order.

_"No quarter._ The safe rescue of the President's son is the paramount concern."

"That's it X-Men!" shouted Cyclops. "Phoenix, Rogue, take out those jeeps! Banshee, Storm, take care of those horse riders! I'll cover the rescue team!"

With reckless abandon generally reserved for the Danger Room, the X-Men decimated the mercenaries that were keeping the President's son hostage as four figures came running out of the field house.

Gambit threw charged cards, clearing a path for Agent Nichols who had the unconscious form of Cyrus Parkman over his shoulder, while Wolverine jumped upon three thugs who tried to fire on the Secret Service agent.

Agent Nichols lone concern was the young man over his shoulder. Now having rescued him, he had to make his escape.

Running to were he had left his car, he put Cyrus in the passenger seat while he climbed into the driver's side and hit the gas.

* * *

While Cyclops was Optic blasting the charging jeeps that still advanced, he noticed that one was retreating.

"Rogue, follow that jeep and find out where they're headed! The rest of you fall back to the Blackbird!"

"I'm on it Fearless Leader."

"Gumbo, where's the G-Man and the kid?" Wolverine asked when he noted they were no longer behind them.

"Don't know, homme, he was right here!"

"He must have fled with the President's son, fall back!"

* * *

Agent Nichols didn't care about the local speed limit as he pushed into fourth gear.

He didn't care about the laser burn that the energy weapon carved to his right arm.

And though he could not have done it without them, he didn't care if the X-Men was still slugging it out with those mercs at the track.

The passenger seat held the son of President Parkman.

And that's all he cared about right now.

"This is almost over Cyrus," he vowed to the still unconscious 12-year-old mutant he swore to protect. "You will be home before you know it."

Looking through his rear view mirror, he finely saw the jeep behind him leveling the machine gun at him blowing out the rear window.

Swerving to avoid being hit by the gunfire, Nichols drew his Service pistol and while driving with his injured right hand, pointed it out the window and returned fire.

Emptying the 15-shot clip he then concentrated his efforts on evading the seemingly endless barrage of gunfire.

Until they flew off into the air.

"Don't ya worry none, sugah, y'all in good hands now," said a voice from beneath the car. "Cyclops, I got 'em were headed back your way."

* * *

A few moments latter, Rogue came soaring over the treetops with a black Mustang over her head, then sat the muscle car driven by an astonished Secret Service agent, down near the Blackbird.

"Jus' go ta show ya, secret agent man," Gambit told the Secret Service agent as he exited the car. "Sweet ride like dat one, the fine woman, dey be picking you up!"

Just then, a low moan from the passenger's side focused Agent Nichols attention, opening the passenger door he pulled Cyrus out to examine him.

"Cyrus," Nichols said lightly slapping his face trying to wake the President's son. "Cyrus, wake up. You're safe now. It's me, Lariat."

"Water," was the first word out of his still parched throat.

"I keep a flask of Avian in the glove compartment!"

Storm reached inside for it and handed it to Phoenix, who put the metal container to Cyrus' lips.

_Cyrus, _Phoenix called telepathically. _You can wake up now. You're safe and with friends._

Cyrus looked at the redheaded woman who was still a bit out of focus and smiled weakly and said an unspoken thought before blackness claimed him once more.

_Thank you._

"His pupils are dilated and unresponsive, his respiration is shallow and his skin is cold and clammy," Nichols replied. "He's going into shock! I must get him medical attention!"

"We'll take him in the Blackbird," said Cyclops. "We have medical supplies onboard and we can get him to a doctor faster than your car can."

"Thank you all for helping rescue ... _GUN!"_ he shouted as he leaped in front of the X-Man and right into the sniper's cross hairs as he was hit square in the center of his bulletproof vest instead of Cyclops' heart.

Gambit threw a charged card at the would-be assassin and it exploded upon impact with his weapon as Wolverine pounced upon the assailant.

Unsheathing his claws, be displayed them up close.

"All right, bub. Start talkin' or you could start dyin'. Who kidnapped the President's kid!?"

"I ain't talking to you, mutie freak!" he spat.

"Wrong answer, rookie." He said as he dragged him out to were Agent Nichols fell and was removing the Class III trauma plate that saved his and Cyclops' life. Wolverine pushed the gunmen to his knees then forced his hands behind his head in a textbook control position.

Agent Nichols held the steel plate with the large dent in its center and smashed it into the side of the gunman's head knocking him to the ground then he forced him back up by his hair. "I'll ask again, _who kidnapped the President's son!"_

He spit in Kordel's face. "Go to Hell, fucking mutie bastard!"

Nichols threw him to the ground, wiped his face with his sleeve, and shot him in his left hand. The merc bellowed in pain.

_"I will ask one last time!"_ he bellowed as he forced him back to a control stance. _**"Who kidnapped the President's son!?" **_Agent Nichols pressed his Sig Sower at his temple.

"No, Kordel! Please don't shot!" the Phoenix cries out as she psi-scans the paid mercenary. "He doesn't know who is behind Cyrus' kidnapping."

"We ain't jus' gonna let him go, are we secret agent man?"

_"Walk away,"_ he replies while placing his handcuffs on the man. Once restrained he places his weapon to the back of gunman's head. "I will be rejoining you momentarily."

"_NO KORDEL! Do not do this!"_ Storm pleads with the federal agent. _"The X-Men do not kill!"_

"Unfortunately for you, asshole," he whispers in the gunman's ear. _"I am **not!**"_

_"But **I AM,**"_ the Phoenix replied closing his eyes. Suddenly the mercenary tensed up then slumped out of Kordel's grasp to the ground unconscious.

"I removed his memories of the rescue and that Cyrus is a mutant, but when the authorities arrive he'll tell them everything he knows of the abduction."

Agent holstered his firearm. "Well done, at least Ops will get a corporative suspect. Now let us get Cyrus to a doctor."

* * *

**End of Chapter twelve**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 13  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

*****************************  
Aboard the Blackbird, En Route to the X-Mansion 1938 EST. Day 18  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After securing the President's son to the MedChamber, Storm contacted Beast back at the mansion.

"I am well ahead of your concerns, my dear. Jubilation, Bishop and I have prepared the MedLab for your arrival. How is the patient?"

"We have him in the MedChamber, he is very weak and still heavily sedated."

"Are there any other serious injuries amongst you?" he asked.

"We are all fine Beast," Storm relayed. "But I believe that Agent Nichols has been wounded. He would not allow any of us to examine him. He refuses to leave his charge."

"I'll look in on them," Phoenix offered, unstrapping herself and walking towards the back of the bomber.

"I'll go with ye Jean," said Banshee as he too left for the back of the jet.

* * *

"Come on Cyrus, I know you will pull through," said Agent Nichols to the unconscious son of the President. "Just hang in there. The X-Men are taking you to a doctor, they will take good care of you.

"Cyrus this is my fault. I should not have gone to Xavier's," he told him. "I should have used my old underground contacts back in Boston to contact Dr. Xavier instead of coming to New York myself. I should have been at Sidwell and stopped this."

"Ye can'ne be beatin' yerself up like this lad, he'll pull through."

Turning around Banshee and Phoenix were standing in the doorway looking as concerned as he was for the young mutant.

"Yes Kordel," Phoenix added. "This wasn't your fault. You are his bodyguard, and his friend, but that doesn't make you responsible for what happened to Cyrus or Agent Williams.

"I know that you think you should have been there to prevent this somehow."

"I should have Jean," he replied. "When Cyrus told me he was a mutant, all he thought about was that he might harm his family. He was scared. He just wanted a cure, to be normal. I was the one who made the suggestion I take some sick days to contact Dr. Xavier, in that manor there would be no direct link to the foremost expert on mutant research and the White House. If I would not have so urgently asked for time off to discuss ways to help Cyrus gain control of his abilities, I would still on the rotation today. He would not be like this."

"Lad, I know what yer feelin' right now. More than ye know. The feelin' 'o failure, that ye let down the ones that trusted ye the most. Ye just got ta be strong for Cyrus' sake."

Kordel looked at pair of outlaw mutants, he saw the compassion written in their eyes, like someone that had been through something terribly similar.

"You don't have to give me the specifics," Kordel started. "But it was that girl in the yellow coat, Jubilee, right?"

"Eye lad. Her and her best friend Everett, about eight months ago."

"How are they now?"

"Everett is back in St. Louis with his parents and Jubilee's memories are still a little foggy, but they are coming back to her. She's almost 100%."

"After attempting to assist Cyrus in gaining a degree of control, he began to believe he could keep it in check. Then in speaking with Dr. Xavier, he began to see himself less as a threat to those he loved. With those lessens you sent, he began to look forward to putting a handle on his mutant ability, but all of those follow-up calls really helped to ease his mind enough to build the courage to tell his parents. But this…"

_"Phoenix__, Banshee__, Agent Nichols," _Storm relayed through the loudspeaker. _"We are about to land, please strap in."_

******************************  
Hanger bay, X-Mansion 2047 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As the gangplank of the jet lowered, Agent Nichols bounded down the steps currying the limp body of the President's only son in his arms. Phoenix led them to the MedLab and he placed him on the examination table were the true, blue fur-covered form of the Beast was waiting for them.

The Secret Service agent watched at the doorway as the X-Men immediately went to work on the young mutant, taking blood samples, placing various vital sign monitors on his body, and preparing other medical equipment with the practice and skill to rival any hospital' s ER trauma unit in the country.

_How many times had they have to do this to a teammate after thanklessly saving lives?_ Kordel wondered.

After Rogue tripped over the feet of the Federal Officer Beast asked. "Agent Nichols, I must ask you to leave the room."

"I stay with the President's son." He replied flatly, not once taking his eyes off Cyrus Parkman.

"I implore you, Agent Nichols. It will be difficult to ascertain the young man's injuries with another person in the way."

"I _**stay **_with the President's son!" He repeated coldly.

"Please, you must give us the room to work effectively," he pleaded. "Gambit, if you would please walk our guest to the Recovery Room."

"' 'Dis way, Secret Agent man," Gambit approached Kordel, but when he reached out with his hand, the Secret Service Agent drew his sidearm at him.

Gambit leaped back and produced an ace of spades. "Whoa, homme! Ain't we on de same team?"

**_"I am NOT leaving the President's son!"_** he repeated as we waved his Sig Sower toward the X-Men in a defensive posture. _"Do not force me to press the issue!"_

Wolverine bbusted through the door to the MedLab, his claws unsheathed. "This ain't the time or place for this shit, rookie. Put away the gat or you're gonna hurt yourself, real, _real bad!_"

"No, my friends!" the doctor pleaded as the federal officer waved the loaded weapon at them. "There is no need for this altercation!" Then he noticed the blood staining the sleeve of his right arm. "Agent Nichols, you are injured, please allow me to examine that wound on your arm."

"The President's son comes first."

"Kordel, please allow the doctor to look at your arm," Storm pleaded. "It may get infected."

He responded by pointing his sidearm in her direction.

_**"THE PRESIDENT'S SON COMES FIRST!"**_

Suddenly, the agent's grip on his weapon loosened, and then he slumped to the floor in a heap.

"It's all right," said Jean. "I just pinched off a nerve. He's done all he can for now. He'll need the rest."

"Not bad, darlin'." Wolverine replied as he picked up Agent Nichols' firearm, removed the clip and cleared the round from the chamber. "I thought he needed to get knocked the fuck out myself."

"Logan, Remy," Hank asked after a heavy sigh of relief. "Please place Agent Nichols on the empty bed in the recovery room."

"And be careful with him," added Cyclops. "He saved my life, it's the least we can do for him."

* * *

**End of Chapter thirteen**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 14  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

******************************  
Xavier Mansion, Westchester County, New York 0607 EST. Day 19  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kordel Nichols woke up in a strange bed, with a sharp pain in his arm and a throbbing headache.

The last thing he remembered was ... drawing his sidearm on this ... blue, troll ... Wearing ... _horn rimmed glasses?_

"I must have been suffering a nightmare," He said aloud trying to make some sense of where he is. "I thought I was going to shoot ... an animal?"

"No, my friend I am called 'the Beast.' I am a doctor and an X-Man. Animal is a Muppet."

Turning around, he found the blue form of Dr. Henry McCoy standing in the doorway.

It was then the true nightmare of the past 24-hours replayed in his mind.

The President's son _kidnapped_.

He, framed in his abduction

The helicopter, _crashing into the Anacostia._

Tracking Cyrus through Maryland.

Meeting the X-Men.

_The rescue._

_**The escape.**_

Rogue lifting his car and flying.

Taking a bullet meant for Cyclops.

Taking Cyrus in the Blackbird.

_Drawing on the X-men in their own Infirmary._

The burn on his arm.

"So how is my patient this morning?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, doctor."

"Cyrus is fine," reported Dr. McCoy. "He is stable and resting. He was suffering from mild hypothermia and dehydration, but no serious physical injuries. We were able to detoxify the hallucinogens in his system which included _3-quinuclidinyl benzilate,_ which is a Schedule 2 controlled incapacitating chemical weapon.

"But I was referring to the burn on your right triceps, Agent Nichols."

Agent Nichols raised his arm to allow the doctor to examine him.

"May I see Cyrus, doctor?"

"Only for a moment," The doctor changed the dressing on his arm. "He is still sleeping and I do not wish for him to be disturbed. Although Agent Nichols. We are about to start our mission debriefing though, and the professor would like for you to accompany us, that is if you don't mind?"

"Very well, Doctor."

Hank McCoy led the Secret Service agent down to were Cyrus Parkman was still sleeping in the MedLab.

Jean was sitting by his bedside, reading him a Daily Bugle article about the Mariners game last night at Yankee Stadium.

"I know he would thank you for catching up on his team, but Cyrus prefers the Post-Intelligencer's on-line coverage of Mariners baseball, Jean."

"Good morning, Kordel, Hank" she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Are you ready for the debriefing?"

"Ready as I shall ever be, I guess," he followed the two out of the room.

******************************  
War Room, Xavier Mansion, 0615 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Seated at the head of a large conference table, and in his regular Shi'ar powered lift chair Professor Charles Xavier was joined by the rest of the X-Men.

Cyclops was seated to the left of the professor, Jean was right across from her husband. Beast, Gambit, Rogue, Storm, Banshee, and Wolverine were also there, as was Bishop, who this time didn't request the agent to fork over his gun. Jubilee was asked to sit with Cyrus.

Agent Nichols sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Are you sure you are up to this, Agent Nichols?" the Professor asked his guest.

"Yes, Charles," Agent nichols. "This is as good a place as any."

"What we are most concerned with right now is the events leading up to the rescue of the President's son," Cyclops explained.

"Where should I begin?"

"How about when you left in the helicopter yesterday afternoon?" suggested Phoenix.

"Very well," He drew a deep breath and rewound his memories, and replayed the events of the previous day.

"The helicopter I left in from here took me to the airport, then a DOJ Gulfstream to Acrobat, I mean, Andrews AFB, then in a Marine helicopter that was supposed to take me to Castle, that is the codename for the White House.

"There was only three others on board, a two-man flight crew, and someone who claimed to be a fellow agent.

"We were about 10-klicks out from Castle, when he pulled his sidearm.

"He said something about the forces responsible for Kilowatt's abduction were 'patriots' that were going to make him a 'martyr.' Kilowatt is Cyrus' codename. He referred to him as a 'Mutie.' I have no idea how they know. The First Family does not even know yet!

"It was about then when the initial report of my 'involvement' came in. They were going to push me over the side of the helicopter when I disarmed the agent and sent him over the side. I then fired on to the flight deck, striking the co-pilot once and hitting the control panel with the remaining rounds.

"The pilot lost control of the helicopter and we crashed into the Anacostia River. The pilot died on impact. I pulled the co-pilot out and dragged him to the riverbank. He died shortly thereafter.

"I hailed a cab and went to my apartment to get some munitions and the tracking device I was going to use to find Kilowatt. That's when I called here."

"Yes," Cyclops interjected. "A news report about your 'involvement' was just being broadcast when you called."

"After hanging up on the Charles, I entered my home to find the planted money and the fake documents that were left in my living room. The agency had not been there yet. That's when they called."

"Who?" Phoenix asked.

"I do not know, they were using a voice scrambler. It was the planted, _'We going for the mark, your plan will go smoothly, here is the drop'_ call.

"They were sloppy in they did not call at the time they left the money, so I picked up on them and thanked them in person for the loan.

"I then followed the signal out of Washington into Maryland that is when I picked up the BOLO on my scanner."

"BOLO?"

"_Be On The Look-Out_, Ororo," Banshee replied.

"When I determined the location of the signal, I began my reconnaissance. Fifteen armed tangos, terrorists, patrolling the perimeter, eight patrols near the stable area in jeeps, and Phoenix was correct, there was seven tangos inside the field house were the signal was coming from.

"That is when Wolverine appeared out of thin air."

"I'm the best at what I do, bub."

"You bet. When the rest of the X-Men arrived, I asserted field authority, as per title 51, section 18 of the United States Code, pertaining to the rescue of federally protected hostages.

"I briefed the team on the strength of the enemy forces, the location of the tracker beacon, and I gave orders on his rescue.

"I led the rescue team armed with a softpack, a shotgun, along with Wolverine and Gambit. We neutralized the interior forces and extracted Kilowatt."

"That's when the fun began, Chuck," Wolverine grinned.

"Yes," It clearly pained the professor to admit. "I told my X-Men to show no quarter, which goes against every principle I hold dear."

"After the extraction, I escaped with Kilowatt in my car. We were followed by a jeep armed with a top-mounted machine gun.

"I attempted to return fire with my sidearm. When that was unsuccessful, Rogue gave us a lift."

"Anytime, sugah."

"When we rejoined the X-Men, it was decided to take Kilowatt for medical attention, via your jet, when a sniper tried to take out Cyclops. I took the shot center mass, while Gambit and Wolverine grabbed the shooter.

"I tried to extract the name of those responsible, but Phoenix said he did not know. Then she neutralized him."

"That is when we escaped back to here. I was the lone injury on the strike unit, just a scratch on my arm." Then he stood up and addressed the group of heroes before him.

"I would like to take this opportunity to apologize. I request forgiveness from everyone for my heavy-handed tactics in the infirmary. If I had not passed out when I did, I may have done something regretful."

"That is quite all right, Kordel," Dr. McCoy assured him. "I am sure I speak for everyone when I say we understand that you were only doing your duty."

_"Speak for yerself, Hank!_ But thank Jeanie, 'couse one more second, G-Man and I'da done something _I wouldn'ta regretted!"_

"That was a very brave thing that ye did, tryin' ta save the President's son alone, lad."

"It was either this or a career with an investment firm," he replied. "Besides, I can not trust the agency, and it is going to hit the fan like Iran-Contra when they do a cleanup at the racetrack. All signs shall point straight to me."

"What do you mean, Agent Nichols?" Cyclops asked.

Agent Nichols drew the Sig Sower from behind his back, removed the ammo clip, and took out three bullets, tossing one to Cyclops, Xavier, and Wolverine.

The tips were pointed, cone-like in shape, and colored with a blue substance.

"What type of bullets are these?' the professor asked.

"Black Rhinos," Wolverine answered. "They hit ya like a Mack truck, and they do some nasty damage when they exit, and they're coated with Teflon so they'll go through most bullet-proof vests. You play fer keeps, G-man."

"_Damn skippy!_ This ordinance is illegal in the United States, even for federal officers, but I had a fear I would need them one day, I found a supplier and using an off-shore account, brought them in via FedEx. To ensure the department will know of my involvement I used them in my issued Service pistol. You see the ballistic signature of every federal agency-issued weapon are registered with the Bureau. Also the shotgun I used at the racetrack is my SPAS-15. Since the United States banned their importation in 1996, they are quite rare. They shall point to me like a compass.

"Do any of you know how this is playing out in the media?"

The Secret Service agent was then handed a stack of newspapers; The Daily Bugle, the Washington Post, the Metropols Daily Planet, The Los Angeles Times, and USA Today all had the abduction of Cyrus Parkman on the front page.

The Professor then activated a large monitor, which had a report from CNN from late last night.

"I'm standing outside the Wyoming Ave. home of Special Agent Kordel Nichols, who is now wanted for questioning in the abduction of Cyrus Parkman.

_"Inside agents have just found, what sources close to the investigation say is a large amount of cash in unmarked, sequential large bills... _Wait just a moment _... I have just received word that Press Secretary Devin Mahoney is about to address the press. Let's go live to the White House."_

_"Ladies and gentlemen, at 8:30 p.m. Eastern Standard Time, a __federal material witness warrant has been issued in the name of Special Agent Kordel Nichols of the United States Secret __Service, in connection with the abduction of Cyrus Parkman._

_"Agent Nichols was last reported to have boarded a helicopter from a field assignment at Andrews Air Force Base, which crashed into the Anacostia River, en route to the White House at approximately 5:30 p.m. this afternoon._

_"The helicopter's flight crew died at the scene of the crash, and a third victim was reported to have fallen out of the aircraft in mid-flight. He too died of his injuries at the scene."_

**_"Mr. Mahoney, we have received reports that the Department of Justice now has evidence linking Agent Nichols to the kidnapping of the President's son. Can you confirm or deny this for us?"_**

_"As this is an ongoing investigation, I cannot comment on this, but let me stress that this is a __material witness warrant__, and at this time Agent Nichols is wanted only for questioning."_

**_"Mr. Mahoney, what assignment was Agent Nichols on when he disappeared?"_**

_"I cannot comment on that, as it is a matter of Secret Service protocol. I'm sorry but I can not answer any more questions."_

Xavier ended the recording.

"At least The Director is not '_officially_' implicating me, YET, but I can not just walk into the White House with the President's son," he added. "Whoever did this is still out there, and they WILL strike again."

**/Buzz.\**

"Yes Jubilee?"

_"Come quick, guys! The First Kid's, like, waking up! He's asking for someone called Lariat!"_

******************************  
MedLab, Xavier Mansion, 0701 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He woke up with the Great-Grandmother of all headaches. He lifted his arms to stretch out and found he could.

Opening his eyes slightly he noticed he was in a strange bed. Looking around he saw a young girl sitting next to the bed doing her nails. She looked up with a start when she noticed he was awake.

He tried to say hello, but his mouth was still dry. The nice girl in the blinding yellow trenchcoat gave his some water. The light in the room hurt his eyes, so she gave him a cool red pair of shades. She also said she was going to find Lariat.

Cyrus Parkman had no idea how long he had been lying in his coffin, but now he was glad to be out of that creepy box. Even if he was in a hospital.

_At least the nightmares are over._

"And how are you feeling, Cyrus?" said a man who was covered in blue fur, like the Cookie Monster.

_Then again_.

"It's good to finely be out of my grave," _Even though I'm still seeing things,_ he finished to himself. "Where's Lariat ... I mean Agent Nichols?"

"I am right here Cyrus."

"Good to see ya, Lariat, but you look like hell."

"I see you have yet to look in a mirror as well, Cyrus." He replied. "Doctor, could you give us a moment alone?"

"Sure Kordel, I'll be right back, Cyrus."

As Dr. McCoy left the room Cyrus motioned for Kordel to lean close.

"Is it me, or was that doctor _... Blue?_"

"Yes, Cyrus, he is covered in blue fur. I assume they did not tell you, we are at the Xavier Institute in New York."

"You mean we're not at Bethesda?"

"What is the last thing you remember, Cyrus?"

"I remember drinking some sour milk at school, then passing out. I woke up in this creepy coffin, then this guy opens the casket and tells me I'm gonna die for my country, Then I heard screams and gunshots, then you callin' out my name. Then here I am. _WAIT! What about Andi? Is she safe? Did they hurt her? Is she..._"

"Please calm yourself! Settle down! Your sister Andromeda is safe. She was not involved in the abduction. She is at the White House."

"What about mom and dad?"

"Cyrus, whoever is behind your abduction has connections into the White House command. The President does not know you are safe yet. And I am afraid that the Service will not believe anything I tell them."

"Why not, Lariat?"

"Because I am being framed in your abduction."

"That's a load a crap," the President's son replied. "You weren't even there!"

"You know it, and I know it, but they issued a material witness warrant for me last night."

'What's that mean?"

"It means that they do not believe the evidence that was planted at my apartment, but they are going to arrest me anyway."

"What kinda evidence?"

Kordel told the young mutant about the envelopes, and the amount they left in his apartment.

**_"THAT'S MY GOING-RATE!" _**he shouted fundamentally insulted by the amount. "I pelt's gotta be near A-Rod dough at least! _I'm only worth the **player-to-be-named-later!**"_

"Your abductors must be short of cash, for whomever it is happens to be very well financed. There were 30 paid goons armed to the teeth just to guard you."

"Wait a minute. My powers ... I couldn't use my powers. They're _GONE_!"

"They're not gone," said a friendly voice from the doorway. "You are wearing an inhibitor collar."

"I know that voice, _Mrs. Summers?_"

"Yes, Cyrus, it's good to finally meet you," Jean said as she walked over to his bed, took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "But I wish it would have been under more pleasant circumstances."

"So I haven't lost this mutant thing?"

"No, Cyrus. When we remove the collar, it will all come back to you."

"Lariat, does she...?"

"Yes, Cyrus, and as a matter of fact, she was one of the people who helped me rescue you."

_**"REALLY?"**_

"Do not look so surprised, Cyrus," Agent Nichols replied. "Even the Secret Service needs assistance now and then. I can not take down 30 men by myself."

Just then the room flooded with ten more people surrounding Cyrus' bedside.

"Cyrus," Kordel began. "Allow me introduce you to the rest of the heroes that helped rescue you.

"You have already met Dr. McCoy, and Jubilee," Each waved at the mention of their respective names. "Scott, Jean's husband, Ororo, Sean, Remy, Rogue, Logan, Bishop and Professor Xavier, whom you have met on the telephone.

"It is my pleasure for me to introduce Cyrus James Parkman, the son of the President, Cyrus, let allow me to introduce you to...

"The X-Men."

_"**THE** X-Men?"_ he said stunned. "Wow, I thought meeting all those pro athletes was cool! Now I get to meet real life, bona fide, super-duper heroes!

"Man, Oz was right! Living at the White House _**does **_have its perks!"

* * *

**End of Chapter fourteen**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 15  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

******************************  
Lazy Q Dude Ranch, Van Horn, TX 1145 EST. Day 19  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**///Ring, ring, ring.\\\**

"Thanks for callin' the Lazy Q, 'the place for you,'" _Gee I hate sayin' that,_ the teenager finished to himself.

_"Please connect me with your boss."_ said the man on the line.

_Damn Yankees,_ thought the proud Texan. [There has got to be no lower form of trash in the world.]

"I'll see if the boss is available, Mr.?"

_"Tell him it is Mr. Floss Yen, from Beltsville, Maryland."_

"Please hold." _Damn Northern tenderfoots._ he continued as he knocked on the back door.

"Yes Maverick, what is it?" asked the man in the big office.

"Sir? There's this Yankee on the phone fer ya, boss."

"Maverick, how many times have I got to tell you, stop brow beatin' Yankees, they pay your wages," his boss admonished. "Now, did ya get their name boy, or were you born in a barn?"

"I did, and I was, boss," replied the Texan. "Said his name was Yental Floss, or something, from Mary Land."

**_"KORDEL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_** Special Agent Charles Block screamed into the receiver. _"HALF THE FEDERAL GOVERNMENT'S LOOKING FOR YOU, SON!"_

_"I did not do it, Charlie."_

"Oh shit, stop the presses. Tell me something I didn't all ready know, Lariat."

_"I rescued Kilowatt."_

**"WHAT?!"**

_"Yes, Charlie, I had a lot of help from some friends, but I have him. He is with me."_

"Where are you?"

_"Staying with someone willing to risk federal aiding and abetting and harboring fugitive charges. They were going to kill him, Charlie. They said they wanted to make him a martyr. He said a captor was doing it for his country."_

"What about Kilowatt? Is he okay?"

_"Cyrus is safe, They roughed him up and pumped him full of drugs, but the doctor here was able to purge them from his system._

_"Those men in the helicopter were going to see how high I could bounce, until I took them for a swim in the Anacosta. I can not trust anyone else in the agency. You are the only one I can trust with the President's son."_

"Okay, Lariat, but about your _'friends?'_"

_"Call the track in Fort Washington. Ask why they are not running the nags tonight."_

"Just saw that a few minuets ago on the news. They already got ballistics in, you shouldn't have used those Cop Killers in your Service piece."

_"That is low-grade bullshit, Charlie! We hit the track at 1900 hours last night. There is no way they could have done a check so fast. Whoever is behind this has their claws deep in the highest levels!"_

"You just stay under that rock you're hiding behind, Lariat. I'm headed for DC right now. I'll see what I can do by the time I get there."

_"Thanks, Charlie, I owe you, **BIG.**"_

"This one's on the house, kid, for what you did to Crane. But how am I gonna get a hold of you?"

_"Do not worry, Charlie ..._

******************************  
War Room, X-Mansion 1150 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_"... I will get a hold of you."_

Kordel Nichols replaced the receiver with a heavy sigh. "There, the ball is now rolling," he told the assembled X-Men.

"You said yourself that you can't trust the Secret Service," Scott noted. "How do you know that this 'Charlie' isn't involved?"

"Because, he took a .45 for me once without a vest. He is my ex-partner, Scott. He is on his vacation days and close to retirement right now, but he has a lot of friends in DC that still owe him plenty of markers. Right now he is the only one I can trust in knowing that the President's son is safe and sound."

The telephone's ringing cutting him off.

"Xavier Institute, Jean Summers speaking?"

_"This is Special Agent Clay Steinwinter with the Secret Service,"_ said the man on the other end of the line. _"Is Dr. Charles Xavier available?"_

"I'll see if he is available, please hold," she said as she placed the caller on hold. "Kordel, it's an Agent Steinwinter, Secret Service."

"That must be the follow-up from Bulldog," Agent Nichols replied. "Charles, whoever is involved may be placed on your protection detail. Decline protection. Explain that you cannot trust the security I drew up yesterday because of the charges against me."

"This is Charles Xavier, Agent Steinwinter, how may I help you."

_"Doctor Xavier, I was calling in regard to your protection during your stay in Washington, for the Senate Hearings, on Thursday."_

"Yes Agent Steinwinter, That Agent Nichols was here yesterday to coordinate security on behalf of the Secret Service, but we have seen reports of his involvement in the kidnapping of the President's son."

_"Yes, apparently he was paid three quarters of a million in cash and a dozen fake documents to betray his country, but rest assured, he has no connection to any other agents that will be assigned to your security detachment."_

"Be that as it may, Agent Steinwinter, my staff and I would feel better if we decline protection from the Secret Service, as I told an Agent Frank, I do have a private security firm to handle my personal safety."

_"Very well, I guess I can't blame you for not trusting a traitor. Have a good day Dr. Xavier."_

"Thank you, Agent Steinwinter, and good luck in finding the President's son."

"Did he have any charming words about me, Charles?" Kordel asked as soon as the receiver was replaced..

"Yes," he replied. "He called you a traitor, who betrayed his country for three quarters of a million dollars in cash and a dozen fake documents."

"He is involved in the kidnapping! There is no way anyone else would have known what was planted!"

"But didn't you tell Cyrus that's how much they left at your apartment?"

"Yes, but I left it there so the Secret Service could find it."

"Dat a lot of scratch to walk away from, mon ami."

"Do you remember the large bag I took with me, Remy? It has $15 million dollars worth of cash in over a dozen currencies, untraceable repaid credit, service and gift cards, several prepaid cell phones and some spare weapons."

A low whistle escaped the Cajon's lips. "Now dat's wat de Gambit call goin' all in!"

"I knew if I had to go it alone I would need some high level bribe money, but those bills had to be marked or sequential so it was no good to me, but I did take the four envelopes that contained the documents."

"They are excellent quality," he noted. "Whoever did these passports and IDs has got to know what to look for in a phony, probably WitSec or CIA." He then pounded the table with his fist in disgust. "How could I possibly have been so goddamn stupid! I did not just give them the opening to kidnap the President's son, I also gave them the fall guy on a silver platter!"

"What can we do to assist you, Kordel?" Charles asked.

"Obsolultly nothing! You have all risked your lives for the President's son enough," said Nichols. "All this situation needs is for Senator Kelley to have some mutant hysteria to add to this bonfire. Any risk of implication that you had any role in this matter and the Mutant Registration Act becomes a Constitutional Amendment. I can not ask for the X-Men to get any further involved."

_**"Then don't,"**_ Scott suggested.

"We aren't needin' yer permission to help you or Cyrus, lad," added Sean

"Das right, mon ami," added Remy. " 'Sides, we ain't got nothin' else ta do today."

"Ah don't know about ya'll, but it has been a bit too quiet 'round here," Rogue chimed in. "Ah could use the exercise."

"I'm in too," said Bishop.

"Are you all in agreement then?" Agent Nichols asked.

"Yes," Ororo replied for them. "I know I speak for us all when I say we would never allow one to do battle alone, nor shall we start now, my friend."

"There is no turning back," the Federal officer warned. "This WILL only get ugly and messy. If you are willing to assist me then the kid gloves come off."

"That's the only way you can put on the brass knuckles, G-Man," Logan chimed in.

_" 'Jacta alea est,'"_ Beast recited. " _'The die is cast,'_ - Julius Caesar just as his army crossed the River Rubicon."

"Thank you, thank you all. Okay, here is what I will need..."

* * *

**End of Chapter fifteen**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 16  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

******************************  
MedLab, Xavier Mansion, New York 1221 EST. Day 19  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Thanks for the apple," the President's son replied from his MedLab bed. "You know, this is the best tasting apple I had since I've moved to DWEEBvill. Are you from Washington State, too?"

"Nope," the girl in the yellow coat informed him. "I'm from Southern Cal."

"Valley Girl, huh? I heard that song once, that was enough. _Explains a lot though._"

_"And what's that supposed to mean?"_

"Well," started Cyrus. "Let's start with the banana yellow coat, and well I could end there too, but I will go on. . . "

"Well, I remember this kid, who shall remain nameless, but is sitting in _this_ room and lives in _**the White House,**_ and shopping for yuppie diapers, with his little sis and his mommy."

"Aw, man! Don't anyone watch Scooby-Doo anymore?"

"I tried, but that, _shopping trip,_ was all over the air waves," she explained. "Oh, yea, that reminds me, I have a bone to pick with you!" She pokes the President's son with her index finger. "What was that about blowing that mall up like that, huh?

"Okay, okay I wouldn't want to be caught dead in a suit like that either, but why couldn't you direct your anger at something less important?"

"You mean like the IRS?"

"Actually I was thinking the Friends of Humanity, but yea," said Jubilee.

"Please don't take this the wrong way," asked Cyrus. "But . . . are you a mutant, too?"

"Yea, I can throw sparks, here I'll show you," she said as she demonstrated her mutant ability to the President's son.

"Kewl," said Cyrus. "I bet you're a big hit on the Fourth of July. I just blow stuff up, or at least I used to before they put this dog collar on me."

"Yea, they, like, told me you have the same powers as Gumbo," she said. "Don't worry kid, the Cajun's thing is pretty cool, too."

"Names not _'kid,'_ Valley Girl. It's Cyrus."

"Well, I'm Jubilee. Now I'll make you a deal. If you don't, like, call me _'Valley Girl,'_ I won't call you _'Billy Ray'_ That okay with you?" she said extending her hand.

"Deal," the President's son shook it.

"By the way, I heard your babysit . . . er, that is, Agent Nichols call you Kilowatt. Is that, like, your nickname?"

"Yea, my Uncle Jake gave me that when I was a relief pitcher back in Em City, 'cause I could turn up the juice in the late innings," explained Cyrus. "But now it's what the MiBs call me at the White House.

"My friends call me K'Watt or 'Watt for short."

"Kewl, 'Watt it is," said Jubilee. "You can call be Jubes."

"Okay, Jubes, do you think you can talk to Doc McCoy into letting me out of here?"

"Sure, 'Watt," she replied. "Like, I'll go ask him."

"No need to my dear Jubilation," the blue doctor replied from the doorway. "I was just about to suggest that our young visitor from the Pacific Northwest stretch his legs. How are you feeling, Cyrus?"

"Better, my stomach stopped doing back flips, and I still got a roaring headache, and this dog collar itches," reported the President's son. "Can I take it off, Doc?"

"Actually, I would prefer that you leave it on for another half hour or so longer," said the doctor. "You may still be suffering from the after-effects of the hallucinogens in your system and I wouldn't want you to injure yourself if you use your mutant gifts inadvertently."

"Huh?"

"What 'ol Blue means, is he don't want you to pass out and blow up the lab if you freak out again," Said Jubilee.

"That's what I said," replied the Beast.

"Yea, doc, whatever,"Cyrus he slid out of the bed and put his shoes and blazer back on.

"Jubilation, my dear. Would you be so kind as to give our guest from our nation's capital, a tour of the facilities?"

"Sure, Hankster," she replied. "Come on 'Watt. Just wait till you see the rest of the place!"

"Ok, Jubes, but I have one question first," he said when he was out of the doctor's earshot.

"Like what?"

"Well, the doc seems all right and all, but do you ever get the craving for a bag of Chips Ahoy whenever you're around him?"

* * *

_"ALIENS!?"_ Asked Cyrus as they walked down the hall. "As in 'little green men from Mars,' aliens?"

"Actually it's the Shi'ar Empire," explained Jubilee. "The Prof's, like, is best buds with their leader."

_"WOW!"_ Exclaimed Cyrus. "This will send Oz somewhere over the rainbow for sure! I can't wait to see the E-mail I'll get after this!"

"You keep talkin' 'bout Oz. Is Oz, like, your best bud, 'Watt."

"Yep, and then some, Jubes," said the President's son.

Then Cyrus told the young pyrotechnic all about his best friend back in Seattle.

". . . And Oz was the only one ta stick by me since I moved to DWEEBvill." Explained Cyrus. "We still sent E-mail to each other. Oz was even the first one to know about this mutant-thing I got. Lariat knows, too, but you knew that. Told him a couple weeks ago."

"Is he cool, I mean for a government-type?"

"Oh yea. I guess you saw 'Hard Line' on my first day at Sidwell right? Well they tape this dork talkin' some serious trash to moi. Made the K'Watt look bad on national TV. I mean that was the second time in three days!

"Well I wanted to kick his butt, Skid Way-style, but Lariat gets him instead."

"You mean he kicked his butt for you?"

"Oh, even better. You've seen the bucket-over-the-door gag, right Jubes? Well he did that just before the next class. His Royal Dorkness struts into class then, SPLASH-LOA, red Kool-Aid all over the place."

"KEWL!" exclaimed Jubilee. "I just gotta do that to Cyke at least once!"

"The cool part is, I didn't ask him to do it. Heck, he didn't even tell me it was he afterwards. I found the evil plot stashed in my English notes.

"That's when Oz suggested I tell Lariat. I mean anyone that kewl you can trust, right?"

"Like, why do you call him 'Lariat'?" She asked. "Is he an ex-cowboy, or something?"

"I don't really know, Jubes. He's from Boston and that makes him a lowly Red Sox fan. His name means rope or something. Well I told him and he didn't even go loony tons. He even suck me out of the White House for some target practice one night, to help me get this mutant-stuff under wraps. That's when Mr. Clean, I mean, the Professor, calls Lariat's pad. We call him back and what do you know, he's already found out about my blowing things up.

"Jean's been sending lessons to Lariat and I practice at night, every chance we can escape the Executive Penitentiary."

"Yea, 'mom,' has got to be one of the, if not the nicest people in the universe."

"She's your mother, Jubes?" Cyrus asked. "I mean, no offense, but I can't see any resemblance to you and Scott."

"Jean and Cyke ain't my parental units, exactly, 'Watt," she began to tell the President's son about her real parents dying in a car crash, being sent to an orphanage, running away and living in the mall, meeting Wolverine in the Australian Outback , Joining the X-Men, . . .

_Then that fateful night in Boston._

Although she still couldn't remember any the details of the attack itself, she explained the aftermath; her being taken out of Sean's guardianship and almost being sent to a 'special care facility,' and Jean and Scott asking to be her legal guardians.

"Gee," He replied gravely. "I guess your lucky to have so many friends so close to you. Ain't got anyone that close, that close."

"What do your folks say about your powers, 'Watt?" She asked.

Cyrus hung his head down. "Haven't told them yet. Was goin' to last night, but that was before I got nabbed at school."

"You mean they _really don't know?_"

"Hey, I love 'em lots, but they ain't just any 'ol fam bam," said Cyrus. "First there's my sis, Andi. Still a bit too young to keep a secret and I don't exactly want to be her next Show & Tell.

"Then there's _'The First Mom.'_ Spends most of her waking moments trying to upstage Hillary and Jackie O in the 'Miss Best First Lady of All Time' pageant.

"And last, but not least, _'Es Padre El Presidente.'_ You remember that parade three years ago, when he carried me to the White House on his shoulders, Ever since then he was always too busy running the country.

"When he was a Senator, we used to all sorts of fun stuff as a family when he was home on breaks and holidays, now he doesn't even get President's Day off! These days he's too busy traveling cross-country telling 'em he wants to do it for another four years.

"Heck I don't even get to see everyone together much when they are home except dinner, but dad always gots to head off to fix something wrong before he gets to finish off the potatoes."

"I'm sorry, 'Watt," Jubilee said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"That's okay, but what 'bout you, Jubes?" said Cyrus. "How long you been doing the super hero gig? It must be exciting to save the world all the time."

"Not that long. Used ta run with the Wolvster before I became an X-Man.

"You know, 'Watt, you're the first person to call me a super hero, heck everyone we risk our butts savin' calls us the bad guys. But it ain't always cool. Some of my best friends get hurt, real bad. Some even died, 'Watt."

"I'm sorry, Jubes," said Cyrus. He could relate, as he had to deal with that type of grief himself. "I mean my dad's government treats you guys like slime, you could get killed saving people who not only hate you, but you don't even know, but you guys still do it. What keeps you going, Jubes?"

_"The Dream,"_ She said, explaining the professor's vision, which she and the rest of the X-Men share. "Sometimes it's the only thing that gets us through a day."

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Cyrus decided to switch gears.

"Do you guys spar? I mean, like do you have bad guy-batting practice, or something?"

"Here, 'Watt, I'll even show ya." She replied as they stopped in front of a door marked . . .

**Danger Room.**

******************************  
War Room, Xavier Mansion, 1252 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_"That has got to be the biggest brain fart I've ever heard,"_ Logan replied. "And I know Nick Fury and Dum-Dum Dugan!"

"This is the only way," Agent Nichols explained. "The badges are authentic and the IDs and business cards are very realistic. I have done undercover assignments requiring the use of disguises before, Logan."

"It's gonna take more than a little Hollywood make-up job to become Jack Bower, FBI, G-Man." He read one of the recovered IDs. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"It's Kiefer Sutherland's role from that television show you think is not very realistic, my friend." Hank replied.

"Well remember, I was not supposed to have these with me," he replied. "These they were just to show my 'involvement.' This is someone's poor idea of a bad joke."

"Aye, but another person's involvement?"

"The involvement of this link, Sean, who will be referred to as _'Green Party,'_" Kordel explained. "will be passive, but is a direct link for all intents. No, Green Party does not know their role in this matter and is in the dark of Cyrus' rescue. But in light of the situation that is one of the reasons that Green Party is such a trusted link all the way up to POTUS, and only one person even knows how to secure Green Party's involvement."

"How is Cyrus doing now, Hank?" Ororo inquired.

"He is up and around," Hank reported. "Jubilation is giving him the grand tour of the mansion."

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy. How soon until you are able to take the inhibitor off him?"

"Not long, Kordel, it's just a precaution at this time."

"Excellent, since Cyrus is here Jean said she can cram some more lessons when she and Remy return from their shopping trip."

"They are pulling into the driveway as we speak," Scott reported as he felt his wife's presence.

"Thank you, Scott. Let us go see if the goods are the best slush money can buy."

******************************  
Danger Room, Xavier Mansion, 1314 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_"WOW!"_ Exclaimed Jubilee. "The only ones I've seen do moves like that is Wolvster and Betsy! Did Lariat teach you that?"

"Nope," answered Cyrus. "Learned it back in Em. City, he hasn't even seen it yet. Only needed to use it once, but the Kool-Aid scene was much, much, better anyway."

"Kewl, but watch this." She said as she hit some buttons on the control panel and the Shi'ar hologram changed the landscape to a sleazy, dark, smoke-filled bar, filled with tough-looking, beer-drinking, bikers.

"This is one of Wolvie's favorite programs," she explained. "Everyone that's worn the X has done this at least once. He, of course, gots the best time at 7:10.31."

**_"ALL 30?"_** Cyrus asked amazed. "I bet those shanks really do a great job of Julianning."

"Oh, that's without the claws," said Jubilee. "With the claws he can do it in 3:06.47."

**"THREE MINUTES! **Man I'd sure hate to piss him off in a dark alley!"

"I know whole biker gangs who regret just gettin' him upset in broad daylight," Jubilee said with oblivious pride. "So you ready, 'Watt?"

"Ready, Jubes."

"_Computer,_" Jubilee called out. **_"Start program!"_**

******************************  
Just outside the Xavier Mansion, 1319 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" 'De Gambit never felt so much like de James Bond, Mr. Secret Agent Man," Remy said as he and Jean got out of the van. " 'De last time I saw stuff like dis is when Rodger Moore was 007, mon ami."

"Did you get everything I asked for?" Aget Nichols asked.

"Yes," Jean answered. "But I never knew you could just walk up and buy this stuff at a flea market! You should tell the Secret Service about it, Kordel."

"I am WAY ahead of you, Jean. Did you notice a man with a bald head, eye-patch, beard with no mustache selling hand grenades?"

"Oui."

"He is the deep cover operative for Bureau, how did you think I knew about it!? There is some really bad news items passing there Friday. I was supposed to help with the raid with DOJ since I was off the rotation.

"There is surveillance around the clock. That is why I asked you to go and disguise yourselves from being picked up by the cameras."

"Good thinkin,' mon ami," said Remy. " 'Sides good thing you had de Gambit do de talkin.' Even got most the things cheaper and lifted a few extra things dat might be useful on a rainy day."

"And with what we had left over," added Jean. "We went and bought some changes of clothes for you and Cyrus." Remy opened the rear hatch and along with the items on the Secret Service agent's shopping list, were several bags of clothes for the X-Men's guests.

"Thanks Jean, Remy," Agent Nichols thanked the pair for their thoughtfulness. "I really appreciate what you are all all doing for us. I know Cyrus will love to get out of that blood red Sidwell blazer and into this Mariners jersey. I shall go and give it to him right now."

******************************  
Danger Room, Xavier Mansion, 1323 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_**"Time!"**_ Cyrus called out.

The timer on the wall read **7:12.36.**

"Aw, man, I knew I should have just dropped that last scumbag him instead of using him as a shield," Jubilee pouted.

"Man that felt great!" exclaimed the President's son.

"I've always said kickin' bad guy behind makes you feel better!"

"Want to go again?" Cyrus asked.

"Hell yea, 'Watt! Time for round dos! _Computer; **restart program.**_"

Instantly the defeated bar patrons returned to their original positions and began to advance towards the two young mutants ...

_Just as the Danger Room door opened._

"Cyrus, Jean and Remy have a present for . . . _WHAT THE HELL!?_" Agent Nichols exclaimed as he saw over two dozen tough looking roughnecks attacking the two youngsters.

Instantly his Service training kicked into high gear as he grabbed the two young mutants and shoved them out of the room.

"Get help!" he shouted as the Danger Room door closed.

_"But Lariat!"_

**_"GO!"_** He shouted as the Danger Room door shut and locked.

"You gotta stop the program, Jubes," said Cyrus.

"Um, 'Watt the only way I can turn it off is to go back inside."

**"Then open the door!"**

"The door locks automatically when you engage the enemy on this program, it's Wolvester's failsafe, so no one else gets hurt. Aw, **SHIT!!** Um, 'Watt we gotta get help!"

The Shi'ar holographic program instantly changed now that there was only one lone combatant as the remaining bikers started to fight with the Secret Service agent. The timer activated when he fell upon the three lead bikers delivering swift roundhouse kicks to their midsections, dropping them. Then taking on the rest of the 27 using tae kwon do, jujitsu and capoeira.

* * *

"_Computer; **emergency override, open Danger Room door**."_

Scott, Jean, Remy, Cyrus, Jubilee, Hank and Sean came through the door just as Agent Nichols floored the last two bikers, then falling to the ground, clearly spent.

_**"Time!"**_ Jubilee called out.

The timer read **7:10:30.**

_"Computer; **end program,**"_ Jean commanded.

Then like a puff of smoke, the 30 unconscious bar patrons disappeared, along with the bar.

_"WHAT... THE HELL... IS GOING ON HERE!"_ He demanded between gasps of air. _"AND WHAT... THE HELL... WAS THAT!"_

"A Shi'ar holographic combat-readiness program," Hank explained as he and The President's son helped him to his feet. "Although modified for Logan's personal use."

_"A WHAT?"_

"Think Star Trek, Lariat," said Cyrus.

"She- ir?" he questioned.

"Are you all right, Lad?" Sean asked the Secret Service agent.

"Better that all right, Irish," Jubilee prased. "We just crowned a new Bar Fightin' League World Champ! He beat Wolvie's personal best by a hundredths of a tick!"

"Guess you were wrong, Lariat," Cyrus pated his Secret Service bodyguard on the back. "You **CAN** take on 30 by yourself, _and in record time, too!"_

"Would someone **PLEASE** tell me what is going on?"

"Sure Kordel..."

"But first," added Remy. "I'd stay away from de Wolverine for a few days if I were you, homme."

* * *

**End of Chapter sixteen**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 17  
**_

* * *

******************************  
Office of the Director, U.S. Secret Service Headquarters, G St., DC 1131 EST. Day 19  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_" ... But Mr. Director,"_ Agent Ziegler implored from WHCA Ops. _"All the evidence is pointing straight to Nichols. Why haven't you issued a federal arrest warrant on him?"_

"Evidence you say?" Asked the Director of the Secret Service. "Just what kind of evidence did you find, Ron?"

_"We recovered over eight dozen shells from Fort Washington that matched his issued Sig Sower and we also have over 20 shells that match the Spaz-15 that was recovered, it is registered to his home address in Boston..."_

"That tells me he was in Maryland last night, or at least his weapons were there. What ties him to the kidnapping of Cyrus Parkman?"

_"We recovered over 30 slugs from the area. They were Black Rhinos, sir, and they were Teflon-coated."_

"And this is supposed to impress me? What do you have that directly links Nichols?"

_"Justice found three quarters of a million dollars in cash in his apartment, obviously the payoff money. They also found a half-empty box of 12-gage shells, Shredders, and several Sig Sower clips armed with coated Rhinos in the trunk of the car which we recovered five miles from Fort Washington, just like we found at the racetrack."_

"Three quarters of a million dollars? You found _**ONLY **_three quarters of a million dollars? Do you mean to tell me one of our agents kidnapped the President's only son, leaves no ransom notice, and got paid _only three quarters of a million dollars?_"

_"Sir, he has a college loan from Boston University, plus a mortgage payment that totals more than he makes take-home, sir. Maybe he got desperate."_

"Or maybe whoever is doing your homework for you thinks that cat is spelled D-O-G. Ron, I know this kid, money is the last thing that will make him betray his country. He makes more that you and I combined."

_"What are you talking about, sir? He gay grade is GS-8 level now. That's hardly close to my salary."_

"Yes, for this job," the Director noted. "Ron let me tell you something about Kordel Nichols..."

Then the Director told the White House agent-in-charge all about the 16-year-old kid he took under his wing when he was assigned to the Boston field office. The Nichols family, the true owner of the student loan and mortgage, and the reason he requested a transfer from his administrative position as the editor-in-chief of the office newsletter to the Treasury's Enforcement Agent Division, only an hour after graduating.

"... You see Ron, if anything, he was set up to take the fall in this game."

_"Then why hide sir? He could have turned himself in at any time after the crash in the Anacostia."_

"If he's still the same Kordel Nichols I remember drawing me in a jester's motley when he was 16, he went after the President's son himself."

_"Sir, I surveyed the damage myself. It would have taken an army to do that."_

"I would not put it past him to have hired a band of soldiers of fortune to help him. _God knows he could afford one,_" the Director replied. "The crate that was found inside the field house, where is it now?"

_"We have the lab boys sifting through the track still. I had them do a full evidence search."_

"Ten to one odds that it contains fibers and DNA evidence that Kilowatt was inside!"

_"Then if Kilowatt's safe, why hasn't he called in?"_

"Kordel is a news junkie, he already knows that a warrant is out on him, and obviously the official prime suspect. Besides Ron, guilty or not whoever planed Kilowatt's kidnapping has someone on the inside, and he doesn't know you well enough to trust you either way."

**_"NO WAY SIR. NOT MY TEAM!"_**

"I never questioned you or your staff Ron, but someone is pulling strings and the President's son in caught in the middle. You were monitoring the interrogation of the suspect they found near Agent Nichols' Mustang, what is he saying?"

_"GW Bridge said Agent's Woo and Sitwell are the best Level 9 interrogators SHIELD has, but this guy's singing like Luther Vandross, sir. He's given up how he was recruited to this plan. How they brought Kilowatt on-site, the security details of how they were guarding him, and how and when they were to transfer him off-site. He even told us where and when they were going to dead-drop the final payoff. It makes me sick to think how well orchestrated this was."_

"Could he ID Nichols or anyone else that wasn't recovered at the racetrack?"

_"He says there was a ground force of 35 men, but we can only account for 26. He can't seem to remember anything after 1900-hours, which matches the reports of heavy gunfire reported to the local PD. He says he doesn't know how Kilowatt was rescued or who shot his left hand, but the slug is a Rhino._

_"Those SHIELD boys tell me they believe everything he's saying, but because of the way he is 'grasping for an answer, and coming up empty' they think his memories were tampered with, that's why he's so corporative. Sir, you don't think..."_

"No, Ron, if that was true he would have made sure our stool pigeon said in big bold print that he was involved in the rescue. Besides, if any of those Spandex-wearing morons running around New York were involved, Fury would have been told and we would have had Kilowatt recovered already."

**/Buzz.\\\**

"Yes Miss. Tate?"

_"Sir, you asked for the preliminary report from Nichols last assignment yesterday. It was faxed in from the Xavier Institute starting at 1357 and ended at 1401; the packet is seven pages long."_

"Please bring it in."

The door opened and the Director's private secretary handed him a folder that had the faxed advance survey brief.

"What about the follow-up by Bulldog, Miss. Tate?"

"Sir, Agent Steinwinter made the follow-up this morning. Dr. Xavier declined protection."

_"Figures," _Ziegler added. _"Can't blame him really."_

"Miss. Tate, find out if that call was monitored and if so I want the original copy on my desk in 30 minutes," said the Director.

_"Why did you ask for the tape, sir?"_

"Just a hunch Ron, but they have never failed me yet."

******************************  
War Room, Xavier Mansion, 1345 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"And if all goes well, we can have Cyrus back in time to deliver his oral report next week," said Agent Nichols.

"Yea, Lariat," said Cyrus. "Make a kid root for his kidnappers why don't ya."

"You do that kid," Logan said as he popped his claws. _"They'll need all the help they can get."_

"The fact remains, we still don't know why Cyrus was kidnapped in the first place," Scott reasoned. "It may not have anything to do with the hearings at all."

"Then answer this, Scott," Agent Nichols implored. "If it was not connected to the hearings, then why did they wait until I was on another assignment? The agent in the helicopter said that if I were there they would not have anyone to be the scapegoat. Why else did that phony eyewitness have to say it had to be a mutant who killed Williams? I know three types of energy weapons that can do that kind of damage. And how did they know Cyrus was a mutant?"

"That's right Scott. Other that Oz, he's the only person I've told," The President's son added. "Even First Mom and President Dad don't know yet. Besides, if we don't stop these flemnoids now, Ziegler won't let me into the bathroom without a small army of Double 0-Zeros. It's bad enough I have him. Count me in Lariat, no offense."

"None taken, Cyrus"

"I'll have ta be objecting' ta this," Sean spoke up. "It's too risky for the lad."

"It's not like we haven't done it before Sean. Take it from a pitcher, you want to throw strikes, gotta risk your balls."

_"Way to go 'Watt!"_ Chimed in Jubilee. "I'm in too. I'm not gonna stay behind while my friends are marching into a fight."

"But Jubilee ..."

"But nothing Jean! I know you an' Cyke an' Irish still think I ain't ready," Jubilee stood to address her family. "But I didn't spend hours in that smelly Danger Room just to sit around like a dweeb when we should be goin' into action! I hate this feeling 'o being useless!"

"Ready or not," Agent Nichols told the young mutant. "This is not just someone who spent a few thousand dollars for professional muscle. These are government-trained operatives. I do not like the idea any more that Sean does, but he has to come with us Jubilee. This is much too dangerous for ..."

**_"DON'T SAY IT. DON'T EVEN THINK IT!"_** She told the Secret Service agent. "With all I've been through; with Wolvster in the Outback, Illyana diein', Emplate possessin' Ev then getting jumped in a dark alley and watchin' my best bud getting' hurt by that creep Shaw and that bitch Tessa, I ain't no kid no more. I'm an X-Man and my place is _**with the X-Men!"**_

Everyone in the room was taken aback by the young pyrotechnics' words. And stunned by her memories.

"All right Jubilee," Agent Nichols was impressed by her dedication. "But you MUST follow orders. One mistake and there will be nothing left but a stain and a yellow coat."

Then the President's son rose from his seat, turned towards Sean while pointing towards Jubilee.

"Is that what you teach at that school of yours that Lariat's been telling' me about Sean? If it is ...

_"Sign me up."_

* * *

**End of Chapter seventeen**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 18

* * *

**_

******************************  
Inside the company Gulfstream IV Jet of the Lazy Q Dude Ranch,  
Taxing Potomac Airpark, Friendly Hills, MD 1309 EST. Day 20  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_"Alamo 317 please come in, this is Potomac Tower."_

"This is Alamo 317, loud and clear Tower."

_"I there a Charles Block on board captain?"_

"Speaking and flying, son."

_"Captain, there is a phone call for you in the pilots lounge."_

"Roger that Tower, I'll be right there," said Agent Block. "Here Rusty, you and Glen taxi this bird to her nest then go and have some fun on me," he said to his co-pilot handing his a corporate credit card. "I might have to stay in town a while so you might have to fly home without me."

**Two minutes later.**

"This is Charles Block."

_"Your reservation is waiting at Assassin's Alley,"_ a female's voice remarked. _"Take a taxi cab, pay as before."_

"Who is this!?"

**///Click.\\\**

******************************  
Washington Hilton and Towers, Connecticut Ave, Adams-Morgan, 1420 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Block," the bellhop said as he left.

_Not at these prices kid,_ he thought as he picked up the phone and dialed the front desk.

"This is Mr. Block calling. Could you have a taxicab waiting for me at the front entrance? I will be departing shortly."

_"Of course, sir one will be waiting."_

Reaching under the mattress covers, he found what that which he was looking for, a piece of paper, on which was simply typed:

**Sniper Circle 2:45.  
Buy calligraphy set,  
_second from the bottom._**

******************************  
Metropolitan Square, 1451 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When the facade of the National Metropolitan Bank was incorporated in the mixed use office-retail complex Agent Block was now in entering, Washington preservationists were not the only ones who complained about it's height.

The roof deck, where the note inside the calligraphy set told him to go next, cannot be used after 6 p.m. without the Secret Service being notified.

On the 15th Street side, clear panels allow for a clean camera shot of the White House, but not the more dangerous kind.

**Buy a cheap 35mm.  
Take a photo of the  
man in the Klingon jacket  
_NO FILM_**

Leaning over to where he could see a man in a Boston Celtics jacket, Agent Block noticed he was carrying a picket sign. But unlike the signs that usually say "Impeach Parkman," this protesters' sign read;

**Say hi to  
Max von Sydow,  
_Buy a map._**

******************************  
3600 Prospect Street, Georgetown, 1608 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The redbrick building at the corner of 36th and Prospect, owned by nearby Georgetown University, is one of the biggest movie-based tourist attractions in Washington, as the 1973 horror classic "The Exorcist" was filmed there.

As Agent Block walked down the steep steps to M St, where the title character met his fate, he saw a girl in a yellow trenchcoat complaining.

"This is a rip-off," she ranted. "I was hoping for some pea soup action at least. That's it I'm going to the IMAX."

Then she turned towards the Secret Service agent. "Hey mister, wanna buy a map to the stars? I don't need it. It'll cost ya a buck."

"Sure young lady."

As she skipped away, he opened the map to find an advertising flyer;

_**Buy your United season tickets now!!  
Reserve your seats at  
the Armory Hall box office today!!!**_

******************************  
Box Office C, Robert F. Kennedy Stadium, Southeast, 1701 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'd like to buy some soccer tickets for next season," Agent Block.

"Of course sir," said the smiling man behind the ticket counter. "Here is an information packet with all the information on great season ticket packages." He said as he handed him an envelope.

Opening it, he found a brochure for Major League Soccer's DC United, and a small card;

**You had enough sight-seeing for one day,  
Why don't you go back to the hotel?  
Take Blue line from Armory,  
taxi from Hell.  
_Room service is waiting._**

******************************  
Charles Block's room, Washington Hilton and Towers, Adams-Morgan, 1759 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Agent Block opened the door to his room and indeed, found a room service cart waiting for him.

As he lifted the cover he saw the skin of a baked potato, a half-eaten salad and an empty bottle of Avian.

The lone surviving piece on this expensive-looking meal, was a top sirloin, untouched, just as he expected it to be.

"Sorry I started without you, but I got a little hungry," said a voice from behind him. "I did leave you the slaughter though."

"You forget I like my steak with A-1 and salsa."

He then turned to find the most wanted man in the United States since CB Cooper.

"How is Maverick, Charlie?"

"Still hates Yankees. How's Cyrus, Lariat?

"He hates them just as much as I do, too," Kordel Nichols repied. "Sure took you long enough to get here."

"Don't start with me, it was your idea to take a cab from DuPont Circle." Charlie replied in his defense. "Can I ask how you pulled off this reappearing act, Kordel?"

"Yes, but you will forgive me if I do not answer just yet."

"Can I at least see Kilowatt for myself?"

"That I can do," he said as he strode to the door that connects this room to the one next to them.

Opening the door they found six people inside the adjoining room; a tall woman reading a novel. A man playing solitaire in the corner. A short, yet dangerous looking man, sitting at the table eating a steak. The blond man in the Celtic jacket from 15th Street taking on the phone, and the girl from the Prospect House, sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing a video game against the son of President Anthony Parkman.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at the sight of the two agents, except one.

"Take that you slime balls!" Cyrus shouted at the invading alien armada.

"Is that, like, any way to talk to the Feds?" Jubilee poked at him with her elbow.

"Everyone," Agent Nichols introduced. "This is my partner, Special Agent Charlie Block, 25-year veteran of the Secret Service. Charlie these are the good guys."

"Pleased to meet you. So Lariat, this is the surge of Fort Washington. Are you charging Lariat by the hour or by the day?"

"By the body, bub," replied Logan. "Another three dead mercs and we all owe him a dollar."

"Well if that's the going rate, who am I to argue. Do you need 'the Alamo,' Kordel? She's nesting at Potomac."

"Not anymore," Kordel informed him. "I already sent Glen and Rusty back to Odessa."

**///Knock, knock, knock \\\**

Instantly all six of the mutants in the room tensed, ready for a fight, as the two agents simultaneously drew their weapons.

_"Banshee, get the door, Charlie this way,"_ Kordel whispered.

The agents went back to the other room and perched at the hallway door.

"If I open the door, dump your revolver, Charlie."

"Got it, Lariat."

**///Knock, knock, knock \\\**

"Who is it?" Banshee called out.

There was no answer as an envelope slid under the door.

As per Logan's instructions, they all stayed where they were for five minutes until Storm called Agent's Block and Nichols back into the room.

Kordel picked up the envelope and opened it to find,

_Nothing inside._

" 'Tis the signal," Banshee replied. "They're ready."

"Who's ready?" asked Charlie.

"The rest of the team," Storm answered.

"What team?"

"The Lone Star Private Security Company of the Van Horn Mountains, dude." Jubilee added.

_"That's my protection firm!"_ exclaimed Charlie. "You got them involved, Lariat?"

"No mon frere, you jus' hire us, an' cheep too, non?"

"I wanted to break the news to him," Agent Nichols turned to his partner. "But he is right Charlie, or is that Boss."

"You know Lariat, I usually do a background check on all my new hires. Do they have any references?"

"Just ask anyone who was at the racetrack, bub." Wolverine unsheathed his claws for effect.

"I was wrong, Lariat, you did join the Service for all the charming people we meet," said Charlie. "Okay your hired, but the hours are lousy and I don't offer group dental coverage."

"You all heart, Bossman," Gambit replied. "Come on, we got t' meet de rest o' de team."

"Storm, Gambit, Banshee, will you please lead Agent Block to the van. We shall use the rear entrance, and join you shortly. Charlie, will you please drive?" he asked as he tossed him the keys to the rental. "We are headed to W32."

"Got it, Lariat." And Agent Block followed the three X-Men as they exited the room.

"Cyrus, Jubilee, Please collect everything as we discussed, and please do not forget to wipe everything with the Lysol to destroy any prints."

"Gotcha, Secret Agent, dude!" Jubilee replied as they reentered the room they used. Agent Nichols closed both adjoining doors, leaving him alone with Wolverine.

"Logan, I need to ask a very important thing of you."

******************************  
Washington Executive - Hyde Field Airport, Clinton, MD, 2007 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The rental van reached the edge of the airfield, just as Cyrus, Kordel, and the rest of the X-Men filled the veteran agent in on the events of the past 48 hours.

"You know I should ask you to leave enough of these scumbags alive to stand for treason." Charlie remarked from behind the wheel of the van.

"Maybe G-Man," Wolverine said from the passenger seat. "But what fun would that be?"

Just then a light shone upon the rented Astrovan, then another.

"The coast is clear," Agent Nichols, cocking his Sig Sower. "Cyrus, Jubilee please come with me. Stay here a minute, Charlie."

"You ain't tellin' me your stickin' to protocol after what you've been through, Lariat?"

"Well, we would not want to confuse Kilowatt now would we?" he replied as he, the young pyrotechnic and the President's son, all exited the van.

While Agent Nichols proceeded in front with his the automatic pistol at low-ready fearing any flaws in his plan, Cyrus and Jubilee crossed the tarmac to Cyclops, Phoenix, and the awaiting Blackbird.

"Um, Jean?" Kordel began as he took the MagLite from the X-Men leader. "Before I signal the team... Could you... Well... You know..."

One did not need psi abilities to know what the agent was struggling to ask of the telekinetic.

"I thought you said that you could trust him with your life, Lariat?" Cyrus asked.

"I still do, Cyrus, but I have you and the sake of the team to worry about now," he replied.

"And if you find out he's dirty?"

"I will fund a scholarship in his memory, and will think fondly of him often."

"I guess that's why you asked Wolvie to sit up front, huh?"

_"You had better believe it, sister!"_

"All right Kordel," said Phoenixas she did a psi-scan of Agent Block. "You can rest at ease Kordel. He isn't involved, in fact when he found out about Cyrus' kidnapping, he was hoping you'd call asking for his help and ... Oh my," she whispered.

"What is it, Jean?" asked Scott.

"Nothing serious," she replied. _I just hope that he can trust Kordel like Cyrus does,_ she finished to herself. "You can call the rest of the team over now, Kordel."

"You see Secret Agent, dude. You were all worked up for nothin'!" Jubilee told Kordel as he flashed the light four times at the van.

*****************************  
On board the Blackbird, En route to the Xavier Mansion, 2045 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"That's your plan, Lariat?"

"In a nut shell, yes."

"In a nut farm is more like it!" exclaimed Agent Block. "What about the advance brief? If you stuck to protocol, and we both know you wouldn't screw up with Ziegler at the wheel, it's already been dissected back at HQ."

"When I was ironing the details of the protection layout, I suggested that the Professor needed some more security with real-world experience inside the Capital Building. I convinced him to list you as the security provider."

"And just when did you plan of letting me in on this little secret, Lariat?"

"Sorry Charlie," said Cyrus. "But you know kidnappers, they are just so inconsiderate when it comes to people's schedules."

"Do my new employees know the drill, Lariat?"

"I told them the basics of Lightfoot and Punch Bowl, but you know them better that anyone."

"But that plan of yours, Kordel," Charlie continued. "Don't you think those scumbags are gonna be waitin' for you to pop up on Capitol Hill?"

"That is the beauty of it, Charlie. With the heavy coverage by the Department there is no need to request anything special, and if you are calling the shots, no one will question your judgment. All we have to do is to get Dr. Xavier and Dr. McCoy in to testify. Then I can go and clear this up and if the bad guys to try to snuff me out, the good guys take avail themselves and initiate a takedown..."

"And save your worthless hide, Lariat?"

"Something like that, but I would not hold it against anyone if it is not necessarily done in that order, Charlie."

_"We'll be landing soon,"_ Cyclops' voice called out from the loudspeakers. _"Strap in."_

*****************************  
Ready Room, Xavier Mansion, 2246 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Lariat's right, Dr. Xavier, these badges and passports have got to be some of the finest work I've seen in my 15 years of counterfeit detection," Agent Block noted. "But there is a good chance they're genuine, not copies. This points very high up, but how does all this tie in with Cyrus' kidnapping and the hearing?"

"I have racked my brain, Charlie," Agent Nichols told his friend. "I was hoping your experience would have a fresh angle on the clues."

"Well the first question I'd normally ask is _'do you have any enemies,'_ but that list is forming around the block as I understand it."

"Quite the understatement, Agent Block," Hank chimed in.

"But are you all aware of the trouble you're facin' if this plan of Lariat's goes south? And that's nothing' to say of the shitstorm that'll hit the fan if word of your involvement gets out in the open, pardon my language."

"We were all aware of the potential risks involved in aiding Agents Nichols rescue the President's son," Professor Xavier informed the veteran Federal agent. "But we could not stand idle and do nothing. Nor shall we not help him in returning young Mr. Parkman home, stop this plot from reaching fruition, and clear his name."

"Gee," Cyrus mused. "And I thought I'd never make friends as First Kid."

"But Dr. Xavier, there is no way of knowing what that plot actually is," Agent Block remarked. "For all we know it could be the FOH trying to get the President to pass the Mutant Registration Act, he would have never allowed it before, but his camp is not openly opposed to it. Or maybe it could be a terrorist strike that is just using the 'mutant card' as a smoke screen to keep the nation distracted while they launch a strike against the United States. This smells like a Hydra move from their low-rent days, but from the sloppy job Kordel's been reporting, I'd have to rule them out.

"Without any solid proof, we have no way of knowing just who the bad guys really are in this and if the X-Men's involvement is widely accepted in any fashion it could cause an anti-mutant backlash no matter what the outcome. The risks are just too great."

" _'No man is worth his salt who is not ready at all times to risk his body, well being, and his life in a great cause'_ -Theodore Roosevelt."

"Sure wouldn't mind having ol' Teddy help us storm Capitol Hill, Dr. McCoy," Agent Block remarked. "So I guess I can't talk you out of this, Kordel?"

"Sure you can, but you got from right now until we get to La Guardia to come up with a better one."

"All right, Lariat, count me in. But don't you think it'd be better if I take Kilowatt back to Castle?"

"The thought crossed my mind. I have only one last ace up my sleeve, but if you or I take Cyrus and that ace turns out to be the old maid... Well it is not a risk I am willing to except. Besides I need you to ensure the safety of those who are testifying tomorrow. You could imagine what they will be put through, the word 'McCarthy' seems to be a safe bet. Even if they come out shooting at me, at least you and the X-Men will see to it that Cyrus gets home and the team will be safe."

"If that is the last word on the issue, I suggest we all get some much needed rest. We have a very long day ahead of us."

* * *

**End of Chapter eighteen**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 19

* * *

**_

******************************  
Broadcast Studio Three, CNN Center, Atlanta, GA 0730 EST. Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_**From our studios in Atlanta, this is CNN Headline News.**_

_**In just a few hours, the biggest governmental task to be preformed by Congress since the kidnapping of Cyrus Parkman, will take place.**_

_**The Senate International Security Committee's Joint Investigative Hearing on Mutant Affairs will begin this afternoon in Washington.**_

_**Sworn testimony will be conducted today by Subcommittee co-chairmen Senator Robert Kelly (R-MA), the author of the Mutant Registration Act, and Senator Gerald Crane (R-SC).**_

_**Scheduled to testify today are eight witnesses; Three noted scientists, including Dr. Henry McCoy, a former member of the Avengers, The mothers of two teenaged mutants who were beaten and killed by anti-mutant mobs, and noted mutant affairs expert Dr. Charles Xavier.**_

_**Also expected to testify is an unknown mutant, which because of the hundreds of threats by many groups, will give testimony with behind a bulletproof screen and a special voice scrambler, widely used to hide the identity of undercover agents during Congressional testimony.**_

_**The United States Secret Service will be stretched to its limit this afternoon, as it will have no less than 100 uniformed Division agents present inside the Rayburn Building and around the Capital to assist is safeguarding lawmakers and witnesses, due to the volume of threats. But are still searching for the whereabouts of the President's son, Cyrus and Agent Kordel Nichols.**_

_**A statement released by the Secret Service this morning said that although the Secret Service is confident that they will locate the President's son unharmed, that they quote 'will continue to carry out their protective mission as ordered by the President of the United States,' unquote.**_

_**From the steps of the Capital Building, this is Ron Kilgore, CNN Capital Hill.**_

******************************  
Ronald Reagan-Washington National Airport, Sterling, VA 0737 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As the Professor and his '_staff_' exited the terminal at National, two people wearing dark sunglasses and displaying badges met them.

"Dr. Charles Xavier," the woman asked. "I'm Special Agent Elizabeth Frank, Secret Service. This is Special Agent Matt McKey. We are here to accompany you to your hotel."

"I'm pleased to meet you both Agent Frank, Agent McKey. I would like to introduce my head of security, Mr. Charles Block."

"Long time, no see Frankie," Block said as he extended his hand. "I see you got a new partner."

"And I see you traded in limos for mini-vans, you old bloodhound," she replied as she shook the veteran agent's hand.

_Do you know Agent Frank well?_ The professor asked telepathically.

_I've known Frankie here, her entire career,_ he replied. _Other than Kordel, there isn't anyone in the agency I'd trust more._ "Is there any word on Kilowatt?" He asked aloud.

"Mr. Block, I don't think it is protocol to discuss an investigation with non-personal," McKey said.

"Matt here is new," Frank explained to Block. "McKey have you ever heard the stories of the agent who was shot 29 times in the line of duty? Well, that's him, the living legend, Charles 'Bulletproof' Block himself. He's taken more lead in the line of duty than a mechanical pencil, and has more decorations than the White House Christmas tree. But to answer your question, no. Everything is a dead end."

"Well don't worry, Frankie, I'm sure he'll be back at Castle before you know it." _Noon to be exact,_ "Anyway, I thought Dr. Xavier declined protection."

"He did, but the Director thought you needed help after all that's gone down already."

Just then three blue Astrovans pulled up alongside the unloading area.

"Okay, Frankie, if you two ain't got anything else to do. I got my people pulling up in the caravan. You'll come with me, McKey you'll be bringing up the rear with Mr. Yen. Professor Xavier will be taken in the center vehicle, driven by Mr. Cassidy. We're staying at Lightfoot, so you know the drill, Frankie.

"We'll take the normal route for a change." Agent Block continued. "After the Professor and his staff settle in, we'll be ready to head to Punch Bowl."

"Alright, you heard the man, McKey," said Agent Frank. "Hop to."

"Mr. Yen," Block said. "You will take Mr. Summers, his niece and nephew, and Agent McKey…"

_"Yes, Boss,"_ he replied with a Texan accent.

"Mr. Cassidy, you will be driving the Professor, along with Miss. Monroe, Mr. Bishop, and Mr. LeBeau," he continued. "Miss. Rogue, Mr. Logan, Dr. McCoy, and Mrs. Summers, you will be riding up front with Agent Frank and myself. You don't mind driving, do you Frankie?"

"If this is how you spend your vacation time," quipped Agent Frank as Logan tossed her the keys. "I'd hate to see your retirement plan."

_"Me too, Boss."_ Said Mr. Yen.

_Now I know why Maverick hates yankees!_

******************************  
Top Floor, Madison Hotel, 15th St., Downtown, DC 0815 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ok, Lariat. The room's clean," said Agent Block. "Time to get phase one of this plan of yours into motion."

_"Yes, Boss!"_

_**"AND STOP TALKIN' LIKE MAVERICK!"**_

"If you say so, Charlie," Agent Nichols said reverting back to his native East Coast dialect, though still in disguise. "Now you all know the game plan. Banshee, Rogue here are the directions and the necessary codes. Jubilee, Cyrus you know what to do."

"Yep."

"Sure do, Lariat."

"Storm, please take this." he said handing her one of his _'throw phones.'_ "You, Bishop, Gambit, and Wolverine will be outside near Capital Street. If there's any change in plans, I will contact you. There is supposed to be at least 5,000 protesters, so be careful."

"None, to worry, Secret Agent Man," said Remy. "De Gambit, he on de job."

"That's what the G-Man's worried about, Gumbo," Logan replied between puffs of his cigar.

"Charlie, You know what to expect inside Lightfoot. Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier are finishing up on their notes. Cyclops, you and Phoenix will be seated on the left, right behind the House Page chairs. Charlie can fill you in on the decorum, but I doubt the senators on the panel will abide by them."

"What about you, Kordel?" Jean asked the disguised federal agent.

"I have to check on my _Ace-in-the-hole_. Even if he thinks I am guilty, at least you do not get implicated."

"Yea, but if something goes wrong, Kordel, don't be bashful, you give us a holler, and I'll bail you out."

"Do not worry about me," he replied. "Once Cyrus talks with the President, it will be smooth sailing from there."

"I still don't know, Lariat," said Charlie. "What about civilians? You don't know what DC's like in the mist of a good 'ol fashioned harshly-divided protest, Kordel."

"Like, don't worry, Tex-dude," said Jubilee. "I'll keep the crowds entertained with an early fireworks show!"

******************************  
Rayburn House of Representatives Office Building, East Capital St., Capital Hill, 1005 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Room 2141 of the massive marble and granite edifice, named in honor of the former Speaker of the House, Sam Rayburn of Texas, has been the stage for it's share of American historical drama.

In this room, 36 men and two women, members of the House Committee on the Judiciary, played out their unrehearsed roles, overwhelmingly passing three articles of impeachment against President Richard Nixon, Which they submitted to the full House for its consideration in the Summer of 1974.

Over 30 years latter, Room 2141 once again raises the curtain on yet another act in the saga called "American History."

With the sound of a gavel the players assemble for the opening scene.

"The Committee will please come to order," Sub-committee Co-chair Senator Robert Kelly pounded the gavel. "Members will take their seats.

"Our hearing today deals with an issue that is and should be of concern to our entire nation, namely, the growing threat from mutant terrorism.

"In fact, a new poll shows that Americans now find the prospect of renegade mutant terrorism a most likely and frightening outcome. More disturbing, three-quarters, 76 percent, of those interviewed believe that a mutant terrorist group will strike a mass disaster on American soil within the next decade.

"Up until recently, most of us have viewed the problem of mutants as an issue of obvious concern, really only of marginal nature, though. In other words, mutants were only a danger to a small percentage of our citizenry. Mutants are considered dangerous, but were usually operating in some other city and could only muster up an occasional threat.

"Moreover, each of these problems were isolated and with little influence or action over the other. In other words, our only challenge was for local law enforcement to stop any action or for the Department of Homeland Security to identify and arrest amateur mutant terrorists stumbling around with uncontrolled powers searching blindly for unsuspecting targets.

"We truly wish it were that simple. Regrettably, we are in something far worse. I will humbly suggest that what we are witnessing these days is a mutant threat to humanity as a whole, like two huge geological plates which are slowly starting to shift and grind together. They could ultimately produce an earthquake of unprecedented magnitude and destruction.

"What this tells us is that in the interest of humanity throughout the globe, these dangerous mutants will soon cross a threshold of compartmentalization, will begin merging and work jointly with one another.

"These new global mutant terrorist groups can ultimately be capable of overthrowing governments, and lastly their ability to hide amongst unsuspecting humans will give any mutant terrorist organization the necessary means to power bully itself through the use of force and intimidation.

"We have as witnesses today members of the law enforcement and scientific communities, both domestic and international, and the private sector, all of whom have exceptional first-hand knowledge on both the depth of the problem and its potential solutions.

"Now in the interest if time constraints I will ask that the Members forgo any opening remarks and call our first witness this morning . . . ."

******************************  
Parking Garage Level One, United States Secret Service Headquarters, G St., 1126 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Director entered his Lexus and sped off for his home in the Virginia suburb of McLean.

After yet another dead end in his agency's search for the President's son, the Joint Subcommittee Hearing and subsequent protest, his people had been stretched to the limit. And now Agent Steinwinter's disappearance, after he ordered an interrogation about his misinformation to Dr. Xavier, was too much for even his seemingly endless patience. So he ordered two of his best and brightest field agents to assist Charlie Block's new client.

He had all but confirmed that Agent Nichols was innocent, and had Cyrus Parkman with him safe, somewhere.

But, _where_?

His apartment in Addams-Morgan was out of the question, but he has an undercover agent posing as a homeless beggar stationed outside his place just in case.

He wouldn't dream of going back to Boston or Martha's Vineyard, but he had dispatched two surveillance teams in the unlikely event he would visit his childhood homes.

"If I were Kordel Nichols," the Director thought aloud to himself. "What would I do?"

_"Give myself every third weekend off."_

Luckily for southbound traffic on the Theodore Roosevelt Bridge, the Director was caught in a traffic jam.

If he was driving the maximum speed limit, his first impulse would be to slam on the brakes, point his weapon at the voice and splatter his brains all over the back window.

But two out of three sounded fine to him.

_**"Reach for the smog! One wrong movement and you become a two-bit stain on nappa leather!"**_

"Are you still mad about that drawing? That happened 10 years ago."

"Nine years, 10 months and 28 days, **_but who's counting?"_**

"If I did not know any better, I would say it made it to your conformation hearings."

_"It **DID!**"_ said the Director, still pointing his service pistol at the voice in the back seat. "Everyone on the Hill had a big laugh. I should shoot you right now, but I just had the interior cleaned and besides, it wouldn't be painful enough for me."

"I would have expected you would have mentioned the whereabouts of a certain President's child," said Agent Nichols from the backseat.

"I figured you'd use his name to weasel out of my wrath, but since you are willing to talk," he put away his gun and exiting off the bridge. "I'm willing to listen. I'll just save this bullet for latter."

"Take the Jefferson Davis east, sir."

"Why, were are we going, Kordel?"

"To see Kilowatt," Agent Nichols said.

As the Director drove, Nichols filled the Secret Service top agent on the rescue of Cyrus Parkman, excluding the involvement of a certain group of mutants.

"Knight's not there, Kordel."

_**"WHAT!?"**_

"The President is trying to busy himself with work to keep his mind clear," the Director explained. "He's at Center Stage with Fadeaway."

"Shit! Get us back to Punch Bowl, **NOW**!"

"Are you ordering me?"

"With all due respect, sir, _**YES**_! Plan B was to make contact through Green Party. Kilowatt could be in danger!"

******************************  
East Entrance Guard House, The White House, 1103 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So 'Coz,' now what?" asked Jubilee.

"Easy on the name callin,' Sugah," said Rogue as she, Banshee, Jubilee and a very much disguised Cyrus Parkman left his home in the Capital City. "But she's got a point, hun, what do we do next?"

"Simple Aunt Rogue," Cyrus replied. "We go to Plan B."

_"Plan B?"_ questioned Jubilee. "I don't remember that part, 'Watt. What's _'Plan B?'_"

******************************  
Passageway under the White House, 1139 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Plan B, Cousin Jubes, is to contact Green Party from a secured terminal," said the now undisguised President's son as he led the group to the door that he was getting so acquainted with. "That's Lariat's Double-O Zero way of asking me to e-mail Oz to call President Dad and tell him to send the good guys, pronto-like."

"Why don't y'all reach out and touch someone from a payphone, hun?" asked Rogue.

"Because if it gets traced, we might as well open the other door and say _'I'm home!'_," he replied as they reached the correct panel. "This is it."

Slowly opening the secret panel behind the bookcase, they entered the room, which Rogue found out from a friendly Uniformed Division Guard at the East Entrance, was chained up since the kidnapping at Sidwell.

Powering up his computer, he spoke a silent word of prayer that his best friend was on-line.

******************************  
Seattle Urban Academy, East Madison St., First Hill, Seattle, WA 1142 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Miss. Jenkins. Can you please call me Oz? NO ONE calls me by that name. Not my friends, my pastor, my doctors, other teachers, Principal Stefan, my parental units haven't even used that name since I was seven. So please, for the sake of continuity, please don't say that name again, please?"

"All right, Oz it will be," conceded Miss Jenkins. "Welcome back to the Academy. We all know that you have missed the first three weeks due to your illness, but you have done exceptionally well with the assignments on your syllabus. You are even three days ahead of the rest of the class. So you may use the computer to write your journal entry for today."

"Ok Miss. Jenkins," _Entry Twenty-one, 'The last true friend I had in this world's been kidnapped and I don't know if he's alive or dead.'_

Loading the USLink mailreader, Oz nearly freaked when the lone e-mail message popped on the screen:

* * *

**From:** _KillowattΘ Acme. Whitehouse .gov_  
**Message subject:** SOS! Clyde Hill in Kent!!!!!!

_**Oh my Gaush!**_ Oz screamed silently. _**That's the codeword! He's back in the White House!**_

* * *

Oz, no time to explain it all.

AN is innocent, he was the one who did the Delta Force job at that racetrack.

I'm at La Casa Blanko with some of his friends, but we're headed for Ground Zero via the hamster tube.

I need you to call Knight on the Football line. The extension is 666. The clearance code is 6825327.

If El Presidente, don't believe you, tell him that I left my rail pass in my coffin.

If he don't believe it *IS* YOU, remind him about what happened on the 26th floor of the Stouffer.

Tell him, and *HIM ONLY* Where I'll be.

***********DO NOT SEND THE MiBs!!!************

They're in on it. Tell Knight to have the Rope or the Team get me. NO ONE ELSE!!! I see one 00-Zero, I bolt!!!

This is the real deal, Oz. I need your help BAD!!!

**Yours 'Til Puget Sounds,**

_KillowattΘ Acme. Whitehouse .gov_

_

* * *

_"Clyde Hill in Kent?" asked Sean.

"Oz used to live in Clyde Hill, but it's in Bellevue not Kent." Cyrus explained. "It's our code, that way if my account ever got hacked, Oz will know it's really me. Come on. We gotta move. _Wait a sec!_ There's something I need!"

Reaching into his closet, he grabbed his lucky Mariners jacket and they headed back out the secret passage way.

* * *

"Um, Miss. Jenkins, may I be excused. I suddenly don't feel too good."

Luckily for the four mutants now running through the access tunnels under the District of Columbia, Miss. Jenkins was given explicit instructions, if Oz wasn't feeling too good, it was bad for the rest of the class.

"Yes you may be excused, Oz, but hurry back."

Oz left the room with a printout of Cyrus' message, but after making a right turn at the water fountain, ran straight out of the school and headed across the street for the Garrand Building at Seattle University's nursing department.

After racing up three flights of stairs and reaching a bank of pay phones, Oz inserted a calling card and punched a number by heart.

The number Oz prayed never had to be dialed.

"This is the White House switchboard, If you know the extension you wish to reach, please enter it now."

Oz pressed the number six, three times.

"You have reached a secured line, unauthorized use is a federal offense under the USA PATRIOT Act, please enter your clearance code now."

Oz entered the number 6825327**.**

"One moment please."

_Gee,_ Oz thought. _You'd think the line to the guy handcuffed to our nation's nuclear launch codes wouldn't be tied up after the Cold War._

******************************  
Main Exhibit Hall, Washington Convention Center, Downtown 1158 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

While the President was being preped for his speech, a cell phone rang, But since no one outside the room, save Nick Fury knows how to dial the one that was ringing. The White House Chief of Staff took it from the Air Force Master Sargent who had it.

"Roth here."

_"Mr. Roth,"_ said a voice that was well too young to ever use this line. _"Give the phone to Knight, tell him it's the Green Party Operative and I know were Kilowatt is."_

"Look kid, I don't know how you got this number, but this is line is for official governmental business only, if you don't hang up right now…"

_"**NO**, you listen!"_ Oz yelled. _"You give this phone to Knight **RIGHT NOW!** It's a matter of life and death, **HIS SON'S!**"_

"Jon who is that of the Football line?" the President asked as he entered the room.

"Obviously some hacker, sir," he replied. "Claims to know something about Kilowatt."

_"Oz? _Give me that phone Jon."

"But sir, this has to be a 15-year-old kid."

"Thirteen this April." He replied as he grabbed the phone from his hand. "Oz, its me."

"_Mr. President,"_ the 12 year-old. "I just got a message from Cyrus. It's him sir. He said that Nichols is innocent and was the one who rescued him. He's hiding out."

"How do I know it is really you and not some crank call?"

_"First of all, who else but SHIELD would have this number? Secondly, _and this pains me to no end to do this to someone I think of as a cool tetego,_ but do you remember what happened on the 26th floor of the Stouffer Madison the night you won the party nomination?"_

"Good enough," the President replied. "How do you know it was really him?"

"Call whoever you can trust that's involved in the investigation," said Oz. "He left his old rail pass in his coffin."

"Get me the Director of the Secret Service on a secure line **NOW!**" The President barked at his Chief of Staff. "Where is he, Oz?"

Oz told the President the location of his son and the translated description of his e-mail.

_"Don't send the Double 0-Zeros, sir,"_ said Oz. _"He says they're involved."_

"Oz, where are you?"

_"The Garrand Building, Seattle U. You'd better hurry, this phone just said it's gonna disconnect on me."_

"Give me the number that you're at, I'll call you right back."

******************************  
Victor Garrand Building, Seattle University School of Nursing, Seattle, WA, 1204 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Oz gave the President the number of the pay phone inside the Garrand Building, then heard a click. The time on the hacked phone card used up.

Ten seconds latter the phone rang.

_"Oz,"_ the President told his son's 'surrogate twin.' _"If this checks out, I'll name you Children's Ambassador to the United Nations. Just sit tight and stay by that phone!"_

******************************  
Inside the Secret Service Director's Lexus 400, Northbound on the Arland Williams Bridge, 1207 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Don't you have a police siren, sir?' asked Agent Nichols.

"No, this is MY car," replied the Director.

"Well sir, you should get one!"

**///Ring. Ring. Ring\\\**

The Director picked up the phone.

"Hello? … Yes, I did receive a full accounting at the racetrack… Coffin? … Yes, sir, there was sufficient DNA and fiber evidence prevalent… Effects? … Yes, sir, the report stated that there was a transit pass for the Westlake Center Monorail in Seattle. How did you know that, sir? I have not completed my report yet? ... Yes sir, he IS here.

"Kordel, it's the President. I'll put him on the speaker."

_"Agent Nichols, I'm told by a very reliable source that you are innocent, and in fact, have rescued my son."_

"What else did Green Party say about Kilowatt, Mr. President?" Nichols asked.

_"Oz just received an e-mail from him, he told your _'Green Party Operative'_ that he is hiding and the Secret Service is involved."_

"Sir, this is an open line and I know he would have sent that note to Oz encrypted. What did it say exactly?"

The President relayed the information he had received. _"He also said to have only the Rope or the Team get him."_

"Sir, he can not trust anyone else, especially anyone from the agency, I have three members of the team with him, but if there is a mole or the original transmission was intercepted they could be in danger.

"Sir, Contact Green Party's parents. Police protection would not be a bad idea either, sir."

_"This may have been brought to my attention by someone I trust, but why should I believe you, Agent Nichols?_

"With all due respect, sir, because we no longer have any positive alternative," the Secret Service agent replied to the Chief Executive.

"Mr. President," Replied the Director. "I can vouch for Agent Nichols, we will get your son back to you. You have MY word on that, sir."

**///Click.\\\**

Kordel then used his throw phone to contact the group at Punch Bowl.

******************************  
Rayburn House Office Building, East Capital St., Capital Hill, 1210 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Dr. Xavier," said Senator Kelly. "Have you ever consorted with renegade mutants at any time or place?"

"I have not, Mr. Senator," the Professor replied calmly.

"Isn't it a fact that your so-called Institute for Higher Learning is in fact merely a clearinghouse for pro-mutant propaganda?"

"Senator Kelly, my school is dedicated to the idea that mutants can live harmoniously alongside their human brethren."

"A very inspiring answer to be sure," Senator Gerald Crane retorted. "Need this committee remind you that this hearing not be used as a forum for your obviously subversive views on human-mutant propaganda?"

"I take offense at your remark, Senator."

_"And the record shall note that!"_ Sen. Kelly bellowed

"Gentlemen, You have before you a prepared statement, detailing steps I believe will promote understanding between humans and mutants," Xavier said. "I request that it be read, for the record."

"You are here to answer questions," barked Sen. Crane. "Not to propagandize or promote your views! Do you understand that, Dr. Xavier!?"

"I understand that intolerance, such as yours, is the root cause of our difficulties."

* * *

"Kordel was right, _'McCarthy'_ is the best word to describe this farce," Jean whispered to her husband. "I'd like to give those creeps a piece of my mind, Scott,"

"It's okay, dear," he assured her. "The Professor can stand up to those Senators."

Just then the phone Kordel gave her, started to signal that it has a message.

"Oh my!" she gasped as she read it.

* * *

"We'll take a one hour recess for lunch," said Sen. Kelly. "After which we will continue without the presence of my esteemed co-chair Sen. Crane. I have been told that he just received an urgent message and must be leaving. But you, Dr. Xavier, _**WILL**_ remain nearby to continue answering questions! _This Committee stands in recess!"_

As the committee and the audience members stood to leave the room, Dr. McCoy, Agent Block and the Professor went over to Scott and Jean.

"What is it Jean?"

"A text message from Kordel, Hank. They went to _'Plan B.'_"

"Damn," Agent Block spat. "Knight wasn't at Castle."

"Was there any mention of where they were headed?" Dr. McCoy asked.

******************************  
Shops at The National Place, F Street, Downtown, 1213 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Back to the scene of the crime, eh 'Watt?"

"Don't remind me, Jubes," said Cyrus as they entered the shopping mall where the President's son first displayed his mutant abilities in public. "They're still trying to stick the government with the bill. By the way, Sean thanks for the flight, we'd barley be passing the Hotel DWEEB-vill on foot. Is controlling air sickness part of the Generation X lesson plan?"

"I don't know 'bout y'all, but Ah don't think it'll do us any good to just stand around and watch the paint drin'," Rogue mused as they stood. "Why don't we so some lookin' around."

"Aye, lass, we do look a wee bit out of place standin' around here," Banshee noted. "Let's say we do a bit of window shoppin'."

"I say let's, like, do some buying shopping, too."

"As long as we can stop at Starbucks," Cyrus added. "I'm feelin' bout a quart low."

Then the four mutants headed for the Food Court as three pairs of eyes spotted the quartet.

"Hey, look Bobby," said one of them. "It's the First Fag."

"Yea, I knew that his dad was fakin' those tears just to get re-elected, Ricky."

"I'm gonna get him good," replied Lawrence Flemming, who with Bobby and Ricky decided to ditch classes at Sidwell. "Let's follow 'em. No one tries to make me look like a fool and gets away with it."

* * *

**End of Chapter nineteen**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 20

* * *

**_

******************************  
Food Court Shops at the National Place, F Street, Downtown, 1213 EST Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Here's your order," the lady at the Starbucks Coffee stand handed him four large cups. "And when you order frozen drinks this month you get free hologram trading cards of Seattle personalities."

"Thanks ma'am," Cyrus took the tray of drinks to the awaiting X-Men.

"Okay, one Southern Pecan for Rogue," he said handing them their glasses and cards, "an Irish Cream for Sean, a frap for Jubes and lastly, mine."

"What are you drinking, lad?"

"Straight up, Sean. Lotsa sugar, lotsa cream."

"What," asked Jubilee. "No fancy latte?"

"Well, my Uncle Jake was right, the stuff they serve at the White House IS better than what I was used to at home," said the President's son. "Ok, what cards did you guys get?"

Cyrus had a one of Seattle Seahawks wide receiver Steve Largent, catching his 100th career touchdown.

Jubilee's was of Jimi Hendrix playing the national anthem at Woodstock.

Sean received a Bruce Lee shot from "Enter The Dragon."

And Rogue had a card of Ken Griffey, Both Jr. and Sr., from the game they hit back-to-back home runs for the Mariners in 1990.

"I'll trade you my Largent for that Griffey, Rogue," said Cyrus.

"Certainly, sugah, y'all can keep 'em both."

"Thanks," he said as she said handing the card to him, which, unbeknownst to the three non-Seattle residents, is worth over $500 and will undoubtedly become the crowning jewel in the President son's collection.

Cyrus was thanking his good fortune when two mall security officers walked up to their table.

"Sir, would you and your wife and children please come with us."

"He, ain't MY husband!" Rogue responded.

"And we aren't his kids, thank you very much!" Cyrus added.

"None the less," the officer droned on. "You'll have to come with us. Truancy is a major juvenile offense here in the District. Once I cite the adults I will escort you two to your school."

"But the lad and lass do'ne attend school here," Sean explained, hoping to avoid a confrontation.

"Yea," chimed in Jubilee. "We're from the Xavier Academy near Boston. We're here because our teach is here for a meeting."

"Then I'll have to see some IDs."

Jubilee handed one of the officers her Academy ID card, but Cyrus stalled.

His wallet held his White House security pass as well as his Sidwell ID card, either one would blow their cover real quick.

"I don't have my wallet," he said. "I must have left it at the hotel."

"Don't lie to me, son," said the first cop. "I saw you pay for those yuppie coffees."

He then grabbed the President's son by the collar of his Mariners jacket and pulled him roughly out of his seat.

"You let 'em go you cheep excuse for a rent-a-cop!" Jubilee cried out.

The officer then frisked Cyrus and found the wallet in his jacket pocket, right were he left it.

"Well, well, well, lookie at what we have here," she thumbed through the wallet. "A school ID. Let's see where it's from. Oh, look! Sidwell Friends School, and right here in the District, too! Now don't tell me, let me guess. You're from the Boston Branch and the school commutes to Boston Harbor, right? Let's go, Cyrus."

Her partner handcuffed Cyrus' hand behind him. "Now you three come with us, too. This is a $500 fine in DC, you being from Boston and not his parents as you say."

As they were led through a crowd that had formed around the food court for lunch, they saw the look of shock the tourists had on their faces at the treatment of a young man who looked a lot like the President's oldest child.

Although three locals were having a blast at the show, and had cameras at the ready.

**_"FLEMMING!?"_** said Cyrus as he realized he'd been set up.

"Say '_jailbait_!'" he said as the three snapped photos of the President's son as the two mall guards led the mutants to the first level security office.

******************************  
Inside the Secret Service Director's Lexus 400,  
Northbound on 14th Street, near the Washington Monument, 1215 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Damn this traffic," the Director cursed as they slowly passed Jefferson Drive on their way to the National Place.

"I am going to contact the team," Agent Nichols reached for the car's phone. "Hopefully they can get to Kilowatt faster."

Storm, answered on the first ring.

"Kordel, the Committee is in a recess and we are all aware of the situation," She relayed but could barely be heard over the shouts of the crowd of protesters.

"Can any of you get to the team? We are stuck in traffic at 14th and Jefferson."

"It may take some doing to leave the Capitol, Kordel," Storm explained. "There are many more protesters than anticipated and there is a large police presence. Many skirmishes have already taken place."

"This is the Director of the Secret Service. The President and I are aware of Agent Nichols innocence and that you are indeed helping Kilowatt.

"Find a protester wearing a red baseball cap and Washington Wizards jersey carrying a sign that says **'No way out.'** He is an agent that I personally hand-picked and trust. Tell them you are you are on an **_Alert 7,_** he will help you leave the Hill without having to disclose who you are."

"Can you trust him Agent Nichols?"

"With my life, Storm?" he assured her. "Do what you can. I will keep in touch so keep the line clear."

"All right, Agent Nichols, we will leave at once."

******************************  
Security Office, the National Place, Downtown, 1220 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Now you just stay right there," the mall guard as she handcuffed Cyrus to a desk. "I'll call your school, and they'll notify your parents. I bet they'll be disappointed in you."

Cyrus could see Sean, Rogue and Jubilee in the next office, arguing with another mall cop as the first one called Sidwell.

"Yes Sidwell Friends School? This is the National Place Security Office calling, we caught one of your students cutting classes here. Could you notify his parents? … Yes, I have his Student ID card here. It's Student Number 541873, Name is Parkman, Cyrus J. … No, this is not a joke, it is the face in the picture… You must be joking? …Are you serious? … HOLY SHIT!! Jack, do you know WHO we just collared!?"

******************************  
United States Secret Service, Field office of the District of Columbia  
Connecticut Ave. 1223 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Good afternoon, Secret Service … Are you certain it is him officer? … Yes, sir, keep the other persons detained, we will send some agents to pick him up and arrest the perpetrators. Good work Officer."

After he replaced the receiver he used a non-official two-way radio.

"Witch Doctor to Voodoo One, come in. Over."

"Voodoo One loud and clear Witch Doctor. Over."

"Voodoo One, Parasite has been located, repeat Parasite has been located. Proceed with Operation: GrandSlam. Over."

"Roger. Witch Doctor. Operation: GrandSlam under way. Over and Out."

* * *

"Um, Mr. Parkman, sir?" the mall guard stammered reply as her partner uncuffed Cyrus. "We didn't know who you were back there. We're real sorry."

"With what I've been through in the last three days, your lame apologies and pathetic butt-kissing are the last two things I'm concerned with," The President's Son replied as he rubbed his wrists."What about my bodyguards and my friend? We were awaiting other undercover agents to arrive until you twits showed up."

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Parkman. We already called the Secret Service. They are on there way now."

_"YOU WHAT!?"_

"Yes, sir," she said with a big stupid-looking grin on her face. "They are sending some agents to come and get you right now."

**"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!?"**

"Yes, sir. They might give me a medal!"

"Hot lead is more like it!" he dashed to the room the X-Men were in. _"_Rogue_, Sean get us outta here! **The rent-a-cop's just called the MiBs!"**_

Rogue overturned a desk as Jubilee shot sparks at the officers as the four mutants ran out of the office."

"Stop or I'll shoot!" one of the officers shouted as he leveled his Smith and Wesson at the fleeing mutants.

Cyrus then spun around as he ran and threw the Steve Largent card at the guard, exploding on impact with his weapon.

"Nice throw, 'Watt!"

"Thanks, Jubes," Cyrus replied as Sean carried him and flew off as well. "I guess Gambit's a better teacher than he thought."

"Where to now, lad?"

"Freedom Plaza. I need to think."

******************************  
Freedom Plaza, Pennsylvania Ave., Downtown 1231 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The block long plaza, were the mutants stopped running was intended to a witty creation, but the plan was compromised and for whatever reason, the plaza was left to be nothing more than a broad, over-sized concrete sidewalk devoid of any trees or statues.

On this day however a concert was being held so the three X-Men and the President's son were able to blend in with the crowd.

"Like, now what do we do, 'Watt?"

"I don't know, Jubes. There wasn't a _'Plan C,'_" Cyrus replied. "Look around for a pay phone, guys. Those rent-a-cop's took Lariat's cell. I'm gonna call Storm and tell 'em where we are."

"Ah see one," Rogue pointed towards the District Building.

As they crossed E Street to the phone booth, they didn't notice the nondescript white van parked near Pursing Park slowly move towards them.

******************************  
Outside the Rayburn House Office Building, Capital Hill 1233 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Hearings resumed inside as the protesters continued outside at the District police had set up extra barricades to help control the crowd in excess of 10,000 strong, including the Friends of Humanity and various Skinhead groups.

The _'protester'_ the Director had described to Storm, handed Cyclops the keys to a black van and told where they could find it without question when told of the _'Alert 7'_ code.

Cyclops, Gambit and Wolverine left to pick up the quartet at the Nation Place while Storm and Bishop stayed outside the Capital. They had only left a few moments ago when Kordel's phone rang.

"Agent Nichols?"

_"No, it's Cyrus, Storm,"_ said the young voice on the other end. _"Our cover got blown BIG TIME at the mall and we had to blast out way out. The Secret Service knows that I'm back in DC now. We're at Freedom Plaza."_

"Goddess, Wolverine, Gambit and Cyclops just left to get you!"

_"Don't worry, Storm. Any one coming up Penn Ave will pass here. They'll see us. Where's Lariat?"_

"He called a few minutes ago. The Director of the Secret Service is with him. He said he was stuck in traffic on 14th Street."

_"That's great, Storm. 14th crosses here, too. We'll just sit tight until …"_

"Until, what Cyrus? … _Cyrus?_ … _**CYRUS!"**_

* * *

**End of Chapter twenty**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 21

* * *

**_

******************************  
Outside The District Building, Pennsylvania Ave., Downtown 1234 EST. Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_"Goddess!"_ Storm exclaimed over the phone. _"Wolverine, Gambit and Cyclops just left to get you!"_

"Don't worry, Storm," the President's son assured her. "Any one coming up Penn Ave will pass here. They'll see us. Where's Lariat?"

_"He called a few minutes ago. The Director of the Secret Service is with him. He said he was stuck in traffic on 14th Street."_

"That's great, Storm. 14th crosses her, too. We'll just sit tight until …"

**_"LOOK OUT, LAD!"_** Shouted Banshee.

Spinning around inside the phone booth, Cyrus saw eight men, all dressed in black wearing masks and carrying energy weapons.

Weapons which were pointed at him.

As Cyrus leaped out of the booth, the men blasted the phone.

"We don't want to kill you all," said their leader. "All we want is the little mutie."

"Who y'all callin' 'little'!" Rogue flew towards the men.

They in turn started to fire at the X-Woman stunning her then turning towards the others.

_"Cyrus, Jubilee, Run!"_ Banshee called out, then he used his sonic scream to cover their escape.

"Let's move Jubes!" Cyrus called out as he grabbed her arm and started running down Pennsylvania Ave.

As the assailants were in a fire fight with the Generation X Headmaster, the leader called for reinforcements.

"Voodoo One to Bad Karma, Parasite fleeing West on Penn. Repeat, Parasite fleeing, headed West bound on Penn. Taking mutie fire. Over."

_"Roger Voodoo One. Bad Karma in pursuit of Parasite. Eliminate mutant threat. Repeat, eliminate mutant threat."_

******************************  
Inside the Secret Service Director's Lexus 400,  
Northbound on 14th Street, near Pennsylvania Ave., 1237 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Storm," Agent Nichols said into the Director's car phone. "Please tell me you have good news."

"Cyrus just called. He said they had to leave the National Place. They are at Freedom Plaza, but the call was cut off. I thought I heard gunfire."

Just then Kordel and the Director saw six armed men in front of a blue van that had parked on the sidewalk. Before them were two teenagers, one in an emerald green baseball jacket and the other in a yellow trenchcoat both with their hands in the air.

_"That's Kilowatt!"_ Yelled the Director as the two Secret Service agents jumped out and ran towards the van, weapons drawn.

* * *

Cyrus and Jubilee stopped in their tracks as a blue van jumped the sidewalk and six men hoped out pointing big guns at them.

"Don't move or someone's gonna get hurt!" One of them called out. "Now hands in the air!"

The two young mutants raised their hands.

"Both of you, on your knees!"

They knelt.

"Now, face down with your hands out in front of you!"

_" 'Watt,"_ whispered Jubilee as they leaned to the ground. _"This section of sidewalk breaks up. Use your powers and charge the sidewalk. When I give the signal, run for it."_

Cyrus concentrated as hard as he could and quickly, the whole section of concrete was aglow with kinetic energy.

_**"NOW!"**_

Jubilee suddenly leaped to her feet and threw sparks at the men, then she and the President's son started to run back the way they came.

"STOP!" One of them shouted as he ran after them.

The moment he stepped on the charged portion of sidewalk, it exploded, killing him instantly and sending debris in to the air.

"Kill them you idiots!" Another shouted as they leveled their guns at them.

_**"SECRET SERVICE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"**_

As they spun around towards the voice, both agents fired, the expert maksmen fatally wounding the remaining five scumbags with single headshots.

Cyrus and Jubilee stopped running at the sound of the two agents weapons.

"Lariat! Come quick, Rogue and Banshee need help! Follow us!"

"Come on, sir," Agent Nichols dashed after then. "Time to earn our pay!" Then the four ran to aid the two X-Men.

* * *

Banshee had dragged Rogue out of harms way, but they were now pinned down behind a parked car as he continued to return fire with the black market, S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued stun weapon Agent Nichols gave him at the hotel that morning, as the eight Voodoo Company agents continued to fire on them.

As he paused to allow the gun to recharge, he saw Cyrus and Jubilee duck behind the car behind him as Agent Nichols and another man started shooting at the black ops unit.

"Banshee!" Agent Nichols called out. "How is Rogue holding up!?"

"She's unconscious," he shouted back, "I'm pinned down and this blasted Buck Rogers reject just wore out!

"He's not packing what I think he is, is he Kordel?" the Director Called asked as he continued to return fire.

"Yes sir, he is," he replied, also returning fire. "Do not worry, sir. I bought all the rest of them."

"Then I guess that explains all the dropouts on the surveillance tapes Tuesday then. Well, Kordel, since you're the brains of this outfit do you have any more bright ideas?"

Looking around Agent Nichols saw an old baseball in the gutter and the plan began to form itself.

"Cyrus," he said as he handed it to the President's son. "Do you think you can hit them from here?"

"I think so, Lariat," he said figuring out his part in the plan. "But I was a pitcher, not an outfielder."

"You said it yourself 'Watt. _'Ya wanna throw strikes ya gotta risk balls!'"_

"Jubilee," said Kordel. "Are you wearing the Vest I gave you?"

"Yea."

"Good, when I pop up, you jump behind me and nail them with those fireworks of yours!"

"Got it!"

"What are you planning, Kordel?"

"One _'bright'_ idea coming up, sir. They are wearing full body armor, so when you hear the signal, hit high and hard."

"What's the signal?"

"Fourth of July in September!" replied the young pyrotechnic.

"Everyone ready?"

"Ready, Secret Agent, Dude."

_"NOW!"_

Cyrus charged the ball and threw a high arching toss over to Voodoo Company.

As the flying kinetic grenade made its downward decent, Agent Nichols leaped out into the open and flashed his badge.

_**"SECRET SERVICE! LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS!"**_

As the men straightened their aim to gun down the agent, Jubilee jumped behind Nichols.

**"Eat hot plasmoids ya broke-ass Rainbow Six!"** She let loose her mutant ability with full force, blinding the men just before the charged baseball landed, exploding behind Voodoo Company.

The Director then jumped up and with Agent Nichols and Banshee began to take out the eight men before them, until reinforcements arrived ….

_For Voodoo Company._

"Damn," spat the Director. "I'm out of rounds, Kordel."

"Here, sir," he handed him three of his Sig Sower clips.

"Do they have Rhinos in them?"

"Do you got any objections, sir?"

_"NOPE,"_ the Director loading the Cop Killers in his gun and continued to return fire.

"This stuff is getting real old, real fast," Cyrus. "I wish the X-Men would get here closer to now than never!"

**///BOOM.\\\**

"Ask and you shall receive!" Jubilee shouted she pointed to Cyclops, Gambit and Wolverine as they took out the Voodoo Company troops.

"I thought the report on them said that they are against killing," said the Director as they went over towards the fallen troops.

"Not when they are rescuing the President's son, sir."

* * *

**End of Chapter twenty-one**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 22

* * *

**_

******************************  
Outside the District Building, Pennsylvania Ave., Downtown 1300 EST. Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Oh Wolvie!" Jubilee cried as she ran into Wolverine's arms. "Remind me to get you a watch for Christmas. You guys are fashionably late, as always!"

"Complain to Cyke. You know he drives the speed limit."

"Chere, you all right?"

Rogue gradually opened her eyes to see a pair of red-on-black ones looking back at her.

"Oh, it's you, Gumbo," she said to Gambit who helped her to her feet. "Ah guess Ah zigged when Ah shudda zagged."

"Nice arm, lad," Banshee noted. "If Washington ever needs a set-up man…"

_"DON'T say it!"_ Cyrus interrupted. "I get drafted by Seattle, _or I switch to curling!_"

"I kind of figured that you'd loosen your wallet to buy an army for this mission, Kordel," the Director of the Secret Service declared. "But neither Ron, nor I though even you could afford the X-Men."

"Nothing is too good for the President's son, sir," Agent Nichols responded as he, Cyclops, and the Director were examining the fallen members of Voodoo Company. "Besides, they were on sale."

"Agent Nichols!" Cyclops called out. "This one is still alive!"

Kordel and the Director both went over to the X-Men field leader as he stood over the leader of the 14 dead troops.

The Director pulled off his ski mask to expose…

_"Steinwinter!"_ he exclaimed grabbing him by his collar. _"I'll see you get 20 years in the gas chamber at Leavenworth for this!"_

"No, Mr. Director," he coughed. "I'll get a medal for helping rid the good 'ol US of A of the mutie vermin … _Like the President's little whelp."_

Then he joined the rest of his troops in death.

Opening his flack jacket, the Director noticed a small object on his suit lapel, an oval blue pin with a white star in the middle.

"Dear God," said the Director. _"That's an access pin!"_

"All these men have the same pin, sir," noted Cyclops. "What does that mean?"

_**"Pin Cushion!**_ This pin is for agents that are assigned to the Rayburn Building!"

**_"The Hearings!"_** Agent Nichols exclaimed. "Cyclops, get the X-Men back to the Capitol, something's about to happen!"

******************************  
Outside the Rayburn Building, Capital Hill, 1305 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**///Ring, ring, ring.\\\**

"Agent Nichols?" Storm inquire as she was now atop the Dome of the Capital Building. "Is everyone all right?"

"We are all fine," the Secret Service Agent responded. "Both of us got here and rescued the team just in the nick of time.

"Storm, something is about to happen at the Capitol, so get ready for some fireworks. The Director is about to order the evacuation of the Rayburn Building. Cyclops and the rest of the team are headed back your way. I am taking Cyrus to the Convention Center to see the President. You must stop whatever happens."

"We shall my friend, I will contact the others."

"Send Phoenix a text message, Message Begins…"

******************************  
Outside the District Building, Pennsylvania Ave., Downtown 1310 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"This is the Director, access code: _Alpha-Foxtrot 168_," he bellowed into his cell phone. "There is a terrorist event about to unfold at Pin Cushion. Evacuate all Legislative personal to Bunch Bowl, _**NOW!**_"

"You go with the G-Man and the President's kid, Darlin'. We got work to do on Capitol Hill."

Seeing the mixture of concern and rage in the X-Man's eyes, she conceded with little argument.

"Just get a piece for us, Wolvster!" She replied as he ran back to the van.

"Just remember," The Director interjected. "It's open season on the bad guys, but you'd better watch out for civilians. There's no need to kill every jackass in sight, so restrain yourself. NO MAIMING BYSTANDERS!"

_**"NAG! NAG! NAG!**_ You G-Men all sound like Captain America!" He replied over his shoulder as he and the rest of the X-Men piled back into the van and headed back to the Rayburn Building. As the Park Police and Metro District PD arrived on the scene.

"Kordel, I'll stay and direct the cleanup. Take my car and get Kilowatt to Center Stage. I'll call ahead and …"

"No way, sir," Kordel replied. "If these moles can infest Pin Cushion, I can not trust anyone else in the agency but you, Charlie and the President himself. Get SHIELD down here and secure Castle. I shall get Cyrus home safe."

"Just get back alive, Kordel. _I still owe you for that drawing."_

******************************  
Room 2141 Rayburn House Office Building, East Capital St., Capital Hill, 1315 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Five minutes after returning from the lunch break, Senator Kelly continued to grill Professor Xavier as Jean and Hank sat next to each other in the second row.

"This just burns me up, Hank," she whispered to the doctor. "Of all the super villains, madmen and would be world conquerors, _this creep has to be the worst of the lot!_"

As the doctor was about to respond when Senator Kelly's voice boomed.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have just received a message that this building is being evacuated. Please exit the building in a clam, orderly manner. I hereby order adjournment sine die. This Committee stands adjourned!"

As the committee members and the gallery audience rose to leave, Kordel's cell phone sounded again. The message was obviously meant for Agent Block.

"Come on, Charles. We got to get you outside in a hurry," Agent Block wheeled the professor's chair to the exit. "The rest of the legislators are being evacuated to the Capitol Building."

_Agent Block,_ Jean called out telepathically. _A message from Kordel._

She then psi-linked the Secret Service agent to her memory of the coded message.

_It's a terrorist threat,_ he explained through the link, _but he doesn't have the specifics. He's guessing the Professor or Senator Kelly as the target. The X-Men are on …_

Agent's Frank and McKey walked up, interrupting the unspoken conversation.

"We just received word from Bulldog, Agent Block," Agent Frank informed them. "We are to accompany you outside until we can clear this up."

"Very well, Agent Frank," Professor Xavier replied. _What else did the message reveal, Agent Block?_

_The X-Men are on their way back. Kordel is taking Cyrus and Jubilation with him to see the President. Apparently they had to rescue them because he says the Director is aware of the X-Men's involvement._

******************************  
The Director's Lexus 400, North bound on New York Ave., Downtown, 1326 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Um, not to, like, spoil the win over those creeps, guys," Jubilee observed from the backseat. "But ain't you gonna get busted Secret Agent Dude?"

"Jubes is right, Lariat," Cyrus added riding shotgun. "Tweddle Dumb and Tweddle Dumber may not have known who I am, but I think even the stupidest James Bond-wannabe is gonna recognize me, especially at the convention center today."

**_"Shit,"_** Agent Nichols spat under his breath behind the wheel. "With all the excitement I had not come up with a plan."

As they passed 11th street towards the main loading area, they came upon a barrier with two men dressed is suits and dark sunglasses one of which was smoking a cigarette.

"Either those are Secret Service," Jubilee quipped. "or there's a dark shade-wearer's convention in town and they're keeping it under their hats."

"Hats?" Repeated Kordel. Then the plan hit him. "Jubilee you are a genius!"

"Darned right I am! Now, why am I so smart again?"

"Cyrus, jump in the back. Both of you hide under the Director's raincoat and give me that hat, Jubilee."

"Lariat, you aren't gonna…"

_"Yes I am!"_

******************************  
Loading area behind the Washington Convention Center, New York Ave., Downtown, 1334 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"… And so I finally get tickets for the All-Star Game, and at $75 bucks a pop mind you, and guess what happened, Vic? Eagle decides to want to go to Cactus! And I don't have to tell you that I got transferred to Challenger for that week."

"Yea, tell me about it George," said Vic as he was puffing a cigarette. "I get Arena level seats for the Capitals' home opener at the MCI Center three weeks from now and guess who has to babysit Kaleidoscope's limo for her forum on working mother's rights? I mean its one thing for her to talk to working mothers, but If you ask me…"

Just then a silver Lexus pulled into the loading area near the two Horsepower agents, driven by a man in a large hat.

"Oh shit," grunted George. "Put that damn smoke out or it's our butts!"

"Why, who's that?"

"The Director."

"Oh shit!" he spat as he stomped out the cigarette with his heel. "How'd you it was him?"

"That damn stupid hat he always wears," George replied as the car moved closer towards them. "W gave him that dog-ugly thing, I can spot it a block away."

As the Director's car passed between them, George gave a curt nod and waved him towards the secured area.

As the car passed from view George removed his gun and checked his ammo.

"Now look alive, Vic," he said as he returned the weapon to his shoulder holster. "If the Director's here he's going to have us look out for something suspicious."

* * *

**End of Chapter twenty-two**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 23

* * *

**_

******************************  
Exhibit Hall B, Washington Convention Center, 9th St. NW, Downtown, 1342 EST. Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Calmly crossing the main exhibit floor that is playing host to the International Brotherhood of Peace Officers annual United States convention, Jubilee was pushing a large covered meal cart toward the west facing wall, disguised in a server's uniform.

Having utilized expert espionage skills learned in service to his country, Agent Nichols walked alongside her, himself now under the guise of Major Nathaniel Green. Massachusetts State Police.

"So Major Minor." she asked. "When do I get to clock out?"

"Jubilee, you do not have to do this," replied the 'trooper.' "If I get compromised, I took you hostage, so scream your lungs out."

"Look, Secret Squirrel, I haven't known ya that long, but an X-Man don't bail on their friends!"

_You sound just like Charlie when you say that,_ thought the Secret Service agent.

"You will not be abandoning your friends," he pressed upon the young mutant as they started to weave their way through the display booths. "I made a promise to get Cyrus home, even to the risk of my safety, _NOT YOURS!"_

"But..."

"No buts, Jubilee. I have been with the Secret Service since I was just older than you are now. I know their protocols, their security templates, and their mindset. I am prepared for _'what if,'_ Jubilee. **_This, is what I do."_**

_Ya know how much ya sound like Wolvie when you say that? _Wondered Jubilee. _I knew there was a reason I like you, and I **hate **cops._

As they approached a vendors table, Agent Nichols flashed his new badge at the two men standing next to a high tech metal detector.

"Major Nathaniel Green, MSP, Troop F," he said to both men. "My department is considering one of these new airport snifters. Do you mind a demonstration?"

"Not at all, Major Green. How can we help you?"

"Well gentlemen, I borrowed this, very helpful, young lady from the kitchen, and her cart, to see if you can discover the contraband hidden in this cart, if any, without disturbing it physically."

The two men just looked at each other as if insulted.

"Oh, we just thought you wanted to give us a challenge, Major."

"You see our company prides itself on top notch security," he pitched to the disguised 'State Trooper.' "We are in six international airports in Europe and the White House; we even have a portable unit in service with Air Force One, Major."

_"Is that so?"_

"Yes sir, we are also proud to say that another one of our portable units in service with this building because of the President's speech this afternoon."

_"You don't say?"_

"Yes sir, now young lady, would you please walk your cart between these two walls and stop when the monitor tells you."

"Like, no prob."

She pushed the cart through the two black panels and stopped about halfway through.

The three seconds that she waited seemed like an eternity to the young pyrotechnic until the screen told her to exit.

"You see Major, our security is foolproof." The demonstration team declared. "As you can see with this readout the cart is made of high density plastic and contains a sterling silver serving dish covering three Black Rhino bullets that you no doubt borrowed from the Customs table, and a half-eaten bologna on rye."

"Not to mention that the young lady also has a pair of sunglasses, a pack of gum, and a leather wallet in her pockets," his partner added.

"So you see Major, this new technology can make Logan Airport so safe, you couldn't smuggle a pack of Yipes-Stripes out of the country."

"Well that is impressive, you have everything on the list, but you do realize that I didn't account for her personal items. Thank you both, now young lady let us get you back into the kitchen before your boss gets mad."

"Like, okie-dokie, Major Dude"

******************************  
Main kitchen, Washington Convention Center Lower Level, 9th St. NW, Downtown, 1347 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As the young mutant, the wanted federal agent, and their borrowed cart, entering the kitchen, Cyrus Parkman was let out of his hiding place with a sigh of relief.

"Man, it was cramped in there," he replied as he lifted the cover off of the cart. "I take it this hi-tech magic 8-ball works then?" he asked as he pulled the small orb in question out of his Mariners jacket.

"It sure did 'Watt," Jubilee replied. "But you should have seen Secret Agent, dude, he was sweatin' buckets!"

"I knew that SHIELD technology is way ahead of everyone else in the field," Agent Nichols replied to the remark. "but I had to be sure that new Stark Solutions snifter would not compromise our entry before we reach your father."

"I just hope that broom closet was comfy, 'Watt," Jubilee joked to the President's son taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Ya, Jubes. Reminded me of the dumbwaiter back at Oz's old pad, give me the rest of my lunch!" as he retrieved his sandwich lucky jacket, Jubilee's trenchcoat, Agent Nichols's Sig Sower, and the other two SHIELD-issued Electron-field generators that shielded the items from the hi-tech security device, and will aid them to move about the area undetected.

"It is time we introduce Jubilation to the President."

"Nah, I think she'll be better off just saying hi to my dad," he quipped as the trio headed back up to the main floor of the Convention Center.

******************************  
Outside the District Building, Pennsylvania Ave., Downtown 1350 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As the bodies of 14 dead black ops troops were being carted of by the District Coroner, the Director began to personally brief hand-picked agents that he personally trusted, about the new twist in the search for the President's son.

"This may not be popular and many of you may even hate this," he barked at his agents, "but Agent Nichols is not only innocent, but he, and the X-Men, rescued Kilowatt and as of this moment I deputized them to assist.

"They are now under Federal authority to prevent what is believed to be a terrorist event at Pin Cushion."

"But sir," an agent spoke up. "What about those eyewitnesses that gave a sworn statement saying that mutants abducted Kilowatt?"

The Director walked over to a sheet-covered gurney and lifted it revealed the cyclist from Idaho St, dressed in SWAT armor, dead as the rest of his unit.

"I believe that this piece of shit's confession isn't worth the ink he wasted on it, Agent Boyd.

"Agent Beck, take six agents, you will go straight to Castle and personally guard Kaleidoscope and Kryptonite along with Ron Ziegler, if I even find a speck of dust getting past any of you, it's your asses!

"Agent Carr, get me Nick Fury on a secured uplink. There are moles in MY command so now SHIELD is in charge of Crown Watch until further notice!

"The rest of you will head to Pin Cushion and assist the X-Men in any way you are able, do you got that!?"

**_"YES, SIR!"_**

"But, sir how can you trust them?"

"_**I don't,**_ Agent Carr, but I already have someone deep-cover at Pin Cushion…"

* * *

"Agent Block," said Agent Frank. "I'm getting a Blue Light Special for you, from Candlestick."

She then removed her ear-piece and wrist comm unit and handed them both to Agent Block

"This is Charles Block."

_"Charlie? This is Ron,"_ the White House Agent-in-Charge spoke into the earpiece. _"We just got word from the Director. Kilowatt was just assaulted by some of our own. You are now back on duty as of right now. Protect Sheepskin and take him and his staff to Punch Bowl through the front entrance."_

"Sir, what about the principal?"

_"I'm told by the Director himself that he's been taken to Center Stage by Nichols."_

"Sir, whatever you do, DON'T ALERT ANYONE ELSE ON THAT WATCH! He's still a wanted man and there might be moles there as well.

"See if you can contact Knight directly, Ron. He knows the whole song and dance by now, but we don't know who to trust."

_"I wish I could, Charlie. But the Director just called out the SHIELD hounds; they are calling the shots now. Smart move under the circumstances, I'd say."_

"That's an understatement," quipped Agent Block. "We're still waiting for the fireworks here. I hope you guys had planed to call in the District PD. It's already a jungle out here and it will be like Napalm on a propane fire.

"Get me Nick or GW on the horn, Ron. I'll brief them personally and besides both those punks owes me a favor."

_"Who in this town doesn't, Charlie? Look alive, Bulletproof, you know what they say about gunshots wounds, **thirty times the charm!"**_

******************************  
Office Room 38, Lower Level, Washington Convention Center, Downtown, 1403 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Like, okay Secret Agent Dude. You aren't gonna tell me that the Prez is, like, in this dinky hole-in-the-wall," Jubilee asked. "Like, Frostie's leather lingerie closet is bigger."

**///Knock, knock, knock\\\**

"Yes?" asked a voice from behind Office 38.

"Special Agent Nichols," he displayed his badge to the door's peep hole. "I need to come in."

"Of course, Agent" she said as she opened the door for the trio.

Then she got a good look at the man in front of her. The one she saw on the advance sheets the last two nights.

"Wait, you're the one who…"

She did not get the chance to complete the sentence, as the wanted federal agent enclosed her neck in a well used choke-hold, with the speed of cobra.

_"DAMN!" _Cried out Jubilee. "Like, remind me not to get you pissed at me!"

"That goes double for me," added the President's son. "I'm sorry for the way I was dressed for the first day at Sidwell, Lariat."

"Apologize later," replied Agent Nichols. "Get in here; I have to get our prints uploaded on the Lizard mini-frame, To enter high-level clearance areas you have to have your fingerprints on file to gain access."

Nichols logged in using the unconscious Service technician's thumbprint and began to access the Lizard Command post protocols.

"Jubilee, watch the door." Kordel started to hack through the passwords to the security platform. "Cyrus keep an eye on Sleeping Beauty."

After about two minutes of pounding the keyboard a loud beep told everyone in the room that the secret part in the Service's name is there for a reason.

"Damn," he grunted out loud. "That Black Plague script should have worked."

**_"Black Plague?"_** Cyrus asked. "When did you learn to be a hacker, Lariat?"

"Two years ago," He replied as he began anew to crack the system source code. "I was assigned to the Spokane office to infiltrate a hackers club called the _'Rainbow Borg.'_

"They were accused of illegally transferring $250 million out of the Cayman Islands. During my investigation I unearthed evidence that they took it from a break-away faction of the Sons of the Serpent group in Wyoming when that organization had electronically stole it during a nation-wide bank robbing spree.

"You see the group had injured the sister of the Borg's leader, someone called _'The Emerald Wizard'_ during a shootout with the FBI in their first heist in Casper, so they used their high-tech skills to extract a measure of revenge with the group."

Another beep signaled the fact that the government did not stock the Secret Service with inferior software.

_"Damn,"_ Kordel grunted again. "After they took the money, they found out that the heist was payment for a stolen shipment of SHIELD battle suits they were going to use in an effort to attempt to breakout their leader from the Raft at Ricker's Island. When intel suggested they had contacted SHIELD with their suspicions, I was ordered to avail myself and with offers of immunity, they assisted the Service, Bureau, and SHIELD to catch them red-handed.

"The money returned, and 85 counts later, each member of that group was sentenced to over 200 years each and every member the Borg rewarded with a slap on the wrist, and a quiet thanks from Nick Fury, two of them work as SHIELD operatives now. This malicious script was what they used to infiltrate the transfer. I memorized it for just this type of use."

"You ever meet this _'Emerald Wizard'_ person, Lariat?"

Another beep sounded failure.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Promise you won't wig out?" he asked as he slid the keyboard away from his agent. Then the President's son began to try to do what the Secret Service agent failed to do.

Only Cyrus' effort met with success after only 20 seconds.

"Fingerprint ID systems use an asymmetric encryption cipher, Lariat. The asymptotic notation here was 2n + 365 It should be 2n² + 5. I know it's subtle, but that's what makes it work."

"YOU ARE THE EMERALD WIZARD!?"

"Nope, I went by Psychedelic Kola," he responded with pride. "Oz is _'The Emerald Wizard'_. Oz's sister Miho was the teller at the Wells Fargo branch in Casper. They shot her in the stomach, The heist went down a week after she found out she was pregnant with her son, Ando.

"Since I now know you were in charge of _Operation: **Circuit Breaker**_, didn't you ever ask yourself why there was never any physical evidence of that, _**Oh, so, sweet**_ piece of hacktivism, Lariat? The signal out of the Grand Cayman was getting bounced from the Situation Room in the White House!

"I inserted in a few lines of man-in-the-middle implementation code one cold and rainy Monday night when the Redskins were in overtime with the Jets. Come on! Tell me you don't know how many monitors are tuned in to sports after dark downstairs!? Me an' Oz started the Borg in a chat-room. The meetings you went to were for collage students, from U-Dub. Did you think they would take a pair of 10-year-olds seriously? Well, Oz ways wanted to say thanks for helping us. _OH WAIT!_ Then that would make you _'Rabid Chinchilla,'_ wouldn't it?"

_**"'Rabid Chinchilla!'"**_ the Gen-X student squealed.

"We can reminiscence over that one later," said Agent Nichols as he reclaimed the keyboard. "Please come here, Jubilee. I have to get your prints loaded in the computer so I can print you an access card. And Cyrus?"

"Yea, Lariat?"

_"We will be discussing your sordid past at a later date!"_

* * *

**End of Chapter twenty-three**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 24

* * *

**_

******************************  
Third floor, Victor Garrand Building,  
Seattle University School of Nursing  
Seattle, Washington 1404 EST Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Oz consulted the pocket watch Cyrus sent as his last Christmas gift to his best friend last year.

The platinum timepiece engraved with the Presidential seal said it was just after 11 a.m. in the North Corner.

Two hours had elapsed since the 12-year-old had received a distress call from the President's son and had been 20 minutes since President Parkman had last called, telling Oz he was sending the King County Sheriffs to take the youngster home.

Then Oz realized that with all the excitement, the time to take the medication that allowed the young Japanese-American to sit through a day at school, had just passed.

_Yea, great test for the new meds, Dr. Kline!_ the Seattle-native thought. _I barley sit down and I'm no longer in school any more!_

_At least I'm in college now,_ the pre-teen chuckled. _Yea, get a GOOD look, Oz. You ain't ever gonna see the inside of any of these classrooms._

Digging into the deep pockets of the 5XL-sized emerald green jacket that almost touched the floor on the youngster's small frame, Oz opened the pillbox that the doctors had said must be taken three times a day.

"This is one thing I wouldn't mind forgetting." The 12-year-old grunted while walking toward the end of the hall looking for a Coke machine to take the medication with.

After washing down the much-hated meds, the kid passed a classroom, which had a TV tuned to channel 5. Behind the on-air reporter was a graphic of the Secret Service insignia.

"Once again for those of you just tuning in. Reports from Washington, DC have told KING News that the Secret Service was involved in a shootout with unknown terrorists in the streets of the Nation's Capital.

_"Debbi Lockhart in our sister station, WRC-TV in Washington, has the latest."_

The scene switched to a reporter outside the District Building in DC. Oz could clearly see behind her the Director of the Secret Service bellowing into a cell phone. As the reporter droned on about the possible connection to the abduction of Cyrus Parkman or the hearings going on that morning, Oz strained to read the Director's lips.

BECAUSE, I WAS HERE INVOLVED IN THE SHOOTOUT WITH HIM AND THE X-MEN, THAT'S HOW I KNOW! ....

NO! THERE ARE MOLES IN CROWN ...

I'M SENDING IN SHIELD, RON. KILOWATT AND NICHOLS ARE ALREADY INSIDE CENTER STAGE BY NOW, HE'LL GET HIM TO KNIGHT, BUT ...

The scene changed back to the studio in Tacoma before Oz could learn more. Just then the phone the President had been calling from started to ring.

As Oz turned around to answer, Oz saw two men and a woman in dark suits, flashing badges and showing a color photo of Oz and Cyrus to a few SU students.

The photo they were passing around was taken on Bainbridge Island the day they had discovered Cyrus was a mutant.

_Only me and 'Watt have copies!_ thought Oz. _These guys got to be dirty!_

Oz then ducked into a janitor's closet until they passed, then ran for the ringing phone.

_"Oz it's me, Anthony. How are you holding out?"_

"Sir, did you send some MiBs to get me?"

_"No, why?"_

"There are three 00-Zeros here flashing my picture."

_"I **DIDN'T** send them, where are they?"_

The answer came as someone called Oz by the given name even Oz's parental units have stopped using. Since no one in this state uses it, Oz knew there had to be a one in three chance of figuring out who it was.

"Hi! I'm Deputy Gloria Henning, United States Marshals," she said as she showed Oz her badge and a 1,000-watt smile. "The President sent us to escort you home."

"Just a sec, Deputy, I have my dad on the phone, he's at work. _'Dad,'_ " Oz said into the phone. "A Federal Marshal is here, send by the President, do you want to talk with her?"

_"Put her on the phone and _RUN!_"_

"Here ma'am, it's my dad, Hiro."

As the woman reached for the receiver, Oz cracked her over the head with it, then unleashed every jeet kung do punch and kick in the youngsters repartee with all the strength the 12-year-old could muster, then ran out via the fire escape stairs.

******************************  
Washington Convention Center, Downtown Washington, DC 1408 EDT  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_"Sir, did you send some MiBs to get me?"_

"No, Oz." President Parkman told the 12-year-old over the phone from Washington. "Why?"

_"There are three 00-Zeros here flashing my picture."_

"I **DIDN'T** send them, where are they?"

The President then heard nothing but silence for several moments.

"Oz, are you still there? Oz?"

**_" 'DAD,' "_** came the reply. _"A Federal Marshal is here, send by _'the President.'_ Do you want to talk with her?"_

"Put her on the phone and RUN!" he yelled into the cell phone. Then he could hear a loud thud followed by several martial arts battle cries, as his son's surrogate twin apparently attacked the oblivious phony federal officer.

"Jon, open a channel to SHIELD!"

"But, Mr. President, may I remind you..."

_"Open the damn Football, **NOW!"**_

For the first time since the history of modern warfare, the briefcase housing the launch codes for the largest nuclear arsenal in the world opened.

**VOICEPRINT IDENTIFY.**

"**Parkman, Anthony Harrison** - Codename: _Knight"_

**VOICE PRINT ID _CONFIRMED_. PREPARING FOR DNA SCAN.**

Inserting his left ring finger in a small slot inside the Football's computer console, the instrument designed to begin or retaliate a nuclear strike removed a minuscule skin sample and processed the identity of the Commander-In-Chief.

**DNA SCAN CONFIRMED: _PRESIDENT ANTHONY H. PARKMAN._ WAITING ORDERS.**

"Secure uplink, Priority One to SHIELD Helicarrier UNN Alpha, commanding officer. Authorization **_Bravo-Rio-Bravo._**"

********************  
Communications Station, Helicarrier UNN Alpha Operations Deck, Location: _**CLASSIFIED**_

_For a Thursday, things are so quite on deck you could almost hear a pin drop,_ thought Corporal Omar Sied as he scrolled through the morning satellite intelligence log for the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistic Directorate;

Five terrorist threats made in the Middle East.

Four Human Rights demonstrations in Southeast Asia.

Three Life Model Decoys self-destructed, one in Modivia, two in Genosia.

Two military coups in Central Africa.

_"... And a partridge in a pear tree!"_

Jumping out of his seat, Cpl. Sied snapped a smart salute to the large man who was singing slightly OFF key.

"Another slow day, Corporal?" He asked.

**"YES SIR LIEUTENANT DUGGAN!"**

"At ease Corporal, before you sprain something," replied Lieutenant Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan, preforming his duty as acting Executive Officer of the Alpha."What do you have, kid?"

"SIR, Intel report for this afternoon."

"Only 14 Hot Zones today? Yep just another stroll through the daisies, Corporal. I only wish the President would let us look for his little boy. We'd have him back by 1800 hours. At least it would give the troops something to do than play Janga.

"Sometimes Corporal I'd used to wish that, just once that POTUS would have lost it and opened the Football, just to see the look on Colonel Fury's face."

Suddenly every alarm in Ops went off as an alert was coming in through the Comm station.

"Priority One message coming in, what's that sir?"

"That son, is the Football. Computer," Colonel George Washington Bridge ordered. "Decipher Priority One message. Authorization _Bravo-Rio-Bravo._"

The face of President Anthony Parkman appeared on the Com screen.

_"Colonel Bridge, Where's Col. Fury? I need some men for a rescue mission on a matter on critical National Security."_

"He's at Castle. We just received a message from the Director to take over security of you and your family. He's handling Staircase personally. What's the target, sir."

_"A 12-year-old,"_ the President started as he gave Colonel Bridge a complete rundown on the situation in Seattle and described his son's best friend.

"Sir, with all due respect..."

_"No time to argue, Colonel you are ordered to steer that overgrown bathtub to Washington. Lt. Dugan you are to extract Oz from whoever stands in your way. That child is under Federal Protective Custody. There are three persons posing as US Marshals, apprehend them on charges of kidnapping, conspiracy to commit murder, the abduction of my son, impersonating federal officers, jaywalking and anything else you can think of._

_"Bring that kid onboard the Helicarrier, secured and under heavy guard, and return to The Capitol." _Continued the President._ "That 12-year-old is a material wittiness in the abduction of **MY SON! THAT'S AN ORDER!**"_

"You heard the man boys and girls!" bellowed Col. Bridge. "Time to save the day and earn your pay!"

************************  
The Green, Seattle University, Washington 1409 EDT  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bolting out of the Garrand Building like a green bat out of Hell, Oz flew across the Green to the Chapel of St. Ignatius. Knowing that the lady the youngster dumped like a bad habit would be up quickly and would probably come out shooting, put more than a spring in the kid's stride.

The President said that he didn't call out any MiBs, so the 12-year-old knew they were looking to tie up some loose ends in the kidnapping of Cyrus Parkman and the young hacker was expendable.

_Oh damn it, snap out of it!!_ Oz thought. _But if I live through this NO MORE Ian Flemming or Tom Clancy for you, Oz. It's strictly Harry Potter books from now on!_

If what Cyrus had once said about Secret Service agents was true for Marshals, they were in all likelihood not from the Emerald City and might not know the campus layout.

Oz and Cyrus loved going on field trips to the university when they were both enrolled at Puget Sound Elementary and they both knew the school like the backs of their hands and the youngster hoped that knowledge would help save both their lives right now.

As Oz ducked behind some bushes near the Lynn Building, Oz spotted those three 00-Zeros barging out of the nursing department. The one Oz busted up looking like she was out for blood as they all had their weapons drawn with something attached to their guns. Something Oz only saw in spy movies...

_...Silencers._ Meant to silence a 12-year-old that knows way too much.

Looking for a place to hide Oz looked over to the Chapel of St. Ignatius. Throwing a nickle towards the front entrance, Oz bowed deeply twice, clap hands twice, bow deeply once more, and prayed.

"Kannon, sacred Goddess of mercy. I know you're aware of the gaijin chipitamas that are chasing me. Could You like, You know, dial up a miracle or two and buy me some time? I haven't seen watashi no atarashii mei and I'm not quite done with my will yet, okay?"

Movement startled the young child. Looking around the Green Oz saw a black and brown calico cat emerge from Student Center, raising it's left paw and took this as a sign.

"Just saw your Maneki Neko!" Oz stood and bowed once more. "Arigatou gozaimashita, sacred Kannon."

***********************************************  
Transport Room Delta SHIELD Helicarrier  
Location: One Mile above the Pacific Northwest 1410 EDT  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Target acquired, sir," A SHIELD technician called out. A 12-year-old's jacket filled the transport room screen. "Subject is hiding behind a shrub near the Northwest corner of the campus."

"Good work Private," Lt. Dugan checked his weapon. "Now beam the kid aboard."

"Sir, we are having a transmission glitch, we can't transport up for three minutes."

"Make that 90 seconds!"

"Sir, Three tangos, 300 Meters from target and closing," Another technician called out. "Computer reports they are all armed with Berettas."

"If those are US Marshals, I'm Navy," quipped Lt. Dugan.

"Colonel, I Graduated from Seattle U. before joining SHIELD," Cpl. Sied spoke up. "Target is heading Northwest, they are rushing new pledges this week so the subject will most likely head for the Student Center."

"Private Daniels, can we beam down."

"Yes sir, Lieutenant!"

"All right Kiddies," the general bellowed. "Corporal, you and Dum-Dum beam down 100 meters away from both subjects, extraction of target is your primary goal. Meet resistance with extreme prejudice! Sargent Finn and Captain Del Vecchio will lead two flights down in full cyber-gear to assist as necessary. NOW MOVE OUT!"

****************************  
Student Center, Seattle University, Washington 1412 EDT  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Oz removed the oversized green varsity jacket and sank deep into the large television couch hoping that the Evil-MiBs wouldn't think of trying to drag a screaming 12-year-old in front of so many students.

Looking around the Center there wasn't too many people that seemed out of place in the packed room. Despite the almost 12 inches in height difference, Oz seemed to blend in with the guys hitting on co-eds, and frats and sororities rushing news pledges. Even several grandmotherly types grinning at Oz from across the room.

_Probably 'house moms,'_ Oz thought as two men entered the room from the back entrance that were definitely out of place here. The man with the bowler hat was built like a fright train and look liked he ran over his share of road kill, while the younger one was ...

"OUCH!" Something sharp had pricked the 12-year-old from behind. Turning around to see what it was, the youngster saw a small syringe being held by one of the grandmotherly types, who dropped it in her purse, then grabbed Oz's arm in a vice-like grip.

_"OK YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_ She grunted in a volume only Oz could hear. "Listen very hard! I just injected you with 10-cc's of a very powerful neurologic agent. In twenty minutes your nervous system will collapse and _KILL YOU._

"Even if you scream for help," She continued. "While the EMTs are rushing you to Virginia Mason's Trauma Center, the chemical will begin to shut down your autonomic functions, including your heart. You'll be DOA, regardless of what they give you."

"What... What do you want?"

Again the voice in Oz's ear. Quite, steady, threatening...

_.... And in control._

"You are going to follow me outside without hesitation. I'm headed to Madison Avenue, where the other agents are waiting. We'll inject you with an antidote there. If you are not right behind me when I open the car door, we'll leave immediately -- with the antidote. You WILL DIE, flopping around on the pavement like a fish, with your eyes wide open, helpless and truly pathetic. And given your medical jacket, even your parents will say it was natural causes. Do you understand?"

"Visual on target, sir," Cpl. Sied pointed to the child described by the President, nodding to some old lady and walking out of the Student Center. "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know Corporal" Lt. Dugan replied. "But you heard the President, all that kid's living relatives are accounted for." As they followed the pair out of the room, he called in the cyber-unit back up as they headed towards a black Buick Skylark.

Oz's short life was flashing before the 12-year-old's eyes;

Birth;

_Lying next to Councilman Parkman's new son, Cyrus;_

Their first day of school together;

_Staying up late the night 'Watt's dad won the Presidency;_

Crying the day he and his family left for the White House;

_That day on Bainbridge Isle..._

_Sacred Kannon? Anytime with that miracle will be okay,_ Oz thought as the back door opened.

Inside the back seat was the lady Oz had beat up, with an ice pack on her head, grinning an evil grin as she waved a small syringe in front of Oz.

"You want this?" she taunted. "Get in and _BEG_ for it!"

As a single tear began to streak down the youngster's face, all Oz could think about was the young mutant that was like a twin brother since birth.

_Sacred Kannon__, if your too busy then at least see my osananajimi and his bodiigaado safe. Nichols, wherever you are, get my Bro safe and sound. I'll miss you Cyrus, I hoped I'd get the chance to tell you..._

Oz's last thoughts were interrupted by a large, muscled man in a bowler hat pulling the 12-year-old out and away from the car and pushed to the pavement.

"US Marshals!" One of the men in the car called out as he drew his weapon on the two interlopers. "Your both under arrest!"

Duggan and Sied then pulled out their sidearms and shouted back. "SHIELD! Drop you weapons!"

As the car tried to speed off, three cyber-troops landed in their path with their weapons trained on them. Stopping them cold.

Lt. Duggan pistol wiped the old lady with the butt of his sidearm, who was in truth a man in disguise, as two cyber-troops literally ripped the car open like a sardine can and dragging the remaining three out at gunpoint and searched the Buick for weapons.

"Sir!" Cpl. Sied called out. "This kid's heart is about to explode and is going into shock! Said they used a neurotoxin!"

"There's another needle in the back seat, Corporal! Captain Del Vecchio secure the scene and shoot any one who breaths too hard," He activated his communicator.

"Dugan calling the Alpha, is that infernal transport working yet!?"

_"Affirmative, Lieutenant. We have restored all transport functions."_

"Good work! You're coming with us _'Grandma!'_ Four to beam directly to sick bay. Get a toxicologist. Authorization _Bravo-Rio-Bravo._"

****************************************************  
Sick Bay, SHIELD Helicarrier, location: One Mile above the Pacific Northwest 1417 EDT  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The two SHIELD agents, the youngster, and their prisoner re-materialized in sick bay, where GW Bridge was waiting for them.

"Corpsman," Cpl. Sied dragged the prisoner off the transport pad and ripped a purse from his arm. "They pumped this kid with some type of neurotoxin, here is the injected needle and we've recovered the antidote as well."

"Take RuPaul here to the Brig," Lt. Duggan ordered. "Then give this kid the antidote."

As three MP's took the prisoner out of the room, a SHIELD medic started to roll up Oz's left sleeve.

"Wait!" Colonel Bridge called out. "Kid, how long did they say you had to live?"

Trying to over come the shock that was enveloping the 12-year-old, Oz tried to stammer a reply. "I . . . I Think is was . . .. Thirty . . . No, twenty minutes."

"Analyze both syringes," he ordered a Medical officer, then turned back to Oz. "Think kid, was it supposed to shut down your autonomic functions as well?"

"Ye... Yes."

"I'll bet all my poker IOUs that was no neurotoxin," The SHIELD commander replied. "They most likely injected you with something neutral like water, or at worst glucose."

"Water??"

"It's that's an old CIA trick." Col. Bridge explained. "That way they can get you to follow them out of any crowded room like a stray cat without their victim kicking and screaming."

"You mean ... I ... I'm not going to die?" Oz asked not believing the him.

"We're all gonna die some day kid. But today isn't it."

"Sir," a SHIELD corpsman reported. "the computer just finished analysis of both syringes."

"Don't just sit there like the cat who ate the cannery!"

"Yes sir! The used syringe held a high dose of caffeine, but nothing else of major concern."

"And the second needle?"

Before the tech could respond an alarm sounded in sick bay.

_"Security detail to Colonel Bridge."_

"Bridge here. SitRep!"

_"Colonel, the prisoner is dead."_

"HOW!?!"

_"Sir, the prisoner committed suicide. The body smells of cyanide."_

"Colonel," called out the medical tech. "The second needle has a sodium nitroprusside concentration of 18.963%"

"What does that mean?" Oz asked.

"It means it had enough poison to drop an elephant," Lt. Duggan answered. "You would have been dead before they pulled it out of your arm."

"Dum-Dum secure the rest of the prisoners and make damn sure there is enough left to question. Get Woo and Sitwell on them ASAP! Corporal, take this kid to my office and post three cyber-units on guard duty." Then Col. Bridge punched some buttons on a wall consul. _"COLONEL TO THE BRIDGE! WE GOT OUR ORDERS! SPIN THIS CRATE AROUND AND HEAD FOR THE CAPITOL! WE GOT THE PRESIDENT'S KID TO SAVE!!"_

As Cpl. Sied let Oz to the command office, Oz remembered to say thank you.

_SACRED KANNON, __YOU THE GODDESS_!!

_Now that I have Your attention, let's talk about some of those other miracles I need, namely a World Series in the Pac NorWest, and a cure wouldn't be so bad either!_

* * *

**End of Chapter twenty-four**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 25

* * *

**_

******************************  
Outside the Rayburn Building, Independence Ave SW, Capital Hill, 1425 EDT. Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

While the crowd shouted obscenity-laced anti-mutant slogans, Jean Grey, Hank McCoy, and Professor Xavier were in the thick of the pro and anti-mutant protesters.

Special Agents Frank, Block and McKey were trying to clear a path for the professor's wheelchair across the lawn to the Capitol Building, with little success.

The group found themselves penned in alongside the Longworth Building, at the tip of New Jersey Ave.

"Candlestick, this is Sheepskin," Agent Block called into his Comm-unit. "Be advised, we are unable to evac principal to Punch Bowl. Repeat, unable to evac principal to Punch Bowl. Are now outside Sandstone. Over."

_Roger, Sheepskin. Maintain your current position and await orders from Blackboard. Repeat, maintain current position and await orders. Over_

"Affirmative Candlestick," he replied. "Maintaining position. Sheepskin Out. You know Frankie, of all my years in the Service," Agent Block commented, "this has to be the only time I wished that this would just go down fast, just to get it over and done with."

"I must agree," Agent McKey chimed in. "I almost regret transferring from Fiddler. At least I could defuse a bomb."

"That's IF it is a bomb," added Agent Frank. "Charlie, What's our status?"

"They're still scouring Pincushion, Frankie. Candlestick says to keep Professor Xavier and his staff here until the all-clear from Blackboard, so I guess we just have to ride out Hurricane Stupidity until it gets downgraded to a Moronic Depression."

"Very eloquently put, Agent Block," quipped Dr. McCoy, who was along side the professor. "Is sarcastic retorts a prerequisite Federal Service?"

"Not really, Doctor, but it was either that and SWAT tactics, or Home Economics and knitting."

"So I take it you took the easy way out then." Jean added as she pushed the Professor's wheelchair.

Before the Agent could reply, a loud reply could be heard directed at their group, even above the already boisterous 10,000 protesters;

_"KILL THOSE DAMN MUTIE LOVERS!!"_

Suddenly a faction of the FOH began a fight with a group of representing the Rainbow Collation as Capital Hill Police quelled the uprising quickly.

"At least the locals are handling things here for now," said Block. "but we're too far drawn out if things break down."

Then Agent Block concentrated and sent a thought to Jean and Professor Xavier. _Can the two of you … sense … if there may be an attempt on your group?_

_There are too many people who have thoughts about attempting unlawful acts, Agent Block._ Jean sent back. _It's too difficult to tell who may actually commit a crime._

_What about the rest of the X-Men?_

_They shall be here momentarily, _said the professor. _Rogue is shaken up from their entanglement, but they are otherwise uninjured._

_That's good,_ replied Agent Block. _'Cause every time I've ever felt this much anticipation, I've taken a few for the good guys._

* * *

"Warlock element leader calling Witch Doctor, come in, over."

"Witch Doctor reading 5 x 5, over."

"Breach team in position. Repeat, breach team in position, over."

"Warlock, report in when Viper in place, over."

"Roger, Witch Doctor. Warlock standing by, Over."

******************************  
Exhibit Hall A, Washington Convention Center, Downtown, 1429 EDT.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"May I see your pass, sir?"

"Of course," Agent Nichols replied under his new guise of Los Angeles County Sheriff's Deputy Sargent Adam Yaeger, and handing the Marine guard his latest badge.

"Are these your children, Sargent?"

"No, Sargent Major," came the disguised Secret Service agent's response. "This is my oldest brothers daughter, C.J. Lee, and my sisters youngest, J.L. Parkman."

"I see the family resemblance" the Marine remarked as he ran a check on their newly fashioned IDs to allow them access to the President's speech. "Your passes check out. Do you have any weapons on your person Sargent Yeager?"

"No, it is department policy not to carry a firearm out of our jurisdiction."

"Very well, now if you will please step through this scanner and you will be shown in."

As tested the SHIELD ED-FG orbs kept Agent Nichols weapons and other items that Cyrus and Jubilee were carrying in their jackets.

"All right, Sargent, you and your niece and nephew may enter the reception hall."

* * *

Mingling with the large law enforcement crowd to hear President Parkman's speech about his pending crime bill, the two youngsters prepared to reunite Cyrus with his father.

"If the Director did what he had to, there well be SHIELD escorts with him," Kordel told the young mutants. "We have to get his attention before he gets takes the podium.

"Remember most of this crowd harbors bad feeling against mutants, so _**DO NOT**_ use your powers. Even if it you get stopped by the Horsepower team. They're trained experts on closed quarters tactics. The _**LAST**_ thing we need is to get in a firefight here."

"Chill, Lariat," Cyrus implored Nichols. "We're in the home stretch. What can go wrong?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answers for, 'Watt." Jubilee shot back.

******************************  
Back Stage Area, Washington Convention Center, Downtown, 1433 EDT.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Mr. President, mission complete," Lt. Dugan reported with a smart salute. "Your target is in Col. Bridge's quarters and have placed the subject under heavy guard as ordered, Sir."

"Good work, Timmy," replied the Commander-in-Chief. "Now what about my family."

"Mr. President, Kaleidoscope is being escorted to Castle..."

"In English, if you please, Agent Burke?"

"Of course, Mr. President. Your wife is on her way back to the White House as we speak, Your daughter is already there. Col. Fury and Agent Carter have personally taken charge. The Secretary of State has already been escorted out of the building and she is also en route to the White House."

"Excellent Agent Burke, are we ready to go here Jon?"

"Yes, Mr. President," Mr. Roth consulted his PDA. "Of course as you wish to treat this as business-as-usual, so as not to panic anyone with the news of the past half hour's developments, we've cut your speech short.

"You will be escorted by Lt. Dugan and Agent Burke's team. As soon as you finish your address you will be taken back to the White House under heavy SHIELD air support. Agent Burke, please alert your men."

"Yes, Mr. Roth."

* * *

_**"All agents, Knight approaching deck. Repeat, Knight approaching deck. All sectors report in."**_

* * *

"POTUS is on his way," Kordel informed Cyrus and Jubilee as he listened in on his 'borrowed' Comm-unit. "The elevator will be closed off, Jubilee get as close to the hallway as you can get and hold out Cyrus' jacket. The name on the back should tip him off. Cyrus, put on Jubilee's coat and try to keep away from the Redwoods."

"Lariat," the President's son inquired. "How do you suppose I'm to keep a low profile looking like a giant Auburn-haired Banana?"

**_"Watch the way you talk about the coat, 'Watt!"_** the Gen-X student grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Me and my trench have logged some mondo-rad miles together.

"Besides how do _YOU _think I look in this _THING!? Even I can't make asparagus cool!"_

* * *

"Warlock calling Zombie Over."

"Zombie responding, over."

"Zombie, is Viper set, over."

"Affirmative, Warlock, Viper set, over."

"Roger, Zombie, paint target Amoebae, repeat paint target Amoebae, over."

"10-4. Viper reports target painted. Awaiting green light."

"Roger, Zombie, stand by, Warlock Over and out."

* * *

**End of Chapter twenty-five**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 26

* * *

**_

******************************  
Main Lecture Hall, Washington Convention Center, Downtown 1435 EST. Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The President of the United States."

The crowd of 400 law enforcement officials took to their feet applauding as the Thunder Bay Police Department Highland Pipes and Drum Brigade playing "Hail To The Chief" awaiting the President's arrival on stage.

"This way Mr. President," Lt. Duggan gestured with his arm as he and the six Secret Service agents stepped off the secured elevator and were walking toward the sound of Scottish bagpipes.

When they passed into the entrance to the main auditorium, President Parkman noticed a young girl who held out a Mariners jacket with '**J. PARKMAN**' lettered on the back.

"Wait a moment, Lt. Duggan, is that my son's..."

"It must be a coincidence, sir," replied Chief of Staff, Jon Roth. "This way Mr. President."

* * *

"Warlock, calling Gate Crasher come in."

"Crash 1 reading 5 X 5, over."

"Gate Crasher, Daylight approaching, repeat, Daylight approaching, stand by and await signal, over."

"10-4. Warlock, awaiting, Crash 1 Over and out."

******************************  
Capital Plaza, Capital Hill, 1436 EDT.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_X-Men, report._

_I'm in front of the New Senate Building, Professor. There are several police officers keeping the crowd off of the front steps and are blocking the main entrance._

_Very well, Bishop, Storm where are you located?_

_I am in position atop the Capitol Dome, Professor, I command an unobstructed view of the entire crowd._

_Excellent, Cyclops are you ready?_

_We're already in the crowd, Professor. We're ready._

***********************  
Washington Convention Center, 1437 EDT.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Taking the podium and tightly flanked by Secret Service and SHIELD agents, President Parkman made his best attempted to look very much the poised leader of the free world while trying to scan the crowd through the teleprompter for any sign of the girl with the baseball jacket or its original owner.

"My fellow Americans, as you are well aware, violent acts against American can strike without warning, even the Executive Office is not immune...."

* * *

As with any appearance of the Commander-in-Chief, the Executive bodyguard keep their eyes on the audience, looking out for anything out of place.

"All Sectors report."

_"Sector 1, Clear."_

_"Sector 2, Clear."_

_"Sector 3... Lizard stand by."_

* * *

_Come on Dad!_ Cyrus was silently screaming. _Even a blind man can't miss me wearing this loud thing!_

Sitting in the eighth row next to Agent Nichols, and wearing Jubilee's bright yellow trenchcoat, the President's son subtly, but deliberately, trying to signal his father.

"Just a few more inches to the left, Mr. President," whispered Agent Nichols. "Only a little more..."

"Excuse me, sir," A man with an earpiece sticking out of his left ear told him. "Could you and your cousin come with me for a few moments?"

* * *

"Oh geez!! Oh geez!! Oh geez!!" Jubilee muttered to herself from across the hall. "One-Time just found 'Watt! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Hold up gal. Take the chill pill. He don't wanna start nothin' here with 'Watts dad up there. Oh come on lucky trench do your stuff!"

* * *

Crash 3 calling crash one come in, Over."

"Crash 1 5x5, over."

"Disturbance in Sector 3. Repeat, disturbance in Sector 3, over."

"Crash 6, verify, over."

"Six, Roger, verifying sector 3."

"CRASH 1 PARASITE IN SECTOR 3! REPEAT, PARASITE IN SECTOR 3!"

"Gate Crasher one calling Warlock, Parasite on deck! repeat Parasite on deck Over!"

"Gate Crasher, this is Warlock, FULL BREACH! TAKE PARASITE ALIVE!"

* * *

"Come on Secret Agent Dude," Jubilee urged from across the hall. "James Bond this guy out the way. Come on just ask to see his ticket and bolt. Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!... Oh my God, more creeps backing up One-Time!

* * *

"... And so, even in the wake of such a terrible event, " President Parkman continued. "I pledge that this administration will continue to turn the tide of crime on our nation's streets!"

As he paused for the crowd's applause, he noticed Agent Price leaning across talking to a man and a boy in an all-too-large coat so bright yellow it would make New York taxis look dull. as he strained for a better look at the young man, The President missed his cue, as he was fixed on the boy.

"Wait," he accidentally whispered into the microphone. _"Cyrus??"_

* * *

"Oh my God he knows, he KNOWS! Oh my god, those other creeps got their gats out! Oh my god!

**"LARIAT, BEHIND YOU!!"**

Wheeling around, Agents Price and Nichols came face to face with CAT-Issued MP-5 assault rifles, trained on Cyrus and Kordel.

_**"GUN!!!!!!"**_

_**

* * *

**_**End of Chapter twenty-six**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 27

* * *

**_

******************************  
Washington Convention Center, Main Lecture Hall 1441 EST. Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

** "GUN!!!!!!"**

...Echoed in the earpiece of each Secret Service and SHIELD Agent assigned to the Presidential bodyguard, and instantly years of training and experienced reflexes sprang into action like a steel trap.

With dozens of police officers reaching for non-existent weapons, Agents Nichols and Price lunged for the assault weapons, both wrestling the weapons in the air, while Lt. Duggan and Agent Burke both grabbed the President as fifteen other bodyguards created a human wall with weapons drawn, rushing President Parkman to his awaiting armored limousine.

The remaining agents brandished their own weapons ranging from shotguns to Uzi's and their standard sidearms in a firefight with seven unknown assailants, all armed with high powered assault rifles, as scores of civilians panicked, racing for the exits while Price and Nichols subdued their pair.

Through the stampeding crowd one unnoticed assailant spotted his quarry dressed in a yellow coat.

_"WARLOCK, GATE CRASHER 5,"_ he yelled into his headset radio. _"PARASITE SPOTTED!!"_

_"TAKE PARASITE!"_ another began to advance towards the President's son.

_"OVER YOUR DEAD BODYS YA CREEPS!!"_ A young voice screamed raising her hands at the attackers.

Agent Nichols spun around at the sound of the young mutant's voice. **_"NO, JUBILEE, DON'T!!"_** he called out as the Generation X student fired a plasma burst, stunning Cyrus' would-be attackers.

_"DROP THE FUCKIN' MUTIE!" _another assailant leveled his rifle at her in an attempt to mow the pyrotechnic down.

Nichols gripped the MP-5 that was only moments earlier pointed at his back, switched it to full-auto and opened fire at the terrorist, tearing through his body, fatally wounding him.

**"SECRET SERVICE!"** someone yelled out, aiming her Uzi at Kordel from across the hall. "HANDS IN THE AIR!"

**"CYRUS, JUBILEE,"** Kordel called out. _**"RUN FOR IT!!"**_ he tossed the MP-5 in front of him to block her line-of-sight. The Secret Service agent fired at the suspect, who rolled to the ground. Though an expert marksman herself, every shot hitting and deflecting off the assault weapon as he drew his back-up weapon out the small of his back and shot a single round at the fellow agent, striking her left shoulder just above her Kevlar vest, dropping her to the ground. Then, catching up to the two young mutants, proceeded to race for an exit.

* * *

"Zombie calling Viper. Fire for effect, I say again, fire for effect."

"Roger, Zombie, Firing."

******************************  
The streets of Capital Hill, 1439 EDT.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Sheepskin, this is Candlestick. Be advised, Blackboard has called for support from Fiddler. Stand by."

"Roger, Candlestick," Agent Block responded into his Comm-unit. "Standing by.

"McKey," he told his fellow agent. "you get the prize, Candlestick just reported that Blackboard just called in ordnance ..."

Suddenly as it has happened 29 times in the past, Special Agent Block's mutant senses narrowed towards a 1 1/2-inch object. Within a fraction of a second his powers created a narrow, funnel-like force field, deflecting the approach of the .308-caliber projectile from its wheelchair-bound target, and for the 30th time his mutant ability protected his charge...

_By willing the bullet to strike himself._

* * *

"Confirmed," called out Viper's sniping partner. "Shot missed target."

"Zombie, shot wide, repeat, shot wide, Over"

"Viper, continue firing until Amoebae is retired. I say again, continue firing until Amoebae is retired, Over."

"Roger, Viper firing."

Pulling back the bolt on the Robar, and chambering another round, Viper again zeroed Charles Xavier in his Crosshairs.

* * *

"Charlie!!" Screamed Agent Frank. "Bulldog shots fired at Sandstone, officer down! Requesting Hercules support!"

_X-Men hear me!_ Professor Xavier called to his students. _Agent Block has been shot! We are under attack!_

"You know Kordel's plan," Cyclops instructed. "Storm, create a crosswind to disrupt any line of fire. Wolverine, Bishop, Gambit and I will watch for any ground assaults. Rogue, Banshee, when the shooter is located _TAKE HIM OUT!"_

* * *

"Confirmed, 10 mile wind out of the North, Compensate drop 9 minutes of angle."

"Roger, Viper compensating drop, 9 minutes of angle."

Adjusting the scope to counter the effect of the mutant-created gust, Viper again placed the crosshairs on Professor Xavier.

"Time to die, mutie lover" He slid his index finger to the trigger.

******************************  
Washington Convention Center, Main Lecture Hall 1445 EST.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Swept outside with the stampeding crowd, Agent Nichols, Cyrus, and Jubilee made it to the secured parking lot at the convention center. The firefight inside which sent the Executive Bodyguard to retreat the President under SHIELD air support back to the White House effectively cleared the parking lot any remaining Secret Service agents.

"Lariat," Cyrus huffed between breaths as they crossed to 11th St. "I cant see the Director's ride!"

"Come on Secret Agent Dude," Jubilee needled. "Do some of that James Bond-stuff!"

"Would you settle for Tommy Lee Jones," Agent Nichols entered the northbound traffic lane, stopping an advancing Ford Explorer by displaying his badge.

_"UNITED STATES SECRET SERVICE,"_ He bellowed at the driver. _"I'm commandeering this vehicle! **GET THE HELL OUT!!**"_ Kordel then pulled the dumbfounded driver out onto the middle of 11th St. and allowed the two young mutants to climb inside.

Once behind the wheel, Nichols threw the Explorer into reverse, stomped on the accelerator and threw the wheel hard to the left, executing a J-Turn now headed south on 11th, making a beeline for the White House.

"Yo G-Man!" exclaimed Jubilee. "Where'd you learn to drive _like **THAT!**_"

_"They give us lessons!_ Look around for a cell phone I have to call the X-Men before the sparks fly at Punch Bowl."

Cyrus and Jubilee searched their jacked Explorer a phone, finding one under the passenger seat. Kordel dialed the phone he had given Storm, but was met with no answer.

"Damn! It must have gone down already!" he spat as the voice-mail kicked in.

_"Storm, It is Kordel! We have taken possession of a Green Ford Explorer and I am taking the kids and we are headed for the White House! If you get this, call the Director before SHIELD--"_

_**"KORDEL LOOK OUT!"**_ Jubilee screamed when she noticed a Black Chevy Suburban, moments before it broadsides the driver side.

_**"GET DOWN!"**_ Kordel cried as he drew his service pistol and attempted to shoot the car's tires.

Splitting his vision between the encroaching car and the road ahead, Kordel failed to notice the Lincoln Towncar that ran a red light on 12th St and collided with their Explorer.

Agent Nichols' head violently struck the air bag, and Cyrus and Jubilee were thrown against the side of the car knocking all three of them out, as the occupants of the other two cars inspected their handiwork.

"Orkin calling Warlock. We have captured Parasite, repeat, We have captured Parasite, over."

_"Excellent work Orkin."_

"Thank you, sir. You will be pleased to know we have also captured a Staircase as well as another little mutie whore."

_"Perfect, Orkin. Take all three to Station Zebra at once, Over."_

"Roger, Warlock. Orkin en route to Station Zebra. Over and Out."

_**

* * *

**_**End of Chapter twenty-seven**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	29. Chapter 28

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 28

* * *

**_

******************************  
Capital Hill Plaza, Washington, DC 1441 EDT. Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Sheepskin to Candlestick, _WHERE THE HELL IS THAT HORSEHIDE!!!_" Agent Frank blared into her wrist com-unit. _**"WE'RE CODE 99, WE HAVE A MAN DOWN!!**_

Dr. McCoy leaned over Agent Block's body to examine the gunshot wound that struck the mutant Secret Service agent.

"The bullet appears to have remained lodged in his upper torso, near his left clavicle," he reported. "There is no exit wound. We must get him some medical attention as soon as possible."

"Come on! This way." Agent McKey's right hand straddled the Sig Sower inside his jacket and with his left coaxed Jean to push the professor's wheelchair, when a woman from the crowd noticed the wounded man, threw her head back and screamed a shriek of terror no one there ever will forget.

The piercing shrill turned dozens of heads and startled the crowd in a panic, fearful of being shot themselves, in all directions from the area.

_Jean,_ Xavier telepathically called out to his student. _Use your powers to create a force field around Hank and Agent Block. I shall scan the area for thoughts of the shooters._

* * *

"Agent Block!" Dr. McCoy shouted to the injured man. "Can you hear me!? You must hang in there! An ambulance in on the way!"

_"Cit... Citi... Citadel."_

"Citadel? Agent Frank! What does _'Citadel'_ mean? Agent Block keeps repeating the word, _'Citadel?'_"

* * *

Letting his psi-abilities gently flow through the chaos, Professor Xavier extended his ability to locate the thoughts of his would-be assassin...

Past a crying 8-year-old being pulled by his mother, franticly running blindly through the crowd....

Past a 21-year-old rookie Capital Hill Police Equestrian Officer, using her mutant powers to calm her startled mount...

Past a 17-year-old FOH supporter, paranoid into thinking mutants are responsible....

_**Time to die, mutie lover.**_

* * *

Adjusting the scope to counter the effect of the mutant-created gust, Viper again placed the crosshairs on Professor Xavier.

_**"Time to die, mutie lover,"**_ He slid his index finger to the trigger. _"Viper, Firing!"_

* * *

_X-Men! The perpetrators are located atop...._

_"The Supreme Court Building! _Candlestick this is Sheepskin!" Agent Frank roared into her com-unit. "Positive location on shooter! Atop Citadel, repeat, Sniper nested..."

_...atop the Supreme Court Building! Protecting the protesters is the main objective. Neutralize the shooter before he can do more damage. Use caution my X-Men!_

"Sheepskin, this is Candlestick Command, ETA on Horsehide to your 10-20 two minutes, repeat two minutes, Hercules is en route. Get Sheepskin off the deck and hold on, over."

"Roger, Candlestick. Sheepskin out. SHIT! Were exposed like this! Get Dr. Xavier under some cover...."

**///BANG!!!\\\**

Agent Frank's statement was cut off by a second bullet, striking Jean's force field loudly, startling, yet still protecting, them all. The slug, flattening like a lead 50-cent piece, hanging only 5 feet over their heads.

McKey and Frank both draw their sidearms simultaneously at the noise and momentary stare at the slug, as it slides to the ground.

**_"Candlestick, we are under attack!"_**

* * *

"Confirmed. Shot blocked. Appears to be mutant interference."

"Zombie," Viper reports, "second shot blocked, repeat, second shot blocked. Suspected mutie interference."

_"Viper, switch to sonic rifle, repeat, switch to sonic rifle. We are moving in to assist, Fire at will!"_

* * *

Wincing at the slug's impact, Cyclops telepathically feels the strain his wife is feeling through her psi-shield. _Jean, are you all right!_

_Yes, Cyclops, the shield held up, but hurry, Agent Block is badly hurt!_

Without breaking stride the X-Men's field leader pressed the com-link to call his team.

"X-Men, status report!"

_"Cyclops, I can see the Court building,"_ Storm reported. _"but I cannot see a shooter. They may be inside the building, I am on my way."_

"Adjust the crosswind before they get another shot off!"

_"Cyclops, there's a fight breaking out here. It's getting ugly and the police can't handle it without help."_

"Stay there and help the cops, Bishop. Gambit were are you!?"

_"Gambit, be in front' o' de Capital, mon amie. Be dere wit you right quick, homme."_

_"Well, then you better put yer ass in fourth gear, Gumbo! **I'm already inside!** If ya want ta get what's left, then ya have ta wait 'til I'm done playin' with 'em!"_

_"Have fun, Sugah, but save some fo' me and Leprechaun, we're right behind ya."_

_"Aye, Lad. Watch yerself, we're almost there."_

_Be careful, Wolverine,_ Phoenix urged telepathically. _The Secret Service is also sending their SWAT team, they'll be there soon._

_They're the ones that better be careful, Red. Or there'll be more for me ta play with!_

*****************************************  
Sniper's Nest, atop the Supreme Court Building, Capital Hill,  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Range unchanged," Viper's observer spotted. "Wind velocity increased to 15 miles, 4 o'clock shift."

"Roger," Viper adjusts his weapon accordingly. "Wind 15, 4 o'clock shift."

"Set narrow beam, 4 meters width."

"Roger, Set for narrow, 4 meters wide."

Viper places the crosshairs in the center of the group near the Longworth Building and prepares to fire, as a woman with a shock of white hair suddenly fills Vipers riflescope.

* * *

Blocking the shot, Rogue places her hands on her hips in the classic super hero pose.

"Didn't yer mamma ever teach ya'll it's impolite to point?" she asks the would-be shooter.

Despite his Special Forces training and spoon-fed anti-mutant propaganda, Viper is too stunned to fire, as he's never seen a 'real life' mutant before this close (to his knowledge) and stares at the X-Woman.

"Don't just lie there stupid! _SHOOT THE MUTIE BITCH!!!"_

Viper snaps out of his stupor. "Viper FIREING!!" He pulls the trigger.

The burst of the weapon hits her square in the stomach and sends her heels over head backwards, the effects of the weapon disrupting her equilibrium, until Storm catches her, about 100 feet away.

"Are you all right, child?" the Wind-Rider asked her friend.

"Yea," Rogue weakly replies. "but y'all better get the license plate of the truck that hit me. Ah feel like a basset hound that just caught its tail."

* * *

"Recalibrate!" the Observer barks, drawing his sidearm. "Prep to fire! I'll fend these bitches off!"

"Didn't yer pa teach you punks never to hit no lady?" A tobacco-roughened, dangerous voice behind them growls. "I guess someone gots to teach ya a little lesson on manners!" Claws extending to expound the pending lesson they will learn. "We'll see just who the '_bitches_' gonna be!"

"Zombie we are under attack!" the Observer whispers into his throat mike as he fires his sidearm . "Level 3, 1-2 corner!"

_"Viper, retire Amoebae at ALL COST!" _Zombie orders into their LASH units. _"Zombie unit, full-auto. Tac 1, dynamic breech. Clear level 3 and protect Viper. Tac 2, clear level 1, side 1 entrance, no mutie gets out alive!"_

"Roger, Zombie," more simi-auto fire discharges in Wolverine's direction, who found refuge behind an air conditioning unit. "Set your zero! I'll take out the mutie trash!"

With the eternal patience of the hunter, Wolverine only shouts single word retorts.

**"....Seven! .... Eight!..."** The X-Man called out after each pistol round. Then, sniffing the air and listening hard he noticed the faintest traces of gun oil, and the soft footfalls of six boots, stealthily commanding the staircase.

* * *

_"Cyke, heads up!"_ Wolverine's voice fills the X-Men's comms. _"I got three more assholes trying to sneak up here. An' from the smell o' their gats, they ain't the good guys, so you can bet they'll got more holed-up in the lobby."_

"Copy, Wolverine. Storm, Banshee, help Wolverine and be careful of that sniper's rifles! Gambit, Rogue, met me in front entrance, we'll have to draw their fire away from the plaza! Bishop when the police have control of the situation, cover the professor and the others!"

* * *

"You girls done playin' with that over-powered slingshot, or am I gonna have ta take it away from ya?"

"Take this Gene Joke!" one more shot fired, harmlessly bounces off a wall.

"**Fifteen!**" Wolverine yells, then calmly availing himself, stalking towards the sniper nest. "Here I am, rookie! Give me yer best shot!"

"You asked for it, Mutie!" A single shot to the head finds its mark. **_"Sixteen!"_** The body it is attached to falls. "Your unlucky number, asshole!"

Wolverine quickly jumps back to his feet, claws extended, and spits out the fatal slug as the wound is instantly repaired.

"I don't think so, bub."

_"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, GENE JOKE!"_ A voice behind him bellows. "Maybe you'll live long enough to regret being born." The unmistaken oiled click of gun slides being retracted, rang in the feral mutant's ears.

_Well, it's like I told the G-Man,_ Wolverine reflected, as a faint smile crept on his face. _Taking the kiddie gloves off is the only way you can put on the brass knuckles!_

Then he turned and attacked the three-man assault team.

* * *

**End of Chapter twenty-eight**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	30. Chapter 29

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 29

* * *

**_

******************************  
Lobby of the Supreme Court Building, Washington, DC 1444 EDT. Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"McDaniels, secure the lights. You, Sloan, and Doyle are Alpha, sweep left. Ramirez, Westphal, Lewis, You're with me on Baker, Clear Right. We're ordered to keep the building secure so Viper can retire the principal. Weapons on full-auto. We're hot and free. Anything gets in here, KILL IT!"

* * *

"We gonna have company, mon ami," Gambit surmised as he ducked behind Cyclops at the base of the Supreme Court building's front steps. "Now, if you got the right good plan, you gonna share wit' 'dis 'ol Cajun, non?"

"We've got to hit them hard and fast so they can't call for any more back-up," The X- Men field leader responded. "Keep the damage to a minimum. This building may still have innocent civilians inside."

"Don't worry yerself, Sugah." Rogue replied. "I'll just waltz right on inside and let 'em waste their ammo on little 'ol me, then you two go in blasting away like Yosemite Sam."

"I don' t'ink 'dat be da great plan, chere. Whatdda t'ink, mon ami?"

"That's along the lines I was thinking, Gambit, but try not to get hit, Rogue. They may have more of those Sonic Disrupter weapons and we're going to need you. Once they give away their positions, we go in. Take out the shooters, then assist Storm and the others on the roof.

"Ready, Gambit?"

"Oui."

"Rogue?"

"Ah'm on it, hun."

**"GO!"**

******************************  
Anacosta Helicopter Facility, Bolling Air Force Base 1444 EDT  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Dragonfly Lead, this is Bolling Tower, come in."

"Dragonfly reading 5x5, over."

"Dragonfly you are cleared for takeoff. Operation Flyswatter is a go."

"Roger, Tower. Dragonfly ETA to target, 60 seconds."

"Acknowledged, Dragonfly Lead. Good hunting, over and out."

* * *

"Alpha, Baker, heads up! Someone's coming up the stairs."

"Come on out boys!" Shouts a female voice from the doorway. She walks down the main hallway. "Alone in the dark, with plenty of men," she crones in a very sexy voice. "There is a God after all."

"Mow'er down!" Seven assault rifles angled Rogue in neared synchronized perfection and open fire, the slugs bouncing harmlessly off her body and ricocheting off the walls of the High Court.

_**"GAMBIT, NOW!"**_ Cyclops and Gambit burst though the doors, optic blasts and charged cards cleared their entry and now was giving no quarter to their enemy, in the same manner they rescued the President's son only days earlier.

"Zombie, Tac 2-Lead," The ground team leader called on his LASH-radio. "We're taking on fire, but holding fast. Over."

_"Tac 2 break off and fall back to Side Three Stairwell and support Tac 1 on the roof."_

"Roger, Zombie. Baker, fall back to Side Three staircase." he commands his unit. "Hold position. Alpha, support Tac 1, Level 3, 1-2 corner! Move out"

* * *

_"Come on, Rookie, let's dance!"_

Wolverine's first kick hit the Forward Scout smack in the center of his jaw, crashing him into his Rear Guard and sending them both to the ground as wild shots ricocheted off the roof's wall and ducts as the X-Man jumped skillfully out of their line of sight while continuing his verbal barrage to go along side his hand-to-hand combat.

"Who the hell was you CO during special services training, Gomer Pile?"

_"FUCKIN' MUTIE!"_ Rifle shots bouncing off the walls. The Element Leader is enraged. _"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

"Take a number and get in the back of the line, punk!" _**SKINT **_"If you live long enough!"

* * *

Viper lays prone behind the granite parapet of the nation's highest court. Weapon aimed at Professor Xavier.

His head rests on the stock of his rifle, his stomach racked with cramps as he adjusts the sonic beam's width. His observer shooting his .45 sidearm at the woman and man who are both flying just in the path to his target. He hears the sounds of automatic fire behind him and knows without looking away from his mark that this may be his last chance at his objective, and allows his training to take over his actions, oblivious to the sounds of battle around him and the scene of chaos on the streets of Capitol Hill bellow.

"Wait for it," he tells himself as the blond man begins to drift out of his scope. "Wait for it." Banshee clears from his scope.

_"VIPER, FIREING!!"_

The trigger is pulled.

* * *

The high pitch wail of an ambulance siren was a welcome sound to Special Agent Frank.

The man responsible for her career was wounded. The kind mentor who helped her rise above the poverty of Houston's Fifth Ward ghetto, to the Air Force Academy, then her acceptance to the Secret Service, had once again, stopped an assassin's bullet at the cost of his own body, willing to trade his life for the man in a wheelchair.

The shooter responsible was still perched atop the Supreme Court Building. Her endless training and decade of expertise keeping her emotions in check against her duty to protect the three mutants she and Agent McKey were assigned.

"Candlestick this is Sheepskin!" she relayed into her com-unit. "Horsehide arriving, repeat, Horsehide arriving. ETA to Tourniquet-"

Agent Frank never finished her report.

A high-pitched sound filled her head and the scene around Capitol Hill blurred. Spots formed in the backs of her eyes. The Nation's Capital spun around her like a top. She could see the EMS team swirling around in hazed bewilderment.

Then **darkness**.

* * *

"Goddess, no!" Storm cried out, seeing three of her fellow X-Men slump to the street on the other side of the Hill. With both telepaths and the two Secret Service agents knocked out, they were left unprotected.

Before she could decide upon flying to their side to protect them, her split-second distraction was more than enough advantage for the expert sniper to capitalize on.

The Wind-Rider was overwhelmed with the power of the weapon's sonic beam. The Washington skyline spun around her for what seemed an eternity before blacking out.

_**"STORM!"**_ Banshee watched on horror as she spiraled into a full free fall for the ground and instantly raced to save his friend before the ground rushed to her.

* * *

"Zombie, two direct hits on Sonic beam. Repeat, direct hits on Sonic beam! Recalibrating for effect."

"Excellent, Viper, Tac 2 moving in to assist. Retire Amoebae!"

* * *

"Dragonfly Lead, Bolling Tower, what's your status?"

"Tower, Dragonfly Lead. ETA to target, 20 seconds."

* * *

**_"'RO!"_** Wolverine shouted from behind an air duct. He knew in his heart that there was not a thing he could do to try to save his friend but pray that Sean was fast enough to catch her.

Then he focused his terror into focused rage.

A low growl escaped from his throat and pounced like a jungle cat. Ducking his head low, claws extended, and breaking into a full sprint, he knew that he had to take down the sniper before he could complete his mission and kill his teammates.

His enhanced senses narrowed, focusing on Viper's triggerman who drew his Robar and yanked the bolt preparing another round to fire.

Viper's observer stood to one knee and fired at the advancing X-Man.

_**"FIRE GODDAMNIT!!"**_ he bellowed between shots as he and now six automatic assault weapons made soft thew-thew-thew sound as the bullets spit out to stop Wolverine from killing their sniper.

Viper places the crosshairs in the center of the group near the Longworth Building and focuses on a slumped wheelchair-bound form of Charles Xavier looking dead and soon to be in fact.

"Die, mutie loving bastard," He slid his index finger to the trigger.

* * *

Using his sonic powers to cushion her fall, Banshee just stops Storm from slamming on East Capitol Street.

"Lass, wake up!" he shouted gently slapping her cheek as the roar of three UH-60 Blackhawk attack helicopters caused him to look up in worry. "Saints preserve us," he prayed to his teammate who was now alone to face these new attackers.

"Tower, Dragonfly Lead. Target acquired, repeat, target acquired."

"Dragonfly Lead, fire at will."

"Dragonfly 2 and 3 this is Lead," The front Blackhawk pilot ordered. "On my mark move into repel position." He placed the Heads-up targeting spotter icon on the mutant advancing on Viper. "Dragonfly Lead, ready to fire!" He flips the safety cover off the side- mounted machine gun's trigger with his right hand and made a gesture at the mutant with the other.

Wolverine's senses almost blocked out the sounds of the approaching helicopters as he continued to race for the Snipers position. He locked eyes on the lead chopper's pilot and him gesturing and mouthing something as he read the pilot's lips.

_**"DUCK, DAMN YOU! I CAN'T GET A SHOT!!"**_ He screamed to the figure blocking his bead on their objective.

Wolverine leaped to his left and rolled into a ball on the ground to avoid the gunfire behind him...

And the firepower in front of him.

_"Target cleared!"_ The pilot called. _**"FIREING!"**_

The twin guns of the UH-60 sliced through the six attackers on the roof.

"Cididel LZ cleared." The pilot called out. "Dragonfly 2 you are clear to move into repel position."

The second Blackhawk hovered over roof as the Secret Service Counter Assault Team repelled to the Nation's High Court. The third was landing with and a squad of SHIELD stormtroopers to retake the building's interior.

**_"RACE TRATORS!"_** Viper screamed turning his Robar to the Lead Blackhawk, now placing the scope at the heart of the pilot, about to shoot, until claws impaled his heart.

Viper's observer turned his handgun to the mutant, his sniper's blood dripping off his extended claws, but was stopped cold at the sight of targeting lasers in his eye.

"DROP THE WEAPON!" One of their owners ordered. "YOU GOT NOWERE TO GO!"

Locking onto Wolverine's feral gaze he pointed his handgun to his temple and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

_"Cyke!"_ Wolverine's unmistakable voice echoed in to the X-Men's radios. _"Roof's cleared and Chuck and the gang's all right. You're about to get some help from some SHIELD boys."_

"Roger, that Wolverine! Banshee, Storm, Bishop, assist the Professor and the others," Cyclops ordered as five SHIELD troopers entered the building, with one taking position behind him.

"Sergeant Major Rebecca Hanson, SHIELD," the trooper informed him as her introduction. "What do you have?"

"Seven heavily armed men with assault rifles and some sort of disrupter weapon," The X-Man reported. "Four of them are near the rear staircase, the other three had broken off and headed for the roof."

"Didn't help them any," she replied. "Dragonfly, Hercules 2 Lead, three suspects along Side Three Stairwell. They're headed for the roof."

"Roger, Hercules 1 secure Level 3 and move in to intercept fleeing suspects. Hercules 2, maintain position and secure Level 1 inform X-Men leader-"

Sgt. Hanson nodded upon hearing her orders. "Copy, Dragonfly," she replied then turned to Cyclops. "I'm to relay a message from Colonel -"

Her response was cut short by a booming voice from the top of the staircase. _**"THIS IS THE UNITED STATES SECRET SERVICE! WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! YOU HAVE NOWERE TO GO! COME OUT WHERE WE CAN SEE YOU AND YOU WILL NOT BE HURT!"**_

The ultimatum was met with gunfire both in the stairwell and the lobby, shots whizzing over everyone's position.

"They want to do this the hard way is it?" Sgt. Hanson asked. "Well they asked for it. All units, flashbangs up. I'll finished what I was saying," she said to Cyclops. "A message from Col. Fury; _'Get the fuck out of Dodge,'_ we'll handle things from here."

* * *

"Tac 2-Alpha, come in. Tac 2-Alpha, do you read? McDaniels, Sloan, Doyle respond! Damn, they're all dead! Ramirez, Lewis ready on the Sonic Rifles, narrow beam. Westphal cover the stairwell, we're walking outta here and we're gonna take those mutie protectin' pukes with us. Once they are knocked out, TAKE 'EM OUT!"

**_"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"_** shouted the voice from the top of the stairs. _"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND COME OUT WHERE WE CAN SEE YOU AND YOU WILL NOT BE HURT!"_

"Ramirez, Lewis, Fire!"

* * *

"We appreciate that, Sergeant," Cyclops told the SHILED commander." But we're not leaving until-"

A high-pitched sound filled the room and the sounds of dropped weapons could be heard echoing from the staircase, then the sound of tumbling bodies.

"Shit!" She spat. "Hercules 1, this is Hercules 2, Come in. Hercules 1, come in. Damn it! We lost CAT." She snapped her fingers to get the attention of a trooper near Gambit. When he turned his head to her, she rubbed the top of her ballistic helmet, then pointed to both her eyes, made a cutting motion in front of her throat, then pumped her clinched fist in the air. He nodded then aimed his weapon towards the suspects.

"Translation," she whispered to Cyclops. "Cover me. We're going to breach'em right now!" She then began to move, leading with her weapon, up towards the back of the room, two other troopers fell in behind her.

They only made it halfway until a high-pitched sound filled the room again, then the three advancing troops began to stumble then collapse.

"That's it, LET'S MOVE!"

The four suspects then burst into the lobby, bent of an escape, firing upon the SHIELD troops.

Shocked as he is at the brazen escape of the four men, Cyclops feels a fury welling in him that he had never felt before, a feeling like --rage mixed with a deep sense of duty -- his mind racing to an image barely 72 hours old, of Special Agent Nichols.

He had no telekinetic shield, no healing factor, no optic blasts, taking a bullet meant for him, a mutant, an X-Man who had faced the likes of the Juggernaut, and lived. Yet no hesitation, no second thoughts, Agent Nichols just leapt and saved his life, prepared to trade his life for the X-Man leader while risking his to rescue the son of the President.

He was not about to let these men do any more harm this day. Reaching deep inside his being, he took those feelings of rage and duty and focused them, bent on stopping these terrorists here and now. _**"No!"**_ he yelled, leaping from his defensive position and hit the leader square in the chest, throwing him into his teammates and sending them all flying backwards.

Gambit's charged cards and Rogue's brute strength took care of the weapons as the two remaining SHIELD troops inspected the bodies for any signs of life, though none was to be found.

"Dragonfly, Tango's neutralized! Citadel is secure! Repeat, Citadel is secure!"

* * *

Jean Grey slowly returned to consciousness as the form of Bishop began to come into focus. DC Fire Dept. EMT's were working on Agent Block, Agent's Frank and McKey as well as Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier. The stun weapon's effects were clearing quickly and with slow, very deep breathing, Capitol Hill stopped spinning before the telepath's vision and took its correct seats on the Washington landscape.

_Jean,_ she felt through her psi-link with her husband. _Are you all right?_

Yes, Cyclops, she looked around to see that everyone was indeed all right, then she felt the Professor's groggy voice in her head.

_X-Men, status report._

_The riffraff's being dumped off the roof, Chuck. Everyone up here's okay._

_The lobby is also secured, only minor injuries to the SHIELD troops. We're fine._

_Banshee and I are also unhurt, Charles._

Retreat to fallback position and regroup, the Professor ordered.

_Wat 'bout de Secret Agent Block, Professor?_

_He shall recover from his injuries, Gambit. But first I will see to Agent's Frank and McKey._

* * *

Candlestick calling Sheepskin, sniper neutralized, repeat, sniper neutralized, do you read."

"Candlestick, reading you loud and clear." Agent McKey relayed. "Horsehide has received Agent Block. ETA to Tourniquet two minutes."

"Return Sheepskin to Lightfoot, repeat, return Sheepskin to Lightfoot, secure principal and await orders."

"Roger, Candlestick, out. Dr. Xavier, we are to escort you and your staff back to your hotel and-"

_"You and Agent Frank are going to accompany Agent Block to the hospital,"_ the Professor Xavier said, as he telepathically implanted the suggestion in the brains of the two Secret Service agents. _"My staff and I shall be fine. We no longer require your protection."_

"Of course, Dr. Xavier." Agent Frank droned mechanically. Then shaking her head, she turned to Agent McKey. "We're going to accompany Agent Block to Tourniquet, Dr. Xavier and his staff no longer require our presence."

The two agents followed the gurney holding Agent Block into the ambulance, then the ambulance raced down Independence Ave to the hospital.

On their way to there predetermined fall back location Storm noticed a small beeping emitting from Kordel's cell phone. Pressing the glowing button it activated the voice mail playback.

_"Storm, It is Kordel!"_ The play back reports. _"We have taken possession of a Green Ford Explorer and I am taking the kids and we are headed for the White House! If you get this, call the Director before SHIELD--"_

**_"KORDEL LOOK OUT!"_** Jubilee's screamed warning comes only moments before the sound of one car hitting another. Several gunshots, scraping noises, and the sounds of high speed, could be heard in the background, until the unmistakable sound of a traffic collision.

The next several seconds passed, filling Ororo with the felling of worry, then the next sounds filled her with dread.

_"Orkin calling Warlock. We have captured Parasite, repeat, we have captured Parasite, over."_

**_"Oh please, merciful Goddess, protect them!"_**

* * *

**End of Chapter twenty-nine**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	31. Chapter 30

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 30  


* * *

**_

******************************  
West Wing corridor, The White House 1502 EDT Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_"Knight to Cement Mixer."_

A deceivingly short phrase, making little sense to most people who may have been eavesdropping, but to the United States Secret Service White House Detail, it spoke volumes.

President Anthony Parkman enters the West Wing, while Agent Burke's four words sent dozens into motion. Translated, it means that the President is headed for the Situation Room, where three agents from Horsepower and three heavily armed SHIELD troops, led by Lt. Dugen were waiting.

Burke and his three POTUS bodyguards escorted the Chief Executive through a walkway lined with priceless oil paintings of President's from eras past, each portrait's gaze seemed to look down at the current Commander-In-Chief with doubt and worry as he made his way past them.

Normally, Naval stewards would have set the room with coffee in exquisite silver butlers and water pitchers of antique crystal, but shell-shocked Crown agents were not going to let just anyone near the Boss right now.

The Situation Room is the nerve center of the Executive Office during times of crisis. Walls were detailed maps, the locations of US troop deployments and movements were colored green. Every Navel ship and battle group was posted in blue throughout the Seven Seas. Trouble spots throughout the globe were flagged in red. Natural disasters posted in yellow.

The Nation's Capitol was in brown, the color of terrorist-attacked cities.

A row of super-computers, linked with the Signal Corps Office, was staffed by video experts overlooking the security tapes of the Convention Center, four STU-9 phones and a bank of televisions bordered the room, half of which monitoring the failed attempt on Charles Xavier, with its subsequent battle on Capitol Hill. The others were replaying the President's Speech at the Convention Center and the fire fight that ensued. One other had shown glimpses of a SHIELD assault in Seattle, an unconfirmed result of Executive Orders.

"Where's Jon?" the President asked as he walked into the smart salutes of the SHIELD troops.

"Right here, Mr. President," Chief of Staff Roth announced near the large conference table in the center of the room. The President took to the center chair while aids and staffers took their seats at either side of the Chief Executive around the table. Lt. Duggen and Agent Burke remained standing at the President's side as he sat with a very weary, yet understandable, sigh.

"Agent Burke, where are the Joint Chiefs?"

"Admiral Lewis is at the Pentagon in a meeting with Rear Admiral Kaulalona from Pearl Harbor, General Clayton is flying to Area 102 to meet with General Ross for a SitRep on Hulkbuster activities-"

_"Forget it people!"_ The President snaped, the tension of the afternoon's events evident with every syllable. _"All right, SitRep someone tell me what the hell just happened?"_

"Preliminary intel only, sir," Dugen began. "Seventy-five injuries to civies and off-duty cops. Forty by gunfire, and only three casualties.

"Seven unknowns in assault gear, four dead, three escaped in the confusion, all were armed with HK MP-5s. Six agents on Lizard and one of my NCOs were wounded in the counter-attack. Price took a few rounds at close range, but his vest held up. Agent Martinez took a .38 in her left shoulder. Both have been taken to Georgetown University's ER and are going to be released with in the hour. Everyone else will get kicked by this evening."

"What about my son and the girl with his Mariners jacket, Lieutenant?"

"Sir," Roth spoke up. "What makes you think that jacket she held out was your son's?"

"Because, I bought it for my brother, Jake, when his unit got back from the Gulf. The last time he took us to a ballgame before I was elected, he had cut the back and stitched it himself. He gave it to my son before he was killed and Cyrus wears it all the time, it's his lucky jacket! I'd know it anywhere! What do we have on the girl who had it on?"

"Signals is combing the security tapes as we speak," an aide reported. "What we've gathered so far on the tapes is that at 1430 hours a young white male suspect," The President shot a look of pure indignation at his son spoken of as if a terrorist. "Sorry, Mr. President, you have to call them something, roughly 12 years old, 4' 7", and an Asian female, second suspect, about 15, 5' 1" both passed through checkpoint X-Ray with valid passes with third suspect, White male, late 20s, 6'1", medium build, all passed through the snifters."

"HOW!" Agent Burke demanded. "We've been using them on Cowpuncher for two years now, they're foolproof!"

"We found an experimental SHIELD EF pulse-generator orb at the scene," the aide continued. "Its markings indicate that it was part of that arms heist the Sons of the Serpent's pulled off two weeks ago. You could easily sneak small arms with them. Reports suggest that the second and third suspects also possessed meta-human abilities which they used to take out two of the Tangos-"

Agent Zigler and Col. Fury walked into the SitRoom and Zigler whispered something to the President who reacted with pure shock.

"Agent Burke, clear the room," Fury told the rest of the room. "Dum-Dum you're on the door."

"Col. Fury, _I am_ the White House Chief of Staff-"

"And _I'm the President,_ Jon," The Commander-in-Chief reminded his best friend. "I give orders and you follow them, now leave the room."

******************************  
Location unknown.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_**"Kordel! In my office!**_

"Kordel, do you know whom I just received a telephone call from? It was Headmaster Randolph from Oakridge Academy. Do you want to know what he said? He said that you are NOT planning to clerk for Nichols-Sweeney, your own family's investment firm, this semester. Why would you make such a mistake with your career, we are the finest investment firm in New England. Once you learn the basics of -"

"But, Aunt Rose, I have told you before, I not going to join the family firm. I have accepted an appointment with the United States Secret Service. It is an excellent position. The office is located on Causeway Avenue and-"

"And you are doing nothing of the sort! For the past ten years you have talked of nothing else! Your daydreams of being a policeman are just that, daydreams. Now tell me, why do you continue to tarnish your family name by wanting to work for the government? They cannot give you the proper status befitting the only heir to my brother. Tobias Nichols, Nichols, Nichols, Nichols...."

* * *

"Nichols! Nichols! Can you hear me Secret Agent, Dude!"

Slowly, the hazy picture of a ten-year old argument changed places with the sight of a side of beef hanging next to a teenager in a green Mariners jacket. Restrained by handcuffs that were hung on a large metal hook and leg shackles that were weighed heavily to the ground, Jubilee's range of motion was severely shortened as she tried to move her head to check her surroundings. An inhibitor collar fastened around the young mutant's neck kept her plasma bursts out of play.

Agent Nichols moaned and slowly lifted his head to find that he too was cuffed and restrained across from her, next to another side of meat. A faint, but familiar stench assaulted his senses, awakening fully, and he noticed that he too was wearing an inhibitor collar.

"Jubilee, are you okay?" he was concerned with the large, purple bruise on her temple from the earlier car accident.

"I... I think so, but, somthin' 'bout this place is a bit too creepy for me. Hey, do you see 'Watt?"

"He's right here, Gene Filth," From the shadows, came a voice.

Cyrus Parkman was produced. Unconscious, shackled, and blindfolded, the son of the President of the United States was thrown to the middle of room between them. Jubilee's bright yellow trenchcoat and the inhibitor locked around his neck was in plain view of both captives.

"Ah!" The aged voice croaked again. "Parkman's little mutie whelp. Gift-wrapped for the big surprise! And look, two more surprise packages to deliver. This shall be a red-letter day indeed!"

"Red-letter day!" Nichols retorted with a decisive snort. "Here I was thinking that your family only enjoys Red Light Districts? But, I shouldn't be surprised that a whoring bastard like you could turn over a new rock to hide under. Isn't that right, _SENATOR?_"

Three men walked into view, all in three-piece suits and wearing ski masks to hide their faces. Behind their wall of protection, an old man strode out of the shadows, he alone did not hide his true visage.

"I see that you have not lost your flair for words, Kordel," he said as he paced between the two captives. "Despite your daring heroics, I shall watch you destroyed and the rest of your tainted race with you."

"Who the hell is this guy, Secret Agent, Dude?"

"What, this old sack of shit?" Nichols shot back. "This degenerate, boozing, slut monger by any other name would still be called Gerald Crane. Of all the lowly crap your family is responceable for over your over-extended lifetime, of course FOH member is at the top of that list of shortcomings."

_"Friends of Humanity!_ Those _directionless fools!_ No my dear, Agent Nichols, the patriots that I count myself among, have a true path for America, and I dare say, the whole of the world. Once we rid this Great Land of Liberty of the mutant filth, we WILL make America the great nation it once was!"

"So what is it, Crain," Nichols probed. "Expose the President's son as a mutant. Force him to step down, then put you and Kelley in the White House?"

"Force the President to resign? Bobby Kelley _Vice-President?_ Oh, you could not be further from the truth. You see, Agent Nichols, the sad state of affairs in this country is that the niggers, spics, gooks and all the rest of the undesirables are getting too numerous for us to maintain the Executive Office forever, so it does not do us any good to take the Oval Office by force. Nay, I am but a noble king maker, rather than a king, yet I shall rule as the true power behind the throne.

"Exposing the whelp and making Parkman flee office will accomplish less than you think, but getting him to do our dirty work for us will serve all.

"We are going to - no, that is not right, I meant to say _**YOU **_and this little mutie chink of yours are going to have the honor of killing poor, innocent, little Cyrus, so as to have your precious Gene Filth can have its voices heard. That you will not take the government's cruel treatment of your people.

"But your plan WILL backfire, as I shall rally both sides of the Hill to back the President's strike of retribution on the lowly mutant hordes, as we fast-track legislation putting mutant-kind right where it belongs; registration, segregation, then finally, _extermination._ Just like the vermin you are.

"And when the mutant's protectors, the X-Men, die on Capitol Hill, after their successful assassination of their peace-loving mouthpiece, Charles Xavier, Mutants will have no voice, nor muscle. Imagine it if you will; Captain America, the very symbol of our great nation, leading legions of SHIELD troops, weeding every town and hamlet of mutants, and as rodents removed and safely interned away from real America! All part of the Cyrus Parkman Initiative, Mutant Registration Act sounds so, _hateful_. So this little piece of mutated shit, will live on as a rallying point to destroy mutant-kind! It will be beautiful."

**_"NO WAY SLEASEBAG!"_** Jubilee yelled at him. _"The X-Men are gonna stop you!"_

"No child, they didn't. My apologies. No one told you that the order to kill Charles Xavier was given at the time you and Nichols tried to kill Cyrus before the President's own eyes. He is already dead. Alas, that sniper's single shot, will go down as the second 'Shot Heard 'Round the World.'" Crain then turned to face Agent Nichols. "It will be a shame, Kordel that you will not live to hear your people curse your family's name!"

"Not only are you sick, you're stupid! Gerald Crain, _you're under arrest for violation of United States Code, Title 18__ § 879! __You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can, and will, be used against you in a court of law! -"_

"Don't waste your breath, Agent Nichols. You ARE going to need it." Crain then signaled to the three hooded men behind him. One took Cyrus out of the room, the other two held a Taser and an Asp baton respectively.

"Now, Kordel, my men found a cell phone in the car you crashed in. We traced the last call you made to a throw phone's voice mail. Tell me, who did you try to contact? Charlie Block? Dr. Xavier? One of your mutie confederates? _We need to know if our plans are in jeopardy! **TELL ME!"**_

Nichols straitened as much as his restraints would allow. "Mr. Chairman, I honestly have, absolutely no recollection of those events."

"Charming to the last," Crain gestured to his men. The one with the baton extended it to its full 24-inch length. It's steel, balled, tip gleamed in the harsh lighting as he raised it over his head then crashed it into Agent Nichols' stomach. The air rushed out of his lungs at the force of the blow through clinched teeth. The Asp again was brought down, this time at Kordel's unprotected thigh, then his chest, his ribs, his legs. Over and again the blows struck home.

_"Stop it!" _Jubilee cried out. _"Stop it! You'll kill him! Oh, God, Ev! Please make them stop!"_

The Senator stopped his henchman. "My dear child, forgive my poor manors. After all, _ladies first,_ and what not." He then nodded to the other man with the tazer who then approached her. Activating the stun device at eye level, Jubilee could see blue sparks crackling between the weapon's electrodes and echoing off the walls in the enclosed room.

"Tell me, who did you try to contact? We cannot kill Parkman's brat unless we know it is safe to do so, tell me!"

_"Crain!"_ Nichols shouted. "If you so much as smear her make-up, I shall _personally_ send you straight to Hell!"

"Cheap theatrical clichés now, Agent Nichols?" he remarked snidely as he stroked a finger along Jubilee's inhibitor collar. "Oh but you always were a sucker for the classic damsel in distress, weren't you? Now, my dear child, who else knows!"

"Lean closer."

Crain stepped close, his face level with hers. "Well, my dear?"

She spat in his eye.

"You might kill some mutants, but you could _NEVER _destroy the Dream! _**GO TO HELL, FLATSCAN BASTARD!"**_

As the Senator staggered back, the tazer was placed under her chin, causing her to wail a blood-curdling scream. Over and over the weapon was jabbed to her body causing extreme voltage to curse through her body while Nichols was again repeatedly struck with the baton.

The sound of Jubilee's screams filled the room for what seemed like an eternity, as the two captives were savagely tortured. Until suddenly another man entered the room and spoke something to the Senator, who reacted in anger.

**"WHAT!"** he yelled loud enough for the two henchmen to stop their assault. "Leave them for now. Come, we have other moves to make," He then turned to his injured captives. "We will leave you two muties to stew, but rest assured, your end is in sight." All four men left the room and closed the heavy metal door behind then locking it with an audible click.

* * *

Once the heavy blast doors were closed, Lt. Dugan and two Marine Sergeants guarded the hall as the remaining eyes were on White House Agent-In-Charge Ron Zigler and Col. Fury as they reported on what happened, and it's connection; the attack on Capitol Hill, The Shootout on 14th Street with the Director, and conformation on the Convention Center intel, and the crashed Explorer on 12th Street.

"Bottom line, Ron, where is my son?"

"We don't know, Mr. President. We just don't know."

* * *

"Kordel?" Jubilee called out after what seemed like an eternity had elapsed. "Kordel, are you okay?"

Agent Nichols just hung there. "Come on Secret Agent, Dude, wake up. Me and Wolvie got outta tougher spots than this before. Kordel? Come on speak to me!

Nichols slowly lifted his head and opened his eye, the bruises from the blows to his head were extensive and blood covered over half his face. "Are- are you all right." came the weakened reply.

"Yea, I'm in one piece. You okay, Secret Agent Dude?"

"Peachy," he responded before drooping his head again.

"Come on Kordel, keep talkin' to me! We gotta bust outta here and get 'Watt back. Don't give up on me! Come on, tell me why that sleaseball Crain's got such a beef with you. Say something, damn it!"

"My- my last protection assignment," Nichols' labored breathing forced him to focus on his words. "He and his son were at a party fund raiser in Charlotte, hosted by the Secretary of the Treasury, when I heard the sounds of a struggle coming from one of the bedrooms. I busted in and found his son trying to force himself on some young aide. I- I didn't care who it was, rape is rape, so I cuffed him with his pants around his ankles and made him do the perp walk in his boxers. Crain tried to interfere, I arrested him for obstruction and accessory after the fact."

"I found out he's had done this before, and like in the past it was covered up. The Director was Agent-In-Charge of Fencing Master Detail and the Charlie Block was on Castle Duty and they protected my career, but Crain's clout was so damn strong he was able to keep out of the press and avoided court by paying her off, but she was a mess."

"Who was she, Kordel?"

"My- my ex-girlfriend. We both worked out of the Boston office back in college, and we had joined the Service together, but her eyesight kept her out. She went to work for the governor of Vermont's office, then went to work for the GOP. Until those bastards crossed her path, she was being groomed to be Vermont's next Congresswoman. She was a mess psychologically. She had to quit her job and started seeing a shrink. She finally worked up enough courage to bring charges against him, but-"

" 'But,' what? What happened to her?"

"She was killed by a carjacker in Montpelier six months ago. The report said it was a random act, but something in the back of my mind always said Crain was behind it, but I couldn't prove anything. _DAMN HIM._ She was only 25."

"I'm sorry, Kordel."

"I know, Jubilee. Tell me, who's Ev?"

"My Best Bud," she replied swallowing hard as her memories flooded back. "We were jumped by some creeps in a place just like this. Where are we?"

"The zoo. When I was a kid we took a tour of the zoo at Franklin Park, and I will always remember the smell of the lion's cage. We have to get out of here. If Xavier is dead -"

_"He ain't dead,"_ she said flatly. "Tougher, meaner, and deadlier have all tried, and all of them crapped out. And besides, even if the Prof was to ever get bagged, it sure as hell ain't gonna be some pervert from the Dirty South, and especially not by any punk-assed rifle, besides your boy Charlie would have shagged a few with his vest."

"They may call him 'Bulletproof,' but he never wears his vest."

"Oh no!" she gasped. "He couldn't! _He just couldn't!"_

"What are you saying, Jubilee?"

"You mean you **_didn't_** know? Kordel, your partner's a mutant! Jean found out when she did that psi-scan for you at the airport. She told me and Wolvie yesterday, he can make bullets change course and hit him."

For Agent Nichols, Jubilee's statement, was the final piece to the puzzle. He remembered the time Charlie Block was shot, leaping in front of a counterfeiter's .38 after their cover was blown.

Then, he also remembered the advice he had been given on getting out of handcuffs. "We're getting out of here, right now."

Twisting sideways as far as his restraints would allow him, he began the slow methodical process of swaying the leg weights towards the side of beef next to him, working the weights to his advantage. Slowly, like a pendulum, each swing adding to the excruciating pain to his cuffed wrists as he neared the breaking point of his hands that were turning bright purple.

"Come on, Secret Agent Dude. You can do it," Jubilee urged on. "It'll stop hurting when you get us outta here. Heck, once, back when I was with the X-Men, me and the Wolfster were in Madjipoor, hangin' out in this dive bar in Lowtown, minding our own business you understand, when outta the blue, in walks a buncha pissed-off Hand wannabes, and one makes Wolvie drop his bottle of Jack Daniels, and, well, you know Wolvie, we were forced to start kickin' some butt-"

[Almost there,] Kordel chanted over and over in his head to block the extreme pain of the weight swinging Agent Nichols' 6' 1" frame nearly horizontal, then the weight hit its target.

Now the leg weights hung on the side of beef, giving him the leverage to lift his handcuffs of the hook, slamming him upside-down, hanging by his leg cuffs.

"See, Special Agent, Dude. Wasn't that easy?" Jubilee quipped trying to hide her look of relief. "Now are you gonna just hang around over there all day, or were you serious about getting us sprung?"

Nichols then pulled himself up to free the weights from his legs, sending him crashing to the concrete floor. Tugging on the side of beef, he then pulled himself to his feet, then half-dragged his body over towards the young mutant.

"Where - where are your sunglasses?"

"My shades? They're in the inside pocket, why?"

Slipping both cuffed hands inside Cyrus' jacket, he took out the Gen-X student's favorite pair of sunglasses, the pink wrap-arounds that Jean had given her when she had regained the ability to walk.

"When we get out of this mess, I shall buy you a dozen of these," he huffed, just before he broke them in half.

Snapping off an earpiece, he bit off the rubber temple-pad, exposing a small, sharp, metal point. He them worked the point into the keyhole of his handcuffs and within moments, picked them open.

"Damn. You're a better escape artist then Gumbo," she reported with approval, as he lifted her off the hook and undid her restraints. Once freed, she threw her arms around him in a hug of relief and squeezed hard. "Thanks, Special Agent, Dude." She told him after pulling away. "Now let's get outta here an' rescue 'Watt before those scumbags come back. First we gotta get a hold of Big Blue so he can get this collar off and I can get my fireworks back."

"Turn around, Jubilee, I can do it."

"You can shut these things off?" She asked as she turned to allow the Secret Service Agent to examine her collar. "Usually Jean or the Professor zaps them with their minds before Hank or Gumbo unlocks them."

"This is a piss-poor knock-off of the DMD-Mark IV Inhibitor." He diagnosed. "I learned to hot-wiring better ones than this, since before I earned my badge." Using the broken glasses, he popped off the electronics' backing plate to the inhibitor and started to work on the wiring. The LED light in the front of the collar switched from green to red. Then in moments, back to green.

"There," he pronounced. "I am sorry I can not remove it for you, but it is disabled. I tripped the LEDs so they will think it is still working. Now to start sweet-talking this deadbolt." Kordel said then turned to begin work on the heavy metal door.

"Well, let's see if you're right about this collar. Stand back!" Jubilee moved to the door and pointed a finger at the lock. Quickly a concentrated stream of pyrotechnics hit the metal workings of the lock, causing it to begin to glow as its temperature rose, finally causing the lock to begin melting away from the door. "Ya see, I've been doin' this since before I joined the X-Men. Now let's make like an exorcist and get the Hell outta here."

**

* * *

End of Chapter Thirty**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	32. Chapter 31

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 31  


* * *

**_

******************************  
Jungle Cat Feeding Pen, Nation Zoo, Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Jubilee, do you have a mirror?"

"Yea, I got a small one in my wallet."

"Please give it to me, I am going to check if they really left us alone. I will also need a piece of gum and that long leg bone in the courner."

She handed Agent Nichols the small mirror that was attached to her wallet and a piece of her gum, which he quickly chewed until it was tacky. Then stuck the wad on the end of a long cattle femur that was lying in the corner. Using the gum as an adhesive, he attached the mirror on the bone and proceeded to inch the mirror along the ajar door, checking the passageway for signs of the Senator's henchmen.

Running the mirror along the length of the door on both sides, no signs of life were found.

"The coast is clear, come on!"

The pair then crept along the corridor then exited the pen and proceeded to the parking lot.

"Well, we got outta that jam in almost one piece," Jubilee asked. "but how we gonna find 'Watt, Secret Agent Dude?"

The Senator's men took both of the Secret Service agent's weapons, their respective holsters, his handcuffs, the cell phone from the Explorer, and the extra phony IDs, leaving him only with his badge.

"First I am going to commandeer this vehicle," Agent Nichols proceeded to break into a new Corvette by smashing the driver's side window with the leg bone. "then head straight to my apartment to get a replacement set of weapons, then join the team at the fallback position."

"What if they ain't there?"

"We have to find a way to contact them some how," he replied as now began to work on the alarm system. "I can not call the throwphone I gave Storm. If they traced the call, they can track it down, we can assume there is a trace on the line." After successfully hotwiring the car, the pair proceeded south out of the zoo.

"Maybe there's a way," Jubilee replied. "Let me scream for them."

"I do not believe they can hear you from here, Jubilee."

"They ain't gonna _hear_ me at all."

******************************  
McMillian Reservoir near Hayward University along Douglas St. 1536 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Shielded by the Shi'ar-powered cloaking device, no one would suspect that an SR-71 Blackbird Bomber would be sitting along the banks of the reservoir overlooking the bastion of African-American higher learning, but along it's quiet surroundings, the X-Men were utilizing it's vastly superior technology to locate Cyrus, Jubilee, and Agent Nichols, but to no avail.

_"We can't just wait here, Cyke!"_ Wolverine grunted. _"G-Man and the kids got nabbed. We gotta go lookin' for them before those damn exterminators do 'em in!"_

"We aren't going off half-cocked, Wolverine," Cyclops responded. "Banshee is there any trace of Cyrus' transmitter beacon?"

"Nay, 'tis not on the radar. It must be shielded somehow."

Wolverine pounded the console in anger. _"Damn it, Irish! We can't just sit here! You heard the tone of those assholes! They're gonna kill 'em!"_

"But we do not know where they are, Logan," Storm said trying to calm her agitated friend and teammate.

"Stormie's right, Hommie," Gambit added. " 'Dis city real big on de hiding places. We could be lookin' forever an' never find dem 'till it too late."

_**"BUT IT MAY ALREADY BE TOO LATE, GUMBO!"**_ He bellowed as he grabbed Gambit by the lapels of his trenchcoat. _"If they couldn't fight back they ain't just gonna be able to scream for us to help 'em!"_

"Storm and Gambit both have valid points, Wolverine," the Professor interjected. "If their plot included killing the President's son they would already have done so in Maryland, and if eliminating Jubilee and Agent Nichols were necessary they could have easily have disposed of them while they lay unconscious."

"The Professor's right Wolverine," Phoenix added. "We must -"

Before she could finish her remark, She and Professor Xavier felt a tingle deep inside their consciousness. A most welcome feeling indeed.

* * *

_JEANIE!? PROFESSOR!? HELLO!?_ Jubilee mind-screamed. "Shit, Frosty said this would work!"

_Jubilee?_

"YES!!" She cried aloud. "I told you it would work, Secret Agent Dude! Jean it's good to here from you guys! Okay, okay, maybe not hear from you -"

_Where is Agent Nichols, Jubilee?_

"Right here, Professor, " She replied. "Well, say something. Moms and the Professor can hear you."

_Agent Nichols,_ Professor Xavier sent directly to the Secret Service Agent. _Are you safe?_

Kordel shook his head and blinked his eyes as he momentarily lost concentration driving.

"Don't worry. It takes a little gettin' used to," Jubilee assured him, noticing the shock of someone unused to receiving a telepathic message. "But at least it's cheaper then a pay phone."

"We are safe for the moment, Professor," he spoke aloud. "Senator Crain is involved in the kidnapping. His men have taken Kilowatt. He is planing to kill him and blame mutants so he can force the President to push the Mutant Registration Act into law.

"We are headed to my apartment on Wyoming to retrieve some weapons. Can you track his GPS beacon?"

_No, it is shielded somehow. We are still scanning as we speak._ Phoenix replied as she discreetly scanned their memories, viewing the danger they had escaped from and the Senator's plans that await the President's son. Focusing on their prospective memory of Cyrus in Jubilee's yellow trenchcoat, she concentrated on his neck. She could make out that the inhibitor collar was fastened directly over the pendant that held the tracking device.

_The inhibitor he's wearing must be disrupting the tracking beacon's signal._

"Where's Charlie? I am going to need his help-"

_Agent Block has been wounded, but he will recover from his injuries,_ The Professor answered. _He is at Washington General Hospital._

_He took a bullet meant for us and saved our lives._ Phoenix added.

"Damn!" Kordel responded to his partner's injury by pounding the steering wheel, but his Service training kicked in and refocused on the problem at hand. "Does Storm still have the throwphone I have her?"

_Yes._

"Dump it into the Reservoir. Crain traced the line and it has to be bugged. I am going to contact the Director and request SHIELD support. Let me know the moment you pick up Cyrus' beacon."

_Very well, Kordel,_ the Professor said. _Wolverine shall be dispatched to the zoo and attempt to track the President's son. We will take to the air and continue tracking for his homing beacon signal and will contact you the moment we attain a breakthrough._

_Good luck to you two, Jubilee, Kordel._

"Will do Jean, Professor, check in with you guys latter," Jubilee told them then turned to Kordel. "Don't worry, Secret Agent Dude. The Wolvmister can find a contact lens in a rain forest. If anyone can find 'Watt and that slimy-assed Senator, he's the man."

*****************************************  
The Streets of Capital Hill 1543 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Capital Hill Police, with the aid of SHIELD, finally brought order on the Hill as the Director of the Secret Service began sorting through the events of the past hour by debriefing of his CAT unit.

"... Then one of the X-Men took out the Level-One Element. We have secured Citadel, Pin Cushion, and Punch Bowl. The device found at Pin Cushion was a decoy. All suspects are in control and CHPD and SHIELD have restored order."

"Where's Sheepskin?"

"Unknown. Agent's Frank and McKey are with Agent Block at Tourniquet. They pulled another .308 out of him. Agent McKey reported that Sheepskin cleared them 10-19."

_"Damnit!"_ He grunted. "Agent Cooper, continue to supervise clean up with Sgt. Hanson. Send Dragonfly to Magic, then rotate to Carpet. Move out!"

He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a secured line.

_"This is the Director! Patch me through to Cement Mixer!"_

*****************************************  
Aboard the Blackbird, Airborne over Washington, DC 1550 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What did you find Wolverine?"

_"Trail's cold, Red. I can pick up eight scents, but this place reeks of cattle blood an' tiger piss. I can tell that G-Man an' Jubilee bailed in a hot Corvette. I'm headed for his place an' see if I can help 'em from there."_

"Stand by, we'll pick you up."

_"No need. I hotwired a Hog. I'll be faster. You just keep lookin' for the kid on your end."_

*****************************************  
Kordel Nichols Apartment, Adams-Morgan, DC 1554 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As one of the trendier neighborhoods of the Nation's Capital, it was common place for a loud red Corvette to roar into the Streets of Adams-Morgan and given that the city of Washington has the nation's highest crime rate, it was not all too unexpected for a driver or a passenger of a sporty new car to have lumps and bruises. So Agent Nichols and Jubilee were not afforded a second glance as they slowly parked the sports car in front of his apartment.

"All right, there it is Jubilee. Agent Nichols pointed out. "The Director should have cleared the Code 5. I am going to gain entry through the kitchen window, then head to the second floor to get my spare pistol and the other tracking device. _STAY HERE!_ If anyone comes to the front or back doors, lean on the horn, but do _NOT_ follow me in. Do you understand?"

"Yea, Secret Agent Dude, " she replied as he stalked away. "I could use a breather anywho."

Once inside his kitchen, Kordel grabbed a sharp knife from a utensil drawer and proceeded to check each room as he did only 48 hours before. But the rooms were decidedly different this time.

The Secret Service had apparently tore the rooms apart looking for evidence. The bed was on its' side, the loose floorboards were ripped out and his spare shotgun and all the remaining shells were taken out, his closet were striped of all his clothes and his regular gun box and the wall safe was ripped out of the walls.

_Looks like the Director was overlooking this one personally,_ Kordel thought to himself as he continue to sift through his home. Even his bookshelves were bare. Each book was taken down and ruffled through for hidden papers or hollowed out stash-boxes, then discarded to a pile in the corner.

"Through job," he said to himself as we went back to the closet. _"But not through enough."_ He then slashed the carpeting away from the floor of the closet to reveal a hidden floor safe.

"Aunt Rose always said _'spend the money on quality.'_" he said as he opened the custom safe and rearmed himself with two Sig Sowers, a dozen spare clips and holsters for both, while placing the kitchen knife in his waistband at the small of his back.

* * *

Watching from a high perch from across the street, a tiny video camera was transmitting surveillance around the apartment on Wyoming Ave and sent crystal clear images of a man climbing the rear kitchen window to a cleaning van around the corner a half a block away, as not to arouse suspicion or to scare off their prey.

"Voodoo, mark entering Hot Zone. Repeat, mark entering Hot Zone. Over."

_"Hawk 1, swoop down and rend mark. I say again, swoop down and rend mark."_

"Roger, Hawk leaving perch."

* * *

"Man, I wish he would have left the car on accessory, at least I could have done some damage to the sound system." she thought aloud. Then she noticed a man walking down Wyoming. There were over several dozen people walking the pristine streets in such a fine fall afternoon. What stuck this man out from the rest was that he was dressed casual, but for one tiny thing was out of place.

Wolverine taught her many of the basics of stalking prey and hiding from predators, one of which was to notice the _'little things.'_

"Why would a guy in a clean pair of Levis' and a Tommy Hilfiger shirt be wearin' dirty combat boots?"

The he headed for Kordel's apartment.

**_"Oh shit!"_** she said as she reached for the center of the steering wheel, the Corvette's powerful horn blared.

But only for half a second.

What she or Agent Nichols did not realize, the wiring Kordel ripped out to disable the alarm and hotwire the Corvette had also striped a small part of the signal horn wire, exposing it to the metal under the dashboard, so when she tried to signal Agent Nichols it shorted out a simple 75¢ 15-Amp car fuse.

"_Fuck!_ Oh to hell with it, I never listened to Cyke when he used to tell me to say put, so why should Secret Agent Dude get a free pass." She then leaped out of the car and also headed for the kitchen window.

* * *

_**Sniff, sniff, sniff.**_

Despite the fact that Wolverine was going seventy-five miles an hour in a residential neighborhood full of garbage, people and animals, he could always sniff out gun oil a half a block away, especially if that oil is government standard.

As he veered left from Connecticut his keen eyesight saw Jubilee in a green baseball jacket crawling into a window at the address Cyclops had given him.

Then he pushed the Harley to 90.

* * *

Jubilee's natural agility and street smarts, Wolverine's training and Gambit's all-too eager tips on breaking and entering, all came into play as she nimbly and quietly entered Kordel's home. She was so quiet in fact that she was easily able to see the man, now armed with a Desert Eagle raised to shooting position, but she did not even make enough noise for him to notice her.

He was slowly commanding the staircase when she attempted to tiptoe behind him in an effort to use her powers to blind him before he could reach the Secret Service Agent, who was, even now ready to come down, unaware of the potential assailant climbing his staircase.

Her stealthy approach, especially against such an experienced foe, would have impressed the X-Men, until she stepped on a creak in the stairs.

She underestimated his reflexes as he swiftly spun around, her now so close to him he instantly had the barrel of the weapon pressed against her forehead, and used his free hand to grab both of hers and pushed then down to her waist, then he spun around her quickly pinning her to the wall, keeping her hands pressed against her stomach while the Desert Eagle was pressed against her temple.

_"Call him out, mutie,"_ he whispered into her ear.

Trying to clam herself down she nervously shook her head no.

He then pressed the large gun deeper into her head and repeated more firmly. _"Call him out, bitch!"_ He clicked back the safety on the Desert Eagle to drive home his resolve. _"or your gonna die of lead poisoning."_

* * *

Kordel was about to exit his study when he heard the unmistakable sound of the safety on a simi-auto. Turning against the wall he drew his Sig Sower and preceded to slowly lead with his Service automatic at low ready, with a dreadful fear in the pit of his gut on why the gunman was being so careless with his weapon.

As he left the door jam his fears were realized.

"Drop the shit, mutie," he called to the Secret Service Agent. "or this slug is going swimming in this bitch's skull!"

As much as he would have been willing to do anything to get that ominous weapon away from her head, Kordel knew all to well that any cop who surrenders his gun during a hostage situation usually gets rewarded with a department funeral to match the hostages. So desperately recalling all the Department of Justice reports, the FBI workshops, and Secret Service training on hostage situations, he was forced to play this hand out.

"Secret Service!" he responded gathering all his wits for an advantage. "Drop your weapon and release your hostage!"

"No asshole," he replied. "You drop it!"

"Just cap his ass, Kordel!" Jubilee blurted out.

"Shut the fuck up!" he said pushing her head with the gun. "I know all about those mutie collars your wearing," he said as he backed down the stairs using her as a shield. "Your powers are as useless as his are!" He then brought his arm around her throat in a chokehold, which brought her hands around his arm in reflex.

The advantage was clear to the Secret Service agent, he just hoped that Jubilee was able to think clearly with that weapon at their head to follow his lead.

"Yea, flatscan," he started to follow them down the stairs. "take these collars off and all you'll see is a _FLASH _then **BANG!** You are a dead _**DICK!**_"

Luck was on the pair's side as she was able to see where this was going. Or rather where her left hand was sneaking off to.

"You know you can take him, Kordel!" she said as she was sliding her hand behind her back when she heard a faint but familiar sound. "Just shoot his ass!"

"Drop it or she gets it!" he yelled not noticing that the sound was getting louder.

Kordel lowered his Sig Sower.

"Good, mutie! Now throw it over there!"

He tossed the gun into the sitting area and raised his hand in front of him.

"Now say goodnight to this girl, mutie!" he then raised his weapon to the Secret Service agent.

With his focus away from her, she used her unrestrained powers sending a stream of pyrotechnics to his groin. He released his grip on her enough so she was able to tumbled away from him and his weapon, just as Wolverine crashed through the backdoor with the stolen bike, causing him to spin around firing at the feral mutant.

Kordel then took the knife from his waistband and threw it at the gunman's throat, where it impaled him, killing him in a fountain of squirting blood and burbling death throes.

Jubilee instantly ran into the wounded mutant's arms and squeezed tightly.

"Forget what I said back there about being late, Wolvie!" she said as tears streamed down her face. "That was about as perfect an entrance as you can get!"

Leaving Jubilee to be consoled by the X-Man, Kordel removed the Desert Eagle from the gunman's dead hand and placed it in his waistband in the same location he just seconds earlier housed the knife sticking out of his neck. He then searched his for more useful items.

"Not a bad throw, for a fed," Wolverine remarked as Jubilee released her grip on him. When Nichols looked up from searching the dead man he noticed four bullet wounds.

"Wolverine, you've been shot!"

"Been there, done that, went back again and often, Secret Agent Dude" Jubilee quipped a weary grin crept on her face as she went to the sitting area to retrieve Kordel's service pistol.

Wolverine then saw the damage the Senator's men inflicted and wished, though not for the first time, that he could share his healing factor with his teammates. "You think this dead son of a bitch's gonna say shit, G-Man?"

"One way to find out. _Hey asshole, you have the right to remain silent!"_ Kordel responded as he continued to search him, he retrieved a wallet which he quickly ruffled through, two clips for the Desert Eagle and a pair of keys for a Ford. "This is all the talking he needs to do. Jubilee did you see which way he came in from."

"He was walkin' from that way," she pointed east on Wyoming.

"Did you see if he came out of a van?" he asked her. "He was in a Ford, probably a late 80s cargo van, white or blue colored, that's all Justice has been using lately."

"I'da know, this is suburbia. There's about three dozen yuppie mini-vans parked on this block."

"Wait, a sec G-Man," Wolverine knelt down. His wounds now closed completely, he sniffed the dead gunman. "I can pick up cheap gas, a pepperoni and sausage pizza, and a Diet Pepsi he spilled on his boots," Instantly the images and the smells clicked into place, even though it was a blur on the first pass. "Light blue E-350 Cargo van," he reported "It's parked on Connecticut. This asshole was alone in it."

Taking his pistol from Jubilee. He pocketed the keys. "Jubilee you'll be safer with Wolverine, I will go see what they left us. I shall rejoin the X-Men-"

"Oh, no you don't. We're in this together, Secret Agent Dude! We still gotta find 'Watt, and that means you still need us. You take the 'Vette, we'll follow you in the Harley."

"I wouldn't argue with her if I were you, mister. Besides you heard Ro, X-Men throw down for their friends."

"We're wasting time," Jubilee pointed out as she restarted the motorcycle. _"You two coming or not?"_

**

* * *

End of Chapter thirty-one**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	33. Chapter 32

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 32  


* * *

**_

******************************  
The Corner of Kalarma Road and Connecticut Ave., Adams-Morgan, DC 1618 EST Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The well-disguised cargo van easily blended into the neighborhood of Addams-Morgan, as several UPS, Postal Service, FedEx, and other delivery vans of similar type aligned the streets.

As Wolverine's super-keen senses pointed out, there was no one in the van his claws penetrated, shredding the back doors wide open while Agent Nichols swept with his service pistol ensuring their safety before they entered the vehicle.

Much like any surveillance van seen on TV cop dramas, this one also had several video monitors, listening equipment and recording devices.

"Wow!" Jubilee exclaimed as she followed the X-Man and the Secret Service Agent in the van. "This stuff looks right out of CSI!"

"Yea darlin' but we ain't here to go lookin' fer reruns of Sons of Anarchy. You find any of this shit useful, G-Man?"

"There are five laser recorders and they are all active. Let us find out what they have on them." Kordel then hit the video recall buttons on each of the five machines.

******************************  
Situation Room, The White House 1621 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Sir," a signal watch officer reported. "It's the Director on line Delta."

"Put him through. Sir, this is Agent-In-Charge Ziegler, _the President is listening._"

_"Good to here you Ron. Mr. President, order has been fully restored on Capital Hill. By the way, thanks for the SHIELD response, Nick. All legislative and judicial buildings are secured."_

"Any injuries to report?"

_"Special Agent Block has been shot, again,"_ the Director continued. _"A few of the CAT and SHIELD troops were slightly wounded in an exchange with heavily armed gunmen, but all are fine. Troops are awaiting orders at Carpet. No civilian injuries or casualties."_

"What of my son?"

_"Unknown at the moment, Sir. DC Metro Police reports a Shots-Fired call at the location of Agent Nichols' apartment. I'm on my way to supervise personally."_

"If anything were to happen to my son-"

_"I know, Mr. President, I know."_

* * *

"Okay," Kordel narrated as he was fast-forwarding the five digital recorders. "Door number one is Pincushion, door number two is Punch Bowl, number three is my front door, number four is my kitchen window. But I can't figure out what's on the last one."

The video feed extended six hours, but the scene was all but unchanged. The only way the trio could ascertain that the footage was not one single still, was the swaying of leaves in a tree that was in the background.

"Wait a sec?" Jubilee asked as she pointed at the image. "What's that in the corner?"

Using the video equipment, Agent Nichols attempted to zoom in on the image Jubilee pointed at, but the image quality was very poor.

"Shit!" spat Agent Nichols. "I have seen better equipment used in public access cable telecasts! This junk is not going to give us any answers!"

"Then let's use ours," Wolverine suggested as he hit his comm unit.

* * *

_"Cyke, Irish, come in. We need some help here."_

"Wolverine! Is Jubilee and Agent Nichols all right?"

_"Right here, Cyclops,"_ Nichols assured him. _"We are in a surveillance van on Connecticut and we stumbled upon a video image we can not figure out. The rest of them are of Capital Hill and my apartment-"_

_"So, like, we need the Blackbird to crunch the shot and tell us were it's coming from, so we can bust 'Watt free."_

"I'll uplink the image," Banshee reported as he sent the video frequency to the trio in the surveillance van. Agent Nichols then was able to feed the video directly to the Blackbird. "I've got the image, lad. The computer 'tis washing the image. I'll be sending it back to ye."

_"As you can see the image hardly changes,"_ Agent Nichols noted. _"We can not figure out what the white object in the lower right-hand corner is."_

All eyes were on the mysterious image as computer was handling the image. The highly advanced Shi'ar technology was up to the task. The object in the corner was centered, blown up and now was in the process of enhancing the image.

* * *

"That is where they have taken Cyrus!" Kordel shouted as he pointed to the enhanced image. "It is closed for repairs, that is why the image has not changed!"

"Then what the hell are we waitin' for, Secret Agent, Dude? Let's get 'Watt back!"

"I have to tell the Director where we are headed, so we can get some CAT-support."

With that he left a message, coded so that the Director could locate where they were going. Then he braced a bar to the seat and steering wheel so that the van's horn would not shut off. Then they left to meet up with the X-Men to rescue the President's son.

*****************************************  
Kordel Nichols Apartment, Wyoming Ave., Adams-Morgan 1627 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The last time the Director of the United States Secret Service entered the home of one of his agents was three days ago, conducting a full evidence search at the apartment his staff car pulled up to. Eight Special Agents, under his personal supervision, tore apart this place and seized several weapons and what would have appeared to be a small fortune in large bills. Damning evidence to the untrained eye, but to the man who oversaw the protection of the leader of the free world, it cemented the foundation of a grand-scale frame-up of his most promising Staircase agents.

Now he was entering a crime scene.

The kitchen door to Kordel Nichols' apartment was smashed. Tire marks on the linoleum floor a tell-tale sign a motorcycle knocked it down. A body with one of a set of knifes his wife had given Agent Nichols as a house warming gift was sticking out of the dead man's neck. Bullet holes in the cupboard and the direction the knife was pointing, all indicated the corpse was taken by surprise. A wallet was lying on its blood-soaked torso. Evidence that the deceased was searched post mortem.

"Rigor hasn't set in yet, sir," Metro District PD Detective Michel Hernandez told him. "His body temperature is still in the high 80's. This happened less than an hour ago at the most.

"Guessing by the angle of entry, the kill-shot came from the top of those stairs." He pointed, in a monotone droll that suggested he was having a long day as well. "The right hand looks like something was pried from it. I'd wager it was the gun that made those holes in the cupboards."

"You'd probably win that bet, Detective. Have any of the other rooms been disturbed?"

"Not since the last time we were here," he replied referring to the search three days ago. "I haven't been upstairs, and I told my boys not touch anything."

The Director then re-entered Kordel's study. Having trashed it before, Metro PD would not know what would be out of place here. Then he saw the newly ripped carpet of the closet.

_Smart ass,_ he thought in reply, as he found that his search was not as rigorous. _Okay, Kordel, you are armed and dangerous again. Where did you go, now?_

"Sir!" a cop called out from the bathroom. "You'd better take a look at this!"

The Director entered the doorway and saw what the cop was looking at.

On the bathroom mirror, was a cartoon character, which was pointing to the west-facing window.

The drawing was of the popular Saturday morning cartoon character, the Roadrunner, the style was unmistakably that of Kordel Nichols, and obviously a message meant for his eyes, hidden in plain view.

_All right, I'll play Wile E. Coyote,_ he thought was he moved to the window. _But there had better not be any damn Acme Safe falling on my head._

The small window afforded a non-descript view of the neighborhood of Addams-Morgan, as several people came out of their homes to see what new excitement was played out on the normally quite afternoon.

"Okay, what the hell am I looking for Kordel?" he asked aloud. "All I see is the crowd you created. Nothing out of the ordinary, just some jackass who let his alarm on too long-"

The Director ran down the stairs as fast as he could and nearly ran down Detective Hernandez.

"Mike, I need some help from your District boys!"

* * *

Moments later, a cruiser found the source of the noise. Detective Hernandez drove the Director there in a flash.

"_ 'Roadrunner'_ is the codeword for a Communications Van," he explained as they pulled behind the van in question. "Although this isn't one, it's close enough. 'Tuner' would be too hard to draw."

The light blue cargo van with the phony cleaning company magnets on the side still had its horn blaring. Detective Hernandez killed it by removing it's fuse as not to disturb the scene.

"Definitely forced entry," the detective noted, after seeing the claw marks that tore the rear door open affording then an obstructed view of its contents.

"This van was snooping on Nichols' apartment," the Director stated. "The DB was in it and he traced them here. Impound this. I'll have some of my Blueprint guys sift through the video recorders."

"I'll go call for a tow rig," the detective replied as he went back to a Metro PD cruiser. "It's too bad he didn't tell us where he was headed."

_Oh, he did!_

The Director opened the driver door and found the keys to it sticking out of the car radio's tape deck, starting the engine, the radio was set to 107.9 FM, an unused station in the Beltway area, it I used as a code.

The Director then turned of the air conditioner although the weather was cool it revealed the location of Wolverine, Jubilee, Agent Nichols, and hopefully Cyrus Parkman.

It was an old street-cop trick he learned back with the Cincinnati Police Department, and one he personally shared with agents he handpicked. If you write with your fingertip along a warm windshield, turning on the AC will expose it.

**'CAPITAL CHILDERNS MUSEUM'** the windshield screamed at him. He went straight to his cell phone.

_"GET ME NICK FURY, NOW!!!"_

**

* * *

End of Chapter thirty-two**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	34. Chapter 33

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 33  


* * *

**_

******************************  
Capital Children's Museum, I St, Northeast DC 1641 EST Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Screeching to a halt, the hotwired Harley-Davidson and Corvette carrying Jubilee, Wolverine, and Agent Nichols came to rest next to the clocked Blackbird, which had landed only moments before.

Bloodied, battered and bruised, the trio boarded the jet and re-joined the rest of the X-Men. Upon seeing they had safely returned raised their sprits, despite the ordeals they had all faced, in the space of only a few scant hours.

"Y'all alright?" Rogue asked upon seeing the damage Senator Crain's men inflicted on them. "The three of y'all look like ya fell out the ass woopin' tree and hit every branch."

"Nothin' we ain't been through before," quipped Jubilee. "Remember the time we were in Hong Kong and ran across Alpha Flight?"

"Agent Nichols," Professor Xavier began. "We have began to scan the building in an attempt to acquire Cyrus' position inside the museum."

Before them lie the Capital Children's Museum. Closed for extensive upgrades and repairs, this place of learning and wonder is now being used for a more sinister purpose.

"Have you been able to pick up his GPS signal?"

"Nay," Banshee reported. " 'Tis still being blocked by that damn Inhibitor."

"Switching to thermal imagining array," Storm replied. "We shall use his body heat to locate him."

The Blackbird's main tactical display changed, showing the building's occupants in red silhouettes throughout the museum.

"More than 40 tangos this time," Agent Nichols reported. "And judging from the way they are holding their weapons everyone is armed with Uzis. It does not appear they know we have arrived yet."

"Hey, what's that funny shape in the middle?" Jubilee pointed out.

The shape was literally in the center of the building, horizontally as well as vertically. The object came up as blue on screen but there was a red spot in its center.

"That, Jubilee is the new Red Bike," Agent Nichols answered. "It's suspended 100 feet above the floor. You are supposed to cross a high-tension wire on it. Kilowatt is strapped to it."

"So if we try anything, they'll cut the cable," Cyclops added, and then turned to the rest of the X-Men. "The _ONLY _concern is the rescue of the President's son. Rogue, Storm and Banshee will go in through the skylight and extract Kilowatt. Gambit, Wolverine and I -"

"_NO,_ Scott!" interrupted Agent Nichols. "Look at the floor plan, they are way too scattered to effectively secure the bike Cyrus is strapped to. And note that only one crosses under the cable? They are expecting an overhead drop. It's the most oblivious choice. If SHIELD were here this extraction would only take two minutes. No, they have something up their sleeve. Professor is there any way you can scan their minds to see what they have planed?"

"I shall try, Agent Nichols." Professor Xavier concentrated, attempting to read their thoughts, but was unable to see into their minds, save one, whose thoughts were open to him, revealing why his confederates were not.

"They all have on some sort of new inhibitor collar, but instead of rendering its wearer's mutant abilities null, it is relaying an inhibiting signal, which is also shielding their minds from mental probes. The only one unaffected is because his collar is malfunctioning.

"The roof has relay devices sending out a very powerful signal. They would have nullified their powers sending them to their doom if attempted to rescue him from via the air. These collars are relaying this signal to offer some measure of safety against mutant abilities. Cyrus has one on as well a standard inhibitor."

_"Fucking bastard!"_ Nichols spat. "Crain was ready for mutants to attempt a rescue. If these collars are relaying the same signal, then there has to be a central signal generator. Is there any way to find out where they are coming from?"

"Aye, lad, I tracked the signals to the security office here," Banshee pointed out a room on the ground floor just to the right of the main lobby. It was the least guarded part of the complex.

Agent Nichols stared at the screen contemplating the next move and its consequences.

"I do not think you have ever walked into such an oblivious trap before. They are not prepared for a CAT entry, they are looking for mutants to rescue Cyrus. Crain believes that I am a mutant as well," he said pointing to the superfluous inhibitor collar. "After what happened at Capital Hill they are waiting for me to bring in a group of mutants without SWAT training to blast our way in to gain entry."

He then turned to face every one of the X-Men.

"The life of the President's son is in imminent anger," he began. "His death can change the course of this country. You have every right to say no, but I must ask anyway.

"Would you be willing to place your life in the hands of a stranger?"

"No," Jubilee replied. "Not for a stranger. But the X-Men isn't razor sharp claws or shooting lasers, or reading someone else's mind. It's the Dream, We're a team, we're family, we're the X-Men, and since the day you left through the mansion door to rescue Kilowatt, YOU became an X-Man.

"And we're always ready to place our lives in the hands of the X-Men."

The looks of the others to her speech said louder then any words that they agreed with every syllable.

Nichols then returned his attention to his new teammates, now more than ever determined to see them all safe despite the dangers they are all facing.

"Every agent of the Secret Service who earns Staircase detail makes a promise that the sitting President and all who follow shall never have to fear that the safety of their families will compromise the Excutice office. Cyrus Parkman *will* be returned to his family safe and sound, and I have always been a man of my word!

"Wolverine, Bishop, Gambit and I will go stealth entry through a tunnel under the building, the entry point is a block from here, they will never see us coming. We can insert here," He pointed at the monitor screens. "Every building connected to the network has an access panel in a janitor's closet. When I give the signal, begin the diversion and gain entry to the generator and disable it.

"Once we have inserted, we will drop a few DT-25's, then the rest of you can go in dynamic breech and extract Kilowatt. Once he is secured, _EVERYONE PULL OUT!_ Forget about collateral damage, I shall just have Aunt Rose cut them a check."

* * *

Slowly and silently, the feral hunter, the accomplished thief, the battle-hardened solder and the well trained federal agent, crept through 100 feet of access crawlspace until they made their target, a small janitor's closet. Communicating only by hand signals, the four stood ready to face four dozen armed thugs.

Just as they are about to make their move Wolverine holds up his fist, signaling them to stop.

He leans to Agent Nichols ear and points to the top floor. "See it G-Man," he whispers. "They have a pulley holding the wire up. That asshole can kick it and drop the kid."

"All right, "Nichols whispers back, handing Wolverine a silver canister. "Change of plans."

* * *

For Ben Chambers, his small, yet important role in the death of they boy he shackled to the bike sitting on the high wire, will bring about the changes that he believes need to be undertaken in his beloved America.

Some rotten mutant mugged his beloved wife, Mindy, then erased her mind, leaving her worse than dead. A soul-less shell that was once so full of energy. Cold, lifeless eyes that were once so full warmth, staring back at him, until the day, just a week past, he mercifully released her to the next life.

Having nothing left to live for, but revenge, an old friend from his Navy SEAL days brought him here, to be a part of something that will rid the streets of those fucking muties.

He paces just a few steps to the left of the cable, then a few steps to the right of it. With one pull of the orange leaver he's guarding, the little mutie will fall to his death, and all muties will get blamed. Shortly new laws will make Gene Jokes illegal.

"If anything falls in through the roof, a mutie, SHIELD, ET or a falling star, you pull that lever and the tension wire will run down and Lil' Mutie Jr. drops like a bad habit," his old CO told him. "Don't worry about those X-Bastards. That's what those electronic dog collars are for. If any of them comes within ten feet, they'll be as helpless as, well as helpless as his mutie ass!"

* * *

"Everyone ready? Okay, hit the signal."

Wolverine taps his comm unit to signal for the diversion.

* * *

**///Tap tap tap\\\**

"Showtime!" Jubilee exclaims, hidden in the bushes only 100 yards away she lets off a fireworks display, much like the ones she does for her friends every Fourth of July, but this time her intended audience will not enjoy the free pyrotechnics show, but rather she intends for them to try to stop her.

"Don't worry about me, Wolfster," she thinks to herself aloud. "Secret Agent Dude knows what he's doing, _I hope._ Just think of him as a gun-slingin' version of Scott.

"No, wait a sec. I'd ignore the Fearless Leader, too if he'd've pulled a brain fart and spit out the plans for this suicide mission!"

* * *

The flash takes his focus away from his Mindy, Ben correctly assumes it is the work of a mutie, so he quietly draws back the safety of his Uzi. He paces, rubbing a finger between his neck and the metal collar on his itching neck.

Suddenly he sees two figures darting from the security office. He instantly brings his machine gun bearing down on the pair when an explosion knocks him off his feet.

_Fucking mutie bastards,_ he thinks, quickly scrambling to his feet. He then hears the fire escape door burst open and a small silver can is thrown his way.

[Flashbang,] crosses his mind, the memory of having used them in service to his country. His training reminding him of the bright flash and the powerful concussion wave. He ducks down to keep from falling again, his eyes averted as the explosive device detonates. A blinding magnesium burst and a shock wave with enough force to make the untrained fall on their ass.

_This mutie's messing with the wrong sailor!_ he thinks as the blast subsides, aiming his weapon at the hooded figure bounding towards him. He hears a shout, then he feels it. The small pain enters his right ear and his left eye explodes from its socket, almost instantaneously.

He knows he'll be dead before his hands will touch the ground, but the last thought that crosses his mind is that he will be with his beloved Mindy once more for all eternity. _Who really cares about the mutant problem anyway?_

* * *

Bishop and Gambit bounded out of the room. Ten well-placed cards, with enough charge to put a whole in the earth. The explosion signaling Wolverine to throw the DT-25.

Agent Nichols also throws two flashbangs shouting _"Secret Service!"_ at the top of his lungs to gain their attention in the blast's path to blind them en mass. Wolverine's is the first to detonate, Nichols raises his weapon and fires at the Tango closest to the lever.

_Head shot,_ he thinks allowing his training to take over his reflexes and with a single pull of the trigger, the figure slumps to the floor.

The first step, clear. Wolverine now must defend the lever protecting the President's son long enough to extract Kilowatt. Agent Nichols races behind a desk, taking automatic fire. The Uzis making a soft thew-thew-thew as the bullets spit outward. Two large explosions and bright light bursts, he then returns fire. Fourteen shots ring out from his weapon, he knows that only eight have found their mark.

_Sloppy work,_ his deep consciousness chides him as he replaces a clip and prepares another DT-25. Another large explosion above him. Gambit tosses several cards defending Wolverine and taking out several gunmen. Two shots until a body falls. An explosion to his rear and glass breaking above him. Rogue, Storm, and Banshee enter through the skylight as the others enter through the opening Cyclops creates with optic blasts.

With the X-Men providing several moving targets for the remaining group of Tangos to aim for, Agent Nichols is afforded the ability to exit his cover perch to fire upon anyone with an automatic weapon, Often training his service pistol at an attacker with a clean angle at the back of one of the X-Men attempting to rescue the President's son. He moves from one vantage point to another, his extensive training now taking full control of his actions. Near-textbook Closed-Quarters-Combat reflexes, save the addition of the heroes risking their lives along side the Secret Service agent.

Wolverine fends off as many as ten attackers, all of whom are attempting to throw the leaver, taking gunfire by the way his body jerks before ripping a gunman to shreds. Gambit, Bishop, and Nichols firing in his direction, bodies spiral in death throes to the ground. Before him Rogue attempts to tear the Red Bike from its cable to rescue Kilowatt, with Banshee and Storm providing cover. Cyclops and the others were making short work of the rest of the attackers. Shortly they will win the day by elimination their adversaries.

A high pitch wine overtakes the sound of gunfire. A sonic rifle blast renders all the fliers' unconscious, Banshee, Storm and Rogue plummet a hundred feet crashing onto several exhibits on the ground floor.

The masked gunman sweeps the ground floor, knocking out Cyclops, Jean, Beast, and Gambit, leaving only Agent Nichols in the lobby, and Wolverine across the gunman on the third floor, only the wire holding the President's son between them.

**_"UNITED STATES SECRET SERVICE!"_** Kordel shouts, his newly acquired Desert Eagle trained on the gunman. _**"DROP THE WEAPON, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"**_

_"Fuck you!"_ Came the reply, the weapon swinging from Agent Nichols to Wolverine as he slowly inches away from the rail. "You stay were you are, the both of you!

"To think all of those costumed creeps crawling around New York and I take out the fabled X-Men with one stroke!"

_**"DROP THE WEAPON!"**_

"Oh, you want to see a drop?" He reaches into his pocket and produces a small black box.

"Did you think we'd just let you take the little mutie whelp!? One press on this button and the First Mutie's gonna die! And once I kill the two of you, I'll say you helped these X-Fucks murder him! Oh, how the rich and infamous tumble!"

A glimpse of green moves in Agent Nichols peripheral view and Wolverine gets a whiff of a familiar sent.

"You don't think killing this kid's gonna change anything, asshole!?" Wolverine called out, buying time. "They'll be an investigation. You can't hide that shit so easily!"

"No? Well how do you think you kidnap a member of the First Family? We have supporters at the highest levels! How do you think we knew you were taking Kilowatt out of Castle to that shooting range, Rich Boy!? We had that guard on our payroll longer than you! You walked into OUR trap! All your do-gooder shit for mutant rights and you became the perfect patsy, Nichols! And your involvement bringing in the X-Men was the icing on the cake. Once the papers and the blogsphere, start running daily editorials on passing the Mutant Registration Act, this bastard's father will have no choice but to sign it into law!"

* * *

"That's right guys, keep this sleaseball yapping," Jubilee whispers as she slowly opens the fire escape door just mere feet from the gunman. "I'll blind him then you make Swiss cheese out of his dumb ass!" She holds the door open only the slightest crack to gain her shot at the masked thug.

"No way, asshole!" Replies Agent Nichols. "The White House knows the truth behind Crain's plan! You will be doing this for nothing!" _Keep him on me,_ his thoughts now on keeping the masked man away from Jubilee's hiding place. _He can fire a blind shot with only one hand but I have to keep him from pressing that button!_

"No they don't Agent Moneybags. We have operatives in Seattle as well! What, you didn't think we weren't going to find his slant-eyed friend's E-mails!? Your little Jap snitch is dead already!"

_"Please, no!"_ Jubilee fights back tears for 'Watt's best-friend, not knowing the President himself foiled that part of their plot with an Executive Order. "It's now or never!"

* * *

"So all that's missing is killing you three and the world is rid of mutants, once and for all!"

_**"TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**_ Jubilee screams as she fires out her fireworks at him making him stager to the wall, but the impact makes him fire the sonic rifle whose narrow beam hits the wire, the immense vibrations making the cable unravel causing the Bike containing the President's Son to plummet to the ground.

_**"OH MY GOD, CYRUS!!"**_

**

* * *

End of Chapter thirty-three**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	35. Chapter 34

_**First Mutant**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 34  
**_

* * *

******************************  
Capital Children's Museum, I St. Northeast DC 1757 EST Day 21  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dropping his weapon in a desperate attempt to somehow save the life of the President's son, Agent Nichols dashes under the falling Bike that plummets to the ground. Wolverine leaps from the third floor railing, thinking if he can land first and let the device land on him he might be able to prevent Cyrus Parkman's premature death. Jubilee watches helplessly, her friend in her lucky yellow trenchcoat dropping before her eyes to the ground floor.

She has witnessed victory pull from the jagged jaws of defeat many an adventure with the X-Men, but she as also said her share of final goodbyes. She closes her eyes and prays the two heroes can perform a miracle catch.

Suddenly a brilliant blue flash of light bathes the room. A mass of energy fills the lobby and reaches out to catch Wolverine and the falling Red Bike, making Agent Nichols skid across the floor, having been spared from being crushed by the mass landing on him. Bringing them gently to earth, the pair is brought to rest next to the mutant responsible for their rescue, the hero, familiar to them.

Wolverine's claws make short work of Cyrus' restraints. Agent Nichols looks him over for injuries while Wolverine addresses their rescuer.

"So you're a mutant, eh Bub?"

The Director of the United States Secret Service merely looks at him over his sunglasses. _"Of course I am!_ Why do you think we _LET_ the Boss out of Castle? I was the White House Agent-in-Charge just before I got kicked upstairs by Knight."

"It's all good Chief!" Jubilee called down from the third floor. "The more the merrier-"

She was cut off as a gunshot rang out, striking the Director in the shoulder, knocking him to the floor. The masked thug regained consciousness his Sig Sower now at her temple.

Wolverine instantly races for the staircase, but arrived back on the third floor too late. The gunman had Jubilee on her knees, her hands crossed over her torso and pressed against the railing forcing her to turn her head in Wolverine's direction. The gunman pressed the Sig Sower against her ear, allowing him to use his free hand to remove his mask for a better view.

_"Stop right there, I'll blow this mutie bitch's head all over you!"_

_**"WOODS!"**_ Nichols shouted, instantly remembering him from his first day on Castle. _**"DROOP THE GUN!"**_ he ordered, now holding a dead man's Uzi trained at Special Agent Mark Woods, Cyrus Parkman's original Secret Service bodyguard.

**"How about just the bullets!"** suddenly he points the weapon down and begins to fire at Cyrus' unconscious body.

Nichols' instincts and training knowing the target, his body reacts without the benefit of independent though. The body leaps, throwing itself as shield much the same way it did for Cyclops. It draped itself on Kilowatt's body absorbing all four projectiles in the center of it's mass.

The special adamantium trauma plate protects the President's son and deflects two of the kill shots, but the other pair found entry into Kordel's body.

Not waiting to see if Nichols or Parkman were dead, Agent Woods returns the smoking barrel to Jubilee's head.

"This little girl means more to you than the President's brat, doesn't she?" he taunts the X-Man. "Let's see you stop this, Mutie!"

All of a sudden, the grip on the weapon loosens. Mark Woods' eyeballs begin to bulge out. His free hand grips his neck, then, dropping his gun, he has both hands around his neck. Squeaking noises escape his throat as invisible hands crush his larynx, he stumbles around until he trips over the railing falling 100 feet to his demise.

Jubilee leaps to embrace Wolverine, his only thought was of the only one, other than himself, who would casually toss aside their morality for the brave, wise-cracking young lady in his arms right now.

Teary eyed, Jubilee looks down to the lobby and sends a message to her rescuer.

_Thanks, Mom._

Jean Grey-Summers, stood, haven regained her consciousness in time to find the young hero she and her husband nursed back to health for all those long, trying months, with a gun to her head, the thoughts of the gunman, **Kill.**

"Ya did the only thing ya could do, Red." Wolverine assured her, hoping that she could believe his words.

A figure begins to squirm on the floor. Jubilee's yellow trenchcoat wiggles out from under a prone, bloody form. Cyrus Parkman had finally awakened from his ordeal, but quickly realized who was on him, the trials of blood telling him why.

_"LARIAT!"_ He shouted. _"**LARIAT!** Oh my god! Don't die on me!"_

Suddenly the front doors burst open. a detachment of Secret Service CAT Agents, led by Special Agent Jennifer Reynolds, his sister, Andromeda's Secret Service bodyguard, and platoon of SHIELD troopers, led by Nick Fury himself, entered the lobby, guns raised, securing the scene. Upon seeing the wounded forms of the Director and Agent Nichols, he immediately called for medics to assist them.

Agent Reynolds grabbed Cyrus' arm pulling him off Nichols so the SHIELD medics could do their work.

"Come on, Cyrus," She said holstering her MP-5 allowing her to grab him with both hands, "Andi's been worried sick about her big brother."

Once she had him by both his arms the CAT Agents then made a dash out to the armored Executive Limousine that sped off towards 8th Street once their passenger was safely inside.

_"Castle this is Staircase four, the package is secure, repeat, **the package is secure, Kilowatt is alive!"**_

* * *

We have breaking news in the kidnapping of Cyrus Parkman.

Moments ago Press Secretary Devin Mahoney, confirmed that the President's son was rescued by forces of the Secret Service and SHIELD in Washington.

"It is with greatest pleasure for me to announce that Cyrus James Parkman is ALIVE and reportedly doing well despite his harrowing ordeal.

"He is being transported to a secured location to be reunited with his family and to receive medical attention.

"In his rescue, Special Agent Kordel Nichols and the Director of the Secret Service were both wounded in an exchange of gunfire with heavily armed assailants. They both been taken to George Washington University Medical Center and are both listed in Critical condition."

We now go live to George Washington University Medical Center for up-to the minute developments.

"I'm standing in front of George Washington University Medical Center's Emergency Room, where in 1981 doctors here removed a bullet from President Ronald Regan, after an assignation attempt. Now doctors are attempting to save the lives of two Secret Service agents who were critically wounded rescuing the son of President Anthony Parkman.

"The Director of the Secret Service, a native of Dayton, OH, A former Cincinnati Police Officer and former White House Agent-In-Charge, was shot in the right shoulder and we are being told that he may be released later this evening.

"Special Agent Nichols, who we are also being told was instrumental in the tracking and rescue of the President's Son, was hit no less that four times in the upper torso.

"The Boston-area native, who joined the Secret Service as a clerk while still in high school, had been decorated for meritorious service six times since becoming a sworn Special Agent. Sources inside the hospital though have told us that his wounds are so extensive that he is not expected to survive the night.

"We will keep you posted of any new developments as they occur. This is Trish Tilby reporting."

******************************  
Commanding Officer's Quarters, United States Marine Corps Barracks, 8th & I St. 1903 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Familiar with the grounds he, his wife and daughter are standing, the President paces the small room that is even now surrounded by a full rifle company of Marines on perimeter security and a platoon of SHIELD troops inside the CO's house.

A different time and his older brother would have ordered a tank parked right outside the window, but that was when Lt. General Jacob Grant Parkman, Jr. was merely a bird Colonel in command of the oldest post of the Corps.

Now his little brother gives the orders, the Commander-in-Chief issues one.

_"Bring our son, **NOW!**"_

A knock on the door before it opens by Lt Dugan. Agent Reynolds stands at the doorway, at her side a bright pair of green eyes as Kilowatt, clad head to toe in even brighter yellow, leaps into the arms of Kaleidoscope, Knight, and Kryptonite. But to Cyrus Parkman it will always just be Mom, Dad and Sis.

After what seems like both an eternity, and a split second, he breaks the loving bond of his family.

"Agent Reynolds," Cyrus tearfully addressed his sister's bodyguard. "Can you take Andi here to get some cookies?" He knelt down to look at the little girl he despised with the greatest of love. "I need to talk with Mom 'n' Dad, okay, Squirt?"

She wipes the tears from her eyes. "Okay, CJ," She hugs big brother again, then talking Auntie Jen's hand they leave the room, Agent Reynolds pauses as she softly taps wrists with Lt Dugan. _"Mission accomplished!"_ they whisper as he closes the door behind them.

Taking a deep breath, the scene he had dreaded most for over a year, is about to unfold.

After what he and his family had just been through, the change of scenery helps little. He tries to remember the speech he worked out the night before he was kidnapped. He took Jean's advice and wrote it down. He got it 'just right,' but it is inside the Mariners jacket Jubilee's probably still wearing. So he decides to try a classical approach.

"Mom, Dad, I don't know the best way for me to break this to you, so here goes. I- That is that I'm a- _Well, you see, I was born a-_"

"You are a mutant." his mother finished for her son. A soft smile forms for her son. "Is that what you wanted to tell us, Cyrus?"

_"How…? You know? Who told you?"_

"Jake," the President replied. "He always knew you would be." The faintest hit of pride enters his voice. "He said it usually skips a generation, but, because he was so much older then me-"

"You mean, Uncle Jake… He was a …"

"His mutant gift was the ability to sense explosives." His dad explains as he looks fondly to the a framed photo. Dated from the second Persian Gulf War it proudly shows Marine Major Parkman standing in an Iraqi air base beside Army Capt. Parkman, the young helicopter pilot who would one day become President. "Remember when he used to say he could smell homemade bombs during the wars?"

"But? I never told anyone!"

"Except Oz?" He completed with a knowing grin. "He found out by accident, of course. It was when you were back home on Bainbridge Island, last year.

"When you two snuck away from Agent Woods, Jake knew where you would go and followed you two. You know Cyrus, Jake and I both used to go to that same secluded spot along the Clear Creek corridor when we were each your age. When he saw the two of you had discovered your gift, he told your mother and I, but made us vow not to reveal we knew it until you were ready to tell us. He spent six months preparing to teach you how to use your gift safely, until he was killed by that drunk driver."

"He would have been extremely proud of you, Cyrus," his mother chimed in. "Just as proud of you as we are."

"So you're not, mad?"

"Mad? _Cyrus, we love you, **NO MATTER WHAT.**"_

The hug his parents gave him was most welcomed to the young mutant.

* * *

Less than on hour later, the President, Agent-In-Charge Ziegler, and Colonel Fury were all sitting in the Indian Treaty Room, the President soaking in every word the Director of the Secret Service spoke about what he knew happened to his son during the four-day ordeal. When he finished, the President was awestruck, almost like his first day in office, the day when the Avengers told the President-elect, the hero inside the Iron Man armor was one of his biggest campaign contributors.

"... You see, Mr. President, Staircase detail will do **ANYTHING **to safeguard the First Family! Even going to such extremes. But as far as I know, only Charlie Block and I have ever used our mutant powers in the line of duty."

"But what of the risks! If your agents were to be outed, even to save lives-"

"Risks!" Agent Ziegler interjected. "Mr. President, we're Secret Service! Risk is what we do! Let's face the facts; we have two highly trained, distinguished, dedicated, elite agents, looking for promotion to the ultimate assignment. If we find out that one of them can generate an impregnable force field around POTUS, or can teleport the Boss out of a bomb blast. Who would you lean towards?"

"Obviously the tactical advantages outweigh merely great instincts and high test scores," the Director added. "But not all the mutants that have joined the Secret Service had a power that aided their detail. I'm not entirely positive that I know everyone who is a mutant under my command. It doesn't matter if they shoot lightning out of their anus or not. Ability, skill, and dedication still mean something to this department!"

"I have more and more respect for your people every day. Moving along, what about Senator Crain? I can't believe even that old bastard would stoop so low as kidnapping and murder!"

"Stop wondering, sir," Col. Fury answered, "I sent a unit to arrest him, and we found him in his Chevy Chase home. He had blown his brains all over a Louis XIV desk."

"What a waste," reflected the President. "Ariel loves Louis XIV furnishings. What about Agent Nichols? I owe him the life of my son! What is his condition? Has his family been notified?"

"Sir, his only relatives, his aunt and uncle, were out of the country all week," Col. Fury replied. "Interpol helped us track them down in Lisbon. They are en route via a SHIELD Supersonic transport we speak, sir.

"As for Nichols, the update from GW's ER was not good. He took four shots, all center mass, but the gun used on him was ironically his own service pistol, which was loaded with specially designed armor-piercing rounds. His Kevlar vest had a trauma plate made out of adamantium which stopped them from hitting your son, but two of the slugs cliped the edge of the plate and logged themselves in Nichols' organs There is one in his lung, another in his liver. Mr. President, the attending doesn't give much hope for a full recovery."

* * *

Listing from a vent he stumbled across over a year ago, Cyrus Parkman eavesdropped on his father's conversation about the final moments of his rescue.

Lariat.

The only person in Washington he trusted enough to confide in after three years in the White House. One who risked his career to help him work out his mutant abilities. One who would be willing to trade his life for him.

He struggled with death before, when his beloved Uncle Jake was killed in a car crash only six months ago. He never got the chance to say goodbye to him. He owes Kordel Nichols at least that much.

But you don't just ask to walk out of the White House if you live here. And with the mass of press at the hospital he couldn't just walk to his room either. Then a thought crosses his mind and picks up a secured phone line and calls the Madison Hotel and asks for room 2271.

_"Who the flamin' fuck is this!"_

"Logan?"

_"**PARKMAN!** Hey, Red! It's the Kid!"_ He calls out on the other end. "_You alright?"_

"Yea, but I'm calling about Lariat. I overheard Nick Fury talking to Dad about him and he says he might not make it. I need to ask a mondo huge-sized favor."

******************************  
George Washington University Medical Center, Intensive Care Unit. 2214 EST  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Despite the massive media crush, throngs of Secret Service agents and modern day closed circuit security surveillance, Cyrus Parkman walks through the ICU, escorted by Remy, Scott, and Jean, who's powers keep the four of them mentally invisible until they found the room set up for Special Agent Kordel Nichols, the one guarded by armed Federal Marshals. A subtle suggestion that everything was okay and they should get coffee from the nurse's station afforded them easy entry.

What they found was not welcoming.

Clear bags were introducing several drugs intravenously through his arm, a plastic tube was taped to his mouth to assist his breathing. After the cop killers were extracted from his organs, his chest was heavily bandaged and his head was taped up from the beating Crain's men gave him. Cyrus moved closer to his bedside. Remy softly patted him on the back, Scott places a hand on his shoulder, Jean ruffled his hair and gave him a warm reassuring smile.

"They said you took some shots for me in the museum, and Jubilee told me what you did when that scumbag Crain had you two," Cyrus paused long enough to fight back a sniffle. "You been risking everything for me since we met, I had to sneak out of the White House see you. They say you might not last the night, so I needed to give you something."

He removed his lucky green Mariners jacket, Jubilee returned it when he exited the underground tunnel near the White House and boarded the Blackbird.

"I know it ain't your fault that you're a Red Sox fan, but this is my uncle's lucky jacket, Jake bought it at the game where the Griffey's hit back-to-back homers, he wore it the day when my dad won the nomination, and on election day when he won the President's job, he gave it to me before... Well, it gave Jubilee some luck, and you could use a little extra something," He hung the jacket on the stand his IV unit was on. "Just do me one favor, please don't go, Lariat …"

He trailed off sobbing, the emotions finally getting the better of the 12-year-old.

Remy stepped up and put a hand on Cyrus' shoulder. "Don worry mon ami. Secret Agent Man gonna pull through," He reached inside his sleeve and removed four playing cards, four aces, which he placed under his pillow behind his head.

"Always keep these up my sleeve, ya know for a rainy day, or a really huge pot, ya could use a strong hand right 'bout now." He turned with Cyrus and faced Jean and Scott. "I gonna take him back to his folks now." Cyrus gave each of them a hug and exited the room with Gambit.

For the both of them it brought back memories of the day Jubilee was attacked in Boston. Jean searched out Scott's hand and squeezed hard. She then leaned on Kordel's bedside and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"That's for saving my husband at the racetrack," she then reached into a bag and pulled a red St. Luis Cardinals baseball cap. "Jubilee said to give this to you. She said it's special." She then placed the cap on the bedside table. Scott joined his wife at his bedside.

"Jubilee told us what the three of you went through and she was right, Kordel you were always one of us. You are an X-Man." Scott reached into his pocket and pulled something out inside his hand. "Professor Xavier gave this to me when I joined the X-Men," Scott produced a gold tie tack with a red X, the symbol of the X-Men. He clipped it to Kordel's bed sheet. "Now I'm giving it to you. I wished we could have done this in a more formal setting, but welcome to the team. Get better, Lariat, so we can welcome you properly."

Just as they were about to leave, an ominous sound echoed inside the room.

Special Agent Nichols' heard monitor was flat lined.

Instantly nurses burst into the room, oblivious to the two people who snuck into the room.

_**"CODE BLUE! BRING IN A CRASH CART, STAT!"**_ One of the nurse's yelled grabbing a respirator bag while another nurse did chest compressions on Agent Nichols.

Two orderlies pushed a crash cart. A defibrillator and respirator equipment, next to his bedside. One smeared a conductive gel on the defibrillator paddles while the other rubbed them together before introducing a large jolt of electricity to the Secret Service Agent's heart, his body violently rose in the air by the current, but to no change in his reading.

"Charge to 300," Again nurses shocked his heart, to no avail.

_"We're losing him people!"_ a veteran doctor, too used to witnessing patients loosing the fight against Cardiac arrest, announced to his team.

In a corner, two heroes embraced, helpless to save the life of an X-Man.

* * *

**End of Chapter thirty-four**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_


	36. Chapter 35

**_First Mutant_**

**By David D. Amaya**

**_Chapter 35  
_**

* * *

* * *

Arlington National Cemetery, Arlington, Virginia. 1043 EST One week later.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

On a gloomy afternoon, eight members of the US Armed Forces stand alone. Two proud members each of the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Marine Corps. Seven stand with riffles, one Marine armed with a bugle.

Six more serviceman lay a flag-draped casket at its final resting place. An order rings out from a two-star Admiral.

_**"FIRE!"**_

Seven shots ring out simultaneously.

_**"FIRE!"**_

Twice more shots ring out through this graveyard of the brave, defenders of the land of the free. An all familiar sound now rings clear in the ears of those attending.

_Taps._

Six pallbearers lift the Stars and Stripes, and with solemn precision, fold the Colors into a perfect triangle. The last sailor presents it to his commander, a two-star admiral who in turn steps in front of the black clad mourner in the front and hands the flag to the mourner, then snaps a salute as the coffin lowers six feet.

"In an emotional ceremony here at Arlington," the reporter begins an a somber tone. "The nation morns a hero.

"Senator Gerald Walter Crain, a veteran of World War II and a Pearl Harbor survivor, is laid to rest a week after suffering a massive stroke in his home in Maryland…."

******************************  
Sidwell Friends School, Wisconsin Ave, Lunch hour  
Upper North West, DC  
FIVE MONTHS LATER.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey Charlie, why don't we eat outside, one last time."

"Hell, why not," Special Agent Charlie Block replied, "The snow ain't that bad today. Lead on, son. _**Kilowatt to dine al fresco,**_" he speaks into his hand.

Cyrus Parkman takes the lead. They exit the lunch hall to find the same table that he was sitting on when he was abducted all those months ago.

Today will be his last day at Sidwell Friends School. Tomorrow when the rest of the Sidwell students begin their semester break, he will be enrolled in the Xavier Academy for Gifted Youngsters in Snow Valley, Massachusetts.

After several discussions with him, Professor Xavier and his mom and dad, they finally said yes to enroll him in the Academy to control his mutant abilities, but only after several meetings between the President, the First Lady, Nick Fury of SHIELD and The Director of the Secret Service. And subsequent secret meetings with Col. Fury, the Director and the X-Men that Cyrus, nor his parents, were aware of, and the compromise they all reached to allow Cyrus to go to a new school.

"Heck, Charlie, I miss this place already," he said as he threw the bruised apple into a trashcan. "But my aim is improving daily!"

Everyone knew that he would be leaving, but no one was told where Cyrus was going to school next semester. Officially, Cyrus will be going to a private military academy whose mailing address is a SHIELD Signal Brigade Office in Oklahoma City.

"Are you all packed, Cyrus?"

"Yep, everything's gone from my room, but the tacky wallpaper," he replied, taking large bites of his taco. "This time tomorrow, I start to learn to throw cards like Gambit."

Out of the cold, a Redskins parka clad boy approached their table with six of his lackeys in tow.

"So finally your outta here, huh faker?" Laurence Flemming sneered at Cyrus. "You and your dad sets up some phony kidnapping to get some sob points, but he can't bribe me. _I KNOW THE TRUTH, First Faker!_"

"Flemming, what you don't know can fill a book."

"Oh, yea? Don't forget I have proof! I have THESE!"

He held up a zip-loc bag with pictures of Cyrus being led away in handcuffs the day he was almost killed. Though the White House dismisses the claims Flemming's family made to the National Enquirer as laughable (thanks in large part to an Executive Order and a large cash payoff to keep the mall guards involved silent), they realized Laurence Flemming's attempt to discredit Cyrus Parkman almost led to his death that day.

It had made Cyrus burn inside to know that those pictures almost got him killed. He still has nightmares about running into those guns on 14th Street. If it wasn't for Jubilee's experience and quick thinking, they would have never got out of that alive.

"Come on, Faker. You want these? Come and get 'em!"

Every time he taunts him, he fights the urge to leave Flemming some kinetically charged hate mail in his locker, but Charlie, his principal agent since returning to Sidwell, always gave him that look that said, "NO WAY!"

This afternoon though, the look was different.

"What are they gonna to do, _expel you?_ You have two minutes until I look in that direction again. _Use 'em wisely, son."_

Cyrus got up and stood toe-to-toe with him.

"What you gonna do? Kiss me, fag?"

Cyrus slugged him square in the nose, dropping him to the light snow a bloody mess, causing him to drop the bag of pictures.

_"That's for Jubilee, **asshole!**"_ Flemming's six-pack of lackeys looked dumbstruck as the President's son retrieved the photos from where he dropped them, and walked off throwing them into a trashcan, which then began to, unexpectedly, burn.

_"And that's for Lariat!"_

******************************  
Xavier Academy for Gifted Youngsters, Snow Valley, Mass 2:15PM EST _**THE NEXT DAY**_  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pulling inside the front gates of the academy grounds, the view was even grander that Sean Cassidy had described, in Cyrus' opinion.

Four hours ago, he landed at Boston's Logan Airport aboard Air Force One under heavy security with his dad. The President is in town to deliver a 'last minute' speech at Harvard University tonight.

As with any trip made by the Chief Executive, a C-5B Galaxy transport plane accompanies Air Force One, hauling the Executive armored limousine, and several staff cars. So many in fact that no one noticed when one of the armored Suburbans slipped on Interstate 90 headed for the Berkshire Mountain Range, while the President and his entourage headed north to Cambridge.

Special Agent Block drove and the Director rode up front, leaving Cyrus to nap in the back seat during the three hour ride to his new school, waking in time for their arrival.

Sean was waiting for them as they pulled to a stop.

"Welcome to the Massachusetts Academy, Lad!" he said as Cyrus gave him a big hug, then he shook hands with Charlie and the Director. "Your things arrived yesterday, and the boxes are in your room waitin' for ye to unpack. You'll get a grand tour of the grounds when the other new student's arrive, but first let's head inside so we can discuss the security arrangements we have in place for ye."

_Oh, crap!_ He thought, the expression of joy rinsed from his face and going sour as they enter the foyer. _Don't tell me this place is crawling with James Bond-Wannabes!_

* * *

"We have has several meetings with Professor Xavier, as well as SHIELD's upper brass, Cyrus," The Director explained. "After we almost lose a member of the First Family, we don't just let them out of our sights so damn easily."

"Eye, lad," Sean chimed in. "If it were me, I'd never let you out me sight after what we went through in Washington."

_Why do I have the feeling things was better at Sidwell?_

"So you see, Cyrus, " A blonde woman, who introduced herself as Headmistress Emma Frost joined in. "We made several major concessions to allow you to enroll here."

"Ya see, son," Charlie entered the discussion. "The President knows this school will help you learn to control your mutant abilities, and is kept under wraps. But only the Director and Nick Fury know that the X-Men run it. If your pa found out, you'd be doing hard time in detention for sucker punching that jerk yesterday."

"So after hours of negotiations with Charles Xavier," the Director continued. "We ironed out a protective detail for you.

"Let me introduce you to your Secret Service detail."

Cyrus swiveled around in the large leather armchair he was sitting in to come face to face with…

_**"Lariat!?"**_

Entering Emma Frost's office was Special Agent Kordel Nichols. Despite almost losing his life the last time he saw him, he looked in absolute perfect health. Clenched in his fist was something familiar to the President's son, who bounded out of the chair to embrace him.

"I guess I have something that belongs to you," was his first words to Cyrus in almost six months, he handing Cyrus the lucky Mariners jacket that he snuck out of the White House to give him that night.

Proudly putting it on over his flannel shirt he wiped tears with its' sleeve, then noticed that no one else entered the office behind him.

"Where are the rest of the MIBs?"

"Your looking at him," the Director answered. "With the relatively small class size, and a few assurances from SHIELD, we thought it best to have only Agent Nichols stationed here. But he will not just be your bodyguard. He will also assist the Academy as an instructor, teaching economics and creative writing as well."

"Now this gives ye more flexibility while you are here, and the occasions we take the students to the Institute in New York," Sean added. "But what we are asking ye is if you are mature enough to handle being responsible and not to abuse that freedom. What do you say, Cyrus?"

_Responsible!?_ He thought, trying not to burst out in laughter. _If **HALF** of what Jubilee remembers about this place is true!_

"All right," was his verbal reply. "I believe I am responsible and mature enough."

"Very well then, Cyrus, Agent Nichols. Welcome to the Massachusetts Academy.

"Now if you will follow me we'll introduce you to the rest of the students shortly."

* * *

**The End**

_**© David D. Amaya 2007**_

**Thanks to you for reading First Mutant. **

**I hope you will enjoy the companion story "Opening Night" (My first Fan Fiction story written in the late '90s) which is now posted here, to be followed by the Generation X sequel arc to these stories "The Big Mutant On Campus" Series, which will be posted beginning mid-November 2009!  
**


End file.
